Legacy: From WITCH to HEART
by pokemastercube
Summary: 2513. After a team of guardians are defeated a new team must be assembled to take on a threat from the days of WITCH. But there is a difference Holly, Emma, Amy, Rachel and Terri are all half human, half alien. Something never done before, the girls find themselves having to stop a strange opponent from 503 years before. Now Complete so please enjoy
1. Prologue: Changeing Times

**Prologue: Changing Times**

**2010**

In tunnels that sat below the mountains of meridian, a different world from earth. It was almost like Earth from the middle ages, but it had a verity of different creatures that lived there. In the tunnels was a large chamber, lit with candles around it, there was a man-sized tunnel at 1 end and on the opposite end was a large pair of gold and red doors, with a strange indentation on the middle of where the doors met.

Before the door stood 5 girls all about 5 foot 9 high, despite being about 18-19, they were the guardians. They were made up of: Will, she had short read hair but with a small amount of hair at the front that came down to base of her neck. She also had pale red eyes. She wore a purple top that had wide sleeves on it that came down to her elbows, on the front of it was a curved equals symbol that was standing in a vertical direction, continuing from under her sleeves on her arms was a pair of black fingerless gloves, she also had a pair of turquoise tight shorts start at the bottom of her top and covered the top half of her upper legs, tho reached down to near her knees on the outside. From under those came some pale blue and pale green striped leggings. She had dark purple below the knee boots on, they had a silver buckle attached to a dark purple strap around her ankles, then at the top of them each had 2 straps around the outside edge of them. From her back was a pair back framed wings, as long as her arms that had 4 large sections that each got a little smaller but reached down from her back to her knees at their longest part these segments were a dark blue at the top and got paler as they went down into a pale green. Around her neck was a glowing pink orb that had a silver frame, the heart of Kandrakar.

Next was Irma, she also had the same wings and leggings, she had long wavy light brown hair that came down half of her back, she had pale blue eyes. She wore a turquoise tank top that had a wave marked on the front. She had the same sort of fingerless gloves that Will had, they came almost all the way up to her shoulders. She also had a purple half length skirt that split on both sides just below the top of her thighs. On her feet were dark purple boots that came half way up her lower legs.

Then was Taranee, as well as the leggings and wings she had very dark purple hair that was in dreadlocks that came down to the top of her legs. Her eyes were brown, and she wore large framed glasses. He clothing was a purple crop top that covered her shoulders and had a triangle marked on it but the bottom left corner didn't have the lines touching. She also had black fingerless gloves that stopped after her wrists. Over the leggings she had turquoise shorts and some dark purple ankle boots.

There was also Cornelia, beyond the standard bits she had long straight blond hair that came down to her knees and blue eyes. Her Turquoise top completely covered her arms and hands and had a circle on it with a dot in the middle. A long purple skirt that was split on both sides like Irma's she also had and finally dark purple below the knee boots.

Finally was Hay Lin, she had long dark blue hair that came down to the top of her legs and hazel eyes. She wore in addition to the leggings and the wings on her back a turquoise tank top that hand a more curved version of the symbol Irma had but this one stood upwards. She also had a purple skirt that was split the entire length and it came down to her feet which had dark purple slip on shoes. At the top of the skirt it had a dark purple cord wrapped around it. She also had fingerless gloves that came up to below her elbows and then some straps that continues wrapped around her arms to just above her elbows.

They were standing before the door while backing away from them was a person, about 5 foot 11, in a dark brown robe that covered him, His face was young looking human face maybe early 20's, pale skin with short black hair and red glowing eyes. He was hobbling backwards towards the tunnel holding his left side. He then called to them in anger "You will pay, one day, I will get what I desire!" He then disappeared into the shadows, and when they moved up to the spot, he was gone.

Lying on the floor in the middle of the room was a strange item, it was shaped like a infinity symbol and had a long rod come out below it with a large V on the end, the whole thing was crimson red and matched the engraving on the door. The girls walked over and surrounded it, looking down they then all launched a beam of energy from each of them, breaking it into 5 pieces, they each took one and returned to earth, each wasn't going to say where they were hiding it.

**2085**

Times had now changed, the guardians had split up long ago to allow a new younger team to take over so they could live out their lives, but in Kandrakar, a castle situated in the centre of the dimensions, all 5 of them stood in a large chamber which hade curved stone tiered bench seats like a old theatre. They were all old now, having lived a long live, getting married, having kids, grandkids, ect. And for a couple of them their husbands had died. The chamber was filled with representatives from all the worlds it was linked to, everyone was dressed smart. The current guardians who were all in their 30's also stood to the side of the chamber in there guardian forms.

On a raised platform in the middle of the seating a elderly woman stepped forwards, she wore a white robe that covered her from the neck down, She had mid back length grey hair and hazel eyes. On the back of her right hand was a back marking that matched the heart of Kandrakar. This was the Oracle of Kandrakar, Yan Lin. She then spoke out "Everyone, we are welcoming a new member into Kandrakar today, she has served us well as a guardian and one of our agents since she stood down. Wilhelmina Vandom step before us."

Will slowly walked out into the middle of the chamber, she hated being called Wilhelmina, but due to the nature of what was going on she understood her full birth name was to be used. Her hair had gone to a pale red and now came down to her shoulders. She wore a grey tracksuit. In the middle was a marking on the floor that matched the heart as well, she stood in the middle of the orb marking.

"Wilhelmina, you have chosen to join us here, bonding yourself to Kandrakar" Yan Lin spoke out, performing the ceremony. "Do you agree to the binding, aware of the consequences should you break your oath."

Will slowly got down onto her right knee and bowed down before everyone before she spoke in a voice that was confident in the decision she was making. "I understand the oath I take in binding to Kandrakar, and the consequences should I break it." She paused a moment before continuing. "I pledge myself to the infinite dimensions to serve them as a member of the council of Kandrakar. In this binding oath I take, I bind my life and powers to Kandrakar."

"You have pledged yourself." Yan Lin spoke out before addressing everyone else in the room. "Is there anyone here who has a reason this pledge shouldn't be accepted?" there was silence in the chamber, Will's former team all looked on, almost as if they wanted to stop her, but knew they didn't have a valid reason.

After a few moments Yan Lin singled for 2 others wearing the same robes then walked up next to her, 1 was also female, having cat-like ears and nose with whiskers. She had a pale yellow fur over her. The other was humanoid, he was bald and had a large white beard.

Then all 3 of them all held their right hands out before them and the markings on the floor Will was inside started to take on a pink glow. Yan Lin then spoke "Wilhelmina Vandom, we accept your pledge and oath, there for we now grant you the binding, you life and powers will be linked to the power of Kandrakar, as we do this you can take on the appearance of any age of your adult life."

Then a large pink energy beam fired up from the orb will was in, blinding everyone. Will closed her eyes as she focused on an age she wanted to take the appearance of again as she felt energy surge through her body. When the light faded, she looked like she was now in her mid 20's. Her hair was once again a solid red that came down halfway on her neck, Her eyes opened but were now pink in colour. Her clothing had changed to the same robes that the other members of Kandrakar wore.

After the ceremony people returned to their worlds, some offering there congratulations to Will. Eventually they only ones left who weren't part those who stayed at Kandrakar were the current guardians and the previous ones. Yan Lin then looked to the current team and other members of Kandrakar. "Everyone leave please, there is some private matter that needs to be discussed with the old guardians."

Immediately everyone else left the chamber leaving only the former guardians and Yan Lin. The door closed and they discussed about the events from 2010, and that when they pass away the bits of the key they hid could be found, and they came up with a plan.

Over the next 15 years the other 4 passed away peacefully and the plan was acted out, after the funerals there body's disappeared from the coffins after they were sealed, allowing the bodies to be hidden away on different worlds.

Then 100's of years passed. Things changed, new guardians every now and then, and earth now began to meet aliens having developed magical technology to open the folds to other worlds and they began to integrate their societies some offspring came from human and alien parents, tho this didn't settle well with all people, there were some who didn't like the idea of a cross-bread, but nothing major ever happened. Time trundled on to 2513, where then something strange started to happen...


	2. 1: Fallen

**1: Fallen**

* * *

**2513**

**Meridian**

Meridian's mountains had never changed much over the long years, they still were tall and very rocky, left alone by the advancing world. The skied were blacked by storm clouds except when lightning flashed and lit the place up. On the southern side was a long gorge, a river at the basin heading out towards the sea in the distance, some ledges above it acted as a path through the mountains. Above one of them flew a 5 foot 6 girl, She had dark blond hair ties back at the base of her hair into a tail that came halfway down her back, her eyes were brown, but afraid of something. She was wearing a pink crop top that had complete sleeves over her shoulders then the inside of her arms was uncovered as they continued down to her wrists before wrapping completely around them. She also had a teal skirt with a upside-down V shape at the front, the back came all the way down to just below her knees. She also wore pale green and blue striped leggings, dark purple ankle boots with a strap round the back of them. On her back was a small pair of black framed wings broken into 4 segments of a pale green. The length of these wings was just enough so when folded down they would fit on her back. Around her neck she wore the heart of Kandrakar, she was a guardian.

She flew along the path towards the mountains, hoping to get to a building hidden within them. She kept looking back behind her, when the lighting flashed she could see a figure compliantly covered in a dark brown cloak about 20 meters behind her, tho it looked like it wasn't moving, it was always the same distance behind her.

Eventually while she was looking away something struck her on the back, it burned her wings and she fell to the ground. Looking round the same figure was there, but she could see a hand sticking out of the cloak on the right hand side, the hand had some dark energy on it. She tried to get back airborne, but font the wings wouldn't respond well enough, they were injured, so she stood up and started running.

She kept going for a short distance where from above 4 black humanoid shaped clouds came down before her. They were all about 5 foot 4 in height, but floated off the ground, they were just a simple outline of a human, with what looks like no toes on the feet. They had glowing white spots for eyes on the heads and a glowing white line that would open into a larger mark for a mouth. She just kept running past them before she felt another blow to her right leg just like the one that hit her back, she fell to the ground again. This time she couldn't stand back up, looking round the same figure was there, but this time about 15 meters away. She tried crawling away, but it just got closer and the black creatures just followed her, keeping just behind her, watching.

She kept going turning into a smaller ravine, but found it a dead-end. She rolled over to look back but it was standing there, at the entrance, maybe 5 meters away with the black creatures hovering behind it. The right hand could now be seen, it was a dark human white colour. The hand just was held out as if wanting to take something. She pressed herself up against the wall so she could sit up, she then took the heart in both hands as the pink glow in it got brighter.

After a few moments she took it off holding it to her right as a small blue tear in the air next to it appeared, the figure now was now standing over her, reaching for the heart, she quickly tossed the heart through the tear and it shut after it. There was then a pink energy that went over her, when it faded she was now 5 foot 3, wearing a green jumper, jeans and brown below the knee boots, her hair was now untied and came to just below her shoulders. The covered figure looked at her, she could see glowing red eyes under the hood.

"Sorry, it is now out of your reach" She weakly spoke, trying to catch her breath.

The figure then moved the right hand over her, black energy then covered it. If anyone was near they would have heard a loud female scream over the thunder that clapped overhead at the same time.

* * *

**Kandrakar**

Kandrakar didn't show the effects of the years, it stayed the same. Tho members of the council changed, some had left because they got too old, or for those who had bound themselves they had just decided they had lived too long, and left allowing themselves to pass away, but Yan Lin was still Oracle, Luba the feline member still remained as did Will from all that time ago. There were others around the place too all had joined since Will had. She had now become one of the Oracle's advisors along with Luba as they were the 2 longest standing members outside of the Oracle.

The 3 were all in the main chamber standing by the door on there when a small blue tear appeared in the middle of the room. Hearing it open they all turned around, and slowly walked towards it, clearly unsettled by the fact it had opened in the council chambers. As they got close the heart of Kandrakar came through and fell to the floor before the tear which then closed behind it. Luba went over to it and picked it up showing it to the other 2, the glow from it was faint. Yan Lin looked down to the floor. She then turned to Will, sighed and calmly spoke "Will, summon the others, I fear something bad has happened to the guardians if the heart has been sent though a fold like this."

Will quickly left the room. A few minutes later the room had 15 others enter and take a seat on the seating around the edge while Yan Lin, Luba and Will went onto the raised area. "Everyone, we have lost the guardians." Yan Lin spoke out in a sad voice. There was mutters across the room, but it fell silent just by everyone seeing her hold her right hand up. She then held the heart out in the left as poof of what she said. She then waved her right hand over it, the heart then floated out of her left hand into the middle of the room hovering high above the floor. From it a grey orb left it, it came down towards the floor and then changed into the guardian appearance of who sent the heart though the fold. She just stood there like a statue. "Speak imprint" Yan Lin ordered.

"This is a mental imprint message left by Laura, guardian of air." It spoke in a female voice, devoid of emotion immediately after ordered to speak. "The others are gone, we were attacked by a strange opponent in the mountains of meridian." As she spoke a image of the attacker appears, it was the stranger in the cloak, only what she saw was shown, the red eyes in the darkness under the hood and the hand. "We tried to get to the Mechanax fortress in the mountains but it was able to pick us off, splitting us up. I heard a scream from Mille and where to where it came from but only found the heart there and no sign Mille, just a strange black creature. I took the heart to keep it away from it, but it came after me, I then heard screams from the others: Sally, Isabelle and Ellie. But before I could go to find them I was ambushed by 3 more of the creatures." Then a image appeared to the council of the black creatures that she had been followed by. "I decided to keep moving on, but the stranger attacked me from behind, I refuse to let the heart fall into its hand, that is what it seemed to be coming for so I sent it back to Kandrakar, I am too injured to follow, and by the time you see this, I most likely will be gone, know I consider it a honour to have been chosen." The image of Laura then faded back into a grey orb and flew back into the heart. The other images just faded away.

There was more muttering throughout the chamber as the heart flew back to Yan Lin's left hand. A voice called out loudly from somewhere in the chamber "Something must be done" There was then a uproar of support. Will looked down, a little sad, knowing that being a guardian came with big risks, but never in her time at Kandrakar had any of them seen an entire team defeated at once.

Yan Lin then raised her right hand again bringing the room to silence. She then spoke out "Action will be taken, we will choose 5 new guardians, but the normal we go for wont work, we need girls who are capable of more then what a normal human can do."

A voice then called back "But only humans can take the bonding of an Auramere."

"They are right" Luba whispered on the stand to Will. "For some reasons only humans have ever been able to bond with them." Will just looked over to her and gave a sad nod.

"That is a true fact council" Yan Lin replied "But we are overlooking the fact earth for years now has contained half-humans. And as times change so must we, a human may be the only type of species that can take it, but it has never been said they must be pure human, and considering the darkness I sense approaching this will be a chance we have to take." She held the heart above her as a bright pink glow filled the room for a few seconds. After the glow faded she lowered it. "The choosing is done, but for their safety from this threat we will not set out the orbs or the heart to them normally." She then turned to Will offering the heart to her. "Will, return to earth, find the new guardians, give them their powers and bring the team together."

Will bowed her head and took the heat in both hands. "I will get it done Oracle" She firmly said.

Yan Lin then placed her right hand on the heart and the left on Will's forehead and there was a pink glow over both, she then took her hands off and spoke to her. "I have allowed you to access the hearts power again, should an emergency arise you can access your guardian form again, but know as you are not bound to a Auramere you won't be at full guardian power, you only have a slight boost from what you have from your binding to Kandrakar, but remember once the heart is passed on the link to you will fade, the link is only temporary as the Auramere's have already chosen there new partners."

"I understand" Will said confirming what she was told, she then walked down from the stand into the middle of the chamber before a white glow engulfed her, she changed to now wore a pure white hooded cloak, underneath was a dull white bodysuit and white ankle boots that were the same type of white as the cloak. She pulled the hood over her head as she turned back to face everyone and spoke 1 more time. "I will return with the guardians when they are assembled." She turned back around and held the heart out in her right hand as the glowed brighter and before her a fold opened, this one big enough for a person to walk though, she then put the chain that was attached to the top of the heart over her head inside the hood and tucked it behind the cloak, and pulled the cloak then around to cover her completely as she stepped through the fold, it closed behind her.

After she left the assembled members then took their leave out of the chamber door, leaving Luba with Yan Lin still there. Luba looked to Yan Lin who was looking concerned. "You made the right decision Oracle" She softly told her.

"Did I?" Yan Lin replied as they started to make their way towards the door. "Cos with a threat like this, I fear we may just be sending more young lives into danger they are not prepared for..."

* * *

Next Time: It is the weekend.


	3. 2: Seeker

**2: Seeker**

* * *

**Earth, Heatherfield**

The sun was shining in the cloudless blue sky. It was mid September. On top of a tall tower in the middle of the city a fold opened, Will stepped out, she looked around, it had been years since she had visited earth. Around she could see that the tall building were mostly made of a steel frame and glass all over with holo displays on them. Some had antenna on top of them for communications. She walked over to the edge of the one she was on, looking out she saw the river now contained clear water that lead out to Heatherfield bay in the east before going into the sea. On the hills around the city building looked like modern wooden constructs and the mountains could be seen beyond them. She took the heart out from under her cloak, wrapping her hands around it and closing her eyes, "Guide me to the chosen" She whispered to it. She then disappeared in a green and white flash.

"Come on Holly" A soft female voice called out from below.

Looking down over the edge at the water just gently lapping against the oak that made the pier on the coat line of Heatherfield, the beach was all pale yellow sand with several of these piers, each about 3 meters long extending from them, there was quite a lot of people on the beach and just in the water as it was a good day to be at the beach. Holly crouched down to look over the edge at the crystal clear waters. The sand could be seen at the bottom but that isn't what she was looking for. Then suddenly she was splashed from behind. She turned around and on the pier stood another girl. She stood 5 foot 4 and was dripping wet. She had pale blue pink skin, brown hair that came down to the base of her neck which underneath on the side of her neck was 3 slits on each side surrounded by dark yellow scales. Her eyes were green and had a clear film that retracts when she is out of water. Her hands and feet only had 3 digits on each but were webbed and had short pale white claws on the end. Her arms had the scales cover her hands and wrists. On the side of her arms each had 3 small dark blue mounds sticking out. From the base of her spine extended a tail that was ling and thin, a length matching her legs that spread out into a 2 foot wide horizontal sapphire fin, the bottom half of the tail was also covered in the dark yellow scales. She was wearing a simple black 1-peice swimsuit that extended onto her tail a few inches. She stood there and gave off a giggle "How long are you going to be?"

Holly stood up, she was only about 5 foot 6 but with a very mussel built body. She had very short dark green hair and dark blue eyes that looked like a reptiles. On each side of her forehead were 2 small dark brown horns, each was like a curved claw, tho were only a couple of inches in length. Her skin was covered in a pale brown scales that could easily be mistaken for tanned skin. Her hands and feet both also had short dark brown caws on. She had a tail too, starting from the base of her spine it was about as thick as the top of her legs but thinned out to a point about the length of her legs to her ankles. Down her back and the top of the tail she had some dark brown spikes that came out, they started small just below the top of her neck got bigger as they got down to just above the top of her tail, then as they went down her tail they got smaller. She had 5 on her back and 5 on the tail. Like the other girl she was wearing a 1-peice swimsuit that had some of her spiked coming out of it and coming onto her tail a little, tho this was in a dull red. Next to her was some matching dark red framed goggles, flippers and goggles. "You know Terri I will get you back one of these days" She giggles out as she then playfully pushed her back into the water, before grabbing her flippers and placing them on, then carefully putting on the goggles and jumping in after her. Both of them kept their heads above the water as they then chatted.

"Ready, cos the dolphins aren't too far out, but won't be for much longer" Terri happily said as she then swam circles round Holly using her tail to move.

"Yea, I am" Holly replies happily as she then placed the snorkel into her mouth and they both dived below the surface.

Both girls swam using their tails for moving in the water but in different ways, Holly would kick with her legs while having her tail sway from left to right, similar to a shark, while Terri kept her legs tailing behind her as her tail would go up and down. She also swam at a greater depth to Holly because she wasn't limited to the reach of the snorkel, for her the moment they went below the surface her lungs had shut off and the gills had taken over, so the water passed through them rather than into the lungs so she could breath underwater.

As they swam off out to the edge of the bay where as they got closer they could start seeing dolphins swimming around a green and white flash occurred near the end of the pier they had been on, then on it Will stood, looking out towards where they were. Despite the people around, no-one acted to what happened, or seemed to acknowledge she was there as some young kids ran past her in a way that should have knocked her into the water, but they just acted like she wasn't there at all. She looked down at the heart which was giving off a brighter pink glow, she then gently places her right hand under it lifting it up just before her, but not taking off her neck, she then whispered to it "Join the powers with your chosen." The heart then released a pink orb with the curved equals symbol in it and a blue orb with the wave symbol in it. Will watched as they flew off over the waters of the bay.

The orbs flew above where Holly and Terrie were, then gently dived below the water. The pink one went behind Holly before it then gently passed into her body while the blue did the same to Terrie, both girls didn't see anything but a strange tingle went through both that they ignored.

"So the she is the one that will be your new holder" Will commented as she turned and walked off the pier, and across the beach as she lowered the heart to let it dangle by its chain again, she then whispered "Be ready, for your time of destiny approaches." She then walked past some people as she was teleported away by another green and white flash, she was completely ignored by everyone else, even as she teleported.

In the waters Will's whisper was herd in the back of the minds of the girls. Holly surfaced, she took out the snorkel from her mouth a looked around confused, Terri then surfaced a few moments later. Holly looked to her before asking "Did you hear something?"

Terri looked back "I hear a lot of things under the water that others cant" She replied, clearly confused by Holly's question.

"It sounded like a normal person, very feint but I am certain it was something" Holly was trying to make sense of what she thought she had herd.

"I thought I did, but I couldn't really hear what was said." Terri said in a slightly down voice before she cheered up "Come on, we are missing the fun." She then dived under again, Holly turned towards the shore, staring in that direction, she was sure it was that direction it came from, she then placed the snorkel back into her mouth and dived back under.

* * *

The mountains at the edge of Heatherfield were very rocky, but they had pale grey box houses built into the mountain facing north towards the city. Linking the houses was a trail of footpaths. The skies around the area was full of people that had wings.

About half way up on top of one of the houses a young girl was standing there looking up. She had normal looking dark-ish white human skin. She had black curly hair that was tied back into a tail by a dark grey tick hair tie that came just below her shoulders, she also had brown eyes. She stood about 5 foot 3 high. On each of her arms just before her wrists extended out a length of wing that was the same length as her arms. On them were dark red feathers that started at only a few inches long before at the top they were just over a foot in length. These wings could tuck back against her lower arm should she wish to use her hands. Her feet were like bird's foot, 3 talons at the front and a small one at the heel. Her lips was a solid similar to a bird's beak rather than flesh tho it still looked like a human just in a deep yellow. She wore a deep green tank top with matching tight shorts that came down to her knees. She had grey legwarmers wrapped around the base of her legs and the flesh part of her feet. Around her shorts coming from a slit in them, she had 2 foot long dark red tail feathers spanned into a foot wide tail. She was crouched by the edge looking over. She looked up into the skies looking at everyone else flying, some like her and others with wings fully in their arms rather than an extension to it or on their backs.

"Am I ever going to see you fly dear." A mature female voice was heard from behind her. She turned around and walking out from a doorway in the rocks was a 5 foot 9 woman. She also had a slightly lighter skin as the young girl but had the same black curly hair that came down to just below her shoulders (tho not tied back) and brown eyes. She wore a yellow dress that came down to just above her ankles but left her arms bare. Hr hands were wrapped around a large bump on her belly, she was clearly in late stages of pregnancy. On her right ring finger was a gold wedding ring. On her feet were a pair of white slippers. "It would be nice if you were flying before you get a little brother or sister." She said as she came up behind her.

"It is just too high mum" She replied is a nervous voice as she looked out down the mountain. About a mile of meadows of grass and little woods in them was all that separated them from the main city tho there was a min road that lead it to the base of the mountain from the city. Her mum placed her left hand on her right shoulder.

From above a male figure came down and landed just behind them. He was about 6 foot tall. He had hazel eyes and dark red 3 inch long soft feathers on his head instead of hair. His arms were like the little girls just the feathers continues all the way up the back of his arms not just stopping where the wing parts met the arms. He also had a tail feather array like the girl and the same sort of feet. He wore a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt and dark green combat trousers. He also had similar leg warmers like the girl. His mouth was a 4 inch long curved dark yellow beak. He walked up behind the mother and wrapped his arms around her as the wing part of his arms tucked back. On his right hand ring finger he also wore a gold wedding ring. He spoke in a slightly clicking manner because of the beak, but in a deep voice "You feeling ok my love?"

She smiles back as she took her hand off her daughter and turned to the male, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved his hands over the bump on her belly. She spoke back in a soft voice "I am, as is the new youngling, but she still won't take flight."

He pressed his beak to her lips as he then walked over to the young girl, and crouched down on the edge next to her. "Emma, you know you should be able to fly now" he softly spoke to her in his voice.

"I know" Emma spoke nervously as she looked down again. "Just why does flying have to be so high up"

"Because if you were close to the ground you would crash" Her dad chuckled. He then stood up and walked back over to his wife as they went inside.

"Rob, I fear she may never take to the skies of her own abilities" The mother spoke sadly.

"It is something I fear too Kim, all the other young Verlinger cross's around here are flying by 8, and she is now 13." He replied as they went out of what would have been a human's earshot.

She heard what her parents were saying, an advantage of what she inherited from her dad's species was strong hearing and eyesight. She kept looking down over the meadows terrified. "It lot like I don't want to fly" she muttered to herself "It just I don't like being high up without something solid beneath me." She took a deep breath and spoke to herself again "You can do this." She then stretched her arms out with the wing parts also stretching out fully. She leaned forwards pointing her head on the level so her head was clearly over the edge. She breathed deep and slow, feeling the winds. When she felt it a nice updraft then pushed herself off the edge, catching the winds in her wings, she glided on the level for a few seconds, but it was when she started to flap her arms she looked down. Seeing how far up she was (a good 200 or so meters) she panicked, she didn't establish a rhythm for flapping and started to fall in a spiralling motion towards the ground.

As she got closer to the grass covered ground she started flapping hard and fast, closing her eyes and tilting herself feet first towards the ground and braced for a rough landing. She felt her feet hit the ground and she then fell forwards ending up lying on her front in the grass. She tucked her wings back and pushed herself onto her hands and knees, crying "Why does someone meant for the skies like me have to fear heights."

In some woods nearby, hidden in the shadows will stood there letting the heart do its thing. From it a pale grey orb left it, one that had the curved upright version of the water symbol. It flew across the meadow Emma landed in and like the other 2 orbs gently was absorbed into her body on her back. As she let the hear hang again will softly spoke in a quiet soothing voice "fear not young one, for soon you will be master of the skies and soar through them." She then stepped back further into the shadows before teleporting away.

Like the previous 2 girls, Will's words were heard in the back of Emma's mind. She stopped crying, and sit up on her knees looking around but unable to see anyone, she wiped away tears from her eyes as she then stood up and started to walk back towards home.

* * *

Next Time: The quest to find the others 2.


	4. 3: Chosen

**3: Chosen**

* * *

The north west side of Heatherfield was mostly a large forest, it was in this area Zambalen's, living trees lived. Hidden amongst the large earth oak trees were wooden houses built around the bases of them. In a clearing near the southern end 2 similar looking humanoid shaped trees ran around. One was 5 foot 8 and the other 5 foot 5. They both hand purple vines with leaves for hair, the taller one had it half way down her back with the shorter had hers it only reach the top of her neck except for a few lines she let go below her shoulders. Both also had purple eyes and brown bark-like skin. The taller one wore a grey short sleeved jumpsuit with a floral pattern on it, she also had a black belt around her waist with a silver rectangular buckle, on her feet was a pair of pale brown hiking boots. The shorter one wore a halter necked red dress that came down to her knees. She also had the hiking boots.

"Come on little sis, you won't catch me" The taller one teased as she ran around.

"You got it coming Janet!" She yelled back, she was only a short distance behind, but Janet was just out of arms reach.

"What's the matter Amy, you need me to slow down?" Janet teased her little sister some more.

"Oh you got it coming" She called back before leaping onto her sister, grabbing her around her waist, tackling her to the ground, they both them rolled around a bit tickling each other, both giggling away.

"Not bad considering you were wearing a dress" Janet managed to say between giggles.

"You make it seem like that is a bad thing" Amy replied as she stopped tickling her sister, she sat up, and rested her hands on her knees as she tucked them close to her.

"Of course not, just I didn't expect anyone in a dress to do that, tho you always are one for rough actions aren't ya my little sister?" Janet joked as she stood up and gently rubbed her left hand in Amy's vines on top of her head. She then made her way back to their house.

Standing in the doorway watching was a taller version of the pare of them, she stood at 6 foot 2. She had her vines reach all the way down her back. She wore a dress similar to Amy but was coloured like Janet's jumpsuit. She also wore the same sort of boots. Next to her was a male version. He was 6 foot 6, unlike the girls he didn't have vines and leaves on his head, just the leaves growing out of it but the eyes and leaves were the same colour as the others. He wore male version of the boots the others wore, along with a navy blue long sleeved shirt and dark grey trousers. Both of these 2 wore wedding rings.

"I do think Amy is just a bit too aggressive at times" He spoke in a slightly concerned voice after letting Janet into the house. He looked at Amy who just stared beautifully up at the sky.

"Now sweetie, if I recall you dad said you were the same at her age" the woman replied. "She is still young and, well frankly David, she just wants to have fun."

"That is true Julia" He sighed in reply. "But she does seem to go a little hard at times."

"Well, maybe it just shows she enjoys her human side, maybe something we should do a little more" Julia was teasing him a little for there normally laid back attitude which was natural for a Zambalen, Both David and Julia were the ones with a Zambalen parent and human one, the kids were both like they were kids of a human and Zambalen, just Amy was more aggressive and they had had reports of her causing the odd fight.

"Well maybe you are right." He said as he then kissed her lips and then walked back into the house.

Julia looked up to the sky, the sun was beginning to set. "Amy, time for dinner!" She called out to her daughter. As she went back inside.

Amy herd her mother's call, she took a moment to stand up. For her she only liked one thing more than getting into a fight, and that was staring at the sky, she never was able to explain why, just something seemed to beckon her, but none of the worlds you could get to from the fold transit centres on earth had a destination that seemed to be what drew her. She stood up and made her way back to her house Just as she was about to enter the door a green orb flew up behind her, it had a circle with a dot in the middle in it. it gently entered her body like the other orbs. From the trees watching Will stood and whispered: "You dream of being in the stars, soon you will travel through them."

The voice was heard in the back of Amy's mind, she stopped in the doorway, turning round. She started to walk back into the open, she looked around and then called out "Hello...If there is anyone there, come out."

Will quietly moved back into the shadows behind some tree's and kept her back pressed up to one. Amy was looking in her direction, she just hoped she wasn't spotted, she couldn't reveal herself to them yet.

"Amy, you coming?" Her mum's voice called out from inside the house.

"Coming mum!" She called back in a slightly unnerved voice as she kept looking in the direction Will was hiding. She kept looking that direction for a couple of more seconds before turning around and walking back into the house, but not before looking back when she got to the door, she went in and closed it.

Will let out a sigh of relief, that was a close one. But now only 1 more remained, and she had to find her fast, the sooner all are bonded to their powers the better for everyone's safety. She stepped away from the tree and took a careful peak towards the house. Seeing no one around she then transported away.

* * *

Just north of the centre of Heatherfield in a area of 4 to 6 story buildings Will teleported in, she came now at night, the moon was high and shining in the sky, it was a full moon. Stars also glistened. The roads were empty except for parked cars. Streetlights lit the area up. It was gone 22:30 and most people had gone to bed now for tomorrow was Monday, kids had school and the adults would have jobs to go to. Will had teleported into the middle of a road T junction and it was when she saw the name of the road that fed off this one 'Highview road' she realised where she was, that was the road she and her mother lived on when they first moved to Heatherfield when she was 12. But the place had changed, the buildings weren't as she remembered them, apartment building made of red brinks, now there were made of modern metals and stone.

As she looked around the final orb left the heart, a red one with a triangle on it that didn't have the bottom left corner meet up. The orb flew around her before it flew off behind her. She turned around and there was a large 4 story grey stone building. In the middle of the ground floor was a large wooden double door. The entire length of each floor had 3 foot high windows evenly spaced along it. This building had to be at least 100 meters wide. The place had grass surrounding it, and it was set away from the road but a big holo sign next to a road access down the right hand side clearly told Will what this place was 'Highview Gate Orphanage'.

Will let out a sigh of pity, she felt bad that growing up she had a home, a family, but for those who lived here, they didn't haves those either because of something happening to there family's or they weren't wanted.

She walked after the red orb as it lead her down the left side of the building. All the lights were out apart from a small number on the top floor, but she was close enough to the building so if anyone looked out there window and for some reason would normally be able to see her, she wouldn't be in there line of sight. As they approached the back of the 20 meter deep building there was a light on in a ground floor window.

The room that had the light on was small, only 2 meters wide and 5 deep. It had a single light dome in the middle of the ceiling. A wooden door was in the middle of the wall opposite the window, which was the longer distance. Either side of the door was some wardrobes painted white while the floor and ceiling where cream. Then to the left of the window was a matching white desk, it had a black bar along the back of it but the rest of the top was clear. Tucked into the desk was a black office chair. The rest of that wall had white shelves, each only 30cm deep, on them was a verity of certificates, trophies and medals all with the same name on it: 'Rachel' tho there was no surname listed. On the other side there was a bed. It had 2 dark brown pillows on it at one end and a large dull brown quilt lying across it. Sitting on top of that quilt was a girl, she was sitting with her back to the window, cross legged before a silver disk that had gave a holo display that had her information on it.

It read:

_Name: Rachel_

_ID: 258007_

_DOB: Unknown point in 2500_

_Age: Aprox 13_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: Human 50% + Unknown 50%_

_Family: Unknown_

_Notes: Appeared as newborn infant arriving from unknown origin at Heatherfield fold terminal. Unknown reason for presence of human DNA, no DNA match to missing people._

The girl had charcoal black skin that was plated like it was cooled lava with fiery red lines around the edges that went across her body. She had orange hair that ended in yellow tips at the base of her neck. Despite the fact the holo display said she was part human she didn't have eyes like a human would, instead she had a pair of scalene triangles were where a human would have their eyes, they had the narrow part just above a marking that would be her nose, and the top was flat as it widened out in a downwards direction as they went outwards, they were a glowing deep yellow, which occasionally went dull which was her equivalent of closing her eyes. She had on a loose cyan pyjama trousers and a matching sleeveless top. On her lap was a small back thin tile, it was 10cm by 20cm. Above it was a holo display in the size of A4 paper and she was writing stuff down on the display holding a dark silver thing like a pen in her right hand.

"Why did they have to set this for homework, knowing I don't have family" She complained quietly to herself so she wouldn't wake anyone up. On the screen she was writing on was just squiggles of her teacher falling down a pit. "Ok they let everyone else do it, but for someone who has none, why get them do it." She then took the image in her hand and screwed it up into what now looked like a holographic ball of paper, she then threw it across the room in anger, the image hit the wall and fell to the floor. She sighed as a little menu appeared just above the tile that was generating the image and she had the ball disappear and re-appear unscrewed back above the tile.

Outside Will had been watching through the window, keeping to the shadows with the red orb floating next to her. The orb then flew through the window as if it wasn't there. It went up behind Rachel and then into her body like the others. Will gave a soft smile as she started to walk away and whispered "Be strong child, you will soon have a family to be part of." She then teleported away.

Back in the room Rachel herd the words that Will whispered in the back of her mind. She looked round towards the window. Seeing no-one there she used the menu to make her window to make it so no-one could see in or out.

* * *

Will appeared from her transport back on the tower from when she arrived on earth, she looked out over the city. A slight chill ran down her spine, time was short. "Chosen" She whispered. "Rest well for starting tomorrow you all begin your journey towards destiny."

* * *

Where each of the girls lived they slept. Holly had a large woven wooden basket-like bed in her home on the east side of Heatherfield near the bay. Teri's bed was similar to Holly's just it was woven from seaweed, she was in a small room in a metal dome house on the north side of the bay. Emma's home was a single open room (except for the bathroom) with ledges scattered around each had curtains to pull over for privacy, she had a large cushion and a blanket for sleeping. Ami's shared her room with her sister, she slept on the top of a bunk bed. Rachel had fallen asleep on top of her bed at the orphanage . Each of them was restless in their sleep. Wills words came like a whisper to them. As they slept, between the base of their neck and the left shoulder a small orb appeared on their bodies identical to the ones that merged into them. Each girl felt something strange awaken within them as they all had a similar dream.

* * *

Next Time: The morning after.


	5. 4: Morning

**4: Morning**

* * *

**Holly**

Holly lived in a small grey wooden bungalow with a thatched roof on the east side of Heatherfield. Inside were only 4 rooms: a living room, dining room and kitchen all in 1, 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. Holly's room was at the back right side of the house. Her room was small and dark green with plain walls, apart from her bed which she sleeps curled up in she had a small oak desk with a large matching wardrobe that filled in the rest of the space on the opposite side of the room. In-between them was a small window that was blurring out vision between inside and outside, on the ceiling was a small light orb that was off. On the desk was a few small black holo pates while a large black bar was along the back of it. There was a couple of draws on the side of the underside of the desk and a black solid metal and plastic stool was underneath.

On the desk a small holo display appeared from the black bar at the back of the desk. It read:

_07:30_

_Monday 18 September 2513_

Here was then a loud beeping in the room that slowly caused Holly to wake up. As she did the glowing pink mark on her disappeared. She rolled around a bit as she rubbed her eyes. She then uncurled and slowly got out of her bed and stretched. She was just wearing grey underwear. She walked over to the desk and waved her left hand over the holo turning the alarm off. She then opened her wardrobe and looked through it. In there was all sorts of cloths in different styles and colours held on shelves and from hangers. She grabbed some bits to wear and went out her room. She exited into a small corridor that opposite her door was the other bedroom, right was the main living area and left was the bathroom. She went in, washed and dressed. She then came out wearing dark blue tight jeans and a black tank top with a lightning pattern on it. She quickly went back into her room and grabbed one of the small holo tiles before leaving the room again.

She went into the main living area which took up the front area of the house. In the middle of it was the front door. To the left of the door was a long black bar mounted on the wall with a 3 person sofa facing it. Also on that side was some wooden shelves with little hand painted animal figures on it. Right of the front door the walled were lined with cupboards that had a work surface area, and some more cupboards above them. There was also a sink, large fridge freezer, an oven with hob and a extraction unit above it. In the middle of that side was a large cupboard with a pale white table top on it. Around that was 4 black framed with white top metal and plastic stools. Working in the kitchen area was an older looking version of Holly. She had long thick dark green hair that came halfway down her back and matching eyes. Her horned and spikes were thicker and longer. She wore a knee length sleeveless sky blue dress that her tail came out of from a special hole that clung tight to her tail. She was also taller, about 5 foot 10. She was preparing a verity of fruit and vegetables onto a couple of plates.

Holly walked in and grabbed one of the stools and pulled herself up onto it and stat down, her tail swayed a bit around behind her to keep her level. She rested on the surface of the table placing the holo tiles down and waved her right hand over it opening a menu in the air above it, she went through several options and eventually a small image was displayed. It showed a similar person to the one in the room with her tho with shirt hair. She was with a human male that had pale skin, stubbly black hair and hazel eyes. The pair were holding a white blanket wrapped around what looks to be a baby. This baby had no hair or horns visible and was asleep, but the pale brown scales could be seen. She stared at the image as to the side she pressed against the table with her left hand and next to it part of the surface raised up and a little plastic bowel holding 2 orange tablets rose up under that. The other person turned around and placed a plate of food on the table before her and a glass of water.

"You ok?" She asked as she got herself the other plate and sat opposite. "You look a bit rough."

"Just a bad night's sleep aunty Sophie" Holly replied, having had got a ford come out of the table and eating, still looking at the image.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me aunty, makes me feel really old" She replied giggling a little before spotting the image. She sighed and softly said. "They would be proud of you, should they still be here."

"Still I don't remember them" Holly sadly said finishing a mouthful.

"You had only been born a short time before you lost your dad and then only 3 when the crash happened that meant losing your mum, my sister." Sophie softly mentioned to her as they ate. After they both finished in silence she started clearing up as Holly was about to go to her room she spoke again. "Remember I did promise my sister to look after you as if you were my own and I do hope I am living up to that."

"You are Sophie" Holly smiled to her as she returned to her room and grabbed a pair of black ankle boots and put them on, she then opened a draw on the desk and grabbed out a strange thin white band and she slapped it against her left wrist, it flexed round and became a armband. She then waved her right hand over it and a small holo display opened, it displayed a green message 'Normal'. She then waved her hand over it again and the display disappeared. She then grabbed a dark blue jacket and carefully out it on, allowing her back spiked to come through some special holes on it before doing the zip on the front up about half way. She then grabbed a holo tile from her desk and ran out back into the living area, closed the one she placed on the table and placed both in the right pocket of the jacket, closing a zip on that pocket. "See you after school then" She called out as she got to the front door.

"Enjoy your day sweetie" Spoke called out as she was washing up, glancing over to allow both of them to wave at each other before Holly went out the door.

* * *

**Terri**

The north side of the bay was where all the aquatic species lived that lived under the water. The area was covered in white metal domes with no windows but a door at the base of them. Inside the lower level had a tunnel that had 3 rooms on it, 2 bedrooms to each side and a spare bedroom. The tunnel went up to access a single large living area like Holly's home had, just larger. While the lower level was underwater the upper was air. Terri's bedroom was like a cave, with a seaweed basket she curled up in. There was a verity of alcoves that stored her holo tiles and some spare swimming cloths. Light in the room came from a dull glowing moss on the ceiling. As a result of her restless sleep Terri awoke causing the mark on her to disappear. She uncurled and swam up out of her bed, looking around as if she thought something was there. She was in a 2-piece black swimming outfit. She glanced at a holo image in a alcove and saw the clock said 7:45AM, she was late up and needed to get ready to leave for school. She didn't change before leaving the room and swimming up to the higher level. She pulled herself out of the water in the middle of the room. The access was slightly lower than the level of the room to prevent water going into the room, around the pool was flat floor then a step up to the main level. On 3 sided of this lowered area was railings to prevent falling down from the upper level. This level was also like a cave, the walls had alcove where everything was stored. Around in the open parts were rocky tables and coral-like seats. The ceiling had more of that glowing moss on it.

Sitting on a large one was a taller version of Terri. She had dark teal scales covering her tail, lower legs, lower arms and around her gills on her neck. She also had black hair that came down to the neck and green eyes. If she was standing, she would only have been 5 foot 6. She was just wearing a cyan loose dress that came just below her hips and had no sleeves. Around her neck was a gold necklace with half a small shell on it. She was curled up with a male about 5 foot 8 tall with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. His lower arms, lower legs, gills on the neck and tail all had dark yellow scales like Terri. He wore a dull grey t-shirt and denim shorts as well as a necklace like the female, just it had the other half of the shell on it. Both also had the sapphire fin on their tails. Bother were watching the news on a holo screen.

The male looked around haring Terri exit the water before speaking at her "You will be late for school, you slept in"

Terri ran up to some alcoves grabbing a waterproof bag and shoving some clothing in it as she called back "I realise that dad, so I will take food with me."

"Thought so, your mother has a box ready with food for you" He called back to her before turning to who he was with and whispered to her "So my sweet May, you think we should tell her yet?"

"No Jack, leave it to Friday after she is back from school" She replied quietly.

Terri grabbed a clear plastic box filled with shrimp and prawns. She shoved it in her bag and she went back to the pool. "See you after you get back from work mum and dad" She called not giving time for them to reply before she dived into the pool, stopping back in her room to grab a holo tile, placing it in a netted part on the outside of the bag.

She swam outside quickly and turned to head for the shore, there were a few others, young like her and grown up heading for the shore, she hoped if she got there quickly she wouldn't miss the bus.

She got to the surface in not much time, she was a natural strong swimmer like any aquatic species, but for a Human-Aqualan she was stronger than most others. She ran up the beach to the end where there were small red metal huts lining it. Each hut had a number on it that related to a house in the bay, she went up to number 118 took a key out of the netted part of the bag where she had put her holo tile. The key looked like a credit card with a barcode on 1 side and was just white on the other. She pressed the barcode side to the door and a second later the opened outwards a little, she took the card away and then pulled it open. Inside was just a little room with pegs on the wall, a light orb on top and a little seat and towels under it with a drier for them. She went in and closed the door so she could get changed into clothing for being on land.

A couple of minutes later she emerged, changed into a black t-shirt and navy blue knee-length shorts and white trainers, she put the bag on her back and rand from the beach towards a road nearby. This whole time she wasn't able to shake the feeling of a dream she had.

* * *

**Emma**

Inside the her home she slept on the ground floor due to her dislike of heights. Her giant cushion for a bed served her well as did a red blanket she had. She slept on her front, tho hear head tossed and turned, until she was awoken.

"Sweetie, wake up" Her father was gently rocking her from her back. She slowly stirred causing the mark to fade which her dad hadn't seen because the fact she was lying on her front.

She looked round and up at her dad before sleepily speaking "Dad...what's wrong?"

"I need to take Kim to the hospital" he quickly told her. She climbed out of her bead, she wore a pale yellow night dress that came down to her ankles and hit her tail. She followed her dad up a couple of ramps while her flew up.

The inside of the house was a open area scattered on 3 floors to allow flight inside and was set inside the mountain as well as a little on outside. The top level had her parent's bedroom and the lounge. The middle had the kitchen while the bottom had her room and the bathroom, which was the only actual room in the place. She reached the top floor and went over to the part her parents had their bed. IT was double the size of hers. On it her mother was being helped up by her father. She had on a green version of the dress from yesterday and some trainers, while he was wearing the same as yesterday (well a fresh version, he had the same items a few times). Her mum looked to her as she walked over clearly in some pain now, her left arm was wrapped around her bump while she hugged her daughter and tried to sound cheerful in her speaking "Soon you will have a little one to play with dear."

"I know mum, I am exited" She replied back, trying to keep her excitement under control as she gave a hug back.

"Come on dear, we better get outside the ambulance will be here in moments" Rob commended as he gave them both a hug before he lead Kim off towards a little tunnel at the other side of the level, a siren could faintly be herd. Just as he got to the tunnel he called back "There is some yogurts in the fridge, sorry I can't cook you anything today, see you later."

"It's ok. See you later mum, dad" She called back as they left. When they were out of sight she ran down a floor to the kitchen which was mostly made up of cupboards in the walls and some work surfaces that come out from the wall, she walked through it and opened the fridge, she decided on some strawberry yogurts, taking 4 of them and then went to a draw and got a spoon. She returned to her bedroom part of the lower floor, deciding just encase her parents came back in having forgotten something she pulled a curtain out from a panel that opened in the wall that acted as a privacy screen for her to open a different wall panel that contained her cloths and get dressed as she ate.

She dressed in a dark blue tight short sleeved dress, which was a little difficult getting her wings through but she managed, she adjusted the slit in the back so her tail feathers managed to come through before doing a zip up on the back. She then placed on a black version of the leg warmers she had on yesterday. She opened her curtain having finished her food as well. Seeing the time it had been 20 minutes since her parents left. She grabbed a small black backpack and placed it on. The straps had clips on them so she didn't have to fight getting it on over her wings.

She went back up a floor, opened a panel in the kitchen for a dishwasher and placed the spoon inside, while another panel had a bin in which she put the yogurt pots in. As she then wondered up to the top floor she thought she heard something from the bottom, a very feint run of heavy breathing and a growl. She looked down and then slowly crept back down as she nervously called out "Hello?...Who...who is there?"

With no reply she crept back onto the bottom floor, she felt her heart pounding away, she looked around and saw nothing, it was then the sounds stopped. She slowly crept back up, constantly looking around. She eventually got to the tunnel and made her way through it, it was a genital curve upwards to the roof she was on yesterday.

As she got near the top the sounds started again, but this time they seemed to be coming from outside. She took a deep breath and ran to the door. She then opened it charging outside, she looked around, apart from the various flying species high in the sky above her, there was nothing to be seen that was making any noise.

"It is in your head Emma" she muttered to herself as she rubbed her forehead with both hands and walked off towards the path that lead down the mountain. Which she ran down, seeing the bus was down there and would leave soon. All the time she could hear the same sound.

* * *

**Amy**

"Wake up!" Was screamed at Amy by Janet.

Amy and Janet shared a reasonably sized room at their home. It had a large black metal bunk bed that they used, Janet hat the bottom, Amy had the top. There was 2 large wardrobes that acted as a blockade from the rest of the house as in a similar way to Emma's, it was all really just 1 room, not counting the bathroom. Janet's bedding was red while Amy used light green. Amy was facing away from the edge of the bed for getting on and off, instead she was facing the wall, but she was moving around in a restless pattern, she was also moaning in a unsettled way in her sleep.

"Sis, WAKE UP!" Janet screamed out again this time using her right hand to shake her as she used her left to hold onto the ladder to get up and down.

Amy's eyes suddenly snapped open and the green mark disappeared and she quickly rolled onto her back and sat up, she was breathing deeply and clearly in shock.

"You feeling all right sis?" Janet calmly and slowly asked as she got down from the ladder as Amy looked around, clearly checking where she was.

"I...I think so" She replied a little uncertain. She moved on her bed to climb down. Both girls wore the same violet night dress's.

"You screamed in your sleep" Janet slowly told Amy as she opened up one of the wardrobes and changed into a orange tank top and dark blue jeans before placing a different pair of the same sort of hiking boots on. "Just as well as you were screaming after mum and dad went to work, they probably would have thought you were having a heart attack."

Amy slowly went and changed into a dull grey halter top and beige combat trousers before placing her hiking boots on. "I don't know why" She sadly said, tho she was lying, she remembered what she dreamt of, but didn't want to say.

"Well, just don't dwell on something you can't remember then" was Janet's reply as they both went and got some food from the kitchen. Both of them got a large bottle of water mixed in with various nutrients, being that there Zambalen side was effectively plant they needed water and the nutrients added into it more than solid foods that a human would have eaten.

They spent some time watching morning cartoons on the holo before they needed to go to leave for school. Both had the same satchels but in different colours silver for Janet and a bronze for Amy. They both quickly checked everything in them before they left out the door and made their way to the bus stop. The whole time Amy was certain Janet knew she was lying about not remembering her dream, just she chose not to try to get her to tell what really happened.

* * *

**Rachel**

In the orphanage Rachel had fallen off her bead onto the floor because of the restless sleep taking the quilt with her. Her alarm went off as the time reached 7:30. She slowly woke, she was lying on the floor on her front , with the quilt tossed loosely over her. She pushed herself up into a seated position, as the red marking on her disappeared.

"What was that?" She muttered to herself as she rubbed her head with her right hand. She stood up and threw her quilt back on her bed and pressed a wall panel next to it, opening up a sink and mirror in it. She looked at herself in the mirror, checking for any injuries, seeing she didn't she ran the hot tap and splashed herself in the face with the water, which to a normal human would have been hot, but to her it was hardly warm. She turned the tap off and opened a panel under the sink for a white towel and dried herself off and then closed them once she was done.

"Rachel, breakfast won't be available for much longer" A adult male voice called from the door, she turned around and saw it was already 7:55.

'Where did 25 minutes go' she thought to herself in a panic. She then quickly reached under her bed and got out a pair of grey slippers that matched her pyjama's and opened the door. Standing outside was a 6 foot tall male, he at 1st glance was human but had a pale green skin, was bald and looked like he had some rocks on his head along with pale brown eyes. He wore a red and blue chequered shirt and black trousers before his white trainers.

"You feeling all right?" He softly asked, looking down at her and seeing she was in a bit of a panic.

"Yea, just bad night sleep" She replied as she passed him before then ran off down a few corridors to get to a large room. In there was some long benches with red plastic chairs throughout the place. At the far end was a serving hatch that spanned the width of that end. The room was filled with a whole verity of species, all of them young like her. There was a couple of adult's around as well to make sure everyone was all right, in here now must have been 30 others, and the place held over 100. She went up to the other end and grabbed a tray. She was at the end of a queue of 3 others. As she went her way along the serving area there was food available for all needs. But for her she just went for some toast with butter, having got that she went off and found a end of bench seat that no-one else was sitting at. Despite having spent the life she knew of here or at school, she never liked being around others more then she needed.

She quickly ate her food, unable to shake the feeling something was off, it felt like there was something she needed to remember, but she couldn't, and then there was that voice she herd while she was doing her homework the previous night, she never really caught what was said but something about it made her feel like something was not right. She observed the room seeing people messing around, chatting, even a couple having to have a food fight broken up. Once she was done she took her tray and placed it in a collection rack and then returned to her room.

"Who was that" she muttered to herself as she closed her room door and changed. She still was dwelling on the voice so much she didn't see that she had placed her dark blue jumper on her legs as trousers. She quickly fixed that putting it on where it should be worn and then got a slightly lighter blue knee length skirt on before getting some black socks and putting them on, tho she thought that was silly as they were almost as dark as she skin, but still she wore them, finally she placed on some dull white trainers.

"Be strong child" played in her mind again. That was the only bit of what Will had whispered into her mind that she had pieced together, but she knew there was more, and then there was a strange dream, what was going on, she had originally thought she was going crazy with it all just in her head, but the more she tried to recall, the more it felt like it actually happened.

She decided to leave dwelling more on it till she was back from school, it wasn't like she had any plans, she never did. She grabbed a couple of holo tiles and a dark green bun bag and placed it on around her waist. She left her room and walked through the building. At the entrance there was some hand scanners on the wall next to the entrance door, this was just to log who was in the building encase there was a incident and they needed to know who was there and who wasn't. She waited behind a few others to go to the scanner.

She placed her right hand on it and a green line passed down it, on a holo screen above it red 'Rachel: Signed Out'. She took her hand off and the screen disappeared. She went outside where a bus stop was and waited for the school bus.

* * *

The girls now were on 3 different bus's. Holly and Terri sat about halfway down the right side of the one they were on, Amy was on a different one at the back, while both Emma and Rachel were on the 3rd tho they sat in different parts of the bus. All 3 ended up at the same place: A large pale yellow stone building with a metal fence around it. It was well maintained considering it was one of the oldest buildings in Heatherfield, over 600 years old. It stood 2 stories high with a tall clock tower in the middle. Large windows lined the walls and a large double wooden door in the middle too. The bus's arrived a few minutes apart, all stopping before a pair of open gates with the words 'Sheffield Institute' written in a metal arch over the gateway. The way in was full of different people of different species, everyone was aged between 11 and 16.

At 8:45am a bell from the tower rang and everyone made their way inside, to begin the day.

Across the road was a 14 floor high tower, Will stood on it, looking down at the school. She still kept herself covered in the cloak as she watched the 5 girls make their way inside.

"Well, reminiscing on old times are you?" A familiar voice was heard from behind her that made her panic a little.

"And me doing that concerns you how?" She turned her head to the right and then round enough to glance at who spoke to her in the corner of her eye. It was then she gasped as to who she saw. "You!"

Standing before her was the same person as the image she saw back in Kandrakar, but with the hood down, it was the same face from 2010 in the caves, only looking maybe a few years older, but is defiantly the same person, even the voice was the same.

He smiled as he stood at the opposite end of the building from Will. "So you do remember me, I am touched, so what has it been 300 years?"

"Try 503" Will said as she turned to face him properly and she lowered her hood, but kept the heart hidden in her cloak. "Looks like time treated you well."

"503 years, wow, you look good yourself Wilhelmina Vandom, tho I did hear you married and become Olson, sorry I couldn't be there and I had such a good congratulations speech too" He teased her before changing to a serious voice "I presume you know why I am here then, suppressed Oracle let you leave considering the fact the heart would have left a message for you lot."

"I know what you want, but harming those who had nothing to do with what happened won't help you" She calmly replied, not wanting to let him to get to her.

He walked right up to Will, standing right before her, He stood only a couple of inches taller than her. He smiled at her in a creepy way. "You can't stand up to me without guardian powers, and I know you don't have them, but I also can't do anything to you. Your binding to Kandrakar means you can't be killed while you have the bond." With that his right hand quickly shot out from under his cloak, holding a little knife and quickly struck Will's left cheek with it, leaving a small but noticeable cut.

Will didn't react to the attack, she only stared back at him as the cut healed itself after a couple of seconds and disappeared as if it never happened. "You really needed to prove that to the person who has the bond?" she sarcastically asked.

He turned around and started walking away of her, looking at his knife blade, a bit of her blood was on it, he smiled and placed it in a container he had under his cloak without her seeing. "You know back then was only the beginning, I will get what I want." He stopped having got to the other end of the building again. He turned to face Will and then pulled his hood up. "Maybe if you didn't stand against me, you could have been at my side."

"That would never have, could or will happen" Will replied clearly annoyed by what he was saying.

"Well, know this." He spoke clearly in a deep voice "This is only just the start of my return, whoever Oracle sends after me, I will destroy." He then teleported himself away.

Will stood there on the rooftop. She raised her hood again and under the cloak she grabbed the heart in both hands, closed her eyes and spoke "Oracle, I may be compromised on my mission."

* * *

Next Time: The day progresses and lunch will be one to remember.


	6. 5: Gifts

**5: Gifts**

* * *

Life at school was simple for everyone. Holly was 15 and in class 9A along with Amy's sister Janet. Terri was 14 and in 8C. The other 3: Emma, Amy and Rachel all were in 7B as they were 13. The way people sat in classrooms were organised: smallest at the front with tallest at the back, regardless of species, this was to allow people to see the front easily. All the classrooms to about 30 students, each sitting on a chair or stool depending on their body structure, they also had pale white surfaced desks with black metal legs that would generate holo-images for them to read and do their work. The rooms were a dull grey with a few light orbs on the ceiling. At the front of the classrooms the teacher had a larger desk to use and a seat that would match up-to what species they were, on the front wall was a large white panel that below had a black bar on it to generate a large holo image for them to use. Around the rooms would be holo posters displayed to do with the subject that was taught in that room.

The morning lessons for 9A were History and Chemistry (which it's room replaced the seats and desks for lab benches with sinks and heat panels on them). 8C had Maths and Music (a subject Terri hated for the bad players making horrible screeches that didn't sit well with her sensitive ears). And finally 7B was English and Geography. Tho for all 5 girls, despite focusing on the lessons, the events from last night still stuck in there minds. After both lessons had finished there was a morning break time. Everyone was outside, it was sunny with the occasional cloud overhead.

Round the side of the school was some benches and trees, on one of these benches Holly had sat down on.

"You look terrible Hols" Terri softly said to her as she came up and sat down next to her.

"You not looking so good yourself T" She smiles back, both of them were a little tired.

"Bad night sleeping" Terry soft mentioned as she yawned a little.

"Same with me" Holly spoke back a little quieter

"What?...You know why?" Terri whispered the question.

"That voice I thought I heard while we were in the sea yesterday, I thought I heard it again in my sleep, and there was this pink dragon" Holly whispered across to Terri.

"That is what I had too, but not certain about the voice, and the dragon was red in my dream" Terri replied a little surprised.

"That isn't the only thing, in History we looked at the ancient practices of alchemy, and for some reason these 5 symbols seemed to be standing out to me" Holly then pulled out a holo time and activated it, going through the menu to bring up an image of 5 markings. The markings on the orbs that at gone to the 2 of them and the 3 others without them knowing.

"That one seems familiar to me" Terri shockingly said pointed at one that looked like a wave.

"Really?" Holly asked and she then pointed at a curved equals symbol "Something about this one draws me in the most."

* * *

As the 2 had been talking, just down the side of the building Emma had been wandering around, still having the sound of heavy breathing and a growl in her head, she then bumped into someone.

The person turned around. Standing about 5 foot 5 high was a pale skinned human female with mid back length light brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a dark blue jumped and black mid-length skirt. She also had knee high white socks and black buckle shoes on. She looked at Emma before then quickly having a go at her "What where you are going freak."

Emma stepped back a little, not wanting a confrontation, she just looked away and quietly spoke out "Sorry Jessica, I didn't mean anything."

Jessica just gave Emma a little shove back in an aggressive manner. "What's wrong you flightless bird, afraid to deal with a proper human?"

Emma clenched her fists a little. Jessica had a reputation for being the type of person who hated the cross-breeds. She tried to keep herself calm before speaking "I highly doubt u are human, a real one had better manners."

"You just asked for it, those useless wing of yours are going to be clipped" Jessica aggressively spoke to her. She then clenched her fists and swing her right arm around in a punch, aimed for Emma's head. Emma closed her eyes and braced for bring hit, but it didn't come. She opened them and saw Amy was holding Jessica's arm around the wrist with her right arm.

"You didn't think you could start a fight without me?" She jokingly asked and gave a wink as she pushed the arm back and stood between the 2 girls. By now a crowd of people surrounded the 3 of them.

Jessica gave a little hiss as she looked at Amy standing before her. They had had a couple of fights in the past, all the times Amy had won, and she had seemed to enjoy them. She then looked at the crowd around them, seeing Holly and Terri on the bench chatting away between some of the people surrounding her. She gave a slight smile as she lowered her fists and spoke right into Amy's face "You will get a fight, trust me on it." She then looked at Emma and spoke to her "Out of all cross breeds you are a disgrace, you have wings, you can fly, but you can't, pathetic, I will teach you to watch your step when your wooden guard isn't around." She then turned around shoving a couple of people surrounding them away and stormed off, a plan forming in her mind.

"Pity, I was hoping to rearrange her mind" Amy said turning around and looking to Emma "You going to be ok?"

"Yea I will, sorry for that, I just have something else on my mind" Emma replied before she turned and went off the other way. The people surrounding them was dissipating.

"You are not the only one with something on the mind" Amy sighed silently. She then went off in a different direction, towards a door back into the school, seeing her sister standing on the way. Janet just shook her head and wondered off.

* * *

Rachel in the mean time had been watching the event outside from a upper level, curled up on a window ledge she was still trying to puzzle together the events from overnight, tho she was distracted at the possibility of a fight. She just remained silent as a buzzer rang throughout the school, singling everyone to go to their next lesson. Rachel jumped down from her perch as outside everyone started making their way inside.

The next 2 lessons went by for everyone. Maths and English for 9A (which was also had Jessica in it). 8C had History and PE on the field outside the back of the school, doing rugby for the guys and netball for the girls. 7B had Physics and History (the one lesion Rachel wasn't looking towards). Throughout the lessons the girls all felt something off around the, but placed it in the back of their minds to concentrate on the learning, well Amy was more focused on how Jessica was going to get her, but she thought it won't matter, she will just give her a good punch before she had the chance. After the 2 lessons it was lunchtime.

The lunchroom was similar to the room in the orphanage that everyone used to get their food, only this was just bigger. As lunch began everyone came into the room, up to the serving area, got a tray and there food, before going to find a seat at a table. The tables had either chairs or stools around them for the different seating requirements.

The girls all arrived around a similar time going and getting their food, but all going to be sitting down in different areas.

Holly and Terri went to a quiet table with stools near the middle right of the room, they went to sit opposite each other. Holly had more fruit and vegetables on her tray along with a bottle of water. Terri had a some little crabs wrapped in seaweed along with a bottle of sea water. As they were sitting down Jessica sneaked over, kicking Holly's stool out of her path for sitting down so she fell onto the floor and onto her right side.

"Oh sorry" Jessica teased a little as Terri ran around the table to go help Holly up. While they were distracted Jessica smiled as she quickly swapped her plate of food (fruit and vegetables with some small chunks of meat hidden within the pile) for Holly's. "That was a complete accident, I didn't spot the stool" She said sarcastically, she had meant to hit it. She pushed it back as Holly got to her feet.

"Then just watch yourself then" Holly quietly replied, a little uncertain as she stared at Jessica, Terri standing behind her, not certain what to say before returning to her seat as Jessica walked off to the far end of the room,. Holly then took her seat as they both started to eat, holly using a metal fork and Terri with the tips of her claws to lift the crabs to her mouth. Between mouthful's they chatted away quietly more about the night before, trying to puzzle together their dreams.

* * *

Nearby on a empty table Rachel had sat down and saw the confrontation, she just stared at Jessica as she walked off before a voice spoke to her "Mind if we join you?"

She looked round and saw both Amy and Emma standing there. She then looked away and shyly replied "Do what you like" She then grabbed a piece of a ham sandwich she had and ate it.

"Thanks" Emma replied as she and Amy both sat down to her right. She had a bowel of what looked like cereal on her tray with some small bits of fruit in it. Amy had a large bottle was the nutrient water like she had in the morning and a couple of bits of bread.

As they both ate and chatted away with Rachel ignoring them, mostly about Amy planning to get Jessica on their way home after school, Janet walked up, her tray had the same as her younger sister's. She tapped on Amy's shoulder and whispered to her "I know what you want to do"

"And, she deserves it" Amy replied back to her, before watching her sister frown at her and walk off go sit down next to Holly. "Killjoy" she muttered to herself, before returning to eat and chat.

* * *

At the far side of the room Jessica sat and ate the foot she switched with Holly, smiling seeing her eating it, she knew it was only a matter of time, she just hoped enough.

* * *

Holly, Terri and Janet all joked away about a some bits that happened in lessons. It was after about 5 minutes of this and 10 minutes after she had started eating that Holly was now breathing heavily and leaning hard against the table, face pointing down towards it.

"Hols, you all right?" Terri nervously asked spotting Holly leaning over the table, both her arms pressed to it, her hands digging in, and some feint growls herd in her heavy breathing.

Janet turned to her right to look at Holly and leaned down trying to talk to her "Hey, you ok?"

There was no reply, Terri was getting more unsettled, she then nervously looked at Janet while keeping an eye on Holly. "On her left arm is a medical monitor band."

Janet didn't need to be told what o do next, she looked along Holly's left arm and saw the white arm band that she had put in before leaving for school. She waved her right hand over it and a small holo screen opened, she then grabbed it in her hand, turning it so she could read it, there was something written in red on it.

"What does it say?" Terri was now on the edge of the stool she was sitting on, completely unsettled, the whole thing was not drawing attention around the room, with people watching.

Janet looked at the display and read it out "It says high meat proteins detected. But why is that a problem?" She asked as she closed the screen by waving over the band again.

Terri jumped out of her seat in fear, knocking it over. She stepped back a little as she panicked "You not aware of her other side?"

"Nope, why?" Janet replied, now a little conserved from Terri's reaction. Across the room Rachel was watching as she ate, Emma just looked on curiously like most others in the room, while Amy had stood up to try and get a better view. Jessica watched on with a evil grin and giggle, keeping near a door. Everyone else in the room was also watching now.

Terri tried to keep calm as she explained "Holly is half Bacoloian. They are peaceful omnivores but they live a vegetarian lifestyle cos they don't take to meat very well." She paused her breathing got faster "When they do they enter what they class as a feral or wild state. In this state they go on a desire to hunt for meat, they are ruthless when doing it, afterwards they can hardly remember what happens, it is like having a evil twin in their head that takes over that just wants to hunt."

Janet gulped a little, now keeping watch on Holly as she asked a key question. "They have a favourite type of meat?"

"Fish" Terri said completely in fear as she looked straight at Holly, whose breathing had slowed down. She softly spoke to her as she tried to keep her nerves down "Holly, I know you are in there, fight this" She stepped back, her tail twitching around, it then knocked a chair down from the table behind her, making a loud thud as it hit the floor.

The sound got Holly to look up, and stare straight at Terri who stares straight back. Holly's pupils had dilated. Terri gulped as she tried to hold still. Holly then stood up, still leaning on the table, her tail starched out and kept low, like she was hunting, she kept watch at Terri while sniffing the air, she then let out a growl that allowed a good view in her mouth, she had a pair of short but sharp canine teeth on the top and bottom of her mouth.

"Holly, calm down" Janet mentioned as she stood close to her, but from the corner of her eye she could see Terri mouthing for her to get back. She stepped forwards as she held her right hand out "you aren't like thi..."

She was cut off by Holly had turned and wacked her with her left arm, knocking her back onto the floor. She then jumped onto the table, knocking trays off it as she positioned herself leaning down onto her hands and she looked around the room. Panic broke out and everyone started to quickly run out of the room.

"Hey you don't do that to my sister!" Amy yelled as she jumped across the table she was at and then ran across the room, leaping at Holly tackling her off the table to the ground next to Terri who tried to get away, but tripped over some stools and chairs that had been knocked over in the panic and fell to the floor.

Emma had also quickly moved from her seat and ran over to Janet and helped her up "You all right?"

"Not sure" Janet replied holing her left arm which she ended up landing badly on top of.

"Get to the medical room and have someone come, I'll keep your sister from harming her too much" Emma told Janet as she jumped onto the table and couched down to look at Amy and Holly trying to pin each other to the floor.

"I'm more concerned about Holly harming sis, she is stronger then I have ever seen before" Janet called at Emma as she hobbled away and out of the room, clearly her left leg was also hurting.

Rachel had just stayed sitting keeping an eye on things, when the voice in the back of her head from last night was herd in her head, but this time clearly "You need to help her." She looked around as she stood up, confused by the voice.

Amy and Holly both stood up and pushed against each other, hand to hand. Amy gave of a little smirk, clearly enjoying this. "That all you got, I am not even breaking a sweat" she taunted.

Holly then growled angrily as she then head butted Amy and then in the moment of stun that followed on Amy, she let go of her hand and span round slamming the right side of her tail into Amy knocking her back into a table, making it flip over. She then turned to look at Terri who was just watching in complete fear on the floor, she then began to walk over towards her, leaning forwards and down a bit, just as if she was hunting.

"Hey, back off!" Emma called as she jumped from where she was crouched down onto Holly's back wrapping her arms and wings around her, including over her face so she couldn't see. Tho realising that was a bad idea feeling the spiked press against her. "Thought she was you friend."

Holly struggles against Emma's grip but eventually got both hands on her left arm, just above where her wing joined the arm, she dug her claws in casing Emma to moan a bit in pain, loosening her grip. She then pulled her round with both hands and tossed her under the table she had originally been sitting at with Terry and Janet. Emma ended up under the table with a couple of stools.

Terri had managed to use this time to stand up and start running away, turning around and seeing Holly leap on her hands and feet from table to table, preventing her from going to the door. Instead she was forced towards a back corner. She turned around and saw Holly was poised to leap just behind her. "Holly, don't do this" She pleaded with her friend as a tear came from her eyes "Remember who you are, who I am."

Terri's words didn't reach inside Holly's mind. She gave off a hiss instead of a growl, then leaped at Terri, bearing her teeth.

To Terri time seemed to slow down as she held her arms up before her, closing her eyes, the thought that it would end by her closest friend played in her mind as she felt something surge through her body. On her arms the skin and scales tightened up, hardening. Terri thought the feeling she was getting in her arms was from the fear she felt. Holly reached her, biting onto her right arm and the force of the tackle knocked her to the floor on her back and rolling slightly to the left because of her tail.

She expected to feel something from the bite, but didn't, she opened her eyes expecting to see her arm missing or something like that, but instead she saw Holly repeatedly trying to bite the arm, each one not working. Terri was shocked by this, Holly was biting on her skin, the softest part of her body, yet couldn't get through, not even the feeling of the bite was felt.

"Back off her" Was then called as Holly was then pulled back off Terri and tossed round and backwards. Looking up properly she saw Amy standing there between her and Holly. "You feeling good?" She asked.

"I think so but..."She started replying then seeing Holly had got up and was starting to charge at Amy, she then called out "Behind you!"

Amy turned around bracing herself for a hit, then she felt an energy surge through her and on each side of her a copy appeared. This caused Holly to stop charging and crept backwards a little, letting off a warning growl.

"Amy, how did you do that?" Terri asked suppressed at what she saw happen.

Amy looked to her left and right, seeing the copies, both just stood there not moving. It took a couple of seconds before she replied in shock herself "I have no idea."

The copies faded away and while Amy was distracted Holly charged forwards again. Amy turned around back towards Holly when she realised the copies had gone, just as she leapt at her. When suddenly she hit a pale and hard to see red barrier, knocking her back a little bit. Amy looked across to see Rachel standing over at the side, holding her right hand out towards them, she looked surprised at what had happened. Holly stood up and tried slashing at Amy with each one hitting what they could only think was some short of shield.

"Whatever you are doing it is working" Amy called to Rachel as she quickly helped Terri back up.

"I wish I knew what it was" Rachel called back, then suddenly the shield disappeared. 'Not good' Went through her mind.

Holly's claw struck the left arm of Amy leaving 3 scratch marks on the bark. Holly roared a little as she prepaid to leap again only for Emma to charge and knock her onto her left side. She quickly recovered onto a leaning position ready to strike from her hand and feet. Emma kept watch on her, especially the tail which was aggressively swaying back and forth from left to right. Rachel had run over and was helping get Terri and Amy away.

By now the 4 of them were worn out, breathing heavily to catch their breath and their hearts also racing. Holly however didn't seem to be suffering from the very one-sided fight. "How long will she stay like this?" Emma called out clearly not wanting this to last much longer.

"Don't know, previous times she has had to be put to sleep to pass it off" Terri called back as she hobbled away.

"Where are the staff?" Emma muttered to herself as she glanced away looking towards the door, which was her mistake, Holly roared again and charged at her. Hearing it she looked back and let out a scream as she braced to be hit. The scream was incredibly high-pitched, to a point everyone else had to cover their ears. Terri fell to her knees covering her ears which were more sensitive because of her need to hear clearly underwater. Holly stopped in her tracks of the charge crouching down on the floor covering her hears and roaring out in pain. After several seconds Emma stopped screaming having realised that she hadn't been attacked. She looked down before her as she tried to catch her breath. She saw Holly cowering there.

"Everyone all right?" A voice shouted as a 6 foot tall slightly tanned male with a white long coat, jeans and black shoes ran in. He was bald and had brown eyes. He looked across the room running up to alongside Emma. He placed his hands on her, seeing the fact they all were in shock. "Are you all right?" he repeated.

Emma snapped out of the stun she was and slowly turned to him, tho still looking like she was in shock "I think so sir" she muttered as she then stumbled back a little.

He then quickly ran over to Holly and couched down besides her, she was starting to growl again. He then reached into a pocket on the coat pulling out a small canister with a dark blue liquid in it, it had a black frame around it so you could see what was inside and at 1 end there was a silver pad. He pressed the pad to her neck and there was a feint hiss from the canister as the blue liquid disappeared from it. Once it was empty he put it back in his pocket and grabbed hold of Holly as she started to go limp. He then guided her onto the floor properly to lie on her left side. The 4 other girls slowly crept up watching. He turned to them and softly spoke "Don't worry, I just gave her something to sleep."

They then looked over at Holly's face and could see she was trying to fight the drug off, but after a few moments she was asleep. The guy then stood up and took a holo tile out from his pocket, but before he did anything he looked at the 4 and spoke to them again "I think you better go to the principal's office and tell your side of what happened, she will have my report once I have Holly here back in the medical room."

The 4 just nodded and started to wonder off out of the room to the principal's office. Having left the room Jessica stood just out of sight, she hadn't seen the fight or what happened, but gave a smile having heard them having to go to the principal's office.

* * *

The girls sat on some large oak benches on the upper level of the school opposite a large wooden door. They all sat there in silence. It had been over an hour since they went up there and school had now ended. Over that time they each had been summoned into the office. The principal was a 5 foot 7 tall human with mid neck length grey hair that made her look like was over 50 but really she was in her late 30's. She had dark brown eyes and always wore the same thin lenses glasses and black business type suit with a skirt, tho she wore low heel shoes. The office was small with yellow walls and below the clock tower. Her desk was oak with holo panels on it and she had a large leather chair to sit on with a window behind it to look outside and it was opposite the door. Everyone else would sit on a grey padded chair which there was 4 of on the other side of the desk from the side she sat on. The walls would have holo displays of awards the school has got.

For Amy she was use to being up here having been involved with a few fights in her time but for the other 3 it was their first time. When each had been summoned in they were questioned about what happened, they all told the truth apart from the strange things they did. The school doctor who was the one who had come into the dining room had also come up and checked each of them, as well as informing Amy her sister will be all right, plus her own scratch wound didn't penetrate through her bark. It had been 30 minutes since the last one of them (Amy, who had been saved to last for questioning due to her reputation for getting into trouble) had come out. In the time they sat there Holly's aunt Sophie had arrived and spent the time in the office.

Eventually the door opened and out walked Sophie. She looked at the girls as she closed the door behind her she started to walk off towards some stairs to get downstairs, but she stopped and turned to face the 4 of them and softly spoke "Terri I hope she didn't hurt you too much, I know how close you 2 are. And the rest of you, thank you for preventing anything bad happening." She then walked off.

A couple of moments later the door opened again and the principal stood there and spoke in her deep menacing voice "Inside now."

They all got up and walked in, 3 of them fearing they would be punished, Amy just kept calm, she was expecting to been given a yelling at then be off home. They all took a seat before the desk as the principal closed the door and went to sit down at her chair. She just stared at them for a few moments before activating a holo deploy that was blurred from behind so they couldn't see what she was looking at. After a few moments she spoke "I don't exactly understand how you managed to get a feral state Bacoloian to stop attacking long enough to be tranquilised without using restraints but it seemed you all were just acting in defence." She turned the image around so they could see she had been looking at security footage taken from just above the door into the dining room, only thing they saw was there was no copies of Amy there nor any sign of the shield Rachel had created.

She then resumed speaking but in a slightly softer voice "As for the matter as to how she ended up eating something she knows she shouldn't, that is known." She then re-wound the footage to the moment Jessica switched the plates on her and Holly's trays.

"She will be dealt with in the morning." The principal looked towards Amy and spoke directly to her "And I do mean dealt with miss Taylor" Amy smirked a little disappointed. "so I don't want her arriving here tomorrow with bruises from you." She then stood up before them. "Now I apologise for keeping you all here late, but I hope you can understand that the circumstances behind the fight with miss Davis needed to be reviewed, now get out of here and enjoy your night."

"Yes principle Evans" The 4 all spoke in unison as they then stood up and walked out, there bags had been placed on the bench outside the office while they were in there. They then claimed their bags and started to walk out together.

* * *

As they got outside Amy spoke "Well that went well."

"You kidding, I nearly was eaten by my best friend" Terri snapped at her, clearly upset by the whole event.

"But you weren't, you are standing here" Amy said back at her.

"Only because we did, well something strange" Emma jumped in before the 2 could continue to argue.

"Did you notice that the camera's didn't spot what we did?" Rachel spoke up shyly from behind them.

The other 3 paused, now at the entrance to the school and turned around to look at Rachel, then Terri spoke "She is right, the copies of yourself Amy and her shield didn't show up on the camera yet we all could see them plus it didn't seem to hear the scream you let out Emma.

"So what, we have powers?" Emma asked confused.

"I think we do" Terri spoke, she then went into deep thought, she then looked around to check no-one was close by and then asked them "Have any of you had anything out of the ordinary happen recently?"

There was a pause as the other 3 remained silent, then Amy spoke up "Does hearing a strange voice and having a odd dream count?"

"Wait, you too" Emma jumped in before Terri could say anything. "Because I had those and I have been hearing this faint breathing and either a growl or roar."

"Well I know me and Holly had a similar experience" Terri explained what she had Holly had talked about as they walked off and went into a part nearby, all sat down away from other people under a willow tree. She told them about the voice and the dragon with the strange symbols in their dreams. She even got out one of her holo tiles, having copied the 5 symbols from Holly onto it, she pointed out to them the ones that she and Holly felt drawn to.

"I had the same sort of dream with a black dragon and this symbol" Emma commented pointed at the curved standing up version of the wave like one.

"And me with a yellow one and this mark" Amy pointed to the circle with a dot in it. she then looked at Rachel before speaking to her. "Rachel, what about you, anything strange?"

Rachel paused a moment, she wasn't comfortable being with others, yet something about being with these 3 made her feel more settled. She sighed and pointed at the triangle with the missing corner and spoke "A pearl dragon." She then looked more at them and spoke again "There was also the voice just after she went wild, telling me to help."

"The voice?!" The other 3 jumped vocally at her, making her shy back a little before Terri softly asked her "You heard the voice clearly?"

"Only that time, last night it I couldn't make out what it said like the rest of you." She quietly said.

They spent a little more time discussing what they had experienced, and all decided to keep it quiet from everyone else, but would check with Holly when she was better to see if she had experienced anything, or knew of what happened. The sun was now starting to set they all said there byes for the day and went off in different directions to get home.

* * *

From behind a nearby tree Will stepped out watching them go off before she took the heart in her right hand keeping both under the cloak. "Water, fire, earth and air are awakened. Quintessence hasn't yet due to complications for her, but it was what allowed the others to find their secondary powers." She then paused, hearing something back in her head before she spoke again "Understood, but considering he hasn't been seen since this morning I don't think he knows who, but will remain on alert and continue to monitor them before gathering them at the weekend." She then teleported away.

* * *

Next Time: Practice


	7. 6: Growing

**6: Growing**

* * *

The next day Terri, Emma (who now was also a little concerned for her mum as she had been kept in the hospital, as it wasn't quite time for the child yet), Amy and Rachel went to school as if nothing had happened but word quickly was getting round that they had stopped Holly from a wild rampage and that it was deliberately started, tho only the 4 of them and the staff knew who did it. Jessica was handed a term long break, lunch and after school detention for her actions, but only after spending the next 2 weeks on suspension. Despite the fact word had gotten out about their actions, the fact they had done it while using strange abilities remained a secret between them. Janet spent the day off school having found her knee was dislocated in the incident, fortunately Zambalen's heal quickly, Amy had already had her slash mark completely gone. Despite the knowledge of what happened they just pressed on with the day. Tho for Terri she clearly noted Holly wasn't in school, she just assumed her aunt had decided to keep her out for a day to recover.

After school they all met-up and Emma led them to a quiet area on the south-east side of Heatherfield. This area was the ruins of an old industrial area from the late 2300's or early 2400's. The place was open but had hills blocking views all around it. The ground was made of concrete with overgrown grass covering some of the area. There was some bits of rubble made up of metals, concrete, bricks, wood and plastics lying around the area too.

"So what you think, perfect right?" Emma asked as she jumped onto a pile of rubble, her talons wrapping around a pipe as it act as a perch for her and she crouched down on it.

"I guess it will do for practicing" Terri commentated as she and the others looked around.

"Certain we won't be discovered here?" Amy asked as she picked up a small 1 inch long copper pipe from some of the rubble.

"I come here all the time and never seen anyone else here" Emma re-assured her.

Rachel just wondered around, purely curious to some of the odd shaped things in the rubble, she picked up the odd thing and placed it back down as she investigated the stuff. "What was this place?" she curiously asked.

"Not certain, but stories are this was where the early prototypes of the fold generators were built" Emma replied, tho clearly not 100% certain herself but she at least sounded convinced.

"So how are we going to work out how our abilities work?" Amy asked as she swing the pipe around a little.

"Well I think we should try focusing on what we know they did, and I know this may sound odd, try feeling what you felt when you did them" Terri spoke out, clearly she had been thinking this through.

Over the next hour or so they spent the time trying to get there powers to work, by the time they decided to call it time, they had barely just been able to get them to activate.

* * *

The rest of the school days played out the same way, go to school, out to the ruins after and practice. The while time Terri was herself getting concerned for the fact Holly still hadn't returned to school but apart from that she spent her spare time online looking through libraries of information about their symbols and how they liked to alchemy. Emma finally had her mum hone on Thursday with a foot high egg (surgically removed), that would contain her baby brother or sister inside and would hatch in a couple of weeks, it was kept in a incubator next to her parents bed. Amy just went on as normal, she would go home and mess around with her sister or play some rugby with some other girls in the forest. As for Rachel, she would just spent her time in her room back at the orphanage when it wasn't food time, but she did feel like she finally had some people she could rely on, but she still remained a little distant emotionally from them.

In practice they were making progress, they were able to now get there abilities to work when they wanted. Emma's super-sonic scream she had been able to make directional to only be in front of her. Terri's hardening ability they worked out to be able to prevent anything they could find from harming her (tho it didn't stop the force of something big hitting her knocking her back). Amy's illusions they found that she could control what they saw but real world objects and physics remained. Rachel managed to learn how to do shape her shield to act as a dome rather then just as a wall or to make it fit into gaps, and while there was a size limit she could do (roughly a done big enough for 3 people) she could generate it up to 10 meters away and it blocked pretty much anything that wasn't wanted to pass through from doing so, they also found she can move the shield while she was using the ability, finding it can lift possibly a ton or so in weight, something they thought may be handy for lifting some things, only if they know why they had these powers.

* * *

Friday came around, and after school Terri decided that enough was enough, she hadn't seen her best friend for 4 days now so she persuaded the others to come with her to Holly's home to see how she was. It took them a simple bus ride to get to a stop near her home and then a couple of minutes to walk to it.

"So what exactly are we going to tell her anyway" Amy asked, a little uncertain about what they were going to tell Holly. They all had agreed she should know they the rest of them had similar dreams and felt drawn to a one of the symbols she had found. But what Amy wasn't sure on about telling her was the powers. She then continued a little sarcastically "Guess what, we all have some powers that we never had before we used to stop you."

"We see what she remembers first, if she doesn't then don't say" Emma voiced her opinion.

"Agreed with Emma, the voice, dreams, symbols are definite, we originally discussed them so she know about that I had them too, but we let her know about you lot." Terri lectured the other 2, Rachel was staying behind them and quiet like she normally would. "If we all had the same kind of experience then theory put it as to her having developed a power too, but we mention ours only if she has one herself, or if she remembers our ones."

Rachel stopped looking around behind them, she could feel something off as the voice came in her head "Soon, destiny". She paused to think before running up after the others as they arrived at house number 14 of the road they were on.

They walked up the path to the front door, the grounds were neatly cut grass with 5 foot high bushes around it. Terri placed her hand on a small black panel next to the door and then took it off. A couple of moments later Sophie answered the door, she gave a smile seeing it was Terri. "Well, I figured you would come over sooner or later, and I see you brought friends."

Terri smiled back at her as they were let inside. "Thank you Sophie, umm how has been?"

"She hasn't left her room apart for the bathroom this whole time, she had been very down" Sophie replied, sighing, she was clearly feeling down herself. "You can go to her room, hopefully a friendly face will be good for her."

"I will do my best" Terri smiled to Sophie. "Oh, you didn't get properly introduced at the school. Emma, Amy, Rachel, this is Holly's aunt Sophie, and Sophie this is Emma, Amy and Rachel." She introduced everyone pointing out who was who. Before heading off to Holly's room.

"Greeting" Amy politely waved as she went past.

"Thank you for having us" Emma also said politely as she went past.

"It is nice to have visitors" Sophie smiled to them as she went over into the kitchen area.

While everyone else had been chatting and now heading off Rachel was wondering around the lounge part looking at various images, they showed Holly at different ages and of Sophie from when she was young with someone who looked also looked similar to her and what she assumed were the parents, clearly that was Sophie's family. She then came across the image that Holly had been looking at on Monday morning. She stared at it curiously.

"That was taken when she was only 3 weeks old" Sophie's voice came from behind her.

She jumped as she turned around and stumbled to speak quietly "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No it's fine" Sophie reassured her. "This is actually the only image of her with her father, he passed away not long after that was taken." She then pointed a few more with someone who looked similar to Sophie but had eyes that matched Holly. "She passed away in a collision when Holly was 3. It was someone getting away from the police, jumped a red light at a junction, taking it too fast as well. Hit her car. Told she was badly wounded on impact, the auto brakes on the car had been disabled so he could do his getaway. As for my sister's car, well the way he hit it meant she was luckily to have lived at that point. She died in the hospital a few hours later, not before I promised to look after little Holly as if she was my own kid." She wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"You didn't have to tell me" Rachel said to her in her soft quiet voice.

"True I didn't, but you seemed like you are seeking an answer to something" Sophie spoke back to her. "And before you ask how, I work as a behavioural analyst for the police."

"So what does that say about me?" Rachel curiously asked.

"If you really want me to do this" Sophie checked with her. Rachel nodded and then she started. "You are a lonely child, clearly having not lived with a family in your life for the part you can remember, this leads you to be curious as to how a family is. This curiosity also means you like to know what something is, does or was. The loneliness is clearly something you suffer with, leading you to not want to open up to others, meaning you have tried to keep yourself separated from others, but you have found something in the others here that means something to you." She then paused for a moment. "There is something recently that has confused you, and you seek the answers." She finally finished. Rachel just stared at her, she had just pretty much completely described her personality.

* * *

While Rachel was left behind with Sophie the other 3 had gone up to the door for Holly's room. Terri then knocked on it as she softly called though it "Hols, it's me, you ok?" There was no answer, she knocked again. "Holly, come on, I am really concerned for you."

There was a click from the door which allowed Terri to open it and lead Emma and Amy into Holly's small room. As they went in they couldn't see anyone else in the room.

"How did the door unlock if she isn't in here?" Nervously asked Emma.

"That is because I am here" Holly's sad voice came from somewhere in the room, she did sound a little down.

"Does this mean we know about the power thing?" Amy whispered into Terri's ear.

Suddenly there was a faint pink blob that looked human shaped and has what could be a tail come out through the wall, they could just see through it, as it then solidified and then changed into Holly. "So what is this about powers?" she asked as she then jumped into her bed. She looked back at them, clearly suppressed at what she did and knowing what was whispered. "I was standing in the wall next to you the while time."

"How long you been able to do that?" Terri quickly asked.

"Since I woke up Monday." Holly replied sounding rather down. "Oh and sorry for whatever happened while I was, well you know."

"You weren't yourself." Terri told her softly as she moved in and gave her a hug.

"Still, your my best friend, and that didn't stop me trying" She said as a tear fell from her eyes, she whipped the tear away, feeling a little better. As she and Terri came out of the hug she asked a question "So, you probably want to know about what I did there right?"

"About that" Amy jumped in, she then used her power causing the room to appear to be twice as big. But they could still feel the wall's where they were. She stopped the illusion after a few seconds. "You are not the only one with some ability."

"Where is Rachel?" Emma then asked, seeing Terri was about to tell Holly everything, noticing they were a person down.

Terri poked her head out the room seeing Rachel talking with Sophie. "Found her." She commented before calling out "Rachel, you going to join us?"

Rachel herd the call, and left Sophie and went up to join them in Holly's room, Terri closed the door behind her. Rachel quickly spoke "Sorry, your aunt was just showing me what she does."

"Don't let that get to you" Holly sighed, she always hated it when her aunt did that on guests.

"Right there is a lot to tell you" Terri started before between her, Amy and Emma they told Holly about the others having similar dreams just with different dragons, the voice, being drawn to a symbol from the ones Holly had picked out, what happened while she was feral, the reason behind it, and the abilities they had developed.

"So you think the dreams have something to do with us having powers?" Holly questioned.

"Possibly, plus I found out something on the symbols" Terri said as she placed a holo tile on the floor between the lot of them, now all sitting, Holly had got some cushions out from a wall panel for them to sit on. The holo displayed the 4 symbols. She then spoke again. "I checked the education list, you are sown the symbols but not told fully what individually what they are. These 5 a meant to represent the elements. Fire, water, earth and air." She pointed out the triangle with missing corner as she said fire, the wave for water, circle with dot at earth and the more curved upright version of the water symbol for air.

"Then what about the 5th one?" Amy asked as she pointed at the curved equals one.

"Quintessence, the energy of life, sometimes mistaken for lightning, it is often classed as the 5th element." Terri replied.

It was then something strange happened. The marks on each of them then appeared, glowing in the colours that went with them.

"What is this?" Rachel quietly asked, a little shocked by what was going on.

"I don't know but it feels like my entire body has some energy going through it" Emma commented as they all looked on each other as an aura matching the mark colours started flowing over them.

* * *

On top of the tower from where she arrived Will was kneeling down meditating, she felt a surge from the heart. Her eyes snapped open. "It is time." She commented as she stood up. The sun was just dropping below the horizon behind her.

"I agree it is time. Time you gave me what I want." The voice came from behind Will.

She didn't bother to turn around as she spoke. "You really think I will surrender it to you? You are more of a fool then you were back then."

"I let you monitor the new guardians, and quite frankly I don't care which 5 humans you picked, they won't save you, but now you can save those 5, just give me my key." He was both threatening and ordering Will at the same time, and while he did, around the edge of the roof the 4 black cloud creatures rose up from under the floor.

Will turned around and lowered her hood to face him. He still kept his hood up. She smirked. "You won't be getting you key, and as for the new guardians, you underestimate them." She them opened up her cloak so he could see the heart around her neck. She then held her arms to the side as she whispered to it. "Old friend, help me"

There was a blinding flash of pink energy that emitted from the heart and when the light faded after a couple of seconds Will was now wearing her guardian outfit from back in 2010, except it was re-coloured. The top and boots were pure white and the symbol on the top was gone. Her gloves remained black. The shorts were a dull white and the leggings were now light and dark grey. Her wings remained the black framed but the segments were now a grey shade between the 2 on the leggings. The heart was still hanging on its chain around her neck.

"If you want it, come and get me." She taunted. Immediately the 4 creatures launched themselves at her. Her wings flapped into life as she quickly went up into the air and they all flew into each other, something they quickly pulled themselves apart from. They then floated up in the air after her, she then flew off with them following. As she few he placed her right hand on the heart and spoke "The highest tower, come now for your destiny awaits."

* * *

Back in Holly's room the aura's and marked had disappeared and they had been trying to understand what that was when they all clearly herd Will's voice in their heads.

"You get that?" Rachel asked.

"Yea I think we all did" Emma spoke, looking at everyone else.

"So what do we do?" Ami questioned.

"The person sounded like they were in danger" Terri commented.

Holly took a deep breath "Well for me, I am going, I may have been beating myself up over what happened Monday but if someone is in danger and is possibly the one who knows what happened to us then maybe we should find out what this destiny is." She then stood up.

"I'm with you as always" Terri smiled as she rose.

"I'm in, but don't expect me to be much help up in a high place" Emma told them as she stood up.

"I'm with you too" Amy smiled as she got to her feet.

There was a pause from Rachel, but then she stood up, looking at them, and she finally quietly spoke "Count me in too then."

The girls all ran out of Holly's room and down to the front door, saying goodbye to Sophie on their way past who was watching the news. Holly just telling her she would be back later, with Sophie telling her not to be too late.

Outside the sun had only been down a couple of minutes and they charged towards the central area of the city, all of them knowing the building they had to go for.

* * *

Next time: it's time for the new guardians to enter.


	8. 7: Unite

**7: Unite**

* * *

Will flew above the buildings of Heatherfield, the night had taken hold with the stars and moon shining in the sky. Behind her was the 4 creatures, they were only about a 2-3 meters behind her. They had been flying around now for 10 minutes. Will had been keeping watch on a tall red tower but not going near it, that was the tower she had summoned the new guardians to come to and she didn't want to give away the end location yet.

She flipped round to fly backwards, holding her arms out to her side with her hands open, in them formed a white orb the size of tennis balls. She then threw them 1 at a time at the creatures after her. The orbs both hit 1 of them punching a hole right through it that after a couple of seconds had healed up, but clearly disrupted that particular 1 as it stopped to heal while the other 3 kept after her, she flipped back to be flying forwards and thought to herself 'Seems they need stronger magic to be beaten. Guardians hurry'.

* * *

The girls arrived at the base of the tower that they were summoned to. The ground floor was purely glass walls and a large door in the middle. Inside was a large room with lifts and escalators in the middle with some desks and seats scattered around, the lights were all out.

"How are we going to get up top?" Emma asked the question on their minds. "Cos the moment we smash the glass and step inside we will be on the security feed."

They looked around the building and in a narrow ally don't the right hand side they saw a floor up was a black metal escape staircase that went to the top. However the bit to the ground floor was raised up out of their reach and the whole thing was enclosed by a cage to stop people falling out with the release on the inside of it for the last bit which ruled out Rachel using her shield to lift one of them up. Amy then spoke "Hey Emma fly up there and lower it."

Emma looked up, even tho she had her fear of heights, she could see there was no room for her to use her wings to get up. Before she could say anything Terri spoke up "Normally a good idea Amy, but too narrow, she can't even stretch her wings out. Holly you ability seems to be intangibility, and as we have seen our abilities don't show up on camera's you should be able to do this as if you were invisible."

"I'll do more then try, I will do this, someone needs help up there." Holly firmly told them, still a little shaken inside from Monday but she wasn't going to let that get in her way. She ran back round the front of the building, checking around for anyone watching, she was alone. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself she then focused on her ability, a moment later she became a pink glow and walked through a piece of glass into the building. She stood around just inside for a moment to be certain she hadn't triggered an alarm, when she was sure she hadn't she ran across the room and up one of the escalators to the 1st floor. Once she was up there the place was a maze of white wall, ocean blue carpets and sky blue ceilings. Deciding best way to find the way outside was just to go through the straightway. She ran through the wooden diving walls of the offices on that floor as she made her way to the outer wall. She then followed it along till she got to a door saying emergency exit. Passing through it back outside and onto the emergency exit. Like Terri thought for the security devices in the place: Holly didn't show up on the system as if she wasn't there.

"There she is" Rachel muttered seeing a staircase lower from above and Holly standing there having returned to normal. She was turning a handle to lower the stairs, manual because if there was a power cut they wouldn't lower then, despite the advance state of the world there was manual things for the safety of everyone. The stairs reached the ground floor. They then quickly ran up and joined her and then helped raise the stairs backup to prevent anyone noticing and contacting the police. Once it was back up completely and they were certain it was secure they then started to make their way up to the top.

* * *

Back in the skies Will wasn't certain how much longer she could keep leading the creatures around, so she decided to fly over the tower she was trying to avoid, only because she now realised her foe may realise she was avoiding the place for some reason. She turned to fly over it coming towards the top low and fast, but as she got near she could see he was standing on it, his right hand out from under his cloak, a back energy ball formed before it and launched at Will when she was too close to get out of the way.

As Will took the hit she felt a shock travel through her body causing her wings to stop, she dropped down while still travelling forwards and hit the roof of the bouncing and skidded along to the other side of the building from him. There was a pink energy that travelled over her as she stood back up, healing from all the scratches she took in the landing, and she reverted back into what she wore before she changed into that re-coloured version of her guardian form. She looked round trying to catch her breath as the cloud creatures landed alongside their master.

"Tisk-tisk-tisk Will, your mistake was coming to this tower, you should have stayed away, knowing I could watch everything from here and by keeping away you were at a distance to dodge." He teased her, clearly not knowing her true goal. "But you aren't a threat to me without your guardian powers, but I can make that possible again, give me what I want."

"You won't have it, and there isn't anything that will make me, Demal" She said his name in a teasing manner.

"Aww, you remembered my name, how touching" He spoke that in a soft voice before returning to a serious one. "But if you won't willingly surrender the key, get her my beasts."

Upon his command the 4 creatures shot forwards. Will held her arms out before her and placed a barrier like the one Rachel was capable of just in white before her. They bounced off, then tried again rapidly as she focused on keeping it up, then sneakily 1 went through the floor as the others kept her distracted. That one then rose out the ground behind her, grabbing her lowered hood and tossing her against a slightly raised edge of the roof, she was left there leaning against the raised ledge while on the floor.

Demal watching on and laughing at her. "Pity it ended this way, I really did like you."

"Seems I had a way with male villains" Will jokingly replied, clearly exhausted. "They always seemed to come after me."

"Despite all of this, give the old girl Oracle my regards, I will be their soon to take my new home." He smirked as his left hand came out from under his cloak, he placed his hands together as then between a large ball of black lighting formed. His creatures moved back from Will to his side at the other end of the roof. Will looked on, knowing even if he did this she would only be transported back to Kandrakar, abet without the heart as it wasn't part of her.

Demal threw the ball of lighting at Will. She held her right arm before her face as she looked down prepared for the hit, but it never came, instead she heard an explosion before her. She looked up and there was a red shield before her. She looked around and just to her right the girls all stood, Rachel holding both her arms towards Will. Emma took a couple of steps forwards towards the attackers, taking a deep breath in before letting out a screech at them. Demal placed both his hands over his ears, falling to his knees from the sound, the creatures roared out in pain as they collapsed. When Emma stopped he looked up and before him was 5 of Amy running towards him. He braced for her to attack but the 5 just disappeared, he then stood up looking around to see a pink shape come out of the floor and form into Holly who dropped low and spun around clockwise to slam her tail into his legs knocking him down. As she ran off he stood back up, looking towards them to see the real Amy then punch him in the forehead, not letting him recover she then grabbed his shoulders and tossed him to her right, face-first into the ground. His creatures still unable to act from the effect of the screech.

Meanwhile Terri and Rachel ran over to Will, with Rachel keeping up her shield. Will looked up at them and spoke "So you have arrived."

Both girls recognised that the voice of this woman was the one from in their heads. And it was Rachel that spoke as the others arrived with them. "We want answers, why are you in our heads and what is happening to us?"

The others all stared at Will as Terri got her to her feet. She looked back and quickly spoke seeing Demal and his creatures were getting back up. "You will have your answers soon, but first they need to be repelled." She then took off the heart from around her neck, grabbing Holly's left hand and placing the heart in it. "That is the heart of Kandrakar, it is yours now. You are all chosen to be guardians, that will allow you to access your full powers, all it needs is for you to call out guardians unite."

"Surrender that to me now kids, or suffer!" Demal shouted to them as he fully looked on, clearly annoyed.

Holly looked at what now was in her hand, she could feel a warm energy coming from it. She then turned and looked to the others, all of them wanted answers. 1 by 1 they all smiled at her and nodded. "Then let's do this, whatever it is" she muttered to them. She stepped before the rest of them as they took a few steps away from Will, all of them not certain what was about to happen, but within each of them, something told them this was right.

Holly put the heart's chain over her head, resting it against the base of her neck, suddenly the heart then started to glow a brighter pink as it floated up level with her eyes before her leaving only a bit of slack in the chain.

"Give it to me!" Demal yelled as she and his creatures charged forwards at them.

'It's now or never, the way aunt Sophie raised me, teaching me to place others before me, and that guy is giving off just some darkness that I can feel is bad news for everyone, I won't let how I was raised go to waste' Holly muttered in her mind as she then held her arms out to the side, the heart started to give off energy beam pulses. She took a deep breath before calling out "Guardians Unite!"

As she called out the heart released 5 small energy orbs like it did before. They circled it as the glow from the centre of the heart got brighter. The orbs kept their circling formation as they flew above them and then broke formation going down to the person the original orbs of the same colour had gone to. They circled the girls a couple of times as then each gave off a bring flash of their colour. When the flash was gone there was only now 5 large orbs in the air where the girls had been standing, inside a silhouette of each could be seen curled up the orbs that were just big enough to fit them in. The orbs then floated 5 meters into the air, now giving off a large gust of air pausing away from them. Demal and his creatures stopped about half way across the roof, he covered his face trying not to be blown back, while his creatures were pushed back to the edge of the roof they started from.

Will held her right hand over the top of her eyes so she wasn't blinded by the glow coming from the orbs as she smiled where she stood, she called across to Demal "Too late, the new ones are chosen!"

* * *

Inside each of the orbs the girls all felt like everything drift away, they all were calm and at peace and time seemed to stop. It was then they opened their eyes. They all stood in a back environment, looking at each other apart from their heads, each had the rest of their body's (wings and tails included) in a glow that matched the orbs that went to them and all had a marking of the symbol that each was linked to. They all stood in a circle back with their backs to each other as they heard a roar. Suddenly out of the darkness the 5 dragons from their dreams appears and circled around them. Apart from the 5 colours they all looked identical, long serpent-like bodies with large mouths and forelegs and hind legs at the quarter and three-quarter points, halfway had a pair of wings about as wide as they were long.

After a couple of moments each dragon stopped before the girl they had appeared in the dream of. The girls all stared back at them. The all the dragons changed to be a solid looking creature to being made up of something else. The pink one became lightning, yellow became made up of rocks and a verity of plants, red became water, black became white clouds and looked like a tornado, while the pear one became fire. Each then gave out a roar as they then flew into the one they were before, absorbed into the glow on them and they all felt something surge through them. Pink into Holly who then felt electricity inside her. Emma had the black one enter her and she felt weightlessness and every movement in the air, far better than she ever could before. Amy with the yellow dragon felt like she could feel the very ground and all the plants. Rachel got the pearl dragon, leaving her feel like inside her was on fire but without harming her. Lastly Terri had the red one go into her, she felt the water everywhere, even the vapour of it in the air. Each of them closed their eyes (in Rachel's case her markings that were her eyes stopped glowing) and tilted their heads back allowing what was going on to happen.

Beneath where they stood the marks appeared below them, each girl was in the centre of it. From each a beam that matched their power colour fired upwards, pink for Holly, pale grey for Emma, green for Amy, red for Rachel and blue for Terri.

* * *

Back in the real world, the 5 orbs suddenly turned white and fired a beam as wide as them down onto the roof, creating a shockwave that even Will had to brace herself for so she wasn't knocked back. She and Demal looked where the light hit and saw 5 silhouettes descend down landing on the ground as the light faded, revealing each of the girls had gotten about 3 inches taller. They all now wore the same pale blue and pale green stripped leggings and on their backs were the same small wings like the guardian that Demal had taken out on Meridian, tho Terri's wings were more curved then the others making them look more streamlined for underwater.

Holly had also had all her horns and spikes get a little longer, her hair was now down to the base of her neck slightly wavy. She was also wearing a teal tight elbow length sleeved crop top and pink skirt that came down to her knees with a short part of it extending back a little along her tail as it came out near the top of it. He also had dark purple ankle boots and black biker gloves on that her claws poked through. The heart wasn't to be seen around her neck, having been absorbed into her body as an energy.

Emma had had now got the dark red feathers grown up along the back of her arms like her father had along with a pair of thin black foot long antenna (something only on the female of her father's species) curving back over the top of her which hadn't changed. Her lips had now been replaced with a small beak which had also merged with her nose. She wore a pink tank top ant teal knee-length shorts that her tail poked out the back of. Her feet were wrapped in a dark purple material that let her talons poke out the ends of and didn't inhibit their movements.

Ami had had her vines and leaves grow a little while she stood there with a teal crop top that down her arms was a pair of ribbons that gently wrapped around them in a helix before ending in a matching wristband. She had a pink mini skirt that was loose so she could move freely and purple boots that had 4 straps around them come up half-way on her lower legs.

Rachel had her hair grow to below her shoulders and tied back into a tail on each side. The red markings now had a slight glow and looked like they had lava flowing in them. She wore a pink poncho that had a sleeve down her left arm to her elbow but the right only had a strap over the base of the right side of her neck. She also had a teal skirt that from the front and back looked like a mini skirt but on the sides it came down to her knees. She finally had dark purple over-knee boots that had a strap and buckle around her ankles.

Terri had now got scales covering up to her elbows on her arms and almost all over her tail. Unlike the others her hair had shortened to the top of her neck and also become wavy. The dark blue mounds on the side of her arms had grown out about 4 inches into 3 spines each and pale blue webbing linked each one. She wore what could be described as a 1-piece swimming costume that the lower part was like shorts, the top part of it was teal while from her waist down the top half of her upper legs and a couple of inches of her tail it was pink. Her feet wore dark purple flat shoes that wrapped around her feet below her ankles and had a 6 inch flipper at the front of each.

Each stood there with their eyes closed for a moment as Will smiled seeing them now. They then slowly opened their eyes (for Rachel they started to glow again) looking over themselves, seeing the changes.

"What am I wearing" Rachel exclaimed looking at what she saw.

"Try we, I mean look at this, it looks ridiculous" Terri mentioned pointing out her strange outfit.

"Plus I think we aged too, cos I now have a beak and antenna that I don't have yet" Emma said in a slightly clicking voice now as she had the beak.

"Least mine wont hinder me from hitting something" Amy commented, a little disappointed that hers wasn't as fancy as the others but she viewed it as physically practical.

"Wings" Holly called out a little exited seeing them on her back twitching away a bit.

"You know my name and it isn't wings" Emma scolded back at Holly.

"No I mean we all have wings" Holly then replied.

They all looked round behind than and saw the wings. 'Grate, just what I needed' Emma thought a little sarcastically 'another pair of wings for a flying type, who already can't fly'.

"You better enjoy those girls!" Demal shouted at them angrily, causing them to all turn to look at him. "Because I am taking that heart from you."

"Anyone have an idea how to deal with this?" Rachel nervously asked.

"Of course" Smirked Amy, tensing herself up a bit exited. "I don't know what the rest of you plan to do, but I am going to just beat them all back to wherever they came from."

The 4 creatures that Demal had then launched themselves right at the girls as they flew across the rooftop.

* * *

Next Time: Time to fight with new powers.


	9. 8: Elements

**8: Elements**

* * *

The creatures flew across the rooftop at the girls who all took on a different reaction: Emma decided to spread out her arm wings as she crouched down a little to try and intimidate, Ami took up a aggressive stance ready to punch leading with her right fist, Rachel prepared for an impact while aiming her hands at the floor to the side, Terri also braced for a hit by holding her arms crossed before her while using her ability to make her skin/scaled harder. Finally Holly couched down onto her hands and feet keeping her tail low preparing to leap at them, for while she was more capable of fighting while she is feral, the natural knowledge of how to fight she had.

The creatures all ignored Holly and went for the other girls, and while she looked round to see what was going on Demal shot the ground under her with his black lightning knocking her back a little. She gave a little growl as she changed forwards at him on all 4's.

Emma found her intimidation method didn't work as 1 came straight at her, ramming into her and knocking her backwards onto the floor. It hovered over her as she tried to kick it with her talons, but each just passed through it. She panicked as its arms rose above its head and started to swing down towards her head, she folded back her arm wings as she then let out her sonic scream that stunned it, but not harm it.

Amy swung her right fist at the one that came at her, and like Emma's kicks it just passed straight through it followed by her completely pass through it. Behind her it turned around and swing it's left arm at her, hitting her in the back causing her to fall to the floor. As it went for her again she rolled to the right to dodge, then flicking herself onto her feet, she then used her ability to make it seem like it was surrounded by her. It responded by whacking each one.

Rachel raised her shield at the last moment, forming a dome around her, causing the creature that came at her to fly straight into it and break apart into little clouds scattered around her shield. She lowered the shield giving a sigh of relief as suddenly the clouds then flew back together and re-formed before her, she looked up and barely started to scream in panic as it gave her a hard whack knocking her back a bit, hitting the ground with a thud and landing on her back. The creature flew up to her and started to try punching her. She covered her face with her arms and closed her eyes as she placed her shield back over herself. The creature hit the new shield with the punch, and then started trying to punch it constantly.

Terri took a punch from the creature that came at her without injury thanks to her ability, but the force of the hit knocked her a few steps back. She then kept the hardening on as she swing her right hand to scratch it, with the tops of her claws just harmlessly passing across it. It stood there as she then flipped round to her left, placing her hands on the ground as she did, using her tail to slam into it. She prepared herself for an impact that never happened, instead she felt her tail go through it and be caught. She looked up and saw it had wrapped its arms around her tail. It then pulled her off the ground and spun around tossing her into the ground back where it lifter her from it.

Holly charged at Demal jumping sideways at times to dodge his energy bolts as she ran across the roof. When she was close enough she let out a little roar as she leaped up at him, only for him to sidestep and grab her right arm with both hands. He forced her straight into the ground on her front, before blasting her in the back with his lightning. She smiled as he then pulled his cloak off, tossing it away revealing her wore a black jacket and trousers with dark brown combat boots. Holly flicked her tail up at him, only for him to grab the tip of it in his right hand, stopping it right in its tracks. Her eyes went wide in shock as she looked up seeing him do that, she then tried to move away only for him to pull on her tail, tossing her back towards the direction she came from a couple of feet. She immediately stood right up and charged forwards activating her intangibility, only for him to blast her with his lighting again, knocking her back the same distance again and for her ability to stop.

Will watched on from where she was standing, seeing all the girls trying attacks only for none of them to work. She was also confused as to why they weren't using there elemental powers, or what these powers they were displaying came from, in her time she had never seen any guardian display any abilities like that. She watched for a few more moments, seeing them try something only for it not to work and them be hit, thrown or shot by some form of attack, knocking them to the ground. Despite their constant bashing around she had to admire their resolve to keep going, either because of instincts, fear, enjoyment of the fight (which in Amy's case was clearly true as she was smiling despite being beaten) or desire to protect they all kept trying. She thought back to when she originally encountered Demal, remembering before they did a final confrontation he summoned these creatures., spending a couple of moments trying to remember how they got rid of them she remembered and then yelled to them "You need to use your elemental powers!"

"What elemental powers? We are using what we have" Emma called back having been thrown hard onto her back.

This struck concern into Will, she had sensed their powers awaken, but the fact they developed their secondary abilities first rather than the elemental powers. 'What has happened, they should have their elemental abilities come forth, so if they don't know how to use them, they are in trouble' she thought. Watching for a few more moments she then decided to get them to try and use the elemental powers so she called back at them "You each have power over an element, you just need to focus on it!"

"Anyone understand what she means?" Amy asked as she got up again and swung another punch at the creature she was dealing with.

"Well someone think of something fast!" Rachel called, clearly struggling to keep her shield up from the sustained attack from her attacker.

"The symbols!" Terri yelled, remembering what she told them back at the house as she kept trying to avoid attacks. "Each of us was drawn to a particular symbol we saw in our minds that was linked to an element, try focusing on what that element was!." She immediately took her own advice, turning around holding her arms straight out to her side, palms facing the creature as it flew towards her. "Please be right" she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes. The wave symbol, water, that was the one that she had seen in her dreams, she focused on summoning water.

The creature closed in on her, and as it was about to ram into her, her tail twitched, she felt something wet in the air around her, she opened her eyes and then swung her hands before her, keeping the palms forwards. Suddenly around them a vortex of water formed from the water vapour in the air and then from them a large stream of water fired into the creature, forcing it back across the roof. "It worked.." She muttered in surprise before calling out to the others again. "It works! Focus and let the feeling of the power take you"

"You better be right about this because if not I will haunt you in the afterlife!" Emma yelled across at Terri as she stumbled back to her feet as she got up avoiding having both fists of the creature hit her. It then shot a small black orb at her. As she ran she focused on what she saw, the more curved version of the wave that stood upwards, the symbol for air. The orb hit the ground right behind her feet, as she was thrown into the air by it exploding she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt the winds gathering around her. She opened her eyes twisted herself to face the creature (not noticing that the wings on her back were flapping away holding her in the air), then she unfolded her arm wings, spreading them wide and flapping them together. From them came a tornado that flew back across the roof, blowing up dust from the roof and hitting the creature blowing it back to the far side of the roof.

Amy had seen both of Terri and Emma use their powers she smirked as she tried a roundhouse kick from her right foot, tho it passed through the creature like all her other attacks. As she caught her balance from after the kick she focused on what she remembered, a circle with a dot in it, the symbol for earth. It was then a thought crossed her mind and she called out "Earth, how do I use that? We are 26 or so floors above the ground!" She then had to jump out of the way of the creature.

"Earth covers any material from the ground and plants!" Will yelled back.

"They will notice if I do anything with the building" She muttered to herself as she threw yet another punch from her right side that went straight through the creatures head. As she pulled her arm back she clanked around looking for plants. "Where is there a plant when you want one, they are around when you don't want it and when you do it not there" she kept muttering as she then took a blow knocking her back a few steps, causing a bit of her vines and leaves to cross her face. That blow reminded her of something that she muttered to herself as she brushed them out of her face "Of course, my Zambalen side, you idiot Amy, I am effectively half plant, so hope this works." She then focused on summoning her Zambalen side while focusing on the power of earth. She also stared at the creature as it came towards her. Just as it started to try and punch her in the face there was a green glow around her vines and they suddenly grew rapidly and shot towards it, the glow preventing them from just passing through. The creature was tangled up in her vines as she lifted it a couple of meters above the roof and tightened their grip on it, before tossing it away back in the direction it came from, and once released her vines returned back to normal length.

Rachel was unable to watch the others due to she was lying on the her back holding her left hand before her as she struggled to keep her shield up. She needed to keep focus for it to remain so she struggled to try and focus on her element, the triangle with a missing corner that marked fire. Eventually she ended up lowering her shield by accident as she tried to focus on the element. The creature lent down to grab her. She held both of her hands up as she tried to shuffle along the ground away from it. Its armed passed over her hands, she closed her eyes (how it is viewed for her, everyone else is the glow stop), as the creatures arms engulfed her arms she felt them go cold. Focusing everything on fire as she started letting out quick screams. As the creature got past her elbows suddenly a new burst of heat shot through her. The red markings across her glowed brighter as suddenly from the shoulders of the creature 2 small gets of fire shot out of it causing it to roar out in pain and release her. She opened her eyes (the marks for them glowing again) seeing the creature release her and back off a little, she looked at her hands, they were covered in fire. "Now you will get it" she muttered as she got herself up to be on her left knee as she held both hands together before her and launched a stream of fire from them that knocked the creature away.

While the others were dealing with the cloud-like creatures Holly was leaping around on all 4's to dodge Demal's lightning attacks. She also occasionally went intangible to dive through the roof and come up somewhere around him, only for each of her attacks to be either blocked or for her to be hit by an attack from him first. After a few of these he then slammed the back-side of his left arm against her causing her to land front first on the ground next to him. HE then placed his right foot on her back between a pair of her spikes and pressed down, so she couldn't move round to get him with her tail nor get up, hoping the panic for not moving meant she wouldn't go intangible. He then spoke to her softly "Surrender the heart to me or at least give me the key contained in it and I will spare you."

She struggled to move, trying to push herself up as she replied "I just got that heart thing, so for a key contained in it, I wouldn't know how to get it out, and even if I did, why should you have it?"

He grunted at her and he pressed down harder on her, he then looked across seeing his 4 creatures being sent back to the edge of the roof they started on. Seeing the others then start to come towards him he they called to them as he held his right hand over Holly and created a ball of black lightning in it. "One more step and your friend here is fried!"

The 4 of them then stopped where they were, about 14 feet away watching on concerned as to whether he would follow through on his threat that looked like he would. This whole time Emma hadn't spotted she was flying (abet just above the ground). They all watched him closely as he kept watch on them and Will who had remained standing at the back of the roof watching. While he was keeping his attention on the other girls Holly has managed to calm her breathing and was focusing on her symbol, the curved equals one that signified quintessence. As her breathing entered a slow deep pattern some pale blue sparks started jumping between her spikes. After only a few moments it could be seen that full bolts of lightning were jumping around on her spikes. She then focused on channelling them at 1 spot, then suddenly the 2 spikes that Demal had his foot between fired the pale blue lightning bolts into his foot causing his entire body to have lightning bolts jump over him causing him to let out a little moan of pain as he stepped off her and tumbled back a little letting Holly then stand up completely.

As he recovered from the shot seeing the other girls run up alongside Holly he had his cloak fly off the floor from where he left it and cover him again (with the hood down). He looked back behind him seeing his creatures still out of action. Turning back towards the girls he then saw Holly pulling back her right hand as lightning jumped between her claws. She then thrust that hand forwards launching a large bolt at him. He gave off a quick smirk as he was hit, his entire body ended up with bolts jumping over him. He gritted his teeth as the bolt caused his entire body to go in pain, but this was something he didn't mind happening as inside his cloak, he reached into a pocket on his trousers and pulled out a small green container and opened it, allowing some of the bolts to go inside it he then closed it as the shot stopped, he then fell down onto his knees and slid the container back into his pocket.

"I will be back for what is mine" He told them in a menacing voice as he tried to catch his breath. There was then the green and white flash of a teleport as he and his creatures disappeared, leaving the girls standing in the middle of the roof.

There was a moments silence before any of them spoke, and it was Amy who spoke first. "Did we win? Because I was just getting started."

"Yea I think we did" Terri replied as she looked at them all, and then noticing Emma flying just above the ground with the wings on her back. "Emma, you are flying!"

"I what?!" she then replied startled. She looked down and saw she was only a few inches off the ground, she couldn't believe she was actually flying. But it was in that moment her fears kicked in and her wings then stopped flapping and she then fell onto her feet. "Well I was" she disappointedly said.

"Think we all could then?" Rachel asked in her shy voice as both her and Holly were trying to get theirs to work, but only manages some twitches from them.

"You most certainly can with those wings" Will spoke out walking up behind them. "But for now you all did a good job."

"You owe us answers" Terri spoke up as she walked right up to Will with a serious look on her face.

Will looked across all their faces before letting out a little smile. "Yes you do need answers, but I am not the best one for that, nor is this the place." She turned around and waved her right hand opening a fold before all of them.

"No-way" Exclaimed Amy as she saw it. "A fold without a generator."

"Indeed it is, a true fold." Will softly told them. "Your fold generators work on techno-magic, artificially creating the magic needed to make a fold, this is the real thing, now of you would please, through there is where we can discuss things." She then stood to one side and giving them a smile holding her right hand out towards the fold.

They all looked at each other for a moment before Terri stepped forwards to the fold and went through it, followed by Holly, Emma, Amy and after hesitated a moment and looking at Will, Rachel followed behind them. After she entered Will then walked through it having it close behind her.

* * *

The fold led them out into the middle of the main chamber of Kandrakar, they all stood in the centre of the mark on the floor, looking around amazed by what they saw. After the fold closed behind Will she had a while glow softly pass over her changing her back to her robes. She smiled at them as the voice of the Oracle was herd "Welcome young guardians to Kandrakar, centre of the dimensions."

They all looked around to see who spoke to them as Will calmly walked past and went up to a raised area alongside 2 others, doing so she spoke "Girls, meet Luba, keeper of the aurameres, and Yan Lin the Oracle of Kandrakar."

Luba and Yan Lin both gave a nod as they were introduced. Before Luba then spoke. "Yes welcome guardians. You have met Will, the overseer."

"Pleasure to meet you all then I guess" Emma slowly spoke out foe them all as they stood there. Both Holly and Terri had their tail's moving around slowly for keeping balance.

"You have many questions, then let me try and answer some of them" Yan Lin spoke clearly as she looked over them, reading there expressions. She then spoke about where they were, the history of the origin guardians which included the tale of the nymph Xin Jing and the 4 dragons. How guardians were chosen to defend the infinite dimensions from any darkness that would threaten them, the aurameres that provided their powers, and then the legacy of previous guardians that included herself and Will both being former guardians, also explaining why only humans had been chosen in the past due to the ability of humans being the only species to be capable of taking the link with an auramere and because of this as to why it has remained a secret on earth, to allow them a life away from being guardians. In this time Yan Lin, Will and Luba came down and stood right in front of the guardians

"That is incredible" Terri spoke amazed at the entire thing.

"So you mentioned that you are the Oracle that is the leader here and that miss Luba is the keeper of those auramere things, but I don't follow Will's role as overseer" Amy curiously asked.

"My task is to make sure that the needs of Kandrakar are dealt with, such as bringing the heart and your powers to you. Something we normally do in a different way but the nature of the situation meant we needed to take a different approach" Will told them.

"And what about this human thing, I mean we all aren't exactly what you would call completely human" Holly raised the point that they all had thought of when the mentions of human was the only species capable of bonding with an auramere for the powers.

"A key point indeed" Yan Lin smiled at this question, clearly been waiting for it to be asked. "As Oracle I am gifted with visions of the future, and I have foreseen a dark time approaching, and that time is upon us now, normal guardians won't be enough for this and we are in need of a breed not just able to take the powers, but who will be physical abilities to withstand this as well. So for this reason I chose to try half humans and you 5 were the ones the heart selected."

"And it seems in choosing 4 of you were chosen because of you closeness to the powers you have been given" Luba added.

"This darkness approaching, does that have anything to do with who we faced?" Rachel nervously asked.

"I am afraid she may be right Oracle" Will sighed as she spoke. "Demal has defiantly returned, I wasn't 100% after he confronted me at the beginning of the week, but I am certain now."

"You did mention you thought it was him, but going by the fact we have the girls all here he didn't catch on to your task" Luba spoke across to Will.

"I assume he know I was there to find new ones, but as this was the first time with half humans he did seem to be caught off with that." Will replied to Luba before turning to Yan Lin. "There was a little complication in the awakening of them however."

She looked to Will and then the girls who just stood there listening a little surprised "What sort of complication?"

"They didn't display their elemental powers to start with, instead they developed their secondary powers, and different ones to what they should normally have" Will spoke what she knew.

"What do you mean by that?" Terri curiously asked.

"In the past all guardians developed there elemental powers when chosen" Yan Lin explained. "And then they get their secondary powers. Animal empathy for quintessence, telepathic for fire, telekinesis for earth, invisibility for air and mental influence for water."

"We defiantly don't have those" Ami told them as she then pointed at each of them in turns as she mentioned what powers they did have "I got being able to create illusions oh and I am Amy. Rachel there can create shields, Emma is able to release a supersonic scream. Holly goes intangible and finally Terri makes herself impervious to harm."

"Thant is an interesting development to make note of, but now you know of your true powers of the elements, you will be able to use them, even when you are not in guardian form, abet in a weaker state" Yan Lin informed them.

They all talked for a little longer about their powers, then another fold opened in the chamber and out walked a 6 foot tall female shaped humanoid with dark red metallic skin and dark silver armour plates over their body except for the head which had shiny black dreadlocks that came below the shoulders. The chest and shoulder armour also had a orange symbol on it that none of them could make out what it was. Her eyes were green and her arms had cyan lines over them, even on the armour. After she had stepped out of the fold it closed. She walked past the girls taking a couple of steps towards where Yan Lin stood. She then knelt down on her right knee and lowered her head before speaking in a soft female mechanical voice. "Oracle I am Undia, the new toa of fire, I have come to report on the request you sent the Mechanax."

"I see the fire plate has chosen a new partner, rise toa" Yan Lin told the new visitor who stood immediately. "Seems that we all are gaining new members currently. Guardians meat one of the toa of Mechanax, a species that are a long-time ally of Kandrakar and who pledged themselves to aid us. Undia it seems you came at a good time to take news back after, meet the new guardians of the infinite dimensions."

Undia turned to the girls and bowed to them "It is an honour to meet you."

"Pleasure" Holly said before turning to the others who waved when introduced. "these are Terri, Amy, Rachel, Emma and I'm Holly."

Undia then turned back to Yan Lin before speaking. "Could the matter be discussed in private Oracle?"

"I believe there isn't much else I will be needed for here that Will can't handle" Yan Lin said as she ran through her head to make sure she hadn't missed something important. When she was certain she and Undia walked off out of the chamber through the large door in it.

"I will return to the aurameres then, be well guardians" Luba spoke as she left the room.

"So who exactly was that?" Rachel asked in her normal shy voice.

"Mechanax, they are a minority techno-organic species of Meridian, as for this toa thing or their service to this place, I don't know, not something I have come across" Terri said, clearly puzzled.

"While they live on Meridian, that is not where they originally are from" Will mentioned. "Their world suffered destruction and the survivors ended up on Meridian. As for them serving Kandrakar, that is just their way of thanking us for helping them. The toa are similar to you, members of the species with powers from the past, but that is a tale for another time."

"What about you, you can't have been a guardian that long ago, so why did you give it up?" Ami asked Will.

"I am a lot older then you think" she laughed a little. "I am 522 years old, stood down from being a guardian when I was in my 50's. And in my late 70's was offered a place to serve here, and in doing so I am now able to live as long as I keep my oath of binding to Kandrakar directly. Both the Oracle, Luba and a few others here also took a oath of binding too. When done we can choose to take the appearance of any point of our adult lives."

They chatted some more about Will's time as a guardian before Holly remembered something from on the roof. "That Demal guy said something about a key in the heart, what did he mean by that?"

Will sighed a little before she replied. "Demal is someone who me and my team defeated back in 2010. He found deep beneath Meridian a doorway that would allow him to access the raw dark magic that exists. The doorway was built when a tyrant named Phobos ruled Meridian, but even he feared the power that came from there so he had it sealed with a key. Demal was about to use the key on the door when we stopped him, he retreated and we never saw or heard from him again, which considering he took a fancy to me meant I couldn't care less. As for that key he seems to think we put it in the heart, which to be fair we did place a lot of magical relics in there."

"Is that why he asked me to give him the heart then?" Holly added.

"Mostly, you see every world had a magical heart, the source of their magic. And each is always held by someone, and can only be held by that person. For another to take it can only be done in two ways, for the holder to die or for them to give it to someone. If taken by force the taker cant access it. So that is why he needed you to willingly give it to him or perish, so he could try and get his key." Will replied, looking calm.

"But it isn't in there is it?" Terri asked, sensing something was missed out.

"You are a smart one, Taranee would have liked you" Will replied to her with a smile. "And yes the key isn't in it. We knew anyone would assume we did put it in there, so instead we broke it into 5 pieces and hid them. Only when my teammates passed away we knew where they were hidden wouldn't be safe, so before they died they absorbed there part of the key and after they had died, their bodies were transported out of the coffins and each was hidden on a different world. My part is kept here in Kandrakar in my room."

"Out of curiosity, why did Holly get the heart, and how is it decided who has what power?" Amy spoke in a clearly curious voice.

"The reason as to who gets what power is never really known" Will spoke back. "But sometimes you can see a link, like for my team Cornelia had the power of earth and her sister was the keeper of the heart of earth, and the Oracle Yan Lin who was on the previous team from me had the power of air, her granddaughter was on my team had the same power. But looking at 4 of you your powers seem to be based on your non human side. Amy as a Zambalen you are closely linked to the earth because of them being plants, Emma your Verlinger a creature of the skies. Terri as a Aqualan you are part of the waters. Rachel, when you were selected I did try to find what you are and sadly I can't provide the answer, but clearly you are a child of a species that was to do with fire. As for Holly, Quintessence is often mistaken for lighting, a very wild thing, and maybe because you suppress a wild nature it why you were chosen. Know I don't know the real answer, that is just my guess. As for the holder of the heart, whenever a new team is chosen the heart is automatically bound to whoever has Quintessence, but they can pass the heart onto another which has happened in the past for different reasons, also the bearer of the heart is treated as leader of the team."

They all stood there listening to what had to be said, also discussing a bit more about what their powers are capable of, while teaching Holly how to summon the heart that while they are in guardian form is stored within her (as an energy not physical object) and then how to teletransport, summon astral drops (with a warning not to miss-use them or use her powers on them, something Will knew spent disaster from experience) and open folds. It was after this she decided it would be best to send them home. She had Holly then change them back to their normal selves before she opened a fold in front each of them that would take them outside where they lived. Each said their goodbyes and all agreed to use the weekend to do some practice, with Will telling them they will be summoned when a plan of action against Demal was decided.

Each of them went through their fold and returned home, going in quietly (and for Rachel signing back into the orphanage), going back to their rooms noticing it was 2AM, luckily it was the weekend now, so none of them had to be up early in the morning. They all changed for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Next Time: Training and planning.

* * *

Writers Note: For future reference when writing for the eyes on Rachel who has the glowing marks for them, assume when I say open they are glowing and closed being they not glowing. As when they are glowing is the equivalent for open eyes and not glowing being the same as closed.


	10. 9: Adapting

**9: Adapting**

"Rachel, you in there?" A voice called out.

In her room Rachel slowly awoke. She waved her hand over the wall next to her bed making a clock appear reading '11:37'. She waved again making it disappear. 'Missed breakfast' she thought as the voice called out again. She sat up in her bed and stretched before getting out and going to answer the door. Opening the door it was the same person from Monday. He looked down at her and gave a smile. "You feeing all right, saw the log had you signing back in late."

"Yea, I just had gone into the park to get some work done and fell asleep there" She replied shyly not wanting to tell what really happened, mostly as the need for secrecy had been told. "Sorry sir, I will try not to do it again."

He looked over her. Due to her non-human side he couldn't use her eyes to tell if she was truthful or lying, let alone see if she really was sleepy. For her it was just use body language and she clearly was tired, the park was a good 30 minute walk from the orphanage, and even if she slept for a bit in the park it wouldn't have been too comfortable, plus this was the first thing she had ever done out of line, providing she didn't actually get in trouble there was nothing to do he thought. "Look if you need something or want a chat you can always say" he softly told her "tho I am glad you are spending free time away from your room and in the open world."

"James, situation at room 230!" A female voice came from a little radio he had on the back of his trousers.

"Just don't do anything silly" He smiled to Rachel as she gently rubbed his right hand against her hair, he then turned around and walked off grabbing the radio in his left hand and speaking into it "Margret I am on the way."

Rachel closed her room door and leaned back against it and sighed. She really thought she hadn't gotten away with it, but what could she say 'oh by the way I have been chosen to have powers and fight evil'. She knew that A: she wouldn't be believed and B: probably sent to a orphanage with a mental care department. She decided to get dressed into a dark orange halter top and matching trousers before putting her trainers and heading out. She signed out and made her way across the city to the abandoned area they had taken up as a practice area.

* * *

"Looks like I get company" Emma happily called to Rachel as she came into view. Emma was on the pipe she likes to use as a perch, she had also dressed similarly with black instead. "So you get away easily then?"

"Almost" She shyly replied as she then nodded towards Amy who was arriving in the distance. "What about yourself?"

"Mum was awake, she hasn't slept much since she had the egg out of her. But I managed to talk my way out of being out late" Emma replied.

"You having a sibling?, so your dad the human side then?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yea, be a few weeks till the egg hatches, and no mum is human, just the effect of dad being a Verlinger means any child will come as an egg first" She explained before turning to Amy "So how did getting back late go for you? Oh and Rachel is curious as to which side of the family our human side come from."

"Nightmare, my parents thought I had taken a beating after getting in a fight, which I guess we kind of did, but I just told them I was out stargazing, which they know I do if not in a fight" Amy told them, she had on a knee-length grey dress with her normal boots. "But now Holly knows how to do that astral drop thing, we should be able to do this guardian thing and not draw too much attention from our families. And as to Rachel's thing both my parents are half human, with both their fathers being human."

"Yea I am glad she now knows that, but why couldn't that Will person teach her how to have done it before taking us the Kandrakar." Emma complained a little as Rachel was rummaging around in the rubble again.

"That is because she probably wanted to teach us how hard this would be" Terri's voice was heard as she and Holly came around from behind one of the rubble piles. She had on a dark blue zip-up hoodie, jeans and white trainers while Holly had on a dull white tank top and black leggings with her trainers.

"How did getting home last night go?" Amy quickly called to them.

"Plus Rachel wants to know human side part of you" Emma called, with Rachel now looking a little embarrassed but still curious.

"Dad read me the riot act, we are lucky he didn't ground me" Terri giggled out. "My biological father is human, he disappeared after I was born, the one I call dad is a pure-breed like my mother, when they married he properly adopted me to be his daughter."

"Aunt Sophie was at work so she doesn't know, I hope, as for me I also had human father." Holly said as she then looked around. "So this is the area you chosen to use as practice"

"Not bad is it" Smiled Amy as she picked up a small rock and juggled it around in her hands.

"Has all we need, privacy away from everyone and there is a river nearby so if Terri wants water it is there" Emma informed her as she jumped off her perch.

"Well guess we better get to practicing then" Holly said as she pulled the heart out from under her top.

"Actually I think it better to start with our weaker elemental powers when we not changed" Terri quickly spoke up. "Because without practice with low powers we could cause a incident."

"I agree, plus there are those other abilities Will mentioned to us" Emma added.

Holly looked across to Amy and Rachel who both nodded in agreement with Terri's suggestion. Despite being the leader she had wanted to make sure that on simple things like this they had a majority agreement. She put the heart away as she spoke to them "Ok, so I guess lets set up some targets and shoot them, but maybe later on we should use guardian form because we should get some flying practice in."

"Forgot we could do that" Amy commented surprised because of that bit of info she had forgotten. "So yea power practice un-transformed then flying."

The girls spent most of the afternoon practicing using their powers on bits of rubble they set up as targets, with mixed results. After going off for some food they came back and then transformed to try flying. For Holly, Terri, Amy and Rachel they found getting their wings to flap took some getting used to wanting to happen but it didn't require much effort to keep off the ground once they were airborne. They also tried moving around which steering was the problem, they found it hard to do while wanting to focus on other things (because they wanted to be sure they could keep moving around in the air when fighting). For Emma she could get her guardian wings flapping away, but every time she got into the air she would just fall victim to her fears and fall back to the ground, but as time went on she found herself able to get higher off the ground and start moving around slowly, she also would use her own wings for help steering.

The evening rolled in and the girls all went their separate ways for the night. They did the same on Sunday, using the afternoon to practice with powers untransformed and then change for flight, all going their different directions for the night, agreeing Monday after school they would practice with their powers transformed. They also used Sunday to try for any other extra powers that they were told about but found they didn't have them.

* * *

On Sunday night while the city slept Demal teleported before a flat in north west Heatherfield. Upon arriving he looked towards the brick and metal building with a smile. Suddenly all the lights in the area went out as something teleported in next to him wearing a dark blue hooded robe and un the darkness under the hood red eyes could be seen. The both walked up to the building, opening the glass door and then heading up the stairs to level 4. Once there they went to flat 19, he waved his hand at the wooden door causing it to open. Walking into the flat they went down a short corridor with coats hanging on the walls to the left and a door to a toilet. At the end of the corridor was a lounge, a large beige sofa with 2 people asleep on it was facing the wall where a holo screen would have been if the power was working. They crossed the room and went down another corridor to a door on the left, once there he smiles from under his hood, black smoke appeared from under his cloak and engulfed him and the figure with him.

On the other side of the door was a reasonably sized room with large bed covered in navy blue bedding next to a window with a ledge for sitting on. Opposite the bed there was a small desk with a leather chair, and next to those the wall was bear as behind that was the wardrobe. This room hadn't had its power cut as the light orb on the ceiling was lighting the room and over the walls were holo posters of male actors. Sitting in the chair was Jessica, she was dressed for bed in pale blue pyjama's. She was leaning against her desk looking at a holo display before her as she was typing away on a keyboard that was displayed on the top of the desk.

"Who cares about this alchemy stuff anyway?" She moaned as she leaned back in her chair. She had been trying to do this homework about the alchemy and different elements. "Magic in any form is just superstition."

"Is that what you really think little one?" Demal's voice echoed through the room as suddenly all of her holo's went off.

She looked around trying to see where the voice came from before she called out a little unsettled "Who's there, what do you want?"

Suddenly black smoke filled the area of her room around the door and before her Demal appeared in it, standing with his hood up so his face was hidden, a darker shadow stood in the smoke just behind him to the left but the eyes could be seen in the darkness. "Magic is very real little one."

He held his right hand out and from it shot back lightning around the room, causing Jessica to duck in her chair before looking back up seeing some marks on the wall and floor from where the bolts hit. "What do you want from me?" she called to him terrified.

"My dear, it is more what I can do for you" He informed her calmly. "I understand you have a dislike of non-pure humans, and I am here to offer you the chance to do that."

Something inside a part of her mind jumped at the idea, with another part screamed out that something was off, but the side of her that hated non-pure drown it. "You can help me?" she nervously asked as she slowly stood up.

"I can give you the power to destroy anyone who you want, and all I need in return is some loyalty from you for destroying some pests" he could feel her darkness inside her. He waved his right hand a little and some the black smoke around him expanded to surround her up to the knees.

"The power to destroy those that shouldn't be" She muttered to herself as the voice in her head that told her this was a bad idea got quieter. Once the smoke touched her she could feel a strange energy surge over her body, it made her feel like she could do anything, and she knew she had to have it. It was in that moment she decided she wanted it, new thoughts entered her mind that silenced any thought different to what Demal wanted from her. She then kneeled on her right knee, lowered her head and closed her eyes before speaking again "I am ready to serve, master." She opened her eyes, the colour of them had changed from blue to red.

Demal gave a dark smile as the smoke then engulfed Jessica. "There's a good girl." Then all 3 of them teleported away leaving no trace of the smoke. Moments later the power returned, and her parents wouldn't know she was gone as they now had a spell placed on them, to think she was there.

* * *

"Wake-up, wake-up" A electronic voice called out.

Holly was curled up in her bed, but hearing the voice she quickly woke up, taking an aggressive stance on all fours as her tail kept low. She looked up over the edge of her bed, looking around to see who was talking to her. She was under a red blanket as she stood up wearing just her underwear. Stepping out of her bed she sniffed around trying to see if she could smell an intruder, she even checked under her desk. Not finding anyone she whispered not wanting to draw attention from her aunt. "Whoever is in this room better show themselves or else I am not responsible to what I can do with my claws."

"Well that won't help you turn in homework miss Davis" the voice teased her. She looked round and on her desk one of her holo tiles was generating what looked like a smiley face that was taking to her. She jumped back a little and covered herself with her blanket as it talked again. "Now you are up late, and you aunt took a call to get into work this morning, she did call out as she left your food is in the kitchen ready. And with you it isn't like any machine in this room hasn't seen you like that before."

She felt a little embarrassed as she then spoke back to it while grabbing cloths out. "Who are you, because I know that tile was disconnected from the internet last night."

"I am holo unit E486Q228UA555T-003E. I am still disconnected from the internet" It replied.

"Well I will call you Equate then, and for now remain silent until I know what has happened" Holly growled at it before leaving her room to go to the bathroom to wash and dress, returning to her bedroom in a light green tank top with a dark green jacket over the top of it and some jeans on. She grabbed her medical monitoring band placing it on from a draw in her desk and grabbing Equate shoving him in a black satchel with some other holo tiles. She ran into the main living area, had her breakfast (the usual fruit and vegetables), took some tablets before putting on some trainers and running out the front door.

* * *

The day passed at school without incident, all 5 girls went through the day as normal, even with Holly trying to keep her taking holo under control, yet no-one else could hear it talking or see it displaying the face. At the end of the day when the girls all rallied up in what they now called the training dump, Holly told them about Equate and the fact others can't see or hear him (thinking they may think her going crazy), only for them to be able to see and hear him.

"When I next take a test can I borrow him?" Amy asked, she was all practical type stuff, never likening the theory stuff.

"No, because cheating will help no-one, one of the many things my aunt has taught me in being a good person" Holly scolded her back a little.

"Besides I think they would notice you talking as tests are quiet environments" Amy laughed.

"So just do the revision. You always complain about me knowing more then you, so if you revise and study you will do fine." Terri also giggled out knowing Amy wasn't bothering to listen.

Rachel was staring at the face curious as to how it happened, she then spoke out quietly "So then Terri, how did this happen then, making a machine come to life?"

"Holly's power" Terri replied. "Remember quintessence with life energy, and in the lecture about the powers Will did say that machines are affected by it without the user knowing, as the one who has quintessence does build up a lot of static on them and mechanical things they touch can come to life."

"You ever tire of remembering all that stuff?" Amy teased her.

"Nope, she doesn't" Holly giggles as she jumped to hug Terri from behind. "So that would explain why I found the hand-drier at school talking to me too, this will take some getting used to, and possibly ending up with a houseful of stuff talking to me, but so long as aunt Sophie can't see or hear them that is fine."

They spent time practicing, all getting better with flying (except Emma who still would only fly just off the ground and at slow speeds), before heading home for the night. Tuesday went the same way: wake up, go to school, practice and then home for the night. Wednesday started off the same bit things were to quickly change. They had got through till the end of school without problems and on their way to practice they decided to walk through the park having gotten some snacks from a little corner shop on route.

"So, how long do you think it will be till we end up dealing with that Demal guy?" Any asked between sucking on a ice-lolly. "Because I really want to give him another good beating."

"Well I personally hope that he crawled back into whatever hole he was hiding in for 500 years" Emma joked as she finished off a bar of chocolate.

As they walked along the park they began to notice something was off, it was a nice afternoon, they then noticed ahead of them a black cloak with a hood hiding the head standing there, it stood before a open fold. A right hand came out from under it when they were only a few meters away and signalled them to follow before walking through the fold.

"That one of Kandrakar's?" Rachel nervously asked.

"Don't know, cos everyone there was wearing white, even Will was in white when she was dressed like that." Terri replied as they walked up to the fold. "So do we go after?"

"Yea, but as we don't know who our visitor is" Holly spoke as she looked around seeing no-one else around, she then reached inside her bag taking out the heart and holding it before her as it started to glow brighter and hover before her. "We shall go prepared in case it a trap...Guardians Unite!"

The 5 orbs left the heart and each absorbed there matching guardian, the silhouettes of then curled up inside could be seen as after a few seconds they then uncurled shattering the orbs and landed on the ground in their guardian forms. After taking a deep breath they each went through, not certain what was waiting for them on the other side.

* * *

Next Time: Friend or Foe?


	11. 10: Flight

**10: Flight**

The girls stepped out of the fold into a open area, which was flat dull yellow rock. Around they could see the clouds in the blue sky, the whole area they were standing on had to be big enough to fit a normal oval 8-lane 400 meter track on it. After they all were through the fold behind them closed. They stood about a quarter of the way along what now could be assumed to be a sort of arena. Standing at a equal distance from the other end was the black caped figure.

"I assume you wanted us to come here, so tell us what it is you want" Emma called across to it, with no reply. But it pointed to Holly, singled for her to come closer as the figure walked to the middle of the area.

Holly was starting to walk up, clearly a little unsettled a little when Terri grabbed her right arm and spoke "You know how much this seems to be a trap now right?"

"I do, so all of you be ready for anything" Holly looked across all of them as she spoke before glancing at the waiting figure then turning back to look at her friends. "Be prepared for anyone or anything. One police tactic I have over-herd aunt Sophie talk about is deliberately triggering the trap. They use that when they are uncertain of any other possible action without triggering it, so trigger it on your terms, not the trappers terms. tho the police normally use a robot for that, guess I will have to be the trigger for us."

"Be careful then" Rachel quietly muttered, still trying not to be emotional to the others.

"Whatever comes, I'll just beat it to regret being a trap for us" Amy smirked. While Emma gave a nod, but clearly not for Amy's comment.

Holly took a deep breath turning to face the figure and then carefully walked up to them. As she got closer she tried to look for a face under the hood that came down halfway over the head, keeping whatever was in there hidden in shadows, but she could make out some red eyes in there. She stood before it, her tail twitching. The figure held it's right hand out as if wanting something passed to it. It was then she smelt something, something familiar but also off. She had the heart emerge from herself around her neck in a pink glow. Once it was there she stood still, staring at the figure, waiting to see if it would say anything or do something, her tail kept twitching back and forth. After a few moments the hand from the figure shot at the heart, clearly in an angry way, only for Holly to react and grab just below the wrist with her left hand, she carefully pressed the tips of her claws on that hand against the skin to make the person feel some pain but not harm them.

"I didn't give permission for you to take it" She informed them with a intimidating growl, only for her to suddenly realise something off and feel a energy given off by this person that she felt in her when she used her powers. She released the arm of the figure and took a few steps back in shock, her breathing also accelerated. "Impossible, why does you feel like you are my powers?"

Watching from where they were standing the other girls saw Holly backing off. Both Emma and Terri had been using there strong hearing to listen at what was going on. It was when they heard Holly speak in shock Emma spoke up "Something's wrong, she needs our help now."

Just as they started to run towards where Holly was suddenly the 4 black cloud creatures rose out of the ground before them in a line causing them to stop in their tracks a couple of meters from them as then a voice spoke from behind them. "Now girls I can't have you interfering."

The girls turned around and saw Demal standing there with his hood down, next to him stood a dark blue caped figure with a hood over them.

"What is it with people and caped with hoods?" Terri moaned a little. "Surely there are more ways to hide in clothing than a hooded cape.

"Come back for another beating Demal cos I will gladly give it to you" Amy yelled at him as she took up a stance ready to fight.

"Now now girls, I have an appointment with the heart and you won't be keeping me from clamming my key back after the 503 years I have been waiting for" He calmly told them as he then pointed at his creatures. "Besides my Dolgag's will be dealing with you so your friend up there won't be receiving your help." He then clicked his fingers on his right hand which then his creatures then shot at the girls. Rachel quickly raised a shield completely around them which they flew right into to allow them all to turn to face them, all of them positioned themselves to take on them as the Dolgag's then surrounded them with the shield stopped them from actually attacking the girls, but also the shield meant the girls couldn't attack them back. Demal and the figure next to him calmly walked past them as he spoke again "Try not to die too quickly, as I would like you lot to see that fighting me is pointless."

"Ok, we dealt with these before, so we can take them out like before" Emma checked as she spread her arm wings ready and crouched down a bit.

"I'm not so sure it will be as easy as before. Think about it, we caught them off guard last time, they weren't expecting us to be this different to previous guardians by being half-human and not full human, or us have the secondary powers we do which we have found we don't have the ones we are meant to have" Terri was studying their movements and actions and recalling there last encounter, along with what they were told in Kandrakar and had experienced in training. "Look at them, they are waiting for us, Rachel's shield is formed all around us and they know they can't get through. So it shows they have learned, so we need to be better prepared, we caught them off guard last time, and they won't make it so easy now."

"Then that just makes this all the move fun then" Amy smirked as she had a couple of vines from her head grow longer and wrap around her arms and completely over her fists, she also got a couple to grow and go round her legs so she now could hit them with something and stick to her normal preference for fighting, hitting them herself. A green glow was over her vines. "I will just beat them back harder than last time, and if it wants more, I am happy to give it as much of a beating as it can take."

"Why we do the practice right?" Rachel muttered, keeping her hands held out before her to have the shield up."So we know what we can do and how to get better."

"It is." Terri replied seeing Holly was standing where she was, clearly not moving because of whatever shock she was in with Demal approaching from behind. "We take these guys out 1 on 1 like before, as soon as yours is done go help Holly, she will need it more than the rest of us will."

"Right" the other 3 confirmed. Rachel then lowered her shield allowing Amy to jump forwards at the one before her giving it a punch in the head, Emma swung her right arm sending off a strong gust of wind at hers, Terri took flight before spinning around and from her tail a shockwave of water came off it towards her one. Rachel had the one before her fly straight as her, she held her hands before her as the red markings over them ignited in flames and a stream of fire was launched at it.

Holly stood still before the black cloak figure as she muttered "You can't exist, I haven't created anything with my powers." She was both confused and scared by what stood before her.

She was then hit by a black energy blast in the back, knocking her on her front. She looked around seeing Demal walking up to her. "You really should watch your back little guardian" He taunted as he and the blue cloaked figure stood equal distance from her, him and the 2 hooded figures now standing in a triangle formation around her. "Or else you may find yourself in a very vulnerable position."

"What is with that one, why do they feel like they are part of my powers?" She snarled at him as she stood back up, keeping hunched down, looking across the 3 of them he tail swinging back and forth aggressively and giving a deep growl.

"That shouldn't be your concern at the moment" He smirked back at her as all 3 of them held their right hands towards her and all of them launched black lighting from them at her. "You should be more concerned about yourself."

The other girls were having positive results with the Dolgag's. Emma was using her guardian wings to get off the ground, now using a combination of her sonic screech and a tornado to hold her one. Amy had returned her vines back to normal length having given her one several punches and kicks, she now had placed her right hand on the ground as she lifted her left up causing rocked to be lifted out of the ground, then waving that hand around they then flew over the one she was fighting burying it, she kept her powers going so it couldn't pass through them. Rachel had trapped hers in a sphere of fire, shrinking it to have the creature just fit in it, she was burning away the air inside it so it would pass out. Terri meanwhile used the hole in the ground from Amy where pulling rocks out of it to now contain water, she then aimed both hands to her one and shot it with a jet of water forcing it into the new pool.

"Get them in the water then Emma can freeze it solid" Terri called out as she forced her one to say in the pool.

Amy then raised up the rocks that hers was trapped in carrying the one she had over to the pool before then sending the larger ones away and using the small ones to force it in the pool. Rachel stopped the sphere of fire around hers and quickly flew up, positioning herself so the one she had between her and the pool, she then held both her hands opposite each other just before her and then a ball of fire started forming between them, she widened the gap till the ball was about as large as her head, and then she thrust it forwards launched a large stream of flames pushing her Dolgag into the pool, she then switched to her shield to force the 3 in there already to stay in the pool. Emma stopped her tornado and screech, the Dolgag was clearly both dizzy and distorted, she then gave a hard flap of her arm wings like before and sent a blast of air that threw it towards the pool, which Rachel made a hole in the shield so it would go into the water.

Emma then flew over next to the pool in her slow manner then turning to Rachel to speak to her "On 3, lower it. 1...2...3!"

Rachel then stopped her shield allowing Emma to take a hard flap from her wing arms sending out a gust of wind that even tho the other girls were behind her clearly was cold, she did a few more and after a dozen of these the pool was now a large ice block with the Dolgag's stuck inside it.

"Ice created from the use of magic, works a treat, and by the look of how they aren't trying to get out I think they don't like the cold" Terri commented as they turned their attention towards where Holly was, seeing she was down on all fours from being constantly hit by the combined lightning attacks. "Come on, she really needs us." She ordered to the others deeply concerned. They all then took flight and charged straight at them.

"Give me what I want and this will stop" Demal softly told her as he and his 2 companions keeps up the attack on Holly, who was moaning from the pain. "If not, we can keep this up till we get it."

"Get away from her you ridiculously old terror!" Terri screamed at Demal, causing him to look round just in time for Terri to be spinning around so she was able to perform slamming a hardened tail onto his left shoulder, knocking him over and his part of the lightning attack on Holly stopped.

Amy grabbed the one in blue from behind, placing them in an arm lock while Rachel and Emma sent a wave of fire accelerated by a blast of air into the black one knocking them down onto their back, stopping all the attacks on Holly, who was struggling to try and stand as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was a lucky strike for you, little girl" Demal angrily muttered to Terri as he stood back up and launched a black fireball at her. In repose she created a barrier of water in front of her, but the fireball passed right through it hitting her right in the chest, knocking her backwards and down into the ground, the hit felt like she was burned right inside, but she could see no injuries on her, yet she couldn't get up or fly. He then flicked his right arm towards Rachel and Emma who charged at him, Rachel raised her shield, which didn't stop a shockwave that emitted from his hand, just weakened the bit that hit her, knocking her back a few feet and down onto her hands and knees, while Emma was sent flying by it well over the edge of the area they were on. Amy kicked the back right leg of the one she had arm locked, causing it to fall on its knees before turning to face Demal and hold her arms out to the side before swinging them towards him. The ground around him rumbled a little as 2 pale brown vines as thick as his arms shot out of the ground and wrapped around his body, he struggles for a moment as she made the grip tighter.

"Got you" She smirked happily. 'Now best way to hit him hard enough to knock him out without me releasing him as I go up to him for the hit is the problem' she thought.

"Not quite, you have clearly forgotten I have some help around" He smirked back. Amy then herd a sound to her left, she looked over, the black hooded figure had stood up, holding its right hand out it then launched a black fire ball like Demal could, it hit her sending her flying a few feet to the right knocking her hard onto the floor. The vines around Demal loosened so he could just slide out of them, he smiled as he walked towards Holly who hadn't been able to get up from where she was, the blue figure also stood up and then along with the black one the 3 of them walked over and stood before her. They then all blasted her with the black fireball, throwing her back a few feet, there was then a pink energy that engulfed her and the other girls as they all reverted to normal. Holly rolled on to her left side, barely able to catch her breath. Demal and his companions walked over to her as he smiled.

Emma had managed to fly most of the way back to the area they had been fighting on, she was trying to ignore the fact that around it was covered in clouds which meant she couldn't see a floor, but she was flying high up, something she had never done before. She had been flying on her guardian wings when suddenly she glowed pick and when it faded she suddenly started falling. She looked over herself seeing she was back in normal form. "Not now!" she screamed as she fell into the clouds, after a few seconds she came out the underside of them, she could see far below was the base of the mountain, with the cliffs leading down straight into the sea, which she must had had about 20 to 30 seconds before she went into it. 'Ok Emma, guess it's now or never to fly under your own ability, no powers or other wings to save you' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and tucked her arms in with the wings tucked in, she calmed herself best she could. 'The others need me, I can't let them down, I refuse to fail them!' she screamed out in her mind, more determined to fly then ever before. As she focused on wanting to fly to save the others she felt new instincts take over, she twisted herself to be falling face first. Then only seconds from hitting the water she opened her eyes and quickly spread her arms and wings out, catching the wind and she flapped down hard, stopping her decent and levelled out so she swooped over the water and speeds faster then she had gone before when falling and then she pulled up. 'I can do this, they need me, I will save them' was all that went through her head as she flapped now in a rhythm as she flew up, getting higher and higher as she entered a circling flight for climbing up, all of this was now happening without her thinking about it, it felt natural to her, the feeling that she had herd of from her father, flying was a 2nd nature to them, they don't learn it, they just let it happen. She smiled as she flew up heading back for the top of the mountain the others were on flying as fast as she could.

Back on the mountain top area Demal stood over Holly. He signalled for the one in the black cloak to go and retrieve the heart. It went up right next to her and bent down reaching for the heart that still had its chain around Holly's neck, but the actual pendant that was the heart itself lay just next her head, she tried to reach out weakly with her right arm to try and stop it being taken, but then there was a flash from the heart as the back hooded figure was about to touch it. After a couple of moments it stood back up and turned to face Demal. "It isn't there" a familiar female voice came from under it.

"What do you mean it isn't there?" he questioned it clearly stunned and annoyed. "It must be there, there is nowhere else they would have put it."

"It was never absorbed in the heart" The voice replied.

"No, impossible, they put everything in it that was to be kept out of other's hands. She must have done something to it, make it harder to find" he muttered clearly distraught by this turn of events.

While he was distracted Holly managed to get herself onto hands and feet, lowering her tail she lined up for a charge at Demal and then called to him "Looks like you just had your plan broken apart." She then gave a roar as she leaped at him, ramming into his left side knocking him down, but only for him to push back at her, causing her to forward roll off him, he quickly got back to his feet as she also stood up weakly calling out "Guardians Unite" as the pink, red, blue and green orbs left the heart and quickly engulfed the for girls up there as they all stood back up having just managed to have fully recovered from the attacks that were used against them. The orbs then disappeared having changed them all back to guardian form.

"The 4 of you are no match for me, even if I can't get the key for what I want. Your 4 powers are nothing to mine" He taunted looking across all 4 girls as they all moved together. They were all exhausted, but could feel there energy returning quickly.

"Just as well there is 5 of us you jerk!" Emma's voice called out behind him causing him to turn around seeing her swooping down with her wings spread wide, angling herself so her talons were in a striking position. She came in quickly, her attack aimed at Demal but the black figure quickly and carefully pushed him out of the way, in a way that he was able to remain standing. Emma ended up hitting the black one instead, despite having missing her intended target she grabbed around the arms of the back one as she kept her attacking dive having decided that just taking 1 of the 3 down would do, pushing it onto it's back against the ground and dragging it along a little before she let go and flew over to the others, circling around them as from the heart the grey orb left it, before Holly then absorbed the heart back into herself. The grey orb flew round to meet Emma, and a quick flash later she was back in guardian form and landed in the group receiving a hug from Amy.

"Looks like you won't be getting what you seek" Terri taunted. "Seems someone outsmarted you."

"Despite that, I still have a way to find and acquire the key, and I think I know of where she would have put it if it isn't in the heart" Demal spoke as he calmed down while the back figure rolled over onto their front and stood up, causing there hood which had been shifted out of how they wore it over their head in Emma's attack to fall down revealing their face.

"No way" Amy was stunned as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"But they..." Rachel muttered in shock.

"It can't be them" Emma gasped.

"Since when?" Terri was trying to understood what she saw.

"It is, and it came from my powers it seems" Holly sighed as she was trying to not panic now seeing what she was feeling.

Demal looked on and laughed evilly as the girls stood looking at who the figure in the black cloak was. "Yes, you will be taken out by a creation of your own powers!" he called over to them before laughing out again. The blue figure stood calmly to his left.

Next Time: Who is the person in black?


	12. 11: Copy

**11: Copy**

* * *

"You certain as to what you saw?" Yan Lin asked the girls a little shocked by what she had been told. All 5 of them along with Yan Lin, Luba and Will stood in the middle of an main chamber in Kandrakar. The girls all looked shaken up.

"Yes, we are certain, we all saw it" Rachel quietly replied as she looked down a little disappointed.

"After everything, he goes and uses the powers of one of the guardians to create something like that" Luba sighed.

* * *

**20 Minutes Earlier**

The girls were all starting at the face that they could see from under the black hood. Emma, Amy, Rachel and Terri were in shock while Holly was rather annoyed. Demal watched on and laughed darkly, compleatly enjoing their reactions to what had been revealed to them.

"Granted I wasn't planning on revealing her to you yet, but I do think introductions are not needed for her" Demal grined when he stopped laughing before ordering to his uncovered one "To my side."

"Coming" she replied with a smile as she then turned to face him and walked over to his right before turning back to face the girls, the blue robe stood perfectly still on his left.

"Quite a good piece of work isn't she?" he sarcastically asked the girls as he then gently stroked her left cheek with his right hand, she just stood there seemingly unaware of what he was doing. "But I am certain you are more interested in how she came to exist, because you heart barer can tell she is not the original."

"The moment I was touched by her I could tell she only existed because of my powers" Holly snarled at him, clearly very annoyed. "So why her, what was so special in choosing them?"

"My dear girl, it is purely because there is no-one else I wanted at my side for ruling the dimensions" He calmly replied.

"And because the original refused to..." Emma started as she pieced things together.

"...You created a version of her that would be to your likeing, but she doesn't seem all there and correct me if I am wrong but a mind salve won't make much of a person to be at your side when you rule" Terri finished as she also pointed out a flaw.

"Correct, she isnt quite a mind slave, she does have some free will, and her mind is devlopeing slowly as it becomes what she always should have been, the person to be at my side" He smiled as he informed them before turning to look at the blue hooded one and pull her hood down revealing another face they knew.

"She is that desperate to get into a fight with me that she joined you" Amy sarcastically joked.

"She wouldn't have known we were the guardians" Rachel muttered to Amy as she gave her a nudge.

"So, another copy then?" Emma asked.

Holly stared at who had been unveiled to them now, focusing on sensing if her power was there too, after a few moments she then spoke, but in a disappointed voice. "No, it is the real person there, that is Jessica."

"How did you get her to join you, because telling people who we are just means we will have to silence you" Terri yelled at him a little annoyed.

"Oh no, she doesn't know who you are, even now, as she is a proper mind slave unlike my dear special one" Demal calmly replied. "I merely just looked in her, sensing darkness within her and offered her the power to make what she darkly desired come true, for the price of loyalty."

They all looked at Jessica who just stood there clearly devoid of emotions. They saw her eyes were now red and she had her hair down straight and tucked into her cloak. It was then Amy who spoke again. "So she doesn't like half-breeds, what kid at our school doesn't know that, but this just means I can beat her up with my powers." She smirked and was about to charge fowards when Holly held her right arm in the way.

"What about the copy, you never said how she came to exist" Holly angerly called out.

"Ahh yes, of course, where are my manners" Demal teased back. The figure in black had moved over closer to him, wrapping her arms around his right arm and rested her head on his shoulders, in return he gently stroked her head, his fingers running through her hair, she closed her eyes and smiled. He looked at the girls as he spoke again. "She is effectively a clone, taken from the origainls DNA, grown from my dark powers then brought to life with your power of quintessence. Remember the night on the rooftop on earth, when you blasted me with your powers? I am certain you do, because I had wanted that to happen. Part of a plan B should I not have retrieved the heart. When you blasted me, I used a special container to catch some of your powers and then used it on her body, bringing live to her, then I started the process of implementing the mind she will have."

"Well your cloning is stopping now!" Holly yelled out again in anger, she then roared a little as her wings then flapped into life, lifting her off the floor and then flew straight at the 3 of them.

"Looks like she has taken this personally, but I am not going to let her have all the fun" Amy smirked as she then also took flight and flew after Holly.

Demal smirked as the 2 girls flew towards him as he spoke. "Jessica take out the earth guardian" he then gave a stroke on the one that wore the black cloak's right cheek as he turned to face her. "My dear, the heart barer if you please."

"As you wish master" Jessica emotionlessly responded, holding out her right hand and a black line of energy flew out from it, wrapping around Amy's waist. She then pulled it causing Amy to fly straight at her, only for Jessica to them blast her with a fireball.

"I will tend to heart immedeatly my dear" The one that wore the black replied happily as she smiled at him. She then took several steps before him, and as Holly flew at her she shot some of the black lightning at her from her right hand.

Back with the other 3 girls, they watched both Holly and Amy get knocked back a little.

"Guess they need help" Rachel muttered as she then hovered into the air.

"I agree, but who helps who" Emma questioned as she took up flight using all 4 of her wings. "His girls already proved to be quite powerful."

Terri looked at both Holly and Amy as she thought the situation over. "Partner powers up, Rachel you go to Amy, your fire and earth powers should work well together. Emma you and me will join Holly. Her quintessence electricity, my water and your air will make a icy shock." She then also took flight to join with them up in the air as they then nodded before splitting up and flew over to help who they were to join.

Rachel quickly went over to join Amy, who was trying to punch Jessica only for each to be blocked perfectly, in doing so it could be seen she was wearing something blue under her cloak that was skin tight on her arms and came up to just below her wrists. "Since when were you a capeable fighter" Amy asked her slightly annoyed, but she got no reply from Jessica, who just kept her emotionless appearance. Amy then tried to jump up and do a roundhouse kick with her right foot, only for Jessica to catch it in both her hands. Amy looked at her blocked kick, completely shocked, Demal wasn't kidding when he said he had given her power, not just magically, but physically too, no-one should have blocked that at their age, let alone stand there with no movement across the ground. Rachel decided to fly round behind Jessica, and grab her cloak by the hood, lifting her up into the air and releaseing Amy at the same time.

"Nice work Rach" Amy replied as she then held her right hand out before her aimed at the ground and some rocks then flew out of it and up forming a ring around Jessica who was started to lauched fireballs at Rachel, but the position of her made it hard to fire a shot at her.

"We are a team right" Rachel quietly muttered back with a slight smile, as she let go of Jessica so the rocks then flew up against her waist pinning her arms in too as she fell back to the floor.

"As much as I want to do this to her, do you want the honours?" Amy asked Rachel as the 2 girls landed just before Jessica who was on her knees before them restrained by the rocks.

Rachel looked over at Jessica and then back to Amy and gave a little smile. "Let's both do it."

Amy smirked a little as she and Rachel looked down at Jessica, both girls then swing a fist, left from Amy and right from Rachel who also had her fist become covered in flames as they went to punch her face. But just before they made contact she let out a black shockwave from her hands that broke her binding from the rocks and pushed both girls back a bit. She then stood up, grabbed her cloak tossing it to her left revealing she was wearing a dark blue skin-tight bodysuit with black boots that came up halfway on her lower leg. She then held both hands before her and launched fireballs at both girls.

"Better plan is needed I think" Rachel muttered as she held both her hands before her to place a shield before her and Amy to block the fireballs. She was clearly struggling to block a bombardment of them.

Amy looked around for any idea's then came up with one. "How about a meteor storm" She smirked, giving out a little giggle as she held both arms out to her side causeing the ground to shake a bit, as she then rose her arms up, the ground cracked up and lots of boulders of different size's flew up high into the air. She then cut her control over them and called to Rachel again "Now you set them on fire." She then had all the vines on her head glow green and extend round before both girls, wrapping together to form a new barrier.

"Lighting them up then" Rachel quietly confirmed to Amy as she lowered her shield allowing Amy's vines to start taking the hits, which clearly she wouldn't be able to take for too long. Rachel aimed her hands at the falling boulders as the red lines over her hands ignited in flames to cover her hands, she then launched 2 streams of fire into the sky, sweeping them back and forth over the boulders to set them alight into flaming rocks as they descended. Once she had set then all alight, she cut the flames over her hands, and then swing her hands downwards using her power over fire to accelerate the rocks down into the ground around Jessica causing her to stop sending fireballs at Rachel and Amy.

As soon as Jessica stopped lunched her fireballs Amy had her vines return to normal length, clearly she had felt some pain from the attacks on her. She then knelt down on her left knee placing both of her hands to the ground and a green glow appeared over them. Around Jessica the ground suddenly started to grow up around her, wrapping around her limbs and going up to her neck, trapping her inside rock unable to move. Amy sighed as she spoke to Rachel "You did really good there." Leaving Rachel to smile a bit back.

Meanwhile Holly was pushing against the female that wore the black, they were hand to hand, both digging in with their feet, with Holly also using her wings to try and push more. A mix of black and pale blue lightning bolts came from where their hands met. Holly's tail whipped around furiously behind her, and bolts of the pale blue lightning jumped around her spikes and horns. Emma flew up above her then flapping hard with her arm wings sending out a massive blast of wind over Holly's head knocking the black cloaked figure back a bit, allowing holly to push her to the floor before flying up to allow Terri who was behind her throw a football sized ball of water at her. Hitting its target Holly held both hands before her as more bolts jumped around her spikes and horns before from her hands a large bolt emmited from each combineing into a slightly bigger bolt that hit the wet black cloaked figure.

"If you know what is good for you stay down" Emma snapped out.

"Possibly a bad idea" Terri commented as she flew up to join the other 2 seeing the figure stand back up, removing her cloak to reveal she was just wearing a black version of what Jessica was wearing, but they also noticed she had something else, wings, like they had but with red inside them instead of the blue and green. They flapped into life and she flew up at them.

"There has to be foul play called here, she isn't a guardian" Emma complained as she flapped each arm wing 1 at a time sending shockwaves of air down at the figure who flew around each.

"She is a copy of someone who was one of us, so he must have given her the wings back" Holly growled out as she tried shooting more lighting at the figure, who also flew around them. "And we seriously need a new and better plan."

The figure fired a mix of black lightning and fireballs at the 3 girls who split up and flew around her, now reversing the triangle formation from before from the figure being part of a formation around Holly to Holly part of one around the figure.

"We are having a icicle tornado with lightning" Terri called to the other 2 as she held her right hand out before her firing a large stream of water that coiled around the figure who looked at it a little unsettled.

"You girls wouldn't harm me would you, considering who I am" the figure teased them in a soft innocent voice.

"Actually yes we will considering you are just a incorrect copy of the original" Emma called to her as she flapped both arm wings together creating a tornado from them that formed around the figure and pulled the water into the tornado cooling it down rapidly to freezing point.

Just as Holly was charging up a large bolt between her hands a black shockwave came from within the tornado knocking all 3 of them back, the stun from it knocked them all to the floor, all landing on their backs. The figure flew down, landing with her legs over Holly and smiled to her and she crouched down right over her body and softly spoke "Now try not hold still, because it will hurt more if you struggle." Holly's eyes went wide as she looked into the red eyes of the figure who placed her left hand on Holly's chest, there was then suddenly a surge of energy through her body, feeling like something was being ripped out, she screamed in pain as she looked down to see what was going on. The figure raised her hand up slowly, with the heart of Kandrakar coming out of her body in a pink glow as the hand rose. She tried to resist with her mind but it was too late, the heart fully formed on its chain around her neck. The figure grabbed onto it with her right hand, the glow got bright from the orb in the heart for a moment. The figure smiled while Holly was recovering from the pain that came from that extraction.

Demal had calmly taken some steps back so he could watch what was happening safely with on with a dark smile on his face having watched the right from his figure that wore the black, ignoreing Jessica's fight which he hadn't seen her be trapped. Only coming to his attention when her herd Amy call out to him "Hey jerk face!" He looked around to his left to see in time a large vine come out of the ground and push him back several feet and raise him a few meters off the ground as smaller vines emitted from around the part that hit him and wrap around his wrists and ankles, trapping his hands in closed fists as the vines wrapped around them so he couldn't use his powers as they had seen he needed them open to do stuff. Amy stood kneeling with her hands glowing green on the ground next to where the large vine grew out of with her smiling.

Rachel meanwhile flew over to Holly, the figure on her was too distracted by the heart to see Rachel fly behind her, and land next to her. She then grabbed the arm of the figure that was holding onto the heart with both her hands which she then had the red markings on them glow brighter as she raised the temperature of them causing the heat to burn the arm of the figure. "Let go of my friend" Rachel yelled at her.

"Back off!" The figure angrily snarled at Rachel as she then held her left hand towards Rachel's face forming a black fireball in it when suddenly a pulse from the heart knocked both her and Rachel back away from Holly before it went back into her body with a soft glow.

Rachel quickly got herself back onto her feet as Emma and Terri had also recovered from there knock downs stood up a little shaken, they all Flew over and stood before Holly who had rolled over onto her front, holding her chest clearly in pain. The figure looked over at Amy who was keeping Demal restrained with the vine. She then flew up off the ground and fired a fireball at the trapped Jessica releseing her from her prison. Jessica looked across to the figure and bowed her head as she spoke "Thank you mistress." Jessica then launched a fireball into Amy's back, knocking her down onto the ground causeing her to loose focus on keeping Demal funny contained.

The figure flew over to where Demal was restrained and from her hands she launched several back lightning bolts cutting him free, as he fell to the ground she quickly grabbed his right arm in both her hands and gently set him down on the floor then landing before him as Jessica walked over to stand to the figures right. Jessica quickly turned around launched fireballs at the 4 guardians that were grouped together, the balls exploded against Rachel's shield.

"I know how to find the key, the heart may have never contained it, but it saw what did happen." The figure spoke to Demal in a calm voice.

"Then it seems we should leave to arrange getting it" Demal told his figure gently strokeing her left cheek with his tho she wasn't able to register it happening. He then looked around the area, seeing Amy slowly recovering from the blast to her back, the other girls now combining powers to shield from Jessica's attacks and the Dolgag's trapped in the ice. "Tell me once we all secure my dear" he then smiled at her before turning to Jessica "Girl we need leaving cover now!"

"Understood master" she replied as then between her hands formed a large black fireball nearly as big as her torso, she then threw it at the 4 grouped together girls exploding hard against the shield sending a shockwave out that while those behind the shield were unaffected by it, Amy was knocked back down and smoke covered the area around the shield blocking the girls view. While view was blocked Demal teleported himself, the figure, Jessica, the 4 Dolgag's and the cloaks on the ground away. When the smoke cleared the girls lowered their shield as Amy stood up, they all looked around seeing Demal and his followers were gone.

"I think we better go to Kandrakar and report this turn of events to that Oracle person" Emma sighed.

"He better be ready because next time he will go down, as I am fed up of cheap shots by his pets" Amy complained as she walked over to the others.

"Well everyone in one piece at least?" Terri asked as she checked over them all.

"Looks like we all are" Rachel quietly muttered, hoping no-one herd what she had said when she went to help Holly.

"Give me a few more moments and I will be fine because whatever she did to pull the heart out of me seriously hurt my chest" Holly moaned as she had the heart emerge in her left hand, her chest was still a little sore from what the figure in black did to her. "And Emma's right we better report this to Oracle." She held the heart before her opening a fold, the girls then wondered through and it closed behind them.

* * *

**Present**

"So what are we going to do about it?" Amy asked as she punched her right fist into her left palm. "He knows the key isn't in the heart, so he will start working things out and with the copy he has that probably won't take too long."

They all spent some time discussing different idea's before a 6 foot high well mussel built grey skinned person wearing dark silver armour all over him and a sword strapped to the back charged through the door into the chamber and called to them in panic "Intruder in the living quarters"

"Will take Holly, go with the guard and see what is going on, the heart can be of help if needed" Yan Lin ordered clearly concerned by the news. Will and Holly both nodded as they followed the guard out of the room. "Rest of you guardians remain here, there is a hidden door in this chamber that leads to the aurameres and we need to protect them because if they are lost you will lose your powers." The other girls nodded, turning to face the door in case someone unwanted came in. Luba walked to the back of the room, standing below the raised area that whoever was the Oracle was would address the council from.

Will and Holly followed the guard through several corridors into a area that had multiple standard sized white wooden doors in it. As they went along they saw one of them was open, they could hear something moving inside the room.

"That is my room!" Will exclaimed as she signled for the guard to draw his sword out. Once he had his sword in hand Will opened the door wide and the 3 of them walked in.

The room was a deacent size, about 3 meters wide and 5 deep, with a good 12 foot high cealing. To the left of the door was a standard size bed on a raised marble area with white bedding on it. Beyond that was some rails and shelves hanging from the wall that held her clothes for when she was around in room for getting changed, tho she could teleport the cloths around. The right side of the room was a collection of shelves that contained books, boxes and various photos of different sizes stored on it. The far end of the room contained a small pond with a waterfall on the wall, there was a small island in the middle of the pond shaped like the heart for someone to sit on. The whole room had everything thrown around it, cloths, books, photos and continence of box's thrown across the floor. Standing near the other end was the black figure, with the hood up. It looked across the room seeing them enter.

"Halt intruder" The guard ordered as he stepped forward across the room, carefully avoiding stuff scattered over the floor.

Next to the figure a fold suddenly opened and it quickly dived through before the guard could get close. He turned around lowering his head, clearly disappointed that the intruder got away. Will and Holly both walked in. "Don't blame yourself" Will told the guard softly. "It clearly wanted something from my room, report to this Oracle."

"Yes overseer" The guard agknowledged Will before leaving the room. Will then sighed as she began to pick stuff up across the room, placing them back on the shelves.

"Oracle said the heart can help right" Holly muttered to Will as she had the heart appear around her neck.

"No need" Will sighed back as she was picking up a gold box just bigger then her hands, she opened it and looked inside. "It took the piece of the key I had." She placed the box on a shelf, then looked at a photo next to it of her and the others that were guardians with her, clearly all very young at the time it was taken.

Holly had decided to help just place things back on shelves where there was space, While she was doing this she came across a small brown leather box that was open, inside was 3 rings: a silver one with 3 diamonds on it, a plain gold one with some writing inscribed on the inside of it 'My winged love' and finally a large dull silver one with a dull orange inside of it and 3 silver markings on top of it looking like a V that faced 3 direction on it. Holly stared at them, clearly the first silver one and the gold one were a engagement and wedding ring, but the third one seemed out of place.

"Memories" Will spoke, causing Holly to turn around a little startled. Will just giggles a little. "I am certain you know what 2 of those rings are, coming from the love of my life Matt, the large one reminds me of the hope I have in friends, even after all these years, that ring came from a good man that helped us at a very bad time."

Holly placed the box on a shelf, seeing a photo of Will with 4 other girls all dressed in the guardian forms from 2010, 2 guys, Yan Lin and a strange little green creature that looked like a cross between a troll and a frog. "That from when you were a guardian?" Holly asked curiously.

Will picked the photo up and smiled. "Yes, Me, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin" she spoke as she pointed out each one. "We then have Caleb, Matt, Yan Lin before she came here which was a couple of years later and Blunk." She pointed them out too before pointing another girl in it looking like a guardian and a guy wearing some strange armour. "They joined us in 2006, not long after I got that special ring you saw." She then pointed to a blue metalic female that was similar to the one Holly and the others saw the other day, she was clearly one of the Mechanax. Will also showed a photo of them all in their normal forms, this that one there was a girl who looked similar to Irma but was taller and had longer hair and dark blue eyes. " That is Gali, she helped decided to live on earth and work with us. And those photos are from early 2011"

"Why diddnt you mention them before?" Holly asked as she looked at the photo.

"In fighting Demal originally they weren't in the cave with us as they were on the surface with the Mechanax forces holding back an army of Dolgag's. Thankfully it seems he hasn't been able to create more than 4 so far this time." Will explained. "And when I joined Kandrakar unfortunately he passed away the day before and as she was his sister she had to tend to that, but we did see eatch other later on." Will gave a smile as she looked at the photos, remembering days gone by.

"So 7 members then?" Holly was not a little confused.

"There are the 2 others out there, which you will meet in time" Will told her, before realising they had gotten a little distracted. "But for now we better get back, most of my stuff is off my floor and I can sort it back into place later." She then placed the photos back on the shelf before she and Holly left the room and shut the door.

After a couple of minutes they returned to the main chamber. Everyone was back in the middle, they entered as the guard left the chamber.

"Looking at your face I assume the worst has happened" Luba sighed.

"I am afraid so, the intruder was the one in the black cloak and knowing who it is means it is why they could enter that part of Kandrakar, personal folds like that one can do would bypasses the normal protection we have in the living area, she was in my room and took the key component I had kept" Will informed them.

"Then I fear deeply for the safety of the other parts held by your friends and my granddaughter" Yan Lin spoke clearly, trying not to be concerned because her granddaughter would be in danger. "Guardians you are going to have to split up then and travel to where we hid the key components and retrieve the parts held by the spirits of Will's former team."

The girls looked amongst themselves clearly uncertain about what was going to have to be done.

"Each of their body's when they passed away was hidden on a different world each a environment suited to their former guardian powers." Luba told them.

"Irma is beneath the oceans on Raldiax, Taranee in what has become after all this time dead volcanoes on Falmel, Cornelia is in the jungles of Zambala and my dear granddaughter Hay Lin is in the mountains above the clouds on Torul." Will told them, she was clearly concerned that they are now in danger.

"But by now Demal would be aware the key is broken and considering what you told me happened when his copy touched the heart means she will know what happened, and with a piece of the key in his hands he could track the others, so you will need to hurry to find them" Yan Lin told them as in her hands 3 small white orbs on chains appeared. "As you are splitting up these will keep you linked with the aurameres on the different worlds as the heart can't keep you transformed on different planets. These will also let you open a fold back here when done."

"Only 3?" Amy asked a little confused as she looked.

"Yes, Holly can travel with 1 of you as there are only 4 location to go to, but as we will be short on time she must choose quickly" Yan Lin replied as she then looked to Holly.

"Well naturally my choice would be Terri" Holy replied looking to Terri before sounding a little down. "But as you will be at the bottom of the ocean I won't be able to hold my breath for that long to swim the whole way down."

"Don't worry about it" Terri replied with a smile. "Use this as a chance to properly bond with one of the others."

It was Terri's words that reminded Holly of something she herd while she was under attack in the trap. She smiled as she gave her answer to who she would go with. "Rachel, I will come with you on this."

Rachel was a little shocked by this. She just stared at Holly as Yan Lin gave Emma, Terri and Amy there orbs, each put them over their necks.

"Be careful, the others aren't likely to just give you the key components without some test to prove you are actually guardians, espically considering they havnt seen any like you before, we did all swear to keep them safe, so you most likely will need to prove yourselves to them, just saying me or the Oracle sent you most likely wont be enough, because anyone can approach in glamour and claim that." Will warned them.

"Hope that is proven with my ability to actually fly now" Emma joked. As before them 4 folds opened, each right in front of the guardian that was going through each.

"You will all go to the world that matches the powers you contain, the folds will get to close but they can't get you to them because we placed protections against that. Also be careful of any forces Demal sends after you, whether it be his Dolgag's, the enslaved Jessica, himself, his copy of one of our own or anything else he tries." Yan Lin spoke hard at them to make sure they understood. They all gave a nod to her.

"And if is the copy you encounter, it is a copy of ME, and from what you have said she will not be easy to deal with as while he is making her mind as he wants, it seems she may have some of my real memories because if she was able to summon the heart from Holly that does suggest she knew how to summon it, so she could try anything" Will said a little sad and frustrated that Demal had created a copy of her, but she hadn't been compleatly surprised, when they told her and Yan Lin of the copy, she knew he always had been after her and knew where he got her DNA, the swipe with the dagger on the roof back on earth, tho she hadn't realised what he was after by doing that.

"Despite her looking and sounding like overseer Will, we will defeat this copy like any threat we meet" Amy reassured them as she walked through her fold. Emma and Terri also gave reassuring smiles before they went through theirs.

"Anyway she isn't the original, so in my view it just him trying to have someone he can't have" Rachel giggled a little as she went through hers.

"Did she just joke about something?" Holly was a little surprised. She then turned to face Will "He used us, so don't be so hard on yourself, he probably wants you, me and anyone else he can effect to doubt themselfs" She then smiled and started for the fold before remembering something. "We probably going to be gone for a while so I better summon those astral drops you mentioned for times like this before I forget." She then had the heart appear in her right hand, turned away from the fold and spoke to it "Spord lartsa." There was then a bright flash of pink light throughout the chamber for a couple of seconds. After the light faded standing before Holly was a copy of herself and the other girls, but in normal form. The original Holly then turned to Yan Lin "Can you send then back to earth please Oracle, as I am certain Rachel is probably wondering where I am now."

"I will do that for you" Yan Lin smiled back to Holly who then went through the fold Rachel went though. Then all of the folds closed. "Good luck girls, you will need it" Yan Lin sighed, she then turned to face the summoned copies of the girl and waved her hand before them, opening a fold. Almost like an instinct they all wondered through followed by the fold closing. Then Yan Lin, Will and Luba walked out of the chamber.

* * *

Next Time: The jungle world of Zambala awaits.


	13. 12: Earth

**12: Earth**

* * *

Zambala, a world covered mostly in a large forest, the plants had purple leaves. Amongst the forests were some rocky areas, rivers, grassy meadows and stone ruins. Upon a hill overlooking what is known as the ruins of old a fold opened allowing Amy to walk out. There was a brief moment of her feeling her powers fluctuating between the strength they had in guardian form and normal form as the fold closed, then she felt it stop, the orb she wore around her neck had taken over with her link to the auramere she drew her power from. She looked around where she was. She had been to Zambala before on holiday to see the home of her alien side but this was a part of the world she diddnt recognize.

"Nice to be on my other homeworld" She smiled to herself as she looked at the view. All around below the grassy hill was the forest, there were paths cut along it where she could see the odd Zambalen walking around. There were also some old ruined buildings, like what the Aztecs had on earth poking out of the tree line at some areas. "So how am I meant to find Cornelia then. If she was hidden here what like 450 or so years ago I doubt there be anyone around who knows" She sarcsticly spoke to herself, she decided to fly off and go ask one of the locals anyway, who knows, stories could exist. She did kind of scare herself with the fact she was thinking these things through, normaly if she had a problem, she would just hit it, but this realy did require thinking through.

She flew down to the nearest Zambalen she could see, about a good 800 meters away. She kept above the trees as she approached the large tree-like creature that had a mouth and eyes on one side of it. A pair of braches made arms on it just below the face part near the top of the trunk and a pair of large roots formed legs.

"Excuse me, can I get some help?" Amy called as she lowered herself just behind it to a level that would be with the face. A pure Zambalen could easily grow to over 70 meters tall.

"Now what can an old one like me do for a young sounding voice?" It spoke in what she could think of as a happy old man's voice as it turned around slowly to look at who had spoken to it. Upon seeing Amy hovering in the air before it spoke now slightly surprised. "A guardian? And a non-human one?"

"Well I am a guardian, and half human, other half is like you, Zambalen" Amy kindly replied. "And I'm Amy."

It giggled happily before speaking again "Ahh a half-breed, well it is nice to see a child of Zambala as a guardian, something I doubt any of us would have imaged, not just one of us, but any half-breed being one." It then offered it's right branch out with the end of it open for Amy to land on and she did, sitting down with her legs tucked up to her chest, arms around them and smiled as she listened. "I am Bark Leaf. It is a honour to meet you young Amy."

"Thank you Bark Leaf" Amy replied as he carried her along the path.

"I assume you aren't here in guardian form just to say hello" Bark Leaf politely asked her. "So what brings you to this world of one of your homes?"

"I am trying to find a guardian who was buried here a really long time ago" Amy spoke back calmly, she knew time was short, but Zambalen's were increadibly relaxed so just trying to go fast wouldn't have helped. "The fold I came through was from Kandrakar, so I assume she is somewhere in this area. It is a Cornelia if that name helps."

Bark Leaf clearly went into deep thought as he tried to see if what she said was familiar. "I am sorry but it isn't something I recall." He sounded a little down because he wasn't able to give a answer she needed. "But I will tell you of a location that may be of intrest anyway if you are looking for the dead. There is a ruins just in that direction." HE stopped and turned to his right and pointed ahead. Amy uncurled herself and flew up above the trees, in the distance she could see the top of a ruin on the horizon, the sun was setting behind it. "There are stories of a spirit within it that uses the plants to keep intruders away."

'Uses the plants to keep intruders away...that could be it.' Amy thought to herself as she turned to Bark Leaf, flying down and placed her right hand down on where she had been sitting, looking to his face and smiled to him. "Thank you, I think that location will do to investigate."

"You are a gentle little sapling that will grow into something very special if you were chosen to be a guardian" He smiled back at her. "Best go before the sun is down, if you want your spirit then you will want to see your way inside the place and after dark that gets harder."

"You take care of yourself Bark Leaf" She smiled back as she then flew up and towards the building thinking to herself sadly 'If he only knew how I really am, constantly getting into fights.'

It took her most of the sunset to get to the building, it was massive, maybe 400 meters wide and deep, possibly bigger, and standing like a pyramid, going at least the same upwards. The while place was made of large blocks of what looked like sandstone. There were small gapes all over the place, eather because the place was cracked up and falling apart or it was a window. The while place had brown and green vines growing over it. She flew around the base of the structure till she found a large arched hole that clearly was meant to be the enterence.

"Here goes nothing" She muttered to herself as she landed and walked in, the sun was realy low in the sky, bairly lighting up the place.

She walked in through a short corridor that was nearly blackened out till she came into a large chamber. It was dull but from one side the last few rays of sunlight lit the chamber from a window high up, possibly near the top of the place. The rays hit a large crystal in the cealing allowing light in the chamber. Around were a few other passageways that seemed to decend below the ground level. Amy looked around seeing vines growing along the walls and on the floor. As she followed them she noticed they seemed to stop around a dark green mark that took up a third of the floor in the middle of the room. She took flight and few up to get a view, and she was amazed by what she saw. A circle with a dot in the middle, the symbol of the earth guardian, she had to be in the right place. She then flew down into the middle of the dot.

"Hello, miss Cornelia?" She called out, her voiced echoed through the place. "I was hoping we could talk."

There was no reply, she gave a sigh. 'The symbol is here so there has to at least be a clue to her location' she thought to herself as the last of the sun's light faded away.

As the room darkened from the sun setting the light of the moon started to filter in, the room now seemed to look different in the moon light, the lines all seemed to give of shadows of different species, all seemingly afraid of something. She saw these, and suddenly felt a chill in the air as there was the odd whisper of "get out" or "go back" herd. Her heart started beating faster, in the sun this place was calm and inviting, but the moon made it become something out of a horror film.

She decided to stay in the middle of the symbol. 'If the vines haven't grow into it there must be a reason' she thought to herself as she kept glancing around, it felt like something was in the room with her.

"Whoever is there show yourself" She demanded, trying to hide the nerves in her voice. She then jumped, something touched her right sholder from behind, she turned around and there was nothing there. She was breathing realy fast, her heart felt like it would break though her bark that formed her skin. "This isn't funny" she then called out, now terrified of what was lurking in the chamber.

"Leave" A eery female voice echoed through the place.

Amy jumped hearing that voice, it had silenced the other voices and was a lot clearer than the others. She took a deep breath and then called out. "I know you probably won't belive me but I was sent here by the Oracle and a miss Will from Kandrakar, I am one of the guardians, given the power of earth." She stuttered as she spoke out.

"Leave" it spoke again.

"I came to find someone called Cornelia who was buried here" She spoke out again feeling another chill run down her back, loke something just touched where she would have a spine if she had one. Because of her plant nature she diddnt have bones, her body was a mix of sold matter that would bend in certain places and liquid sacks that held her organs contained within, she had effectively stems under her bark that acted as her veins and atrilirys as she used sap rather than blood. She kept trying to calm herself as she continued to speak "A guy named Demal who she stopped over 500 years ago has returned, he created a evil copy of Will and used that copy to break into Kandrakar to steal a piece of a key she had. The Oracle and Will fear for the safety of the guardians that were part of WITCH, that he will come for the piece of key they hold."

As she finished the went quiet, Amy started to slow her breathing down to a normal rate, her heart slowly returned to normal too. There was a few more moments of silence then suddenly one of the vines that lay on the ground next to the symbol moved in the blink of an eye at Amy, quickly wrapping around her.

"I diddnt come to fight you!" Amy yelled out as she struggled against the vine, it wrapping around her tighter, she wanted to fight back, but that may show she diddnt come in peace.

She was struggling for breath as the vine had wrapped tightly around all of her body, leaving only her head exposed, it had lifter her off the floor above the middle of the symbol, 10 meters into the air. She closed her eyes as she prepaired to take what could possibly be her last breath. Then suddenly she felt her powers surge throughout her body and between her left sholder and the base of her neck a small glowing green earth symbol appeared, the vine suddenly stoped squeezing her and then gently lowered her to the ground.

She opened her eyes when she couldn't feel the squeeze, expecting to be dead, but she saw she was standing back on the floor in the middle of the symbol, the vine had returned to where it was before going for her. She was breathing fast and deep. Realizing she was still alive she slowly began to breath normally again. Once she had her breath back she looked around the room.

"You still here?" she called out hoping that that voice was still around. After a few moments of silence she sighed as then suddenly the symbol on the floor started to glow bright green, blinding her in a way she had to cover her closed eyes with her arms and hands.

"It seems you are truthful" A female voice spoke clearly.

Amy lowered her arms and opened her eyes to see standing just before her was a girl, looking the same age Will was, but slightly taller than her, wearing the same sort of robes. She had straight hair come down halfway on her back and she was compleatly cyan that could be seen though. "GHOST!" she screemed out.

"Sorry not much I can do about that when I am a spirit now" the person replied.

"Are you Cornelia?" Amy asked a little scared by seeing the ghost before her,

"Well who else could I be?" She teaseingly asked.

"Well there was the whole other spirits talking thing" Amy sheepishly replied.

"Oh that, it is just a method I use to try and keep people away from this place" Cornelia told Amy. "While it means I have to lead a lonely existence in here, and as nice as the Zambalen's are, well I am certain you can understand why this place had to be a no-go for people if I am to protect the key part I have."

"You seem pretty certain I am speaking the truth" Amy joked a little.

"Benefit of being dead, I can see the true nature of a person" Cornelia smiled to her in a friendly way. "You are a person who likes to fight, but despite this when I got the vine to attack you. You decided to let it happen with little resistance. Your powers revealed to me the rest when I was reading you."

Amy smiled a bit. "Trust me I am not always like that."

"We all have to know act for each situation" Cornelia held her right hand before her as a white light came from it and in her hand appeared a U shaped bit of gold metal. "This is what you were sent here for right? My part of the key."

"It is" Amy replied as she carefully took the part in both of her hands. "I will return it to Kandrakar." She then reached for the orb around her neck with her left hand.

"That won't work in here. When I was buried here a magical barrier that blocks folds and teleporting in and for a distance around the building was set up to make it harder for anyone to try to steal that key part" Cornelia explained seeing what Amy was going for.

"Right, then I guess I best get moving to get to a distance to open it" Amy spoke a little disappointed that she wasn't able to stay to chat to her predecessor. "You going to be ok here now?"

"You may see me again soon, I am not bond to this location as a spirit so you may see me around before I head off to be properly in the afterlife, it has been too long for me waiting to go join my family there, but the protection of the dimensions had to be the top priority. And we needed to be certain that each part was secret, hence why we didn't just give them to new people. But if Demal took 1 part then the components must be passed on to try and keep them safe" Cornelia spoke as she escorted Amy to the entrance of the building. "Now go you Amy, and give my regards to Will."

"I shall do that" Amy smiled as she took flight and flew off into the night sky, taking a quick look behind her and waved goodbye to Cornelia who faded away. The night sky was clear of clouds, the moon was shining brightly in the sky along with the stars as Amy flew across it, she kept her right hand on the orb as she made her way from the ruins that she had been in trying to get to a point she could open a fold.

After a few moment she stopped flying, she was certain something had followed her after leaving the ruins, she looked around behind her and down at the trees, not seeing anything. She could feel something was off so she went down to land on the ground.

"Whoever is there, this isn't funny, show yourself" She called out.

There was a few moments of silence before she felt something hit her in the back that knocked her down on her front hitting the grass covered for of the forest. She also lost grip on the piece of the key she had in one of her hands and it ended up being thrown by her a little distance as she fell, it ending up in some overgrowth. She slowly pushed herself up till she was on 1 knee and she looked around, the feel of that shot was familiar.

"Demal, Jessica, evil Will. I know you are there" She called out a little frustrated that once again she was hit in the back. She looked around to see where any of them were as she also tried to look for the key part she had dropped.

Within the shadows of the trees she then saw a quick flash. Placing her hands to the ground she suddenly had a stone barrier rise up before her allowed her to say crouched down behind it as she herd something hit it. She then lowered it a bit to get a view and was caught out by what she saw, a red cloaked figure before her. It stood completely covered over just by the area that the shot had come from.

"Another one" she angrily muttered as she finished lowering the barrier back into the ground and stood up. "I am not having a good time with you cloaked types so I recommend you surrender before I make you regret shooting me in the back."

It stood there not responding. She gave it a few moments more then she just got fed up, clenching her fist she focused her powers over it and some rocks came out of the ground and they wrapped around it to make a disk the size of her head over it she could use as a shield. She then took flight, going straight at the figure as she held the disk just before her. As she got close the figure brought their left hand out from under their cloak and what she saw caught Amy off guard, it looked like it was made of bark. Around the hand a black fireball formed and launched at her, but she used her shield to block it as she then had it break apart as she tackled the figure to the ground. Once she had pinned it she went for the hood and pulled it down.

"SIS!" she called out in shock, seeing under the hood was her older sister bout with red eyes. "But how?"

Suddenly her sister turned both hands on Amy and launched the lighting causing Amy to scream out in pain making her back off Janet. When the lightning stopped, Amy fell to her knees as Janet stood up, dropping her cloak away to reveal underneath she had a red version of what Jessica and the copy of Will wore along with the black boots. Janet walked over to Amy, grabbing the top of her top and picked her up off the ground, allowing Amy to stare Janet in the face when she was picked up fully. It was then she noticed something off. While she had the same emotionless face as Jessica, her eyes were like she had another inside them, but she was too upset to fully register them.

"Sister, please stop" Amy begged as Janet placed her free hand before Amy's chest before letting go with the one that she had picked her up with and launching a black fireball sending Amy back a few meters, landing on her right side and facing away from Janet who started to walk towards her, lightning jumping between both hands.

"Why? She had nothing to do with this" Amy cried to herself.

Janet stood over her younger sister about to strike her with lightning when suddenly she fell onto her knees holding her hands to her head. "Restrain the body" she spoke in a voice that wasn't Janet's, but sounded like Cornelia's.

Amy turned around seeing Janet on her knees, like something was wrong. Amy decided not to ignore the message, she placed both hands firmy on the ground with a green glow around them. A moment later roots from a couple of trees rose out of the ground and wrapped around her sisters arms, legs and hands, keeping them closed. As Amy got to her feet she looked back at her sister, her left eyes was still red but the right had become green, and her face clearly seemed to be in some sort of struggle. "What is going on?" Amy asked as she tried to work out what was going on, she was half-tempted to hit her sister for attacking her, but she knew deep down it wasn't her sister's fault.

"This one is possessed" The voice from Janet struggled to speak out. "I am trying to force it out ."

"Who is I?" Amy asked as she slowly crept closer.

"Cornelia" Jessica replied, the struggle clearly getting harder.

"What else can I do for help?" Amy was standing staring at her sisters face, wanting to do something, but wasn't sure want.

"You and your sister are part Zambalen right?" Cornelia checked "If you can use your earth powers on her Zambalen side to take control as I can only take control of her human side, and the thing that is possessing is in control of both."

"On it" Amy replied a little nervous as she then placed her hands on her sisters head and closed her eyes. There was a gentle green glow over the both of them, she felt resistance coming from Janet, but she focused on pushing it back. She could also feel Cornelia's spirit in the body along with something else. Both Amy and Cornelia put all their effort into getting rid of the original intruder in Janet's body.

After a few moment a black energy was sent flying back a couple of meters from Janet's body as Amy then fell down onto her knees exhausted from what she had been doing. Cornelia's spirit emerged from Janet's body , hovering between it and the black energy which took shape into a Dolgag.

Amy looked up seeing it standing up, clearly unsettled as to being forced out of the body. Amy then looked up at her sister who was starting to come around. She then looked back at the Dolgag which stared at her. Amy then clenched her fists as a green energy appeared over a couple of vines from her head that grew down, wrapping around her arms and hands. She then got to her feet and charged at it, giving it a punch to the face, knocking it back. She then got a couple more of her vines to glow as they shot round from behind her and wrapped around its arms and pressed them into the ground. She also got the vines on her hand to return to normal as she then waved her hands towards the Dolgag as from the ground the tree roots and grass suddenly grew longer wrapping around it, she released it from her personal vine's as it became covered in what she had made grow from teh ground.

"Not bad for a ghost I personaly think" Cornelia complemented herself as Amy walked past back before her sister, she then lowered her down from the roots holding her, taking her in her arms as she lay her on the ground.

Janet was clearly drifting on the border being conscious and unconscious. She was able to make out her sister leaning over her and smiled as she weakly spoke "Sis, what is going on?"

Amy smiled back as a tear ran from her eyes, she just hugged her sister.

"Where am I? And what are you wearing?" Janet muttered out just before she fell completely unconscious.

"Rest big sis, I will tell you everything later" Amy whispered back to her as she lay her down on the ground fully. She then stood up, Cornelia had flooded over beside her and Amy spoke "Since when could Dolgag's do that?"

"That is a new trick to me" Cornelia replied as she looked over the resting Janet. "They never did that back when we told them on, it seems Demal has learned new tricks."

Suddenly there was a loud ripping from behind them. Amy and Cornelia turned around seeing the Dolgag had escaped from its prison. It floated above where it was restrained, and before Amy or Cornelia could do anything it launched a pair of the black fireballs at them, knocking Amy back into a tree nearby and Cornelia flying through a couple.

As Amy got her bearings again from the shot that had hit her fully on her right arm which she could feel was stinging from the shot, she looked over to see the Dolgag float over where they key part had landed, it picked it up as Amy held her left hand out, causing the tree before it to swing its branches down at the Dolgag and knocked it back a bit, sadly it kept hold of the key part. As Amy got another tree to attack a fold opened next to the Dolgag and it flew through it before the new tree got to it.

"No" Amy called out in frustration as Cornelia flew back alongside her. Amy fell down to her knees "I am sorry, I failed."

"Something I learned about being a guardian" Cornelia softly spoke to her as she floated down next to her. "Saving those who need it comes first. Items come second. Besides all you lot need is to keep 1 part out of his hands to stop him, so what if he now had 2 parts, so long as 1 of your team gets back with the part from either Irma, Taranee or Hay Lin, he can't do his plan."

Amy looked up at Cornelia, gave a slight smile as she went to hug her, only for her arms to pass right though her. "Sorry forgot for a moment you are just a spirit." She then stood up and walked over to her sister. "Guess I best take her to Kandrakar where she will be safe."

"I will come along too. Despite being only a ghostly spirit I can at least help you lot a plan if needed" Cornelia told Amy as she got the orb Yan Lin gave her to open a fold back to Kandrakar. "Witch has the experience with Demal, so it be a waste not to get any help."

"It not like I can stop you coming can I?" Amy joked as she picked her sister up and carried her through the fold with Cornelia following behind her. Once they were though the fold closed.

* * *

Next Time: What lurks below?


	14. 13: Water

**13: Water**

* * *

Terri stepped out of her fold onto a small bright yellow sandy island surrounded by a beautiful crystal blue seas with the sky above them a dull blue, looking like a storm was coming. She looked around the area as the fold behind her closed. She sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So bottom of the sea, that is easier said than done, the sea looks like it is hundreds of miles wide" she muttered to herself as she walked down to the water line, it was then she noticed something below the water about this island she was on. The sand stopped a short distance into the water and then there was a rocky step down, before a cliff. She walked into the water and down that step which brought the water just above her knees, she had the lower half of her tail below the water which while had a slight chill compaired to the air she diddnt feel the effect of. Her guardian clothing also diddnt seem to be effected by the water either. She looked down and could see that that cliff went down maybe 400 meters to the seabed, but with refraction that could be deeper. She could see several things swimming below, but she couldn't really tell how far down they were because the depth they were at an effect how big they look to her, something that looked big could be at the bottom and small near the top.

"This could take some time" She muttered to herself as she then leaped forwards and dived into the water. As she went under a layer went over her eyes to allow her to see clearly underwater and her gills took over from her lungs for breathing as she took in a breath in of water that flowed straight out of her gills. She tucked her legs back under her tail as it flicked and pushed her down deeper underwater, passing several different shapes, sizes and colours of fish.

She swam down to the seabed which was rocks and covered in different types of corals, looking around all over the place as she circled around where the island was, making note of a particularly large orange coral as a start point. As she went around she passed several more fish, some over twice the size of her. Eventually she got back to where she started.

"Where is this place I need to find?" She muttered, her voice a little higher pitched being underwater. A dark blue fish about the size of her tail fin that looked similar to what would be a goldfish swam before her face, just staring at her.

"Well hello there" She spoke to it. "You wouldn't know where I would find a buried guardian would you?" The fish stayed looking at her for a few more moments before swimming off quickly into the distance. She sighed with a slight smile "Knew that wouldn't work, come on Terri think, if I was hiding a body with a powerful artifice here where would I put it?"

It was then the fish came back before her, and circled around her. Before swimming off a little bit towards a anti-clockwise direction of going around the island, stopping a distance away and looking back at her. Terri looked at the fish a little confused but it seemed the fish wanted her to follow. She shrugged her shoulders as she flicked her tail and swam after it. As she got close the fish turned around and swam a short distance ahead, eventually in a direction away from the island.

After following the fish for about 15 minutes both it and Terri came to a stop before a canyon in the seabed. The fish swam up towards the surface with Terri following, and once they were just below the surface Terri then saw the canyon took on a shape, of the water guardian mark.

"Wow, that is incredible" Terri exclaimed as she then looked to where the fish was and it had gone, now swum off into the distance. "Well thanks" she called out. She then swam down towards the canyon and as she got close she noticed something about it, it wasn't that deep except for the point farthest from the centre, the start of the wave shape. She decided to swim to that point and found it went down about another 50 meters. She kept upright as she went down and as she reached the bottom of that part and saw before her was a tunnel, just big enough for someone 7 foot high to fit through with plenty of arm room, and this tunnel headed off in the direction for following the shape of the mark. She swam into the tunnel which quickly became dark.

She swam down the tunnel slowly as she kept her hands out before her feeling for where the corners were, also noticing that she was also swimming downhill. After a while she could see a faint pale blue glow ahead, she sped up and swam towards it. She entered a small chamber with 3 more tunnels before her, the whole chamber was illuminated by a blue moss-like substance like she had a home. Above the 3 tunnels before her were some markings that if you put all 3 together could make the water symbol. She stared at the marks, not wanting to go into a tunnel without knowing where they went in case there were more chambers like this.

"Something lost?" A young female voice spoke from behind Terri. She turned around and in the entrance of the tunnel she came down was a young child about 3 foot high that was similar to her. The child had dark blue hair that was wavy and came down to just below her shoulders and matching eyes. Unlike Terri she had purple scales with the fin of her tail being teal. She wore a dark pink 1-piece swimming costume.

"Pardon?" Terri asked the child.

"You lose something" The child asked again.

"Why do you think I lost something?" Terri was curious as to this little one.

"Only those who lost something come here, this place have nothing but danger" The child replied clearly not comfortable being in the place.

"Well I guess you could say I am looking for someone who came here a long time ago" Terri put her hands on the kids shoulders to try and comfort her, "A very old friend of theirs who is unable to come asked me to find them." She smiled at the child. "And I able to protect myself from danger." She had her wings spread out, having been tucked down all the time so far, she then waved her right hand creating a gentle current around her. "So don't worry about me, you go out to safety." She turned around to look at the 3 other passageways. "But before you go think you could tell me..." She turned about to face where the girl was, but she wasn't there, nor was the passageway she had come down from.

"What is going on?" she muttered a little unsettled, she pressed her hands to the wall that was now where she came in from, finding it solid. She then turned around and saw that 2 of the passageways had also disappeared, leaving only the middle one. She swam up to it, her wings tucking down again and she muttered to herself again "Well seems I only have 1 option." She then swam into the dark tunnel using her hands to follow it around.

She eventually reached another chamber like the one she had been in. 'Grate, looks like I am loosing it, I just swam in a circle' she thought to herself as she sighed and leaned back against a wall. As she stared at the 3 passages she noticed something in 2 of them, each had something in the distance: the first had a stone raised in it with the water guardian mark on it, the second had what looked like gold U hovering in it.

"The key part" She smiled, as she was about to swim into that tunnel she stopped. "No too easy" she muttered "There has to be more to this than that."

She looked back into the tunnel she saw the rock at the end of, and then she saw lurking around it was a Dolgag, clearly patrolling that end.

"If that is in there, then something must be..."She started whispering to herself before she heard a scream coming from the tunnel she couldn't see down. She flicked her tail hard as she sent herself down it feeling around the edges as she eventually reached a large chamber, about the size of the dining room at school. In there she saw the little girl from before, pinned down about halfway down the right hand wall with what could only be called a huge pale brown jellyfish, least 3 times her size hovering over the girl preparing to strike.

"Back off!" Terri called to it as she shot over, using her powers to create a current to speed her up to get there quickly. As she went past she grabbed the little girl in her hands just as 3 of the jellyfish's stingers flew down hitting the ground where the girl had been. She carried her to the far corner setting the child down in it and rested her left hand gently on the child's head. "Thought I told you to leave?" she softly asked.

The child didn't answer, she just pointed behind Terri and called "Look out!"

Terri turned around seeing the Jellyfish was moving over quickly. She held both her hands out before her and created another current to push it back, but it moved towards her and the child like the current was nothing. "Ok, try this then" she bitterly grunted as gently moved her arms to her right and then quickly flicked them to the right. A whirlpool vortex appeared around the Jellyfish. She sighed a little seeing it stuck inside, but then it just came out and moved right before her. "I won't let you have the kid!" she called to it as it rose up above her and it launched 6 stingers at her. She covered her head with her arms and hardened herself ready to take the blow.

She hovered in the water for what felt like an eternity, eventually lowering her arms to see what was going on, seeing the stingers had passed through her like she wasn't there. She looked up at the Jellyfish which then pulled it's stingers back and then faded away like it now had never been there.

"Who was this friend that sent you?" the girls voice behind her spoke, but sounding more mature now. This caused Terri to turn around fast and look at the child, who she was certain was about 8, but now sounding like she was early 20's.

"Pardon?" Terri asked her, startled as to how she was speaking now.

"It is like I asked, who sent you?" The girl spoke as she swam up and then around Terri, clearly looking over her. "Your clothing and wings tho a little differently shaped suggests you are a guardian but since when did any of them have scales or a tail?"

"Since a few days ago, on earth time." Terri replied, still confused about this little girl that swam around her. "As fro who sent me it was a Will."

"Will, that isn't a name I haven't heard since I passed away" The child smiled as she said it.

"I don't know if you are thinking of the same one, this is a Will Vandom or Olson, depending on which surname she was mostly known to have" Terri replied, as she realised about the comment of passed away. "What happened to you?"

"Just old age, and yes that would be the same one, red hair and all" The child replied. "What about you, humans changed it seemed and I haven't been gone that long."

"I am only half human, various other species have been on earth for nearly 200 hundred years now" Terri told her. "What year did you pass away?"

"About 2093, so what it got to be at least 2300 now then?" The girl thought out loud.

"Try 2513" Terri corrected her. "You have been here a long time, and I will admit you aren't what I expected you to look like, Irma if I am right as to who you are."

"So it has been that long then" The girl sighed as she swam back around behind Terri but came back round before her as a cyan spirit, looking human and wearing the robes, the shoulder length wavy hair remained. "And it does seem you know who I really am then."

"Wasn't easy, but the whole Will and year thing gave me the hints" Terri replied.

"And it seems you were wise to my tests, you showed care to the child twice, didn't take the obvious path that lead to a key part or go confront a Dolgag." Irma smiled as she got before Terri and stopped.

"So what exactly were you testing from me?" Terri asked curiously.

"The first encounter with the child was to see whether you really were meant to be here" Irma replied. "The doors in there were to hold you up for that chat, if you didn't satisfy me, you would have been sent out. Then the other one was to see what was important to you, the prize, attacking, or protection. And protection is the most important thing to a guardian."

"If only getting your approval was the reason I was sent here." Terri sighed. "And judging from the test involving the key part and a Dolgag you know why I am here."

"Indeed I do, any who have come end up failing the 1st part of the test and don't get any farther" Irma explained as she led Terri out of the chamber they were in back down the tunnel to the smaller chamber. "You see as part of the test I used the real key part I had. But it couldn't be taken without me letting it go." They then swam down the tunnel into the smaller still chamber with the key part in the middle.

"Quite a risky but clever test" Terri complemented Irma as they got before the key.

"It was always safe" Irma said as she waved her right hand over the part and it then had a blue glow appear over it which faded. "Take it, it is yours now."

Just as Terri reached for the part suddenly she felt something burn her on the back and throw her forwards past the key into the wall. She just managed to watch Irma get thrown forwards but pass through the wall. She turned herself around and saw 3 Dolgag's hovering in the water before her, 2 of them guarding the third that grabbed the key part.

"Amy's right, cheap shots sting" Terri muttered to herself, her back really felt like it had been burned. She then yelled to the Dolgag's "Hey, that isn't yours to take." She then kicked off the wall and launched herself towards the one taking the key, only for one of its protectors to throw her back against the wall by grabbing her tail and tossing her back. They then quickly turned away and swam off down the tunnels.

"What hit us?" Irma asked as she passed back through the wall into the chamber.

"Demal's pet Dolgag's" Terri replied, as she shook off the new hit against the wall. "They took the key part." She then kicked off the wall again and swam off down the tunnels.

"If they reach the surface they can leave the planet, the waters a fold shielded" Irma called after Terri as she followed. Both of them went through the tunnels eventually arriving out in the ocean, they could see the Dolgag's weren't far ahead, clearly they were not designed for swimming.

"Well if it keep them down, that can be arranged" Terri smiled as she held her hands just above her head and then flicked them down. Around the Dolgag's the waters suddenly became a current, pushing them down into the seafloor. She then descended next to them as she kept the currents from the water pushing them down.

"Nice work" Irma smiled. "But I can't touch the key now I am a spirit, nor have any actual powers outside my tomb besides able to possess things, but I can't possess them."

Terri looked around, only fish in sight were small ones, clearly unable to help and they were swimming away. "Looks like we need a plan B" She muttered. She sighed a little as she thought of an idea and slowly swam forwards into the current she was using to hold the Dolgag's down, the current bending around her so she could remain unaffected by it. She looked down to see which one had the key part. When she saw the one with it she went over and lowered herself next to it, and then reached out to grab the part, not realising that she had lost the ability to keep the strong nature of the current up on the Dolgag's. Behind her one of them moved its hand, aiming it at her, before a black fireball launched from it heading for her back.

"Move!" Irma yelled causing Terri to turn around and see the fireball coming at her, she quickly swam up, but the fireball hit right into her tail ,causing it to feel like it was on fire and she was unable to make it move. She moaned a little from the pain she felt. Irma then quickly launched herself over towards Terri as the currents stopped completely allowing the 3 to get up and swim around to shuffle their positions, hiding the key amongst them.

"Which one had it now?" Terri asked as the Dolgag's swam upwards in 3 directions. She had her wings spread out, her tail unresponsive from there hit.

"We only got time to take one of them before they reach the surface with your tail out of action" Irma commented as she looked at Terri.

They looked at the 3, 2 of them were close while the third was in a different direction. "2 being together could mean that 1 of them has it, but then again they may want us to go after them so the lone one can get away with it, but then making us think that mean if it is in the pair it gets away" Terri muttered, clearly trying to work out which one has it.

"Whichever you choose, better be fast" Irma was now concerned about them getting away.

Terri closed her eyes, trying to feel movements in the water, she felt that one of them was clearly moving differently, she opened her eyes and took off after the 2 that were close together. "The one on the right" She confidently told Irma as she followed.

Terri had to swim up by flicking her legs, her tail was being pulled up as deadweight, her wings flapped in rhythm with her legs acting as a pair of fins on her back. As she and Irma closed in on the pair the one on the left of the 2 turned around and started throwing the fireballs at them. Terri quickly placed her arms before her and hardened them to take the blows. The shots hit her arms and the effect of her ability meant she could take them without any effect. As she got close she threw her arms downwards creating a quick fast current pushing the one that was shooting her down. They were nearing the surface now, as she got closer to the one remaining she could just see in its hand the key part. She held her right hand out before her creating a small whirlpool in it that started to head towards the Dolgag, but just as it was about to reach it she suddenly got hit by a fireball in her right side, throwing her sideways and causing the whirlpool to stop. Irma looked around and saw the third one before her and before she could react she took a fireball throwing her back too.

It took Terri a couple of moments to regain her composure, her side also now feeling burnt like her tail. She looked up to the surface seeing the one that had the key part and the one she chose not to go after leave the water and fly up a good distance above it, the one she sent down swam up a couple of moments later and joined the other 2. She looked over to Irma who was also a bit shaken from her hit but Terri knew she couldn't let them get away. She started swimming up to the surface as a volley of fireballs were shot into the water. She flexed out of the way to dodge. She held both of her arms out to her side and the swing them forwards towards the Dolgag's and the water then launched a large jet at them. Sadly it was too late, jet before the water reached them, a fold opened and they went through, the fold then closing before the water reached them.

"Arr!" she screamed out in frustration. "Nearly had it."

"Calm down a bit" Irma softly spoke to her and she floated alongside. "As long as the other parts remain safe that is important."

"They already took the part Will had" Terri then went and told Irma everything they both surfaced and flew up into the air.

"Still, Demal only has 2 parts, if the others can get even one of the others that will cause problems for him" Irma calmly told Terri before deciding to joke a little "Besides with his age he would need a skeleton key made from his bones just to unlock his grave."

"So back to Kandrakar then?" Terri sighed as she took the orb she was given by Yan Lin in her hands holding it before her allowing a fold to open.

"Look in the end you calmed yourself to work out which one to go after, and kept calm as you went after it, had you not, I think the results could have been worse" Irma calmly told Terri who was still clearly annoyed with her failure turned around and gave a little smile.

"You coming with?" Terri asked.

"I was planning to regardless of whether you had the key or not" Irma told her as they then went through the fold, it closing behind them.

* * *

Next Time: Take to the skies.


	15. 14: Air

**14: Air**

* * *

Emma exited her fold arriving at her destination. She stood on hard dark gray rock that was ridged all over. The sky above had a slightly green tone with very dark pink clouds surrounding a mountain that was in the distance, the top of it hidden by the clouds, and going by how big it looked it could go on for a good distance above them as the clouds there seemed to go on upwards forever. In all other directions the ground seemed to be this flat-ish ridge lined rock.

"Well, they said Hay Lin was in the mountains above the clouds" She muttered looking at the only mountain she could see. "And as that is tone only one around here, I think that is the place to look."

She spread out all 4 of her wings and flapped away, lifting herself off the ground, she rose a couple of feet up and looked down to make sure it was safe for her to flap hard to pick up high speed. It was then her fear of heights griped her again, she then lost rhythm of flapping her wings and fell back into the ground on her front.

"Why, I can do it now" she moaned in pain as she stood back up. "I flew back then. Why did I beat my fears then and they come back now?" She was panicking and confused as to what was going on.

After spending a couple of moments trying to calm herself she flapped away again, but as soon as she could feel she wasn't touching the ground she felt her fears take over and she dropped back down.

"No, no, no" She called out in frustration, kicking the ground a little, her talons left a little scratch mark.

She stomped around for a few moments to vent her anger. Once she was calm she looked towards the mountain and just sighed, she was going to have to walk it, something overall she was use to doing, having spent all the time walking up and down the mountain back home which meant she had very strong leg muscles, and fortunately despite the fact she hadn't been able to fly, having strong arm mussels for flying was natural so when she did fly only that short time before she had the strength for it, just maybe not the stamina for flight, but she did for jogging. So she set off in a jog for the mountain.

As she set off she didn't notice something flying above her, a raven. It had been watching her from high up. It gave off a little call before flying off upwards into the clouds.

It didn't take long for her to reach the base of the mountain, something she was surprised by, she must have taken only about 15 minutes and she had thought it was farther away. As she had approached the base, looking up she could see there was a ledge that could fit a few people on it only about 20 meters above and possibly the same the whole way up scattered around all over the mountain. There were also small outcroppings, holes, alcoves and ledges covering the rest of the surface.

"Wow, long climb" She gulped a little as she looked up, seeing the clouds above that covered the mountain. Rock climbing was something she had taken up because of her lack of flight, it meant she could get up things that others can do with flight, yet strangely this never triggered her fears, it was only a fear of heights when flying, if she was standing or holding onto something solid she was fine. The climbing meant she had a strong hand grip and her arms were more then capable of pulling herself up, something that her father's species didn't really have, they had the strength and stamina for flying, but not climbing.

She walked along the cliff face a bit, all the while looking up to see where the best point to climb was. Despite all the time she had been climbing since she was 10, that was all on indoor climbing facilities, with full safety gear. Now she was 13, and with no experience on a real cliff, or no safety what so ever she would have to do this, she couldn't count on her guardian or normal wings to save her if something went wrong. She took a deep breath once she found a spot and then made sure her arm wings were tucked back fully, she found her guardian wings made good for feeling the wind along with her antenna in practicing so she would know when to hold in tight. She took another few deep breaths as she reached up a bit with her right hands and griped a little bit sticking out, her claws meant she could grip into the small cracks and crevices around bits. She then took grip with her left hand on a point slightly lower to what she had with her right before bringing her left talon up to a little foot hole and then lifted herself up of the ground, moving her right talon up above her left and also bringing her left arm up above her right arm and both found a point to grip, she then pulled herself up again, this time raising her left talon and right arm above the over. She would then keep repeating in cycle the movements to climb up.

Still above the raven was watching from just below the clouds, as it circles over head something catches its eye from above in the clouds and it flies up into the clouds to investigate.

Time passed as Emma climbed up, stopping occasionally as she got to ledges she could sit on to catch her breath and recover a little, something she found didn't take as long as she would call normal. It was one of the benefits of being in guardian form, increased strength, stamina, recovery time, durability, healing and the powers. Once she felt ready (a minute or so) she would continue climbing up. She had not been going for maybe an hour or so, tho she wasn't sure of the time as there was no sign of the sun in the bright sky. What she did know she was now entering the clouds.

As she passed the base of the clouds she found that ahead she could see clearly, like the clouds were just a barrier, all around the mountain the clouds meant she couldn't see the sky or the ground. Once she stopped for her next rest she heard something make a bird call above her. She looked up and saw the raven standing on the ledge a short distance up. She looked up at it as it looked back for a few moments before taking off and flying up higher.

"Ravens aren't known to be on any other world" She muttered to herself as she got up and started again, only to find herself having to pull herself against the cliff tightly as a strong wind blew across from her right. Once it finished she continued to climb.

She kept climbing till she found she was pulling herself over a ledge into a large opening surrounded on 3 sides by more cliffs going up and hidden away by the clouds. At the other end of the area there appeared to be a tunnel. She walked forwards before the raven flew down over her head and across the area into the tunnel. The swooping raven caused her to duck down, as she raised her head back up she saw something light grey marked out on the ground before her. She walked up some more as she looked around the marking on the floor and then she released what it was, the mark of the air guardian, she was certain she was in the right place.

She kept walking along up to the entrance of the tunnel and walked in. Inside was well lit by small tunnels rising up what she thought was a good 50 or so meters. She kept walking down reaching a junction, both went off in different directions and round corners that meant she couldn't see what is at the end of each.

"Now which way?" She muttered to herself. She looked back and forth between the 2, before clearly hearing the raven coming from the tunnel to her right. She decided that was better than nothing and went down that tunnel, going around it and entering a large cavern about 50 meters across, it was domes to be about 30 meters high and then going up a chimney that was about another 40 meters tall and was big enough for her to fly through if she used her guardian wings. In the middle of the room the raven stood pecking away at the floor.

"Hello, aren't you a long way from home" She softly spoke to the raven as it looked up at her. She slowly crept into the room, crouching down a bit, she then muttered to herself "What are you saying, you are a long distance from home too."

The raven just looked at her.

"You may think me a fool for talking to you don't you" she sighed as she now stood only a couple of feet away from it, then crouched right down, crossing her arms across the top of her knees. "So what brings you to this place then?" she sarcastically asked. "Me? I am searching for someone's granddaughter."

The raven just kept staring at her, occasionally pecking away at the ground.

"What am I doing, talking to a bird, makes me seem like some crazy person from those comics on the internet which were written back in the 20th century, and we are in the 26th now" She rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Wow, I really must be losing it if my whole quest replies on me interrogating a little bird. Granted being sort of related to them probably makes this less silly."

"What is silly is the mistake you made coming here!" A slightly Asian voice called out behind her that made her jump.

Her eyes went wide as she froze in place. The raven didn't seem to be bothered by the loud voice. After a few moments Emma nervously called back "Would you believe me if I said I am only here seeking someone important?"

"Please, I have already about you, pretending to be a guardian to take my key part." The person spoke again. This caused Emma to suddenly became concerned. "Stand up and turn around now!"

The raven took flight past Emma as she slowly stood up, keeping her arms to the side to hopefully show she wasn't a threat. She then slowly turned around to face the voice, seeing in the entrance of the tunnel she came in from a cyan spirit with her lair tied back into 2 long tails that came all the way down her back there. She clearly had a Asian face. While looking at this face Emma could see some familiar traces in it to that of the Oracle. The raven circled the spirit before landing to the right of it.

"You happen to be or know of a Hay Lin?" Emma calmly asked.

"Why should you know, especially considering you are only here to steal something that you want to use for evil" she seemed pretty angry. She floated forwards a bit causing Emma to step backwards up against the far wall, leaving the spirit in the middle of the chamber.

"Who told you I was coming?" Emma curiously asked.

"Why does that matter to you?" The spirit clearly wasn't going tell in a hurry. "Now give me 1 reason I shouldn't just take control of your body and use you as a way of destroying the other imposters that Will told me of."

'Will' Emma thought. As soon as the spirit said the name, clearly by accident because of its anger it all fell into place for her, the Will copy had got here before her and must have tricked this spirit, who going by the way things were playing out must be Hay Lin into thinking that she and the other new guardians were after the key parts, and were pretending to be guardians. She then called out quickly as the spirit approached "Hay Lin! If you think I am a fake then I won't stop you taking me, but know this, your grandmother, the Oracle is deeply concerned about you, and Overseer Will is the reason I am a guardian, she has been copied. Ignore me if you wish and take on the Kandrakar forces, but in the end it will only be yourself you hurt." She stared at Hay Lin as she took a couple of steps forwards prepared to be possessed if it came to it.

Hay Lin stopped just before her, she just stared right back, looking into Emma's eyes. She then started to take a shocked look on her face. "You speak the truth, but that means..."

"I am sorry but you were visited by the copy of Overseer Will created by Demal" Emma sighed a little, relived she wasn't about to be possessed. "He had her access the heart to try and take the key, only to find it wasn't there and then she brake into Kandrakar and still the part from Overseer Will, now he seems to know the locations of the other parts, so she came here, possibly hoping that she would get to you before any of us did, using a familiar face to trick you...wow I am sounding like Terri"

Hay Lin hovered there for a bit, thinking this over. "Now you mention it she did seem a little off, but I thought it was because she said time was short."

"What exactly did she tell you?" Emma curiously asked.

"That Demal is back, with 5 followers who he is trying to use to get the key parts we have by having them pretend to be guardians, and they not human" Hay Lin explained. "She was collecting the parts to re-locate them somewhere better to hide them as Demal has worked out our hiding spots. She showed me her piece to prove she was doing this, and I was the 1st she had come to."

"Seems she was twisting the truth" Emma decided to put thing right. "OK, it is believed Demal took out the previous guardian team to try and take the heart of Kandrakar, believing it had a complete key in it. Overseer Will was sent to earth to gather a new team, this time of half humans like me, during that time we battled him twice, 1st time we managed to force him back because he wasn't expecting us, as he had gone after the Overseer. The 2nd time we were lured into a trap, he revealed his copy of Overseer Will and he had taken someone from our school as a mind slave. During that fight the copy forced the heart of Kandrakar out of its storage inside it's holder and found the key wasn't in there. While at kandrakar she then broke into the Overseers room and stole her key part, so now we have been sent to find you, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia to get the parts back to Kandrakar to keep them from him." Emma talked quickly knowing they were possibly short on time.

"Aww, I fell for the copy method, and I read all those comics where it is pulled off a lot" Hay Lin complained. "I should have noticed something was off because Will seemed cold rather than her normal caring self."

"You like comics too?" Emma asked realising she was getting distracted. "But forget that for now, how long ago did she leave?"

"I left her in the other chamber where it was kept to take the key from a behind a stone where my skeleton is to come and deal with you, It was when I said there was someone else up here she mentioned about you." Hay Lin said turning around, the raven which had been by the entrance to the tunnel the whole time flew off into it with Hay Lin following and Emma ran after them.

The 2 of them reached the junction as the raven flew from down the other tunnel that would have led to the other chamber and hovered before Hay Lin, it make some screeches and then flew off down the tunnel that came from the surface. Hay Lin followed after, then Emma as Hay Lin then spoke to her "Will isn't in the chamber and the key is gone from my remains, but she can't be that far ahead, so we have time before she can get to a distance to fold."

After a few moment they made their way out of the tunnel onto the opening on the mountain and Halfway across the opening was someone wearing a black cloak.

"Hey fake!" Emma called to it as she held her left arm out beside her and her wing opened up on it fully, she then swing that arm before her sending out a strong gust of wind knocking the person over, she then ran forwards, stopping a few steps away as the person stood up. Hay Lin floated a short distance behind Emma with the raven hovering alongside her.

"Pity, I was hoping she would take you as a body as I had plans for the pair of you" Will's voice came from it as she dropped her cloak off she was holding the gold U bit of the key in her left hand as she smiled darkly at them. "Least I got what my dear love wants."

"Love?!" Hay Lin exclaimed. "Matt passed away years ago."

"She is a copy" Emma reminded Hay Lin. "But I did forget to mention Demal has been making her mind as he wants her to be."

"All he has done is set free what my pathetic original just denied herself of truly being" copy Will happily informed them as she stepped back reaching the edge of the cliff. "I feel more as a creature of darkness then she ever can as one of light, and I have her memories, so I know what she knew and ever felt."

"You still are just a madman's creation, to be disposed of when you are done with" Hay Lin called across.

"That is where you are wrong, I am created from 3 sources: DNA from the original, dark magic from my love and the quintessence power of the new guardians. And that dark magic he used on me was a permeate transfer, not a loan like the mind slaves get that returns to him when he wants. He permanently halved his power to give me mine." The copy yelled back as her wings spread from behind her. "Would stay and teach you a lesson but got to get a flight." She then jumped off the cliff. Emma and Hay Lin charged up the edge, only for the copy to be hovering just below it, she then waved as she took flew off into the clouds.

"Better get after her" Hay Lin said. "The clouds can slow her down as within them the winds blow you all over the place, sending you back to where you came from if you aren't prepared or allowed past, and she isn't now."

"About that..." Emma muttered under her breath, realising she should just get it out. "...I can't actually fly."

"You what?!" Hay Lin was clearly shocked by this.

"I managed to fly a little off the ground in practice but only properly when we got into the trap, but I haven't been able to at any other time" Emma told her disappointed in herself. "I am afraid of heights when I am not able to be standing on climbing on something solid."

Hay Lin was clearly panics now, she then calmed herself and spoke. "What was happening when you managed to do it properly? Feeling wise."

"I was afraid of losing my friends, I wanted to get to them." Emma sighed as she replied. "Once I was flying, I was determined not to let anyone down."

"Then find that feeling again" Hay Lin said. "Or another feeling that makes you determined, because if you allow the fear that stops you from flying, that means you can never truly be the guardian of air, who has any wind beneath their wings and is swifter then the wind itself. Find a feeling that fills you completely, one that is stronger than the fear you feel when you try to fly, and then you will be able to blow all your troubles away."

Emma looked over the edge, then spread all 4 of her wings, she crouched down, leaning forwards over the edge, taking deep breaths. 'A feeling stronger then my fear' ran through her head, after a couple of moments she then dived off the edge, tucking her arms down for a few moments as she fell away from the cliff face first, after a few seconds she spread her arms again, catching the air, she then levelled herself quickly, the instincts of flight quickly took over, she then flew into the clouds as she focused on a path to the copy, opening a hole in the clouds to create a tunnel. Hay Lin smiled as she watched then floated after with the raven flying in too.

Emma flew through the tunnel, focusing on getting to the copy. Before her the path opened up constantly, taking her round bends going in all directions. Eventually she saw the copy flying around, clearly struggling to escape the clouds because of the winds that Emma was able to ignore that pushed the copy all over the place.

"Give me that key part!" Emma shouted to the copy as she flew right at her. She looked back at Emma, clearly concerned by the fact she hadn't been able to leave yet.

"Not likely" The copy replied as Emma rammed into her as she folded her arm wings back so she could wrap her arms around her waist to keep a grip and she held tightly, not wanting to let the copy escape.

"You will surrender it" Emma called as she started to have the winds lower the temperature while the copy struggles trying to get Emma to let her go.

"Let go of me!" The copy demanded as she started feeling the chill in the air now, both their breaths now coming out as a white mist. She then grabbed Emma by the head, pulling her hair. After a couple of moment she realised that Emma wasn't going to let go easy. "If you are going to be stubborn." She then sent her lightning across Emma who screamed out in pain from it, her back wings stopped flapping and the shock caused her to let go and start falling. After a couple of moments she regained her composure, spread her arm wings and flapped away, hovering a short distance below the copy, who gave a dark smile as she saw Hay Lin and the raven nearby. "Tell me little guardian, what do you know about familiars?"

"What do you mean by that?" Emma asked back.

"A familiar protects something or allows a spirit to act in reality. And destroying it allows what they protect to be taken, or in this case, severs the connexion the spirit has to the worlds" The copy laughed a little as she then turned to face the raven, holding her right hand towards it and launched a fireball at it. The raven immediately tried to fly away, but the fireball flew after it, homing in.

"No!" Emma called out as she then used all 4 of her wings to launch herself after the raven. This allowed the copy to quickly fly off, Emma being around had calmed the wings and she could just see a faint light on the other side of the clouds, clearly the exit she needed.

Emma flew up right behind the raven as the fireball closed in, Hay Lin watch on unsettled, she knew there was nothing she could do. Emma tried a blast of wind to blow the fireball out or off-course but that failed, it closed in more and more on the raven. Seeing the fireball about to hit Emma made a decision, she flew in, swinging her talons around to grab the raven gently and she pulled it out the way, taking the flow from the fireball on her back. The hit made her cry out in pain as her entire back and guardian wings felt like they were on fire from within. The hit and pain caused her to stop flapping her arms and she started to fall. Hay Lin saw and quickly flew after her.

Emma fell down, getting faster as she went through the clouds, the winds ignored her, she was no threat. She exited the clouds, as she now fell head first, trying to get since of where she was. "Pull up!" Hay Lin called as she flew a short distance behind her, calling out as Emma was getting closer to the ground every second.

Emma eventually came to her senses, seeing the ground closing in fast before her, she quickly spread her wings and flapped them hard and fast to pull herself out of the dive, ending up in a swoop going only a foot off the ground. She pulled up and slowed down, hovering only a few feet off the floor. She then let go of the raven allowing it to fly around her as she then landed, looking up seeing the copy high up in the skies going into a fold.

"Sorry, she got away" Emma apologised as she rested her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"No it was my fault, I gave it to her without checking that it was the real Will, it has happened before, a copy of her causing problems" Hay Lin apologised as she landed next to Emma, the raven then landed on the ground besides her. "Anyway you protected my little friend here, the only company I have had all these years. If anything happened to him I would not be happy in the afterlife."

Emma looked at the raven which then flew up to her and landed onto of her head. "Seems he is perfectly fine" She said, inside smiling, something she couldn't show with her beak. "But still, she took the part."

"What is important is that you tried, and you proven that you could do what you feared. You proved you can do anything that you put your mind to." Hay Lin comforted her. "Well anything within reason."

"Guess I better go and inform Oracle then" Emma sighed as she took the orb she was given, holding it before her opening a fold.

"I'll tag along, I am certain grandma will be wanting to see me safe" Hay Lin happily smiled as the 2 of them went though, raven still on Emma's head. After going through the fold closed.

* * *

Next Time: Bonding time and a decision to be made.


	16. 15: Fire

**15: Fire**

* * *

Rachel walked out of her fold, immediately feeling her powers fluctuate, she decided to ignore this, knowing when Holly came through it would be sorted. While she waited she looked around. The sky was darkened by black clouds and the ground was a pale black that was hardened lava and towering around her was a tall mountain that formed a triangle with one corner missing, the other 2 had tall peaks on them. She realised that she was standing inside a mark of the fire guardian. She then felt her powers stabilise as she heard footsteps behind her and the fold closing.

"Wow, this is something" Holly exclaimed as she looked around. "Oh and sorry for the delay, was getting those astral drop things summoned so we aren't missed at home."

"Not a bad thought, don't want to get in trouble. But least it looks like we are in the right place" Rachel quietly replied as then suddenly a explosion was heard from one of the peaks. Looking towards it they could see smoke rising up. "Wasn't this place meant to be dead?" She nervously asked.

"It was" Holly replied a little shocked. "So let's check up there then, something must be happening." She then got her wings to flap away and jumped up a little, only for her to land back on her feet. She looked around and then tried again, with the same results. "What, something is blocking me from flying." She was suppressed by this more than the explosion.

Rachel then tried herself with the same results. "Walking it then" She muttered as then the pair of them walked off towards the peak the explosion happened.

The route was a decent rock-hard solidified lava slope as they made their way up. Having walked in silence since they started Holly decided to ask something that was on her mind "So what brought up what you said earlier?"

"Said what?" Rachel nervously replied.

"The keep off my friend thing" Holly smiled to her.

"I just, well..." She stumbled finding words. "It just seemed what someone should do for someone they cared for."

Holly just smiled more, walked around before Rachel as they started into a gorge. She turned around walking backwards as she then spoke. "If you are doubting if any of us would do the same for you, we would, we are all friends, and I personally think that together we have our 5 hearts as 1. United together as we do this."

"You mean like heart to heart type stuff then?" Rachel questioned to herself as she smiled back.

"Yep, remember we are all linked now, as both guardians and friends, so we will always be together, even apart to help one another" Holly added as she then saw something above, falling boulders. She then yelled to Rachel "Like now!" She then pushed Rachel back hard, causing her to stumble a couple of feet back then falling down onto her bottom. The boulders then fell on top of where Holly was.

"Holly!" Rachel screamed out as she got up and ran over to the boulders. They were all different sizes and piled up a good couple of feet high. She tried lifting them out the way but unable to lift them she switched to creating a shield, but not able to make one strong enough, they had packed themselves together tight.

"Looks like that is 1 down, 1 to go" A familiar voice spoke from above.

Rachel looked round to her right and up seeing Demal standing on a ledge with Jessica standing there. Bother were in there cloaks with the hoods down. She gritted her teeth as she then yelled back to him. "You are going to regret that!" She then thrust both her hands towards where he stood, sending out a large stream of flames from each. The flames engulfed him and Jessica, but once she stopped she saw they were unharmed.

"Now, now, don't waste your power all on me, as you will need it to deal with her" Demal smirked, having created a shield around him and Jessica when the flames came at them. He signalled to Jessica with his right hand.

"Guardian will be dealt with master" Jessica spoke in her emotionless voice as she leaped down from where she stood onto the ground before Rachel. She then removed her cloak, revealing something had changed on her, she had a dark red scorpion like tail now that was nearly as long as her legs, finger nails had been replaced with short black claws and a small pair of fangs could be seen in her mouth. Her back also had a small pair of wings like the cloned Will.

"What have you done to her?" Rachel was stunned by what she saw as she yelled at Demal.

"Only what she originally wanted, the power to defeat half breeds" Demal laughed as he spoke. "She never said that she couldn't be physically altered to be such a weapon. Now my girl, keep her distracted long enough for me to find the key part, and if you get the chance, destroy her and the one trapped."

"Understood master" Jessica replied before charging forwards at Rachel.

Rachel just managed to see Demal walk off calmly before she had to focus on Jessica. She raised her shield just as Jessica reached her so she slammed right into it. While she was a little stunned from the impact with the shield Rachel then aimed both hands at the floor before Jessica and launched fire at it. The fire created a wall between her and Jessica who covered her face with her arms. She then started to back off from the fire wall as Rachel kept it close to Jessica increase the distance between them.

Jessica was pushed back up against the wall of the gorge they were in. She then noticed the flames were only about 10 foot high. She took flight using the wings she now had, flying up above the wall and quickly diving at Rachel throwing some of her black fireballs at her as she came down.

"We can fly in here?" Rachel muttered as she saw the fireballs come down at her, quickly changing from the fire streams to throwing fireballs at the ones coming at her. As the fireballs collided they exploded creating a large area of smoke, allowing Jessica some cover to re-position herself in her dive to come through just from Rachel's left, too fast for her to block. Jessica grabbed Rachel's arm and lifted her up into the air, her new tail swing round over her right shoulder with the stinger tip coming right down to hit Rachel in the gripped arm. Rachel quickly had that arm become red hot causing Jessica to release it, dropping her and making the tail just miss her arm as she then had her wings flap away to fly up before Jessica.

"Jessica I know you are a jerk to those like me but look at yourself, Demal has made you what you hate, granted I haven't seen any species what that tail but you really want this?" Rachel questioned her.

"I act as my master wishes" Jessica's emotionless reply was what Rachel was afraid of hearing, she was completely under Demal's control with no-one seemingly able to get through to her.

"Even as a mind slave she is just as annoying" Rachel muttered to herself as Jessica flew at her. Rachel dived sideways to dodge Jessica as she had a fireball form in her left hand, she sun around launching the fireball into Jessica's back, sending her down into the ground.

Jessica started to stand herself up as Rachel launched a stream of fire, cutting away some of the hardened lava and causing it to fall on top of Jessica. Having done that Rachel gave a sigh of relief as she flew back across to the pile Holly had fall on her. Just as she was starting to move some more small bits of bolder that was there she heard the one she had fall break apart, turning around she saw black fire just disappearing and Jessica fly out from where it was and tackle Rachel onto the pile of boulders. Jessica then pinned down Rachel as he stinger came around again, striking down at Rachel's left arm.

Rachel closed her eyes and prepared herself for the hit, but it didn't come. After a couple of moments she cautiously opened her eyes and seeing the stinger tapping against some of her plated skin. 'Didn't know it was that hard' Rachel thought to herself as she then kicked out with both her feet at Jessica knocking her back a bit, quickly using her left hand to grab the stinger, using the momentum of Jessica stumbling back to help her stand up, she then immediately placed her right hand on the stinger as well. She then had the red markings on her hands glow brighter as they also became covered in flames, constantly getting hotter and hotter. Jessica started to moan a bit in pain, tho still without actual emotion. "Call this helping you not become something that you deeply won't want to be" Rachel told her as the heat from her hands caused the stinger to break apart, the tip of it breaking away in her hand. The part that remained on the tail dripped some green liquid that fizzed a little on the ground as it landed, that was clearly a poison.

"I just thought that was just for show" Rachel muttered to herself a little surprised at what she saw. Then deciding that it probably wasn't a good idea to keep Jessica close by she then pulled her round and placed both her hands up against the outfit Jessica had on around where her tummy would be. She then launched a large stream of fire from her hands sending Jessica flying off into the distance, through the gap in the mountain area that made the fire symbol. After watching for a couple of moments to make sure Jessica wasn't returning Rachel turned around and went back to trying to dig Holly out.

Under the pile of boulders Holly was lying on the ground in the darkness, she could feel her left hand near her face, so she summoned the heart from it, the glow from it lit up the area where she was. Looking around she was in effectively a little cavern now, the ceiling was only a few inches above her with only a little moving room left and right. She was trapped on her side with her right arm pinned down beneath her as she was lying on her front. She could also feel her tail and legs were pinned down by the boulders. She could hear something outside.

"Hello!" She called out, coughing a little from inhaling some dust that had been blown up from the incident. "Who is out there?"

There was no reply, only her voice echoing was herd. But after a moment a faint female voice replied "Hello, looks like you got yourself into a situation."

Holly was a little startled as this reply came, then all of a sudden a boulder above her moved, some little bits from it fell, like a dust onto her head. "Rachel, that you out there?" she called.

"Your friend is coming" The voice spoke again. Then after a couple of moments the place was filled with a red glow from above as a boulder became very hot, but it quickly was lifted away, allowing what light there was outside in. Holly closed her eyes for a few moments because of the change in light, opening them as her eyes adjusted. Looking up she could see Rachel standing over the hole.

"You ok?" Rachel smiled down.

"My legs and tail are trapped under more of this stuff" Holly replied as the heart was absorbed back into her. "And was that you talking to me?"

"No I had been focusing on getting you out, I haven't spoken." Rachel replied as she looked in, trying to work out a way of getting Holly out.

"Then who did?" Holly muttered out the question.

"That would be me youngsters" The voice Holly had been hearing spoke as next to Rachel a spirit emerged from the ground, it wore the same as the others spirits, had the hair in a long tail that came over her right shoulder and then half-way down her torso. She also had a darker shade of cyan for what would have been her skin. "Sorry for not showing myself sooner but I didn't think you would have liked just having a head for company in there."

"You must be Taranee right?" Emma quietly asked. "How did you know we were here?"

"I am indeed Taranee." She replied with a smile. "As for knowing, I felt the heart of Kandrakar arrive on this world, so that would the guardians were here, and on a world that hasn't had life on it for a long time would mean they were coming to see me."

"Then you must know why we are here then" Holly spoke to her.

"My key part I assume" Taranee was clearly confidant. "So who is trying to use it now, because there was a reason Phobos didn't use it in the end."

"Your old friend Demal is back" Holly replied. She and Rachel quickly informed Taranee of what they knew.

"So to prevent him getting the other parts good old Yan Lin has got you all to come to retrieve our parts" Taranee hadn't been too happy to hear what had happened.

"Yes, but he is here, caused the rockslide that had Holly trapped and I had to fight off Jessica, who he has done some changes to physically" Rachel informed them.

"If you had to deal with Jessica he is going to wherever Taranee has her body" Holly realised.

"I not leaving you trapped there" Rachel informed Holly.

"Retrieve the part first, I will be fine" Holly informed her back. "Anyway once you have it I can fold it to Kandrakar with a message for help from the others when they are done. And in the meantime I will be able to zap anyone who comes to that hole."

"As much as I don't like abandoning her either she is right" Taranee turned to Rachel, speaking to her softly. "She is positioned well to protect herself if threatened, and I know where we are going, so we shouldn't be too long."

Rachel looked down where Holly was, who smiled back to her. "I will be back for you, what friends are for right" Rachel spoke in a more cheery voice.

"Exactly" Holly said happily "Now go before it is too late."

Rachel nodded as she set off following Taranee through the gorge, running after her. As they went along she did ask her a question that had been on her mind "Why can't we fly outside this gorge here?"

"One of the defence spells placed here, nothing can fly in the open. This gorge is one of the few areas inside the mountains that you can." Taranee replied as they came out of it before one of the mountain peaks, having been going uphill the whole time.

They entered the mountain peak through a small tunnel, corners and paths leading off it were everywhere and it was dark, only the glowing red marks on Rachel lit the area up a little, but a little light was all she needed, as she could see well in the dark. She followed Taranee through a maze of tunnels before she eventually spoke again "You mentioned no life on here for a long time, what do you mean?"

"When I was placed here there was no native species, this was a empty planet, but I did keep watch over the world." Taranee told her as they continued. "But about 60 years later a species not too different to you arrived via a fold, they spent about 200 years here, living around the magma streams coming from the volcanoes when they were flowing. But once the lava started to stop they left. While they were here they spent the time forging things from materials they brought in from folds. Going by how they were, I would guess they may be a species that goes from world to world, tho not certain why however."

"Like me?" Rachel was drawn in by this.

"Mostly, they were more boulder like and without hair, but had those lava lines over them and were the same sort of plated covering" Taranee informed her, a little uncertain as to why she needed to know. "What is the reason to you wanting to know them, I man you appear to be a cross with them."

"I have grown up in a orphanage, and my non human DNA side in unknown" Rachel told her a little disappointed. "Did you get any idea where they went or what they called themselves?"

"Sorry I don't to either of those, I kept myself away from them, watching from afar" Taranee apologised. "I am sure you can understand I didn't want to draw attention to my burial site in this labyrinth of tunnels."

Rachel sighed as she got that reply "I understand the need to keep yourself hidden given what you needed to keep out the way." She kept her disappointment as to possibly finding out more about her past to herself.

They eventually reached a small chamber, just big enough for maybe 6 people to get around a stone coffin in the middle, on top of it was the fire guardian mark.

"We beat him here it seems" Taranee gave a sigh of relief. "Can you open it up please, I would but cant interact with the real world."

"Sure thing" Rachel nodded as she walked round to the right hand side and started to push on the lid. She pushed fully against it and it slowly began to slide over, eventually tilting over and falling to the floor. Inside the coffin was the remains of a skeleton, clearly worn by time, and within the ribcage was the gold U part of the key that Taranee had kept hold of all these years. Rachel looked at the part as she spoke "Thought it was stored as a magical energy within you."

"It was, but once I died and my body was no-longer generating a magical energy to store it within, it took physical form again." Taranee replied, clearly not unsettled by looking at her own remains. "Go ahead, take it."

"Thank you" Rachel replied as she reached in and took the key part carefully from within the remains of Taranee's body. She looked at the part as she held it. "We best get back to Holly then."

"Yes, we best, the sooner she can send that part to Kandrakar the better it will be for everyone" Taranee agreed. "And then she can be recovered."

The 2 then hurried out of the chamber, Rachel following Taranee back through the maze of tunnels, both wondering where Demal had got to, with the head start he had he should have gotten to the chamber first. Rachel thought that he could have gotten lost, but given he could track the key part to the world it was on it was most likely he could track it to where it was exactly, because of this she kept checking over her shoulder encase he was behind them. Taranee had an uneasy feeling that Demal was planning something, considering he may have let them have the key part for now.

They exited out into the open and made their way into the gorge and along it till they got to the spot Holly had been trapped under. As Taranee flew over the pile and Rachel climbs over it they noticed something was wrong: the hole that Rachel had made to get to Holly was now bigger and the pile was smaller. As they looked in they saw the inside had been broken apart, clearly from something getting in. There was blast and scorch marks all over the place, clearly there had been a bit of a fight.

"You think she?" Rachel would have had her eyes wide open if they could.

"No, she is more important to him alive if we have the key part" Taranee told her, trying to keep her calm. She looked around, there were drag marks along the ground heading off down the gorge in the direction Rachel and Holly originally came in from. "Follow the trail and we will find them."

"Hold on, I am coming" Rachel muttered as she jumped down and ran off, following the trail with Taranee following behind her.

Rachel followed the trail of drag marks back to pretty much where she and Holly arrived on the planet. Rachel stopped near where she saw the trail end, about 2 meters before her stood Demal with Jessica to his right. On the ground unconscious by their feet was Holly, Demal had his right hand over her with a fireball in it. Taranee floated up behind and to the left of Rachel

"So glad you could come guardian of fire, and I see you brought my old friend Taranee" Demal teased. "Now I also assume you have the key part, so here is the deal, give me the part or you can say goodbye to the heart keeper. I will give the pair of you a moment to think it over."

"How good is he at keeping his word?" Rachel asked Taranee.

"What are you thinking?" Taranee asked back a little concerned.

"Combined only 1 part is needed to be kept from him right, so if I do this trade I am certain that the others will have got their part, so he will have 2 useless parts." Emma muttered what she was thinking. "So is he the sort to keep his word, because if not I will just have to think of something else."

"So far he has always done, but this is the biggest standoff with him I have ever known, so I can't be certain as to whether he would" Taranee replied.

Over with Demal he smiled at the position he had placed Rachel in, while below him Holly started to recover. She looked around a little dazed. Demal saw her waking up. "Don't think of anything stupid" He told her as he kicked her over to face Rachel, placing his foot on her to keep her down, Jessica also did the same, her tail swinging round revealing her stinger had been fixed, keeping the tip of the stinger near Holly's neck.

"Rachel, don't give it to him" Holly called out still recovering. "I am not as important as that thing." Demal then pressed his foot in on her side making her moan a little in pain.

"Of course if I do take this one out, you will be without power" Demal smirked as he spoke. "And I can take the heart to add to my powers."

"Wrong about that" Taranee giggled as she called across to correct him. "You kill a guardian the heart isn't available to be taken, it will just bond itself to the nearest one to it. I was told what happened with the last team so think about it, you had your creatures take out the previous team, yet they didn't take the heart, because it then bonded itself to the next member that was closest. So in this case you take Holly out it will bond to Rachel."

"Silence!" Demal screamed out in anger, launching the fireball across the area, too quick from Rachel to raise her shield in time to block it or for Taranee to dodge, it hit Taranee straight on, sending her flying back out of sight.

"No!" Rachel screamed out as she turned around, lowering her shield as she looked in the distance where Taranee was sent. She was then suddenly hit from behind, knocking her onto the ground, front first.

"Rachel!" Holly called out, having seen Demal charge over from her, wrapping his right arm in dark energy and hit the back of her neck. In response to her calling out Jessica then used her tail to slap Holly across the face. Holly then tried to get up only for Jessica to kick her down at full force, causing her to roll over (which when roiling over her back because of the spikes wasn't very comfortable) ending up facing Jessica who then blasted her with a fireball.

Demal reached down as a barely conscious Rachel, taking the key part she had preciously kept in a firm grip in her right hand. He picked the part up and stood over her as Jessica walked over. He then turned to her and smiled "You did well my girl."

"I serve master" She replied.

"And you do that well, but I think there maybe some alterations to your body are still needed to perfect you in your service to me" He smiled at her. "But we shall deal with that once we return, hopefully my dear Wilhelmina, the Dolgag's and the new one did their part." They then both took a few steps away from Rachel and before them a fold opened that they both stepped though, with it closing behind them.

Rachel dragged herself to turn around and look towards Holly. "Sorry, he took it from me" She weakly called across to her.

"He placed you in a position that you shouldn't have been in" Holly weakly spoke as she got herself up and then stumbled over to Rachel, collapsing to the ground next to her. "Besides it was my fault for getting caught, I should have done more."

Rachel sat up and sighed. "I don't want to lose what I have gained over the last week."

"I am not going anywhere fast, and I doubt the others are" Holly smiled to her.

"You seem so cheery mostly considering what you lost when young and what you are capable of" Rachel commented in a bit of disbelief. "Sorry, you aunt told me when I was first over there."

"Typical of her" Holly giggled a little. "But it is all she has done for me. Both my parents worked in jobs that meant they put their lives on the line of danger, dad was a fireman and mum was a police armed response officer. Aunt Sophie has raised me along that belief that should someone be in danger and you have the ability to help then you should, regardless of the cost to yourself. And in regards to my other side, well I try to not let that be who people think of me as, a person who is dangerous, so by being kind and friendly they can see I am not someone to fear."

"Seems you are lucky to have her then to be around for you" Rachel smiled back to her.

"Think you are right. Despite she is only my aunt, I love her like she was my mother. One day you will find out about where you come from originally" Holly rested her right hand on Rachel's left shoulder.

"Well I know now at one time they were on this world, Taranee told me they spent some time here, but it was a long before I was born however" Rachel replied, slightly cheered up. "They came after Taranee arrived and left after a while, she believes they are a travelling species."

"That is still some good news right, that they should be out there somewhere" Holly said a little exited as she stood back up, looking into the skies. "They may give you a origin, but won't be able to change what makes you who you are, that is all to do with decisions you make. And looking at you standing here, even if you never find them, you have a family, us guardians, the sisterhood made up over the decades as overseer Will described it."

Rachel also stood up, and as she looked up she then smiled "You are right, they may be out there somewhere, but I do have a family with all of you." She smiled to Holly as the placed a arm around each other's shoulders.

"Hope I am not interrupting something" Taranee spoke a little exhausted as she came up behind them.

"Not really" Holly replied as she looked at her "You all right?"

"His magic seems to be able to harm a spirit, but it isn't anything that will be permeate" Taranee replied.

"Well I think we spent too much time here" Rachel said as she remembered that Demal got away. "And sorry Miss Taranee he took me down and got away with the part."

"Trust me, I think he would have done anything to anyone in your position to get what he wanted, and considering you watch someone sent flying, that is going to draw your attention to want to know that they are safe, and he could have done far worse to the pair of you" Taranee told her in a cheery voice. "But I do agree we should get moving, and report this."

Rachel smiled back as Holly summoned the heart and then opened a fold allowing all 3 of them to go through, closing behind them.

* * *

Next Time: Return to Kandrakar.


	17. 16: Returning

**16: Returning**

* * *

Hours had past in Kandrakar while the girls had been away on the various worlds on there missions. People had come and gone in visiting. Security throughout the fortress had also been increased, guards of a verity of species were scattered throughout the corridors and chambers, constantly checking rooms for anyone unwanted in them. The whole time Yan Lin remained in the central chamber, uncertain as to what was going to play out. Will had returned to her room to properly tidy it up and get a little rest. Luba stood in the auramere chamber, a small chamber hidden in the main chamber that contained a small white table with above it 5 orbs about the size of tennis balls flying around, each matched the colour and had the elemental symbol that went with each guardian power.

Eventually a fold opened in the middle of the chamber, Yan Lin gave a slight sigh of relief, knowing that only the heart, the special orbs that she gave the guardians and personnel of the council can only open folds into this chamber, something that was added a long time ago due to constant intrusions any fold by people or items not part of Kandrakar can fold to inside the castle those folds would appear outside on a path to the main door. Considering that all council members were already in Kandrakar, it would be the guardians. She walked over from where she had spent her time meditating on the raised platform down towards the fold. As she approached she signalled to the guard in the room to stand down as it was about to draw their weapon, clearly prepared to deal with any unwanted intruder.

After a few moment Amy walked though carrying in her arms her unconscious sister, followed by the spirit of Cornelia. Yan Lin look on a little surprise to see someone beyond the guardian coming though, she had been prepared for the spirits of the other members of witch to come through, but the person Amy was carrying was not expected at all. Behind them the fold closed.

"What is going on?" Yan Lin asked curiously, then spotting what Janet wore she spoke a little more aggressively "Is that one of Demal's?"

Amy just seemed to ignore Yan Lin as she carried her sister over to the side of the chamber, placing her down on some benches while Cornelia floated over to Yan Lin to explain. "She kind of was one of Demal's, but not by her own will" Cornelia softly spoke. "She was possessed by a Dolgag, something I don't remember them ever being able to do in my days. We both managed to force it out, but it took the key part with it after using her body to separate it from us."

"Only because I let it happen" Amy angrily spoke back. "If I wasn't distracted by the fact this is my sister that wouldn't have happened."

"I told you, It wasn't your fault. And you made the right decision to put her protection before the key part" Cornelia spoke trying to calm Amy down "If you had gone for the key part the Dolgag could have either re-entered your sisters body or harmed it badly, and I don't think you would have been capable of living with that, I knew I would never have been able to live on if anything bad had happened to my little sister back in the days of living."

"Sorry" Amy said as she calmed down. "I know it not your fault, it just like you said I couldn't cope if I lost my sister to Demal, who now I really want to have him meet my fist up close."

Yan Lin looked over to the guard in the chamber "Summon Will here immediately." The guard just nodded and walked out the room, she then turned to the hidden door under the raised area and called out "Luba you will be needed her too." She then walked over to Amy and rested her right hand on Amy's left shoulder as she stood over her sister. "You have a right to anger but you can't let it control you."

Amy smiled as she had a tear come from her eyes. "You are right" She sighed. "But is there anything you could do to help her? I have tried but I don't think she is physically in problems."

"I will try" Yan Lin replied as she placed her other hand on Janet's head, a blue glow surrounded her body.

While Yan Lin had gone over to Amy, Luba had come out of the room she had been in, closing the door behind her and went over slowly and stood next to Cornelia, only giving each other a nod of acknowledgement before Will's voice was heard a little exited as she entered the room. "Cornelia!"

Cornelia looked round and smiled as Will jogged the best she could in the robes she wore across the room. "Long time isn't it" Cornelia replied. "And I heard you are now the overseer."

"Have been for about 180 or so years now" Will smiled to her as she got to where Cornelia was. "Ever since Tibor left to move on to the afterlife I was given the position."

"Still congratulations are in order for you now having such a key role" Cornelia smiled to her.

"What is going on over there?" Will asked spotting Yan Lin with Amy and someone else.

"Amy's sister was taken by Demal and used against us, we managed to get her back but she isn't in good shape mentally I think, and a Dolgag got away with the key part I had kept." Cornelia went on and explained everything that happened.

"That was a very cold move for him to do" Luba commented once Cornelia had finished.

"And something that should never be done, no-one has the right to use the body of another like that, especially through possessing someone against their will. Mind slaving someone is just as bad, but least normally they don't remember it, possessing can often be remembered." Will added as over with Yan Lin the glow around Janet stopped, she looked at Amy and gave a smile as she then walked back to the others to discuss things with them and hear what had been going on.

Over with Amy, she held her sisters right hand between both her own hands. "Come on sis, you are far stronger than me, so you can come through this." She muttered to her as she kept watch on her. "Please come back."

As Amy stayed with her sister and the others discussed the events on Zambala another fold opened before them and out of it flew Terri and Irma. Terri landed on the ground with the end of her tail lying limp against it, still not recovered from earlier. After a few moments that fold closed.

"Sorry Oracle, 3 Dolgag's ambushed us and took the key part" Terri apologised.

"3 of them!" Cornelia exclaimed a but surprised. "That would explain why only having the 1 that was possessing the body came to my hiding world, because when I was told of 4 I was wondering where the other 3 were."

"What do you mean by that Corney" Irma teased. "Because I doubt that having to deal with 3 at once with only 1 guardian could work well."

"Try Demal having the possessed one being in the new earth guardian's sister" Cornelia quietly replied. "She didn't take that very well."

"Well that would explain where the forth one was" Terri sighed. "I had been wondering why 3 of them came to where we were with no sign of the forth around."

"What happened to you?" Will asked noticing the way Terri's tail was just hanging straight down and lying on the floor.

"Took one of the Dolgag's fireballs straight on the tail" Terri replied before sighing again.

"They did cheap shot the pair of us to start with before swimming off with my part, and gave another one when she tried to get the part back" Irma informed the others.

"Seems Demal is determined to finish what he started then if he is using such extremes" Luba commented.

"Not just that, the Dolgag's seem far stronger then I remember them being" Irma added, a little confused as to their stronger powers.

"And that possessing ability was new to" Cornelia pointed out.

"I have investigated about the stronger nature of them while the new girls were away finding you lot" Yan Lin spoke only to be interrupted by another fold opening and Emma, Hay Lin and the raven came though before it closed behind them.

"Grandma!" Hay Lin called out happily as she flew over and tried to hug Yan Lin, only for her to pass through. Her raven flew up over head and just circled the room. "Sorry, I can forget I can't interact with people normally when I get excited."

"It is good to see you after all this time my dear" Yan Lin happily spoke to Hay Lin. "Have the centuries treated you well?"

"As well as they could" Hay Lin smiled back before turning to face Will. "So you need to explain this evil twin thing fully to me as because of her not only did I give her my key part thinking she was you, I almost took the new guardian and a vassal to possess and I would have gone and attacked the others."

"Oh grate" Will sighed. "She came to you, typical using my memories to know you would have just trusted me for being there and all she would need to say would be a couple of things from the past and done. So sorry for her, but Demal used me and the new quintessence guardian to create her to get the key parts it seems."

"Well your twin was busy then if she had sent forces come to our locations for Demal and possess someone before going to Zambala where Corney was" Irma was a little surprised about the clone thing when she had been told.

"Why is it that it is always you the guys are after anyway?" Cornelia complained. "While I was happy with who I had, it would have been nice to have more guys after me."

As the 3 spirits, Yan Lin, Luba and Will discussed stuff Emma walked over to Terri and spoke "You all right there T?

"Just annoyed, I had the key right before me, only to lose it just when it was within my grasp" Terri sighed a little frustrated. "What about you, doesn't sound like you got it either."

"No, the overseers twin had beaten me there and managed to lie to Hay Lin about me so she was able to take the key part while I faced the chance of becoming possessed and being used against you lot" Emma replied as they walked a little to 1 side, Terri's tail was starting to move a bit.

"Ouch that doesn't sound nice, but I also am guessing that the copy had arrived before you as you should have made good ground flying" Terri smiled to Emma.

"About that, I wasn't able to fly when I got there, I may have gotten a little ahead of myself in the beaten my fear things" Emma shyly replied. "But Hay Lin has taught me how to overcome it properly." She smiled as the raven flew down and landed on her head. "Doing so allowed me to save her familiar here, think he likes me too."

"Well that is something I guess" Terri smiled more and Emma smiled back. She then turned to look at Amy. "How is she doing?"

"Think she is starting to come round" Amy managed to say, she was still rather upset by the whole event of Janet being used against her. Janet's eyes were slowly opening. Both Emma and Terri walked over to join Amy.

As Janet came back to her senses she looked up seeing her sisters face and the marble ceiling of the chamber she was in. "Sis, that you?"

"Yes it is" Amy happily replied back. "You are safe now. I know this is soon but can you remember what had happened to you? Anything you can remember."

Janet slowly stat up as she spoke. "Umm, I was on my way home from being with some friends for a afterschool meal, then some creepy guy in a brown cloak jumped me, he said something about how I will be useful, there was some strange creature that was with him, he launched some black energy at me and that creature jumped at me. I only have vague things from after that. My body doing things, yet I wasn't in control...And we were fighting."

"Umm about the fighting that did happen" Amy shyly replied. "Look there is some stuff you should know." She along with both Emma and Terri (who was able to explain in more detail) explained about what has happened to them over the last week, with Amy also telling Janet that she was used as a weapon against her. "So after the Dolgag got away with the part I went to retrieve, me and Cornelia brought you here where it is safer." Amy finished.

"That does explain the strange clothing you are wearing, and nice wings too sis. And also explains why I wasn't in control, but did that guy really have to make me wear something like this, it is rather uncomfortable on the bark" Janet complained as she was clearly uncomfortable.

"I will help you with that" Luba spoke over them having wondered over. "Come with me and we can try and find something more suitable for you."

"What about the aurameres?" Terri asked.

"They will be safe with you all here, and we won't be too far away" Luba smiled to Terri before turning to Janet. "Shall we?"

"Sure, the sooner I get out of this thing the better" Janet said as she stood up and then followed Luba out of the room.

"Least she took it well" Amy sighed. As the 3 of them then walked over to join the main group.

"So if we had the Dolgag's and the copy, you don't think..." Emma thought out loud.

"You thinking that Demal went to where Taranee was aren't you?" Hay Lin sighed.

"Or Jessica, as she wasn't where any of us were" Amy added.

"Considering her nature as a mind salve he probably would want to be around to keep her that way as we have seen the effect can be weaken if the controller isn't in proximity, allowing for the person to break free from whatever spell is allowing the controller to control them" Will mentioned a little concerned for the others.

"We also seen she will obey your copy just as well as Demal for orders" Terri commented.

"Shows how well she was created to be loyal to Demal, because she claims he actually transferred half of his powers to her permanently" Hay Lin added to that. "And she seems to actually love him, must be part of his twisted mind effect on her."

"Seems he did create his perfect copy" Yan Lin sighed. "Completely loyal to him with free will, and because she is this way it is probably why she is given shared control over anything that is a mind slave to him.

"Nice to know that even a evil me does still possess a sense of loyalty, even if it to someone evil" Will seemed a little disappointed still with her copy, but before she could say any more Luba and Janet walked back into the room. Janet now wearing a loose grey jumper with elbow length sleeves, dark grey 3-quater length skirt and some white trainers. She and Luba walked over to join the others.

"Better in that sis?" Amy asked as she looked her sister over.

"It isn't quite what I would normally go for, but it will do" Janet smiled.

"Well we don't stock much else away from whites and greys" Luba giggled a little. "So what have we missed?"

"Just discussing how Will's copy despite being evil is loyal still" Irma joked, before sounding serious. "But there is the matter of the way Demal does seem to have stronger Dolgag's then I can remember him having all those years ago when we originally took him on."

"And how exactly has he survived all this time" Hay Lin pointed out. "Me, Cornelia, Irma and Taranee aren't alive but our spirits remain because we had ourselves remain out of the afterlife to protect the key parts and Will is around because like both you grandma and Luba is bound to Kandrakar for her ability to still be alive."

"The only reason would be if he had bound himself to something magical, but as to what I am afraid I can't provide an answer, but it would have to be something powerful." Yan Lin spoke clearly trying to think. "As for the Dolgag's, it seems they all share a single magic aura that is spread evenly over any Dolgag. The more that exist the weaker the power each one can use because they are all accessing the same source."

"And back in our days because he had made a army of them that is why compared to now that were weaker." Taranee commented.

"So by making 4 allows them to be stronger, I will admit he is clever" Cornelia gave a slight sigh with everyone just staring at her. "Look I mean that in the not making as may thing, coming back was his mistake however."

There was a few moments of silence in the chamber before another fold opened. "That should be Holly and Rachel coming back" Terri smiled relaxing a little as she looked at it. Janet looked at the fold completely stunned, she had never seen one without being within a generator. After a few moments Holly, Rachel and Taranee emerged, all of them looking like they had taken a bit of a beating. "Hols, you feeling ok?" Terri asked.

"Where to begin, hit by a landslide, beaten around by both Demal and Jessica twice, apart from that I am feeling pretty good" Holly gave a little smile as she stretched a little.

"Unfortunately the whole event cost us our key part" Rachel sighed.

"Demal forced Rachel into a standoff and I sadly became a distraction for her, allowing him to attack her and take the key part I had kept all these years" Taranee apologised.

"Still Rachel managed to take on Jessica all by herself while I was trapped under the rocks from what I understand so that has to be something" Holly said trying to keep calm.

"Jessica may be nasty but as a mind salve she really isn't that much of a threat" Amy smirked.

"See how you like it when you see what she is like now" Rachel quickly replied causing everyone who wasn't on that planet to look at her. "She has been mutated I guess is the best way of putting it, she now has the same sort of wings like the overseer's copy does, along with claws, fangs and a tail with stinger on it, containing a poison I think."

"Seems he decided that if we are going to use non-pure humans then match us at the same thing" Luba sighed.

"Well sis looks like you are going to have a good reason to fight her now" Janet joked as she rubber her left hand on her sisters head. "Just remember you are not going it for payback, but to save her right, from what I understand she is a victim in all of this too."

"Is there some rule that big sisters have to ruin their younger siblings fun?" Amy asked as she frowned a little.

"Yes" Both Irma and Cornelia replied in unison, which only made Amy sigh disappointed.

"I was fine with my brother" Will muttered a little.

"The main thing now is that Demal has all the key parts. While I am certain all of you did your best to bring them back, it does seem Demal forced you all ended up with unfortunate situations that meant you were unable to retrieve the parts." Yan Lin spoke in a soft voice, clearly not wanting them to feel down about failing. "We need to prepared for him to try accessing the doorway again."

"So this door, you mentioned the guy who built it didn't use it" Terri spoke up.

"Phobos built it long before we became guardians" Taranee explained. "It would have by-passed the veil, a method of isolating worlds from the others, allowing access to another dimension which is made of pure dark magic energy. However the power it gave off even as it was built destroyed many lives and despite it allows access to the raw power of dark magic, it would have destroyed Meriden and every world in turn if the door remained open, which considering that anyone who would try getting close was destroyed it meant no-one was be able to close it for a while."

"There are stories that Phobos himself closed the door and originally hid the key, but at a cost to his powers meaning he had to find his sister, who was on earth, but at that time he didn't know that" Yan Lin added on.

"So we go to the door and guard it" Emma smiled.

"Not that easy" Luba shot down Emma's smile.

"But why not?" Emma was now like a little kid who had their favourite toy taken away.

"Because of one of the protections Phobos placed to keep the doorway sealed, despite his evil nature for him to be afraid of something was something he would keep hidden" Will informed before allowing Hay Lin to continue.

"The door is hidden somewhere in the south eastern Frakill mountains of Meridian, but the access will only appear once a year when the protection spell is weakened" Hay Lin told them.

"The spell is weakened by a once-a-year eclipse that happens, and when it does it weakens all magic on Meridian, and even with that it seems that the access tunnel moves around on the mountains, appearing in different area's each year, we know because we tried to monitor it for a few years after we originally defeated Demal" Irma continued.

"That event is due in a couple of days, but trying to track him down or the spot the tunnel will appear that leads to the doorway is something that will be near impossible with just the 5 of you" Yan Lin took over to finish.

"So we just go to Meridian and patrol the mountains then until one of them appears" Amy sighed a little.

"You will need rest, it has been a long day and once this starts you all will need to be at full strength to take him on to prevent him accomplishing what he started all those years ago" Cornelia spoke up.

"Then it probably best to get our friends, the Mechanax on this" Irma looked over to Yan Lin.

"Agreed, they have the numbers to make monitoring the mountains a little easier" Yan Lin spoke back to Irma before turning to the girls. "And Cornelia is right, go home to rest for you will all need to be at the top of what you can do for this."

"What about me?" Janet asked. "I understand why they were meant to keep it secret from everyone else, so now I know what is going to happen?"

"We can erase your memories of this whole thing if you wish" Luba looked at Janet's face.

"Sorry but after what I have had to endure, I don't exactly want anyone poking in my mind anymore" Janet spoke, clearly firm on her position. "But I am not just going to sit back and be concerned for my sister as she goes out and does things."

There was a few moments where Will, Yan Lin, Luba and the spirits looked amongst each other before Will then spoke out. "We can't exactly stop you without breaching your wishes or free will, and considering some of the non-powered people or those who had powers but weren't powers anywhere near the same level as a guardian's, we had with us at times, it is just be careful, but I will give you this that a good little friend had." Well held out her left hand and into it teleports a large tooth with a gold frame around the base of it with little jewels of different colours in it and on a gold chain big enough to go around the neck.

"You have that after all these years?" Cornelia looked on a little surprised.

"Well when Blunk wasn't able to travel to worlds because of his age he gave me the tooth, I made a promise to him that I will only pass it to someone who was right to take it in following the guardians around to help them" Will smiled as she looked to Cornelia before turning back to Janet. "This is the Tonga tooth, it allows the holder to open the folds between worlds, I am trusting you with this following the promise to that friend."

Janet carefully took the tooth in both her hands and she looked at it and then spoke "I will do my best not to let you or anyone down with this."

"Then go and take your rest girls, the event won't be till Saturday evening, but I recommend coming here in mid afternoon" Yan Lin spoke to them all as the 6 of them started to take some steps back and Holly summoned the heart into her right hand. "We will have the Mechanax on lookout very soon once we speak with them, but be prepared to come sooner if needed."

"We will be awaiting the call" Holly smiled to her as the fold to earth opened allowing all 6 of them to return home.

The fold opened in the grounds of the old industrial area that they had been using to practice. Once they all were through and the fold had closed, Holly used the heart to transform her and the other 4 guardians back to normal. It was late afternoon, and from a sign in the distance they could see it had been a day since they were gone as it said Thursday on it. The all quickly decided to go home and rest, tomorrow was a inset day from school so they can use the morning to rest, meeting up in the afternoon to do some more practice so they were ready. Each headed off towards where they lived, intercepting there astral drop copies and buy saying the words 'astral drop' they copies disappeared. Amy and Janet also found out that Demal had placed a spell on their parents, they thought she had been unwell for a day so she was in her room, deciding not to tell them that she had been missing she just said she had gone outside for some fresh air, it seemed that seeing the real thing broke the spell as their parents checked their bedroom and she wasn't in there like they thought. Night came and all of them went to bed, despite arriving back not feeling any effect for being up for a day, they were all feeling very tired.

* * *

Next Time: Hard training, a new arrival and darkness prepares.


	18. 17: Time

**17: Time**

* * *

**Meridian**

Dark stormy clouds filled the skies over the Frakill mountains, all over then various humanoid shaped walked around patrolling them, looking about. From a cave high up in the shadows of them Demal looked out watching the latest patrol pass by several feet lower down in a valley.

"How long you going to remain out here?" Will softly spoke to him as she walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his left shoulder.

"I am just thinking my sweet" He smiled back to her as he turned to face her. "Things are playing out the same as before as is said in prophecy. And with the Mechanax searching around we can't be caught yet. Not until the moon shadows the sun."

"Well the Dolgag's are away in the other cave network and multiplying ready, so why not leave her on guard and we can have some alone time together in the back" Will smiled as she kissed his lips.

"I guess we can, after all tomorrow is the day of destiny and there is nothing else we can do until the path is revealed to the door" He stroked Will's heady softly before turning to Jessica who was standing in the shadows covered over by her cloak. "Girl guard the entrance and keep anyone out, no-one is to enter and find any of us here, us two will be in the other chamber of this cavern."

"Understood master" Jessica spoke as she walked forwards to take over standing in the entrance of the cave as Demal and Will cuddled together and walked over to a tunnel and went out of sight into another chamber.

Outside a large mechanical bird about 30 foot long from head to tip of tail flew over, looking down. Jessica watched it from the shadows of the cave entrance as it flew past, down below more humanoid Mechanax walked past, the entrance of the caves she was in surrounded by outcroppings and high above the paths.

* * *

**Earth**

"Wake up you lazy sleepy thing" A electronic male voice called out a little rudely.

"Let her sleep, she did get in late and it not a school day" Another voice, but female spoke back in a upset tone.

"So, just because it isn't a school day today, it doesn't mean that she..." The first one spoke back before it was covered over by a red blanket that was thrown across the room onto it.

"That will teach you" The second one laughed.

"Will you both just be quiet" Holly quietly growled, looking at her desk that now had her blanket on it as she got out of her bed. "Everyone else electronic had learned not to speak unless necessary or I ask them to talk to me, but you 2 haven't, instead it is just arguments constantly." She was clearly annoyed as she picked up 2 holo tiles from the desk, removing the one that was under the blanket and then opened a empty draw in the desk. "Maybe some time away from everything else will keep teach you something." She then placed them both in the draw and shut it as both called out, begging for her not to place them in the draw. She sighed a bit as a few bolts of blue electricity jumped between some of her spikes on her back. She grabbed some clothes to get dressed in for the day and to change out of her orange night dress.

"Sounds like someone is up, so who are you talking to?" Sophie's voice happily came through Holly's door.

"Just myself for being up late Sophie" Holly replied as she jumped by hearing her voice outside.

"Well I was wondering when you would get up, it nearly 11, and I have to get to work." Sophie called back.

"Sorry about that" Holly spoke as she dressed, a little sad. "I know we had plans for this morning and..."

"Don't need to say anything, you were doing a lot of school work when I got home yesterday and was still working when I went to bed, so that must have taken a lot out of you" Sophie interrupted as she stepped back from the door as Holly emerged in some tight jeans and a light blue tank-top along while putting on a darker blue jumper. Sophie was wearing black trousers, white shirt and a matching back jacket with the police badge on the shoulders, she was placing on her shoes.

'Thank you astral drop for not screwing anything up like the Overseer has warned can happen if whoever is using the heart is not careful when creating them' Holly thought happily as she gave Sophie a hug. "I'll see you tonight then I guess."

"You will, and I assume one you have eaten it will be a day out with Terri?" Sophie smiled as they walked into the main room, Holly going to the kitchin area.

"Yea, spending the day on the edge of town probably" She replied as she took a bite from a carrot that she took out of the fridge.

"Ok dear, say hello to her for me. Take care, love you" Sophie waved as she went out the front door.

"Love you too" Holly called back before it shut. She then sighed and muttered to herself "If only I could tell you want I really have been up to the last few days and will been doing tomorrow with what me and the others are about to face." She went over to the table in the middle of the area and got the orange pills form it and took them.

* * *

Across the city Emma had been up for a couple of hours, her parents had woke her up about 9am because it was happening, the egg was hatching and she was about to get a little brother or sister, a doctor had arrived, a normal human male in his 50's about 6 foot tall with short grey hair, hazel eyes and wearing a long white coat black trousers could be seen underneath and he also had some trainers on. Emma had quickly dressed into her grey leg wrappings, short denim shorts and a thick yellow t-shirt. She was sitting in the kitchen area of her home looking upstairs waiting for the news. The curtain around her parents sleeping area was drawn. The doctor had now been there an hour, and when he had arrived several cracks had appeared in the egg as it moved around a bit in its incubator.

"Did I take this long to hatch?" She questioned to herself as she finished eating a cheese sandwich. Her heart had been racing with excitement the moment she was told that it was starting to hatch, she wanting to meet her little sibling, this whole thing had put the events of the previous day and what the next day was going to bring to the back of her mind, tho the was getting a little impatient from waiting for a couple of hours now.

The occasional mutter from the upper level suddenly went quiet, she looked up and then there was the sound of a baby crying, she jumped of her chair and jumped a little on the spot exited, her hand holding tightly together, if her mouth could smile she would be, but as it couldn't she was just smiling away inside. The crying filed the room as then curtain was pulled back away and she could see her dad who just signalled for her to come up. She quickly ran up the ramp, not wanting to show she was now able to fly to her parents just yet.

"Emma, meet you little brother Garry" Her dad spoke to her as she arrived standing next to him, looking at her mother who was sitting on the bed holding a white blanket wrapped around a little baby as she calmed him down, his head was all that was visable from the blanket. The doctor was typing away on a holo tile as he packed away the last few tools he brought in with him into a small red box, the egg parts were already cleared up. She slowly walked over to her mother and sat down next to her, looking down happily at her brother.

"You want to hold him?" Her mom asked as she offered him to her. "Me and Rob just need to finish filling in some stuff with the doctor, so we can give the pair of you a moment to get to know each other."

"Sure mum" Emma spoke back a little nervously as she took hold of her brother in both arms, keeping her wings tucked back out of the way and held him against her, he cried a little quieter as their mum stood up and walked off down the tunnel that lead outside with the doctor. When she heard then go outside, she gently rubbed her nose that she knew would soon be gone against her brothers one that would also disappear when he would reach his mid teen years as it would merge into the beak that Emma had started to develop, and knew how it would end up thanks to her guardian form. As he cried more she summoned a small gentle breeze around them that made Garry go quiet and open his eyes allowing her to see his hazel eyes that matched their fathers. "Don't tell our parents that I can do stuff like that." She softly whispered to him as the thoughts at what could be lost should she and the others fail tomorrow. "I can do things others can only dream of, have to fight an evil alongside some good friends, and you now give me more of a reason not to let them succeed in the misguided plan they have, we will stop them, I promice you that, we will keep the infinite dimensions safe for you to grow up in, brother." She sat there cuddling her brother as their parents came back in and sat down with her.

* * *

Over in the woods Amy and Janet were awake and both dressed, Amy in her favourite red knee-length sleeveless dress and her hiking boots while Janet was in a dull silver hoodie that wasn't zipped up with a white top on under it and back loose trousers along with her hiking boots. Both girls were finishing off their drinks as they walked away from home, their parents both were at work, their father at the fold generator as a operator and mother worked in the shopping centre at the customer help desk. They walked out to a clearing on the south side of the woods where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed by any of the other people who lived in that region of the city.

"You certain you want me to do this with you?" Amy asked as both girls stood only a couple of feet apart facing each other.

"Yea, if I am going to be around and help you I best know how to actually fight" Janet replied with a nod. "I know a little from you, from us just playing around but that probably won't help me in the long run." She then giggled. "So just come at me and I will try not to get taken out too quickly, plus I can't exactly ask anyone else without saying about you lot can I?"

"All right you do have a very good point, but just because you are my sister doesn't mean I will take it easy on you in any way" Amy giggled back with a grin. "Just be ready for a very fast crash course of combat straight into the earth."

"Fine on not taking it easy but no using your powers for now, I know evil won't hesitate to use them, but let's work me up a little to that point of fighting against magic" Janet smiled as she took a defensive stance, holding her hands before her ready as she slowed down her breathing to focus on what her sister would do.

"Pity I was just planning to make you be swallowed up by the ground or hang you by a foot from a tree" Amy giggled some more as she took up a offensive stance. "Guess we are going to do this the easy and fun way then." She then charged forwards, using her attacks to show Janet how to fight offensively while making sure she can defend from incoming attacks too.

* * *

Rachel sat in her room at her desk looking at various files displayed before her. All of them displayed information about Meridian: weather patterns, history, geology, species lists and star maps amongst other things. But despite looking through them all, there was stuff that she had learned of over the last week that isn't recorded in those files, the fact Mechanax aren't from Meridian originally but a completely different world, moving there in about 2004. This doorway hidden in the mountains had no information about it visible. Phobos was mentioned being a tyrant ruler between Queens Wiera and Elyon (who took the throne back from him with help from rebel forces and others) but nothing about any guardians being around aiding her or being the part of the others in helping defeat him, in fact a search across the different worlds earth has links to had nothing anywhere mentioned about guardians of Kandrakar (some mentioned guardians with full descriptions and information about what they did, but not the sort she was looking for in there logs) apart from the odd mention folk tales and it wasn't just Meridian that had no record of guardian involvement, she had looking to other world that they had been told of that witch had been to, but nothing was ever recorded about it. It was as if the existence while general knowledge going by what Amy had said being a Zambalen was able to recognise she was a guardian, the guardians were known of on other worlds but they don't record any involvement they do in the history logs.

"You all right in there Rachel?" James voice was heard on the other side of the door as he knocked making her jump a little before reliaseing who it was.

Rachel calmed herself and sighed quietly before speaking up "Yes I am fine" She then quickly made sure she was decently dressed in her dark green jacket and trousers, along with white trainers.

"May I come in then?" James then asked softly.

"Just a moment" Rachel called to him as she quickly changed the displays on her holo screens to hide what she was looking up with 1 being a partially written essay about a series of novels that were written in the 2020's to the 2040's. She went over to the door and opened it. James was in his usual suit. Rachel just looked at him and spoke quietly "I was just doing my homework and reading some other things that I was curious about."

"That isn't the issue" He smiled to her. "You missed breakfast completely and while I did come earlier to see if you were up you didn't respond. And remember last time you never ate was because you weren't well, and didn't say a word so me and the other staff were just concerned for you."

"Sorry, I was studying late last night, extra work set for the long weekend" Rachel muttered. "Doesn't help I get distracted by anything that I want to know more about."

"Well with all those attendance and grade awards I know you like spending all your time studying be it here, school or at the archives when u can't be here. But don't let that rule everything you do, I am proud that you have started to spend more time away from here apart from being at school but the archives are still not the place a young girl like you should be all the time." He then sighed a little. "Look it is a good day out there, granted it is starting to chill off a little now, which you fell more than I do, but go out and try to learn about the world from living in it, I know it may sound strange but you won't find everything you want from the information archives." He spoke knowing Rachel too well to know she wasn't always doing her homework to be reading about stuff, she was always looking for information for other things, her curiosity in things meant she looked up and read about it, but never would actually learn by experience, and that was something she needed in life, to know how to live it, not study it.

Rachel remained silent for a moment before she nodded and quietly spoke "Ok fine, I'll head out for a bit...later." She turned around and went back to her desk and pretended to read what she had up. James just sighed and closed her door and walked off. The moment she was certain he was gone she changed the displays back to the Meridian information. Reading through more of it and checking in stuff that gets pushed to one side, she then stumbled across something buried away in the depths of the legends part of one of the files.

* * *

"Mum what is it you want?" Terri asked as she climbed out of the water into the living area of the house. She was in her normal swimming costume, as she then shook herself a little to dry off.

Her mom singled her to come and sit at the sofa, she had on her own yellow swimming costume. "Sweetie there is something I need to tell you for a over a week now but things have distracted me from doing it. The fact work has had a couple of staff off sick makes keeping 4 year-olds very hard to control and that ship that sank out at sea had kept Jack out most of the time and well I wanted to have him around to tell you but I can't hold on to this anymore so I am going to tell you, tho I don't quite know how to say it."

"This you trying to say you're pregnant mum?" Terri asked as she sat down. "I know you have been wanting a child with dad."

"That is a possibility as I haven't felt so good these last few days but it will be a day or two more before I can take a test to know if there is a chance of us having a little one coming to join you" She giggled a moment for becoming a bit more serious. "No dear, I guess I best come out and say it so...I thought you would want to know I have finally managed to track down your father, and by that I mean you real one, so if you want to meet him I can arrange something."

The news shook Terri, a part of her had always wanted to know who her genetic father was beyond a name, old photo and the stories her mother would tell her, but there was the fact he had left her shortly after she had told him she was pregnant with Terri, so the two of them had never seen each other, that led the rest of her to hate him for just abandoning them. It was when Terri was 4 that her mother met Jack and she was 7 when they married and was officially adopted by him as his daughter, not just a daughter the wife has from a previous relationship, and while she was she always was happy with Jack, she didn't originally call him dad, only when she was 11 did she start to call him it as she finally was starting to understand what her real father had done in abandoning her mother and all Jack had done in doing everything he could for both of them since her mum and he had met, and she even then started to look up to him like any child would to a father. She thought things over a moment and seemed to get a little cross "I don't care about him, he is not my father by any means."

May sighed at Terri's response and spoke a little disappointed "It is you decision, I just thought you would want to actually know the person rather than have made a decision on him based of what I told you."

"From what you had told me he was a good guy, but the moment you became pregnant with me he leaves with no message as to you for a reason why or to where he went, so what is there for me to know about him beyond he didn't want to be involved with or care about having a child, I don't want anything to actually do with him because as far as I consider things Jack is my real father, he may have only known me since I was 4, but he has been there for me like he has for you since" Terri spoke still cross and with her mind completely made up on the situation. "Plus if you wanted there to be a link to him, why is he not named on my birth certificate then?"

"That was a mistake by me" May sighed again, a little ashamed. "I was still angry with him when you were born and because of that I didn't name him as your father. I always wanted you to know who he really was, that is why I had always kept an eye out in public records for a location or contact details for him, but if you don't want to know, then I am not going to force you to see or speak to him."

"Nice to know you have always thought that highly of me Terri" Jacks voice softly came from behind them, him having entered the room quietly as the girls were talking. He had on a sleeveless wetsuit with various tools and devices attached to it. "Sorry for not announcing my visit back, I didn't want to ruin the moment."

Terri got up and ran over to him and hugged him tightly a few tears fell from her eyes, he gently hugged her back as she spoke "Sorry I never told you sooner how much you mean to me, dad."

"It is ok little one, I only have ever wanted to treat you both right, and while you have been calling my dad for a while now, I only thought you did it because of the adopting of my surname not because you really viewed me as your father, and I should be apologising to you for that." He strokes her head gently as May came across.

"Seems we all made mistakes at a point here" Amy softly spoke as she kissed her husband as Terri then pulled her into the hug too.

"Sadly I can't stay, only came back to grab some new power packs for my equipment, that ship may be leaking some engine lubricant soon if we can't fully seal it up, so I need to get back there" Jack spoke as he left the hug.

"That is fine my love, after all Terri had plans on the surface with Holly and I need some rest, I think she may be right that I could be pregnant but it is another day before I will know if I can test" May smiled back, she did seem to be a little uneasy.

"Well just take it easy mum" Terri spoke as she went to some alcoves and raided a container for some shrimp and ate them, clearly cheered up now. "I'll be back tonight at some point and having dinner and Holly's." She then gave both another hug before grabbing her bag from a shelf and then diving into the pool and swimming down and exiting the house.

"I best move too before the others wonder what is keeping me away from the disaster area" Jack kissed May on the lips as he pulled a small disk out of a device he had on his wetsuit and attached another one that was stored in a alcove. "Just call me or a doctor if things get worse."

"I will and you be careful out there" May smiled as Jack then entered the pool and dived down. She held her tummy a little and went to lie down on the sofa, she didn't feel like going to rest underwater at the moment.

* * *

**Kandrakar**

It was a long morning in Kandrakar, the entire council of elders had been summoned to the council chamber for a urgent meeting first thing that day. For Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin they had to wait outside it. The door was closed and 2 guards stood there within their armour not letting anyone inside.

"Seriously if waiting around on a planet for years wasn't boring enough, we can't interact with anything as we are just spirits, so we can't entertain ourselves" Cornelia complained.

"Least you were on a world with inhabitants Cornelia, think about what me and Hay Lin had to go through, worlds with no life on, apart from the visitors to my world and Hay Lin's raven" Taranee muttered back.

"I enjoyed having the fish for company where I was" Irma smiled.

"In a way Cornelia is right, Grandma has had this meeting going on for probably about 4 hours now, and this waiting is worse than being on those planets" Hay Lin sighed as her raven flew around her happily and it seemed to cheer her up a little. "The fact it they are discussing what to do, and despite we held the key parts all this time for us to not be allowed in on the meeting is hard, and wanting to know what they decide is worse."

A little more time passed before finally the doors opened and 30 people of a verity of species, all dressed in the same white robe exited the chamber and walked off in different directions into the maze of corridors that made up most of the fortress. After another couple of minutes Will then exited and walked over to her former team and signalled for them to follow her.

"Well what is going on?" Cornelia asked as the 4 spirits floated after Will.

"Nothing for now" Will replied. "Until Demal is found or the time of the eclipse comes tomorrow there is nothing we can do."

"So we are just going to sit and wait all over again like last time?" Hay Lin asked a little on edge as they followed Will through some corridors.

"Sadly yes we do, so for now it is wait for news from the Mechanax, they have the entire Frakill mountain area being checked constantly by patrols so the moment they find something we will know, only problem the area is experiencing the bad weather that always comes as the time approaches for the path to be revealed so searching everything isn't easy and there are countless caverns there, and that is just those that can be reached on the paths, Demal could be hiding anywhere in the region, that is almost a grantee so he can be in striking distance when the path appears, plus it is what he did last time and he is a creature of habit so he most likely will be in the area." Will sighed as they then stopped before her rooms door. She then turned to the girls and held her right hand out and a quick burst of green energy came from it and hit each of the other 4 giving them all a quick shock.

"What was that for?" Irma complained as she hunched over a little feeling a tingle through her body.

"Umm Irma, were are not floating anymore" Taranee muttered, seeing them all actually standing on the floor rather than just hovering above it.

"Oracle gave me permission to use a interaction spell on you all so you can touch thing here now, so you can say thanks to her later." Will smiled as she then opened her rooms door and lead them all in. "Welcome to my room girls."

The others walked into her room and looked around seeing the shelves with the photos on from when they all were alive and the variety of items she had a mementos from back then. Hay Lin carefully took hold of the box that Will had her rings inside and opened it and smiled seeing the 3 rings in it. "You still have that hope ring I see."

"Yes, along with your ones which I have kept in a separate box, while the other rings and both the drivers that the riders gave us in their later years when they stood down are in another chamber, now linked to Kandrakar's power for whenever there is need for the wizards to rise again, with repairs and modifications as needed because of the creatures they used are now linked to this places power." Will replied as she sat down on her bed and left the others to look through the bits, she smiled thinking back of the days it was the 5 of them as guardians.

"Has anyone thought about the new guardians team name?" Irma asked curiously.

"I haven't, but they would have one being all teams have had a name, considering we were witch, there was chkyn before us, and after us it was magic, ironically in the naming" Cornelia smiled.

"I worked it out ages ago after we got here and met all the new guardians" Hay Lin smiled as she put the ring box back. She turned around to see everyone staring at her.

"Well don't keep us in suspense then" Cornelia gave a little joking snarl.

"They are heart" Hay Lin smiled as she told them leaving them all silent for a few moments.

"Seems they have a very suitable name as well then" Irma smiled.

"But there is something I have been thinking on" Taranee spoke up. "Everything is playing out almost the same as before, as the prophesy said. Hope you all still remember it after all these years..."

* * *

**Earth**

"Everyone!" Rachel shouted as she ran into the area they used to train, all the others were already all there as was Janet. Rachel seemed a little unsettled.

"Rach you are in good time" Emma happily spoke from her usual perch. "Now you all are here, I have some good news." She then took a deep breath before announcing it happily "I have a little brother!"

There was a few moments of congratulations before Rachel spoke up again "That is nice and wonderful Emma, and while I hate having to ruin the moment, there is something I do need to tell you I have found, a prophesy that is attached to the legend about that doorway, it was buried deep down in information about legends of Meridian."

"Well then spill it cos I want to know this" Terri asked. Like Rachel she was a studier but only for things she needed to know for class, not looking up anything no matter how minor. Everyone was staring at Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath and spoke "It goes like this..."

* * *

**Meridian**

Another patrol passed below the cave, lightning flashed a few times in the sky. Jessica still stood in the entrance of the cave watching for anyone who tried to come to them. In another chamber Demal was cuddled up with his copy of Will who had fallen asleep, tucked under her cloak, he thought about the prophesy that was tied to what he was about to do as he took out a re-assembled key out from under his cloak that was on the floor next to him and whispered to himself. "As it is said..."

* * *

Next Time: Prophesy and training.


	19. 18: Prophesy

**18: Prophesy**

* * *

Those who hold the secret of the key will disappear  
Light will take hold it  
Darkness will steal it 2 moons before the reveal  
When the moon hides the sun the path will be shown  
The chosen of light will battle the darkness  
A life will be lost from the light  
The masters of elements with one heart will stand for the final battle  
For if light fails then darkness will cover over all

* * *

**Kandrakar**

"Demal really thinks he is that darkness it talks about" Irma sighed as she sat down on the floor in Will's room.

"And he thinks it a power that can be controlled, but anyone who knows what that place truly holds will know how dangerous it is to open that doorway, that power can't be controlled" Cornelia spoke a little down as she looked into the pool in the room. "And despite nearly doing it once before he still thinks he can do it."

"And all this time we thought he disappeared into the shadows and would have passed away, yet he is back, and everything is playing out the same as before" Hay Lin was clearly upset as she looked at a photo of them all with the other team members from the past.

"She is right, the previous guardians disappeared, they held the secret of the key just like the guards of the moonlight tower in meridian where it was originally kept" Taranee thought out loud as she ran through each part. "We found the key in the tower in a hidden room and we still held it when the previous guardians disappeared as he thought they had it, so that would fill the 2nd part being held by light. Both times Demal has taken it from us 2 days before the eclipse. The next part is the easy bit, as is the battle. Masters of elements with one heart speak of whoever stands as the guardians clearly so we know the new 5 will face Demal, but as it doesn't say who will win means it can go either way like it did when we stood against him."

"You forgot the life lost part in that reminder to us all" Irma pointed out.

"I didn't forget it" Taranee looked down and sighed a little as she remembered what happened. "It is just Tahu took a blow that should have been meant for all of us, and we did promise to stop Demal to him, yet here we are now, we failed"

"We didn't fail him" Cornelia spoke trying to cheer her up. "We did stop him, I don't think any of us could have seen him returning."

"Despite all we did in stopping so many evil forces who are truly gone, either by them being imprisoned and dying of old age, taking themselves out or removing the reason they were causing problems. What kind of legacy did we leave for the future generations by only being able to break the key apart if this is coming around again" Will muttered. "We need to work out a way of destroying that key once and for all, otherwise this will happen again and again until Demal or someone else opens that door and destroys everything." She was doing her best to put Demal's strange obsession with her aside, but the fact he had created a copy of her had annoyed her.

* * *

**Meridian**

Demal smiled as he thought how everything had gone so far, and also imagined those who stopped him before would be suffering for knowing that he was in this position again with the key. He then looked down as his copy of Will who slept beside him, he stroked her head as he smiled happily.

"Don't worry my dear, I will soon have what is rightfully mine, and you will be at my side, something that fool you came from refused to accept, the true power of darkness and who she is deep down, bout you accepted that" he spoke while in her sleep Will smiled. He then lay down next to her and fell asleep, for tomorrow was a time away, and he would need all his energy to fight those who will be trying to stop him, the new guardians and anyone who comes with them.

* * *

**Earth**

There was silence from the 5 other girls after Rachel told them of the prophesy. They looked to each other with a unsettles look on their faces, the 4 other guardians all were releasing what had happened so far, and that what is now before them.

"Is there any way of knowing who will be the one to die?" Emma nervously asked having got a little unsettled by the silence.

"Going by what that prophesy said, there won't be any way of knowing who it will be" Terri spoke. "All that was said is someone on the side of light, so it could be any of us, or anyone who fights with us."

"Sis, I don't come with us for this now" Amy hugged her sisters afraid for her. "If something happened to you because you don't have any powers to defend yourself I won't be able to live with the fact I let you come."

"Nor will I be able to if I just let you go without help if it is you that takes this fate" Janet replied as she cuddled her sister back.

"If anyone is not wanting to do this then I suggest you leave now then" Holly spoke out a little nervously as she took the heart out from a small bag she had placed on the ground next to where Emma was perched. She held both hands over it, feeling a warmth from it that soothed her nerves. She looked across to the others.

"You basically said we are a team, hearts linked together, so I am here till the end" Rachel spoke up, the strongest they ever heard her speak and clearly determined, it seemed she was no-longer shy around them. She then placed her right hand on top of both of Holly's.

"You know I always got your back" Terri smiled as she then placed her right hand on top of Rachel's.

"I made a promise to my brother that I will keep the infinite dimensions safe, and that is something I plan on doing as long as I can" Emma then jumped down and placed her right hand on the pile.

"If it means I get to have a fight that I won't get in trouble for because it does good, I am there" Amy happily spoke as she then added her right hand.

"While I don't have any powers, you can count on me to be there for you all" Janet added while placing her right hand on top.

Holly looked at them all and smiled, taking her left hand away from the bottom with the heart in it. They all stood smiling at each other, the glow of the heart got a little brighter but none of them noticed. "Everyone thank you, let's make certain we are ready for this then" Holly spoke as then they all took their hands apart before she looked to Janet. "You may want to stand back for this." Holly gave a cheeky smile as she then placed the necklace part of the heart around her neck as it then glowed a little more and hovered up before her face. Janet took a few steps back watching as suddenly there was a strong force wind that emanated from the heart blowing everything back which she had to fight to remain standing, but the 5 girls were unaffected. "Guardians unite!" Holly called out as then Janet had to cover her eyes as a bright flash blinded her for a second while the 5 orbs left the heart and engulfed each of the 5 girls they were linked to and when she could look again hovering where the girls had been standing were the 5 glowing orbs of pink, grey, green, red and blue. She could see the shadow of each of the girls curled up inside before another flash blinded her again and then before her they all stood now in their guardian forms.

"Now that is impressive" Janet spoke as she was a little overwhelmed seeing the effects of their transformation to guardian, considering the change back was quick and didn't have much of an effect around them she wasn't expecting to see what she did. She calmed down and then jogged over and jumped onto her sister's back, who now stood slightly taller than her and smiled a little.

"And what is this about your promising your brother Emma?" Holly asked realising fully what she had said.

"Look he was only a few moments old and I got lost in the emotions of being with him" Emma replied a little embarrassed. "But mum and dad were not around so they don't know, plus I don't think he will remember what I said to him as I don't remember anything from that age, do any of you?"

There was a few moments of silence from them all as they thought back for them to realise she was right, none of them could remember anything from that age. After a few more awkward moments of silence Terri spoke as she took flight. "So we to be able to attack fast, hit hard and perform combo's, not just with our powers, but combining them with each other's powers."

"Both in offence and defence, we don't know how this fight will go" Emma added to the plan as she, Holly and Rachel also took flight.

"Sis just practice what we did and you should be fine" Amy smiled as she flew up from her sister after she got off her so she could go and join the others in the air as the rest all took flight up from the ground and joined Terri.

"Right, but don't forget I am down here all right" Janet spoke and giggled a little as she moved into a combat position and started to practice punching and kicking.

"I got an idea for how to start of" Holly giggled as she then launched a bolt of lightning towards Emma who quickly flew around it. "Dodge the lightning."

There was some laughter from the other girls as they all took different flight paths to dodge Holly's attacks or using their powers to block or take the hit without harming them. After a while they then switched to Rachel launching fireballs and having them chase them. Occasionally someone would also go doing and help Janet with her practice, getting her to try and attack them or to defend or dodge attacks from them.

After a while of playing dodge whatever element they then started to try mixing things around with the powers, some obvious ones like water and lightning, or the rocks and fire like they had already done, as well as manipulating temperature of the water with the air powers to trying some unusual ones like mixing fire and water together and the lightning in the vines of plants. Janet had also found a old solid metal pipe about a long as she was tall and started using that as a bo staff, something she remembered from the recent history lessons for her class in Japanese history from looking as the martial arts and the weapons they used, sadly they were never told how anyone did these forms of fighting, but she decided to use it by holding it in the middle and found it a much more comfortable way for her to do combat with something she felt she could use to deal with anyone who came at her with a weapon.

* * *

**Kandrakar**

Yan Lin was kneeling down before a large pool of water looking into it watching what was happening on earth with a smile on her face. Behind her Luba walked into the chamber and stood by the door before speaking "Pardon the intrusion Oracle, but there is concern for the new guardians ability to perform the task at hand by some members of the council."

"They have a right to be concerned Luba for the new guardians." Yan Lin softly spoke. "But they are strong willed and they are all very determined to not fail the task at hand."

"Then you have sensed the outcome I assume of this darkness coming before us again" Luba asked.

"Sadly for all I have not, the darkness hides what future holds for us all, but I can see and sense the desire in the 5 girls and they are coming together strongly" Yan Lin replied with a slight sigh before regaining her composure. "We just need to believe in them, plus Will would tell us that she had learned hope is a strong power, so hope in them that this will be stopped will help too."

"Once again a strange but familiar situation we find ourselves in it seems, darkness hiding what is to come. And with the other one, the earth guardian's sister, what about her?" Luba also mentioned as she saw Yan Lin single for her to come up to also look. She also watched what the water showed, all of them training hard. "You think she should be given..."

"No" Yan Lin interrupted calmly. "There has been no sign from either of the two them as yet to even suggest that she is a possibility to have one of the drivers given to her. And what about the other crystal?"

"It hasn't seemed to have picked users either" Luba sighed as she looked on. "Back then is was the 5 main guardians, the 2 additional members, the 3 reagents of earth, 7 Toa with the other powered members and best combat warriors of the Mechanax along with the best warriors that Meridian had available. But these days with both the forces of Meridian and Mechanax not having seen full combat action for many years now, the other crystal not choosing and no other magic users to aid the girls who I also fear may be too inexperienced to fight against Demal with his two new and very deadly additions to his forces they will all be in a out matched position."

"It is a hard position we find ourselves in but a I told you we just have to believe in the guardians as has always been the case, and in those who chose to stand with them" Yan Lin spoke. "I have known that pressure that they will feel going into this, as did Will and the others, and the new ones will feel this, but they have already shown they are determined to do this."

"Then what about letting them evolve now then?" Luba thought out loud. "Give them the full merge with the aurameres? Giving to the fact Will and her team were merged fully with them originally."

"Something they can't do currently I am afraid old friend" Yan Lin told her. "It is as you said they are too inexperienced and new with their powers, so they haven't had enough time to grow with them and know the limits of what they can do with what they have. If it had been the previous team I may have said yes, but time would have been against them to confront the powers to have total mastery over them."

"Then things are truly desperate" Luba sighed as she turned to leave only to be interrupted by Yan Lin as she got near the door.

"Despite not being able to see what is coming or able to more to help the girls, they are guardians and they know what it is they need to do, I am certain they will come out on top" she spoke with a smile.

"If only we all had the same way of looking at things as you do, something that will be missed when you take your leave of us here and move on" Luba whispered to herself with a smile thinking back on all Yan Lin has done since she became the Oracle as she left the chamber and walked back to the main council chamber.

* * *

**E****arth**

They day had passed away and the sun was starting to set, all 6 girls had been training hard, tho only Janet was showing any sign of being exhausted. The others all landed as Holly summoned the heart from within herself and after a quick flash of pink light they were all back to normal.

"So we all meet back here at 10:30 tomorrow morning, and we can head off to Kandrakar together, I know Janet and Amy can get across with that Tonga thing, but this way means we all know everyone is around" Terri spoke as she looked over everyone else.

"I'm good with that, means we know we all are ready" Janet spoke as she tossed the pipe away.

"Right, just as well it a weekend so we not missing school, but will we want the astral drops summoned to cover for us while away?" Emma asked

"Depends on what time of day the eclipse is" Holly spoke as she then looked to Rachel "You find anything in that legend file to say a time?"

"No there is no hint about the time, only the date, 18th day of the 9th lunar cycle of each solar cycle. So once we see the Oracle we can hopefully find out" Rachel replied.

"But what about sis, those astral drops only be used to create a copy of us, right?" Amy spoke out. "So while I can be covered for she won't be."

"We shall see what they can do if we are going to be gone till late" Holly replied as she picked up her bag and placed the heart back into it.

"Speaking of late I best get back to the orphanage before too many questions arise about what I am doing as I am mostly known for staying in my room or if the place has to kick us out for some reason I go to the archives to read and they close soon so see you all tomorrow" Rachel spoke as she waved to them all and went off.

"Yea, we best get back too, mum and dad had plans for something tonight" Janet said as she pulled Amy by her right arm and waved.

"Right, see you all then" Amy called as the sisters then walked off into the distance.

"I am certain mum and dad also have plans because of my little brother finally arriving so I better move back" Emma waved as she ran off, not wanting to fly so her parents won't know she can.

"Well we best get to yours then as your aunt will be expecting us if she is back from work yet" Terri commented to Holly as they both set off together.

Holly took a small holo tile from her pocket and spoke to it. "Well then, you want to tell me the time then please."

"It is 7pm miss Holly" It replied in a posh female voice.

"She will be home about the time we get back I think" Holly then spoke to Terri as she put the tile away.

"I don't think I will get use to them talking back like that" Terri giggled as they went off.

As the night set in Terri had dinner back at Holly's before returning home and enjoyed a cuddle up with her mother before going to her room about 9:30pm and doing her homework, not wanting to be too tired from what she was about to do tomorrow to do it on the Sunday before she called it a night. Holly spent some time playing holo games with her aunt before they both went to bed. Emma had to spend the evening and early night having a lot of the neighbours around to congratulate them on the new arrival to the family, but once everyone had gone she went to bed. Rachel spent her time doing some more research about Meridian and anything about the region they will be in, staying up most of the night before going to bed. As for Amy and Janet they got back in time for a well made meal, both parents having a early finish from work, allowing them to eat a mix of different flavoured jelly-like objects that was made of solidified nutrients they needed. They both decided to call it a early night (10pm ish which for them was early as they often would be up till midnight), they both went to bed and slept for a while before Amy was awoken by Janet about 2am.

"Sis, wake up" Janet spoke as she kicked the underside of Amy's bed making her moan a little from discomfort, Janet had been poking and hitting the underside of the bed for ages already.

"Ok, ok I am awake" Amy sleepily replied.

"I want you tell me everything you know about the situation Jessica is in, because from what I understood from what little I heard in Kandrakar is that she isn't possessed like I was" Janet asked.

Amy sighed a little before speaking. "She is under some sort of mind control spell, and from what I understood she has to remain near either Demal or the evil copy of the Overseer otherwise the mind control spell weakens."

"Any idea on the range of that control is then?" Janet curiously asked as from under her pillow she pulled out the Tonga tooth and looked at it, as she started to think of a way to help her get free.

"No idea at all, but going by what we have seen is that Demal or the copy of the Overseer is always near her I would say at least they need to be only a short distance away to maintain control, but let's say on the same planet just to be certain" Amy replied as she got curious to why Janet was asking this. "Why do you want to know about this?"

"I may have a plan, but I will tell you tomorrow as I also need to ask that Oracle person if my idea would work, so don't get your hopes up yet" Janet giggled a little as she put the tooth back. "Get your sleep for now, thanks for helping me to try and work this out, didn't want to ask you while mum or dad were awake or around the others in case I got too many hopes up."

"Ok sis, but remember your plan can't take us away from the end goal of stopping Demal and getting that key back as that must come first" Amy said as she yawned and slowly went back to sleep.

"I know, and don't worry if what I am thinking of would work, you all won't have to deal with her at all" Janet whispered as she then lay her head down and went to sleep.

* * *

**Meridian**

As the night passed on earth, for meridian the day was dawning, tho in the Frakill mountains that was hard to tell as the storm continued to rage overhead, except for a break in the middle of the clouds over the middle of the mountains that the sun would peak through when it got high enough in the sky. In their hiding spot Demal awoke and stood up, placing his cloak on but leaving the hood down. He walked round to the entrance where Jessica still stood in the same spot, not showing any sign of being awake all night and seemed to still be full of energy.

"Anything to report?" Demal quietly asked her as he stood to her right.

"Mechanax have stepped up patrols since dawn master" She replied. "Meridian troops have also joined them now in patrolling as well."

"Very well, I had expected nothing less from them" He smiled. Turning around to see Will had also risen and was wearing her cloak, seeing her made him smile more. "My love, remain here with Jessica, once the path reveals itself we will meet up by it, I will come with the Dolgag's, which I am going to check on and make certain they are ready."

"That will be fine dear" Will replied as she came up and gave him a kiss. "I will use the time to make sure we are both ready." She then placed both her hands on Jessica's shoulders who didn't seem to give any response to her touch.

"I wish you both the best then" Demal spoke to them before disappearing away in a green and white flash. Will then gently pushed Jessica around into the middle of the cavern they were in.

"Now then girl, prepare to be ready to fight for me and my loves destiny, you are to protect your master at all costs from those who will try and stop us" Will spoke as a black mist emitted from under her cloak and started engulfing her and started to surround Jessica.

"I am prepared mistress" Jessica spoke as the mist also engulfed her.

* * *

Next Time: The day dawns.


	20. 19: News

**19: News**

* * *

The sun rose above Heatherfield signalling the new day, the skies were clear of clouds meaning it was a looking to be a good day. At Holly's home she was already up sitting in the kitchen area dressed in a dark yellow top that had loose sleeves that came down to her elbows, jeans and her trainers on, she also was already wearing the heart around her neck as she ate some leaves. Before her she had a holo display up with the news and weather displayed. As she read through it seeing it was reported to be a nice day, she sighed knowing that it had the possibility of not being one. As she read some of the headlines in the news as she ate, a envelope symbol with her name on it flashed up on the bottom right of the screen which she quickly pressed. It opened up a message for her that filled the whole display, which she read through

"_Dear Miss Davis,_

_We are sorry to report your genetic abnormality is beyond the medical abilities we have available on this world and any other we have links to. Because of this the it has to be ruled as incurable. While we can still provide you with medication to slow the effects of your abnormality down we believe the toxins found in your father's body during his autopsy that are believed to have been there before your mother became pregnant with you, and a side effect can lead to genetic problems in offspring that can only start to manifest itself in the teenage years which you are certainly aware we are seeing in you. At most we can give you a few more months or possibly a year or two before your body starts to experience major organ failure depending to how soon your body starts to reject your medication, and due to the nature of the genetic problems we are unable to provide transplants for you due to they will be rejected or just fail due to any cloning of organs will also have the same faults._

_Despite the advance state of medicine we have once again I have to apologise for not being able to do more to help you, but hope I can see you soon to do a physical examination to see if we can work out a better time scale for how long you may have._

_My deepest regards and apologies,_

_Doctor Hillary Reed_

_Heatherfield General Hospital"_

Holly wiped away some tears of her eyes once she read it, the moment she read the word 'incurable' it felt like she had a large blade shoved right through her, cutting her into pieces. She lowered her head disappointed as she took a couple of her tablets and had a quick drink to wash them down. She then closed the message, deciding to tell her aunt later when she heard footsteps coming from the back of the house knowing she was up. She took some deep breaths and calmed herself before seeing Sophie walk out of the corridor that leads to the back of the house wearing a ¾ length light green sleeveless dress with pink slippers on too. "Morning Sophie" Holly spoke trying to not let on something was up as she placed some cabbage leaves into her mouth.

"Morning sweetie, you are up early" Sophie replied happily as she got herself a plate of food.

"Want to make the most of the day as the weather is going to be good, so possibly long swim before it gets too cold for me to go in open water" Holly smiled between mouthfuls of food.

"That is a good idea to make the most of it" Sophie smiled back to her as she sat down opposite Holly. "Speaking of ideas what would you say to the idea having someone else moving in with us?"

Holly looked up at what Sophie when she mentioned the idea of having someone else in the house. "You met someone then?" She asked.

"Sort of but it is not what you are probably thinking, I am not in a relationship with anyone" Sophie giggles as she replied and started to eat. "No, I have been thinking about that girl Rachel who was here the other week, I looked into her in my spare time as when she was here with the other girls to see you and I took a likening to her after chatting with her. Then after reading her public information record well I couldn't help feeling sorry for her, being in that orphanage with no idea about what she is or where she comes from. Anyway I have spoken to the chief care worker at the orphanage about the possibility of fostering her so she would end up move in here, but I will only start the process if you are happy to share a room with her as I can't afford to move to a bigger house."

Holly thought for a moment, despite the news she just got having someone else around the place would make the place feel more like a family home, least for the time she had left. And it would also mean she could have someone her age around the place and there was the possibility of some fun, despite she wasn't certain that Rachel would catch on to making some mischief but she did like the idea overall. "I don't mind giving her space in my room, be like having a sister around the place." She smiled.

"Well I would be fully adopting her like I did with you so in a way she would be your adopted sister, and thank you for agreeing to this, I just felt when talking to her she needed to be around someone she can relax with and she did seem rather relaxed the moment she came in here considering what her record says about how she tends to avoid hanging around people" Sophie smiled back as she ate and gave Holly a gentle rub on the head with her right hand to which she gave off a little happy growl.

'Get past today and then I can focus on my own problem' Holly thought to herself as she ate. 'But if we are able to stop Demal how can I tell the others about this.' Her tail hung low as she was a little down emotionally inside. 'Why did I get chosen as a guardian considering I won't be living too much longer.'

Once she finished eating she went back to her room quietly to make certain she had everything sorted in there and placed on her medical band before she left her room putting on a green zip-up jumper and made her way to the front door, waving bye to Sophie who was still eating and now reading the news from the same screen she had been using before Sophie got there.

Once Holly had left Sophie opened up the mail screen and sent a message to the orphanage confirming she wanted to begin the process of fostering Rachel. Once it was sent and she was about to return to the news she spotted Holly had left a message open, while she respected her niece's privacy she decided to read the message as it was from the hospital, and as her legal guardian it was something she had a right to look at. "Oh Holly" She sighed deeply and a little upset after reading it. "Why have you had to suffer so much in life."

* * *

For Emma she had to be quiet due her being up early so she didn't wake up her brother as from what she has heard from the neighbours once a baby wakes up they will be noisy and not let anyone else sleep and they all sort of had a long night with Gary waking up regularly through the night. She was dressed in her normal grey wrappings around her feet, black leggings and a thick green tank top. She had spotted her nose was slowly showing a slight sign of becoming yellow like her lips tho it was barely noticeable, she also felt around her nose and it felt a little harder, she sighed knowing it would only be a matter of time till her beak grew out, merging her lips and nose together, she thought it was a bit of a advantage that she knew what to expect from it because of her guardian form that used a slightly older version of herself as she is young but the sudden transition from having lips and a nose to just a beak like her father has did felt strange for her. She finished eating some yogurts and placed the pot and spoon in the sink before creeping her way quietly up to the upper level, passing her parents bed area which had their certain pulled around it, while Gary was sleeping in a basket on the opposite side of that level covered by a white blanket, the tips of his featherless wings could be seen poking out. As she passed her brother she saw he was slowly waking up, she quietly waved her right hand towards him summoning a gentle breeze that kept him quiet because she had found from yesterday he gets mesmerised by her ability as he woke. She walked over and gently rocked the basket.

"Sussh Gary, don't wake mum and dad yet, let them sleep for now so I can go and do what is needed of me as a guardian" she whispered as he stared at her, his eyes were open wide but clearly still sleepy. "I will return when this is over, I will protect you from darkness that is out there and threatens you." As she quietly whispered and rocked him he slowly fell back to sleep. She smiled before waking up to the tunnel entrance to get to the surface, looking back she felt like she should say something to her parents in case she didn't return. "Love you all" She decided to whisper knowing they would not have heard it due to their sleep, but she felt better for saying it. She then walked up the tunnel quietly making her way out the door and started the long walk to get to the training area, wiping a tear from her eye for she couldn't stand the thought of loosing any of them today.

* * *

Amy was still enjoying her sleep while Janet was already up and raiding the wardrobes for something suitable to wear for the day that she could fight in. Their parents had gone out early to get to another town as a work college of their mum's was getting married today and even before this whole guardian thing had started neither of them wanted to go as they didn't know anyone else who was going to be there. Both the girls were in matching red night dress's (well matching in design, size's were different). Getting a little concerned for her sister sleeping in so much on this day and considering that she had tried a few different things to wake Amy up Janet went to the kitchen tap and got a very cold glass of water and walked back to the bed and climbed up a little on the ladder attached to the bed and grinned a little as she lifted the glass above Amy's head and held it carefully between her thumb and index finger.

"Sis, this is your only warning" Janet softly spoke. "Wake up or I shall open a fold to wherever Demal is and give our address to him saying there is a sleeping guardian here, come and take her out so he can weaken you lot." She giggled quietly to herself once she finished.

Amy despite seemingly being asleep reacted to what Janet said and quickly jumped in her bed as she woke up, knocking the glass out of Janet's hand with her head causing it to spill the water over herself. Janet stood on the ladder and laughed seeing her sister who was sitting up now dripping wet on her head and had her fists held out before her in a position ready to attack anyone who came at her and was breathing fast.

"Not very nice doing that sis, but it was effective" Amy said a little annoyed as she turned to face Janet who was still laughing and she then threw her pillow at Janet. "So why did you wake me now, I was enjoying that sleep and want some more."

"Because it is 9:30, and we need to leave here by 10 if we are to meet the others at the time agreed" Janet spoke as she threw Amy back her pillow and then got down the ladder.

"It is what time?!" Amy exclaimed as she quickly threw her quilt back and scrambled across her bed and jumped down to the floor. "Why didn't you wake me sooner" She called out as ran around the house to get to the washroom.

"I did try other things for the last half hour but you didn't respond. Anyway you still have those guard pads from when you learned to do hover boarding?" Janet called out as she found some body armour at the back of one of the wardrobes.

"Lowest right draw of my personal wardrobe if mum didn't get rid of them yet" Amy called back as the sound of a tap running filled the house.

Janet went to the spot Amy told her opening up the door of the wardrobe and then the draw. Moving some bits around she then found what she was looking for: upper leg, shin, knee, elbow, lower and upper arm guards along with some fingerless gloves that were armoured around the back of the hands and padded on the inside. "Got them!" she called out as she took them out, now all she needed was something suitable to wear under the protective gear.

"That is good mum hadn't got rid of them, despite my board being broken for a while" Amy spoke as she returned. She then dressed in a grey knee-length skirt and a dull grey jumper with a picture of a cartoonish cat on the front. "I assume you have had food already then" she then asked as she went off to the kitchen.

"Yep I did, mum left some bits out for us before she and dad left" Janet replied as she rummaged through more clothes.

In the kitchen Amy grabbed some nutrient cubes and started to eat them while dwelling on what her sister asked her overnight. Eventually Janet walked into the room wearing matching black running trousers and long sleeve top, she had the armour parts in a large dark yellow backpack. Amy finished off a bottle of treated water as Janet put on her hiking boots and finally the Tonga tooth around her neck.

"Ready for this then sis?" Amy asked as she put her pair of boots on.

"As ready as anyone could be I guess" Janet replied before they both set off from the house to meet up with the others.

* * *

Rachel had been busy and in a hurry all morning, for once she had actually been down early to get food as soon as the meal area opened to serve breakfast, having a bowl of cereal and some toast quickly before she returned to her room. Using the time to get changed from her pyjama's into a dark blue sweater as she was now starting to be feeling the cooler air around the city despite it being sunny as summer had past. She also put on some thick light blue trousers and a pair of furry boots to help keep her warm. While she getting dressed she was still reading from her holo displays having attempted a little more research based on the prophesy, but nothing told her any more then she and the other girls already knew, and that was mostly from piecing things together that either she or Terri had found or were told at Kandrakar.

"Rachel I have some news for you" James's voice came from behind her door making her jump a little, she looked at the time...9:45 it read 'Worst possible timing for him, I need to move' she thought to herself as she closed the screens down while James's voice came again. "Look I know you are up I saw you down having food earlier so can you talk to me please."

Rachel quickly went to her door and opened it trying to get out only for him to be standing in the way, looking rather calm. "Sorry but I want to go to the archives and look up something" She muttered to him as she slid past and started walking down the corridor.

"Rachel wait, you don't want to know what the news is?" James asked her as he followed after, dodging around other kids in the place as they charged through the corridors between rooms.

"Is it finally an answer about who I really am, otherwise it can wait till I get back" Rachel spoke up, clearly not wanting to hang around. This attitude caught James of guard, not having heard her speak like this before, and it was something she realised too before speaking in her normal shy nature he knew "Sorry, I just want to be somewhere quiet today so I can think through some things."

"Look, I get that because you are a young teenager things get harder as you need someone there for you to talk to openly because you go through changes as you go through these years and being here doesn't help that, but someone has expressed interest in adopting you" James replied as they got to the entrance and Rachel was about to sign herself out.

"What?" She said as she turned around to face him in shock. "Who, when, why me?"

"Someone who you met and took a likening to you it seems, we have spoken for a few days now doing interviews and background checks and she has passed them. She said to me when I told her we can move to a test phase of fostering she said she would need to check with the child she has if this would be all right as she didn't want to tell them if she couldn't move into the trial stage, and she messaged me back this morning to say you are welcomed by the child, who knows you too because you are both in the same school" James explained to her. "If you all are happy after the test phase we can do the full adoption forms and you will have a family to be with."

Rachel stood there for a few moments just taking it all in, someone had expressed interest in fostering her and it apparently was someone she had met, being she never had contact with too many adults it would be a short list, but she couldn't think as to who. "I will think it over while out today" Rachel told him quietly as she turned around again and signed out.

"That is all I ask of you Rachel is to consider this option" He smiled to her as she looked at him before she walked out the door. He sighed a little watching her walk off. "You do your best to help someone in a hard place to have a proper life, but what can you do when they don't know how to live a life properly" He quietly muttered to himself a little sad for her as he walked back off into the depths of the building.

* * *

Terri sat in her room wearing her swimming costume as she ate some shrimp and kelp while looking at her holo screens. Like Rachel had been doing she was looking into any mention of Kandrakar or its guardians in the history logs, or anything that contains the slightest reference them but to no avail apart from a series of fantasy books all by the same writer (the same one Rachel was writing about the other day for her homework) from the 21st century and the names for bits didn't quite match up so she discounted them. She was now looking though anything that covered heroes from earth which brought up a few results, most noticeably 2 major groups of powered heroes from Japan that seemed to draw her attention as some of them did use magic (while others had technology and other means for their powers). As she read up on those she had also been looking into anything more in-depth about the type of powers they have beyond what she originally found to see what users of water, fire, earth, air and quintessence powers are able to do, but that didn't teach her anything more.

"Terri" Her mum's voice came into the room a little weak. She turned around seeing her mum in the doorway looking a bit uneasy and clearly struggling to move around.

"Mum what's wrong?" She asked as she quickly swam over to her, taking her onto her shoulder when she reached her.

"I feel like I am going to be sick, really badly sick, can you help me onto the upper level as I can't seem to pull myself out" May asked her as they slowly moved along the tunnel to the vertical shaft that went to the upper level.

Terri swam up pulling her mother to the surface and when they broke the surface she quickly moved to the side then sat on the edge of the pool so she could help pull her out and then once she was out too, she helped her onto her feet, moving her over to the sofa and finally helped her to lie down. She then quickly get a decent sized red bucket for her from an alcove along with a large black towel and placed it over her, while the tip of her tail poked out of the end, as long as she was mostly covered that was important.

"You going to be all right?" She asked a little unsettled and she felt her mother's forehead and she was felt rather hot.

"Possibly, but I don't think I should have gone underwater last night to sleep" May weakly replied as she tried to position herself more comfortably for the position she was in.

"I'll call dad" Terri calmly said hiding the concern for her mother as she then got up fully and ran across the room to an alcove with a holo tile in it, waving her hand over it to bring up the menu she went to a call icon and then contacts, scrolling through it to find Jack and then selecting him. A small window appeared with the word 'Connecting' flashed up displayed in red. After a few moments Jacks face appeared on the screen.

"Terri? what's wrong my sweet girl?" He asked her seeing she was a little concerned.

"Mum is looking really badly ill dad, she says she feels really sick, and feels rather hot" She spoke back in a little bit of panic.

"Look I will contact a doctor and get back as fast as I can, you called at a good time as we got a shift change about to happen so I won't be too long" He told her before the screen closed.

"Terri" May called out still really weak as Terri closed the holo display.

"What is it mum?" Terri called over as she ran back.

"Don't let me hold you up in going out to be with friends, Jack won't be long, I heard him say it was shift change and he can get back fast and I can't go anywhere so go out and enjoy your day" May insisted to her child.

"You really sure you can be left here alone mum?" Terri asked concerned.

"I will be fine and you said something last night about meeting up with the others at 10:30 and you need to move, so go and don't worry about me" May spoke as she reached up her left hand and stroked her daughter on the head. "Plus last time I was sick you couldn't stand being around because the sight, smell and sound makes you be sick too" She smiled to her.

"Ok mum, just don't do anything stupid, or at least something that will make me regret going" Terri smiled back at her as she stroked her mum's head back and then ran to the pool and jumped into the water, swimming down to her room and grabbed her bag and quickly swam to out of the house and made her way to the shore and into the changing huts. Once she had changed into a black hoodie with a red t-shirt underneath, dark red jogging trousers and her trainers she made her way off to the meeting point.

* * *

Holly had arrived 1st at their practice area, she sat down on a little wall as she thought more on her situation before deciding to place it at the back of her head tho it still nagged away at her, but the situation for today had to take priority because if she wasn't focused on it then she wouldn't be able to fight properly, but as to how they were going to defeat Demal, let alone the copy of the Overseer and Jessica who while neither had proven to be as strong as Demal they both had proven to be a problem, plus they never truly have beaten the 2 of them. Then there was the Dolgag's for while they have beaten them twice before but the second encounter they were smarter to their methods, and from what both Amy and Terri had said their third encounters they were even smarter against them.

"Holly, you feeing all right? Rachel asked as she stood there before her staring at her.

"Yea I'm good, just trying to think of a way to weaken Demal's forces so we can defeat him" Holly muttered as Rachel walked a little closer.

"Well sis may have a plan on how to do part of that" Amy called out from behind her causing Holly to look around.

"Sis, I didn't want it known yet, I wanted to speak to the Oracle first so I would know if it would work" Janet moaned at Amy, leading them both to playfully argue with each other bringing a smile to Holly's face as Rachel stood and watched a little intrigued.

'Is that what siblings do?' She thought to herself as she watched the 2 mess around a bit as they argued. 'Play argue?'

"Hope we are not too late" Terri called out as both she and Emma ran up which ended the argument between the two sisters.

"Let's get moving cos I want to get this whole thing over and done with fast" Emma spoke a little exhausted from the running.

"Guest we best move as we don't know when show time will be I guess" Holly spoke as she stood up, looked across the others to see if any of them had managed to get a time but it seemed they hadn't so walked a few steps to one side before taking hold of the heart in both her hands and lifting it away from her a bit, it glowed a little brighter and a pink spark fired from it and a fold then opened before them. "Kandrakar awaits" She smiled as they then all walked through with it closing behind them.

* * *

**Kandrakar**

Within the council chamber the spirits of the 4 guardians from the past sat on some of the seating to one side of the chamber while Luba stood before the door into the auramere chamber and Yan Lin and Will stood near the middle of the chamber with Undia talking over things who had not been there for very long. They were then interrupted by a fold opening near them and the 6 girls stepping through.

"Guardians welcome back" Yan Lin spoke with a smile seeing them all walk through.

"Oracle we are ready for the mission" Holly spoke as they all bowed their heads to her.

"That is good to hear girls" She replied. "I hope you remember Undia here as you will be working alongside her and the combined forces of both Mechanax Meridian today that are available to aid you, the rest will be protecting populated area's in case Demal decided to attack those area's as a distraction to you."

"Guardians I am ready to serve beside you all in your task" Undia replied as she bowed to them.

"Serve us?" Amy questioned rather confused.

"In their decision to stand as warriors for Kandrakar they kind of took the view of the guardians as one of the most senior members of command after the Oracle" Will informed them. "Something even we didn't feel comfortable with, rather we just saw them as friends and comrades in the task to keep the infinite dimensions at peace, working as equals if you follow."

"Well as we are new to this understand we will be relying on your kind to teach us a bit in how to do full scale combat like what we are expecting, so let's just work together as a single team, and I think the Overseer is right, we should be comrades together all as equals, not having ranks" Terri spoke to Undia as she moved over to her and lifter her back up to stand up fully, she just looked back at Terri a little uncertain of what to say for a few moments.

"Well you arrived here in good time guardians, the queen of Meridian wishes to speak with you all before the eclipse starts, which is in about a earth hour" Undia informed them when she remembered one of the tasks she was sent to Kandrakar for.

"Before you go me and the others need to discuss something with the guardians about the key" Will said as she singled for the girls to follow her as she turned and walked over to where her team sat.

"That will give me time to speak with you Oracle if I may because I may have a idea on saving Jessica" Janet asked as the other 5 went over to where Will went and Undia looked at Yan Lin who gave a nod so she walked over to once side to allow the two of them to speak privately, she used the time to fully understand what both Will and Terri had said about being equals.

Once they were all done with their chats they all re-grouped in the middle tho Will and Holly held back for a moment with the spirits talking about something before they came back across and Undia walked back to join them when she was signalled for.

"So everyone happy with what you all are needing to know of for the task at hand?" Yan Lin asked.

"We are" Rachel spoke for the 5 guardians who nodded in response.

"As am I in what I will be doing" Janet replied.

"Then go guardians and defend the infinite dimensions from this darkness that rises again" Yan Lin spoke before turning to Janet. "Don't worry, I will have Will ready waiting for your plan."

"I will take you straight to the queen's castle" Undia spoke as she turned away from them holding out her right hand before her and started muttering something in a language none of them could understand and the cyan marking on her right arm started to glow and then before her a fold opened and she lowered her arm as the markings stopped glowing.

"Wow, glad we have the heart and tooth for folds, seems quicker" Emma whispered to the other girls who Amy just elbowed her back in the arm gently. "Ouch."

"Be nice as we have to work alongside her as she is a ally of Kandrakar so we don't want to anger her or any of the species otherwise things could be awkward" Terri scolded her as they all walked up to the fold and followed Undia through it and once they all were through it closed.

"Grandma you ok?" Hay Lin asked as she and the other 4 spirits came over to the middle.

"I am, but the prophesy makes me feel like I am sending someone to their death today like my predecessor did all those years ago when he sent you and your allies" Yan Lin replied with a sigh.

"The prophesy troubles us all, but we have been able to beat one before, as have other teams, so there is a chance that none of them will suffer" Cornelia spoke trying to sooth Yan Lin's nerves.

"They will all come back, you will see" Irma smiled. "Everyone will."

"We all have belief in them, plus maybe a way to finally destroy the key" Taranee said.

Will stood there holding in her hand her hope ring in a way that the others were unable to see she had it. 'Fear not girls, for we all have our hope with you' she thought thinking of the man who gave her that ring, and his words of the power hope brings.

* * *

Next Time: The queen and the path revealed.


	21. 20: Place

**20: Place**

* * *

Within a large pale green room filled with a verity of flowers in different colours around arches and lining the walls there was a large golden throne at one end with a large wooden door at the other. Around the room several different types of people stood dressed in brown robes awaiting to be called as on the throne sat a 5 foot 9 woman with long dark blond hair wearing a short sleeved orange and gold dress, she also had pale hazel eyes. Standing to the side of the throne stood a large dark green mechanical lizard-like creature about 10 foot high with a 3 foot long tail. The pair of them were talking only to be interrupted when a fold opens in the middle of the chamber and then all those who left Kandrakar walked out of it, Undia leading them up the chamber before stopping before the throne and kneeled down.

"Queen Miriam, commander Grelan. May I present to you the new chosen of Kandrakar" Undia spoke as she raised her head while she remained kneeling. "Guardians, this is Queen Miriam of Meridian and commander Grelan, ruler of the Mechanax."

"Thank you Undia" Miriam replied in a soft gentle voice as she then looked at the 6 girls while Grelan just gave a nod to them. "I see that there was 6 of you chosen already, leaves a few spots not taken it seems unless they are currently unavailable."

The girls looked at each other a little confused as they all gave a bow to the queen, not certain by what she means by other spots. After a few moments Emma spoke up. "It is an honour your majesty, but only 5 of us were chosen as the new guardians and that was all we know of in positions as chosen of Kandrakar."

There was a moment of confusion on both Miriam and Grelan's faces as they looked at each other a little suppressed by what Emma had told them before Grelan spoke, clearly a male voice and it had a deep tone. "If only five of you were chosen why have six of you come?"

"I am here as I wish to help in what way I can" Janet spoke before anyone else could. Speaking in a determined voice so she could show she was not afraid to join them or face these threats.

"If the Oracle didn't stop you then who are we to stop you" He replied to her with a smile.

"I too don't see reason to prevent her if she has been allowed to come, and Undia you may stand, sorry for keeping you down there for this time" Miriam giggled a little realising that Undia had been kneeling for longer them she needed to, which she responded and slowly stood up. "Now then, I am certain you are wondering why I wanted to see you all before you go to Frakill."

"That is correct you highness" Holly spoke, her mind however was a little more focused on what Will had told her directly before they left and still dwelling on the message she received that morning back home.

"For a long time Kandrakar's guardians have both helped and protected Meridian, forging a strong bond between Kandrakar, Meridian and those from earth who were the chosen ones, and as such I wished to see the new ones that have risen as sadly it was on this world that the previous ones were lost." Miriam spoke to them before giving a nod to Grelan to continue.

"Just over two earth weeks ago we had been working with your predecessors looking into a strange magical spike near Torus Filney. The search consisted of all 5 guardians and only 5 of the Toa as at that time we only had 6 available and the other one was on duty as royal guard at the time and the seventh one, fire hadn't chosen it's new Toa at that time. During the search a storm caused them all to get separated into a group consisting of one made of the guardians and one for the Toa. Both were then attacked by a unknown attacker who we now know was Demal. Due to the separation and the attack the guardians seemingly decided to make their way to our fortress in the mountains based around mount Threbe. On their way they were attacked again and got separated from each other, this seemingly allowed Demal to take them out one by one. The Toa in this time managed to return to the fortress also, having had to come a longer way to the fortress due to they are unable to fly like you can so they had to walk the long paths back. They returned and found that the guardians hadn't arrived and we were all concerned, but remained hopeful they had just taken shelter from the storm that was raging and would arrive soon as the storm had cleared due to is was dangerous enough in the storm for the Toa to return so a immediate search was not a option. But once we got a message from the Oracle as to what they had learned we dispatched all Toa and our other magic users to check the surrounding area, as we didn't know if the attacker was still around and still with the storm going, but fortunately it had eased off a little. Sadly we were unable to find the body's of any of the guardians but there were burn marks as if something was flash fired in 5 locations." Grelan took a moment to pause before continuing, the 6 girls were all listening closely to what he was saying. "Upon the report back to us of the finds we sent the newly chosen Toa, Undia here to report to the Oracle of our find as well as take her oath of service to Kandrakar. We just returned to normal life here, but still kept everyone on alert until we got the message for Demal's return and began preparing for full combat."

"We have tales of him from the past" Miriam took back the telling of the tale. "When we were told of his return I spoke with the archivists who have had the tale of what happened over 500 years ago past down from one to another, never recorded in the archives to protect the door from those who would seek to try and open it like Demal does. Anyway, once I was fully told of what happened in the past I summoned Grelan who had already received the request to begin searches of the Frakill mountains and was already moving out his forces, beginning to start the searches. Once he arrived here and we discussed things I also dispatched Meridian's main army to join them."

"We had found nothing till when the sun started to rise today, some of the mountain paths have shifting passageways that are not recorded due to they appear and disappear throughout the year with no pattern to them, plus they never reappear the same. While following them we found marking on rocks that matched the design of the key for the door that Kandrakar showed us, it seemed to be leading our people to the top of the highest mountain. We now have sentries posted there, but while it doesn't seem to be the location to access the tunnel to the door, we believe that from there when the tunnel appears you will be able to see it from that point. So we sent Undia to Kandrakar to inform the Oracle of this discovery and to get you here quickly." Grelan spoke again when Miriam stopped.

"My request to see you was overall to only apologise for dragging you into something we started with the previous team" Miriam sounded a little sad while saying her apology.

"Queen Miriam, we are all proud to have been chosen" Terri softly said. "And each of us will do what we can to end this today, and not to leave something for anyone else to try it."

'Terri, if only I could tell you, my closest friend of what is coming for me but it will break you deeply, after all we did when younger messing around and having fun together, that is what I want you to remember me for, not for being someone who was living on very limited time.' Holly thought to herself sadly, as she was listening to her speaking. 'Proud we all may be at being chosen as these guardians, but that doesn't change the fact I won't be around for long which means I shouldn't have been a guardian, it just makes my fate harder to accept that I am chosen to be something special only for everything to be taken away. Aunt, you would have known all this time that this was a possibility, so was everything you taught me about helping others just your way of coping with not being able to help me have a full life.'

"Heck I just go along with this as I get a good reason to hit something that is causing problems" Amy joked only for her sister to give a scolding stare at her.

Miriam laughed a little at Amy's comment. "It has always been said that the earth guardian can be stubborn one mentally and I can see she is the type who isn't easy to change her method of sorting problems quickly by hitting them so I must take it you are the new earth guardian then."

"I am indeed your majesty, Amy the guardian of earth" Amy replied as she then looked at her sister and gave a cheeky smile.

"I am the air guardian Emma" Emma introduced herself.

"Rachel, fire" Rachel nervously spoke, while she was now comfortable being around the other girls, she wasn't quite confidant opening up to other people, tho those in Kandrakar always seemed to give her calm feeling.

"Terri, I carry the power of water" Terri smiled. She then waited for Holly to introduce herself but she didn't, seemingly lost in thought, Terri gave her a little nudge with her tail and whispered to her. "Hols you up."

"Oh, sorry, I am Holly, quintessence power and carrier of the heart of Kandrakar" She spoke trying to not look too silly because Terri had to alert her to she needed to speak.

"As for me I am Janet, no powers but I will do my best to help how I can" Janet jumped in quickly.

"May quickly I ask who these other chosen would be Queen Miriam" Emma asked having been confused by the mention of others earlier.

"I think Grelan would be best to know that, he is much older than I am and due to Mechanax working closely with Kandrakar he would know those things better" Miriam smiled back at the girls.

"Only by 14 years am I older, and not the best, but defiantly know a fair bit about the chosen of Kandrakar" Grelan laughed a little. "Apart from the heart of Kandrakar, there is a few other magical items Kandrakar has available to grant powers to people, but with 3 of them are all linked directly to the heart of Kandrakar while also having their own magic. 1 of those that are linked is an extension of the guardians that was said to hold the power of a ancient sage along with a dragon he had, and is used at the same time as the heart to bring the team to 7 members, but that apparently hasn't chosen new users for about 10 years now. While there is also stories that the 2 other major items they have had for over 450 years they have never used since they were given them, apparently those items were held by 2 powerful warriors on earth that the Overseer was saved by one time and helped witch again, and each of their devices they left to Kandrakar contains the power of mystical beasts along with the heart link that was added due to the way the magic on them worked it wasn't going to be safe just to pass them on as they were."

"So seeing 6 of us come you thought one of these extra items had been used" Terri commented.

"Yes, but still even with extra members around tales of the guardians is that the 5 chosen who are directly linked to the heart were the strongest of Kandrakar's chosen" Miriam spoke as a large shadow past the room around windows that only then the girls noticed, each covered most of the walls and seemed to blend into them. "Seems it may be time for you all to move to stop Demal."

"Before you go, Undia I have something to pass you" Grelan spoke as he signalled to some of the people standing at the side of the room, immediately 6 of them came across carrying a large wooden box that they opened, inside was a sword, 2 solid silver-like blades that was about 6 inches apart at the hilt and hollow between them before the tips merged together about the length of Undia's arms above the hilt, the handle seemed to be made up of a dark silver material. "This weapon was carried by the Toa of fire when he fell to Demal all those years ago, while his body had lost its power when he died it seemed his sword had not, however it was in a state of what could only be described as sleeping, it's power was there but no-one was able to use it, however just after you left for Kandrakar and the sun's rays touched it today in the fortress our mages sense it awaken, almost as if it was waiting for this event to come around again to finish what was started."

Undia walked forwards to the box that was now carefully placed on the floor and those who carried it over quickly walked away. She stared at it, and then carefully reached in, taking the handle in her right hand and carefully taking the tip of the blade in her left and slowly raising it out of the box and holding onto it. "I accept the blade of the fallen fire Toa and will use it when the times arrives for its power to be used again." She spoke as she flipped it round to her back, upon touching her back its blade seemed to start reacting and it suddenly began to start shifting, the blade packing in until only a small outline was visible on her back with the handle sliding down into a panel of armour.

The door of the room opened up and another person in the brown robes walked up and knelt down before speaking to them all. "My queen, the time draws near and all forces are rallying up ready" This person was blue skinned and larger than them all and spoke in a female voice.

"Understood, you may return" Miriam spoke allowing the visitor to stand again who immediately walked back out the door. "Guardians, Janet and Undia you best make your move to join the others, that shadow you saw go past will be able to get you there quickly, it is one of the 3 oldest creatures in existence on this world and he will be a great help in what is to come."

"We will go immediately" Holly spoke as all 7 of them bowed to her and started to walk to the door.

"Mr Grelan you not coming, I just thought as leader of the Mechanax you would be with us" Rachel asked a little quietly as she looked back around.

"Sadly I cannot, for in times of war I must stay to protect the queen as is the duty of my position that our ancestors arranged when we arrived on this world" He spoke back to her with a re-assuring nod. "But fear not, for should any of Demal's forces make it here I will not let them pass while I can still breath." He stood watching then leave before turning back to talk to queen Miriam.

Undia lead the girls through several large white corridors filled with stained glass windows and paintings of the previous queens and their families over the years. Also in some of the corridors were suits of armour from over the years and around the place workers were wondering around getting on with their normal duties as well as some seemly moving stuff that appeared to be appeared to be fragile and other bits that appeared to be used for defence of a location, clearly they were preparing in case the castle was attacked. Eventually they were led outside, walking out of a giant pair of wooden doors and down some marble stairs into a courtyard with the sun shining high in the sky with only a few clouds on the horizon and the moon could be seen in the sky approaching the sun. The courtyard was surrounded by a 20 foot high wall, around the area were a verity of trees, bushes and flowers surrounded by the paths that lead from the main castle building to different outer buildings and towards a large metal gate that was the entrance to the castle grounds. Turning around to look the girls could see that a large dull white stone ring was built around the castle. Back before them stood a 30 foot long large dull red mechanical bird with black wings that were tucked back, tho the head seemed rather small compared to the body that standing was maybe 10 foot high.

"Undia, the eclipse is about to start so I hope you are ready" It spoke, a slightly squeaky voice came from its beaked mouth.

"I am aware Skykal and we are all ready to move out" She replied as she lead the girls round the back of the bird as it lowered its tail into what became a makeshift path up onto it's back that had some groves in that they all climbed into.

"Hold on everyone, flight to Frakill is moving out" It spoke out loud as the wings spread into almost 60 foot wide wingspan and flapped them as it took flight up it to the air, turning to face the direction they needed to go and started to fly off towards some mountains in the distance. The position of everyone on his back didn't let them see the ground below.

"So who exactly is this?" Emma called out to Undia.

"Skykal, he is one of the 3 constructs that were created on our original home world as a deadly weapon to use in a war that raged the world. Since settling here he and the other 2 constructs still function as weapons used in defending from any attacker to this world or stand alongside the guardians in fighting of darkness." Undia called back as she explained.

"So he is how old then?" Terri asked.

"Thousands of your earth years" Skykal called back. "Unlike the rest of my kind, I am a true artificially created life form that was created as a weapon along with 2 others, and as such we do not age, so we have seen many lives come and go over the years and watched the changes in dimensions, seen many people rise to power and fall from grace, you could say having a immortal life force is a gift, but it is also a curse and all you end up seeing is your friends die from age. That isn't to say we can't die for while we can't die of age, we can from battle, suicide for the purpose of just killing yourself has no honour, something all Mechanax view highly, taking your own life is only a last resort if it the only way to finish the battle."

"Wow, how are you able to cope with the seeing those you know die then?" Terri then added to her question.

"I don't really know, while I feel emotions it probably helps I was created in war and learned quickly to not make deep emotional attachments to people so I can function in my duty. Even now me and the others stand watch on this world to make sure that the peace that everyone lives in remains, and we do go off world when Kandrakar is in need of us, but we avoid making strong bonds with anyone, purely so we don't suffer because of a death." He told her as be began to dive down towards a high mountain peak. "Hold tight kids we are going in."

He circled down quickly as he then landed upon a large flat area on top of the mountain. On it stood a few other Mechanax members, each wearing the same sort of silver armour as Undia but the other colours varied of green, white, blue, yellow, brown and black. Also covered in dark silver armour and wearing brown capes were meridian troops. All 7 passengers quickly disembarked from Sky cal as then rising up from over the cliff was a large dark grey mechanical snake with retracted blades around the back of the head. And standing on the head was a 11 foot high dark blue humanoid creature with shark-like head.

"Everyone meet my fellow constructs, Drikal (snake) and Aqukal (humanoid)" Skykal spoke as he introduced them. "Guys, this is, umm, I didn't get who they were." He then added a little embarrassed by not knowing who he was carrying.

"We are the new guardians" Amy called to them then pointed to each of them as she introduced who they were. "Rachel, Emma, Holly, Terri and I am Amy. We also have my sister Janet coming along." The other girls gave a wave as they were mentioned, Janet was emptying her bag and starting to put on the armour she had brought.

"It is always a pleasure to be in the presence of the guardians" Drikal spoke back to them.

"And girls let me introduce my fellow Toa" Undia spoke as 6 of the other Mechanax present walked forwards, 1 of each colour and each had a different unusual marking on the shoulder armour. "Ralden (white) ice, Yenal (black) earth, Hiloa (yellow who was also female like Undia) lightning, Wiron (blue) water, Famox (green) air and Sauin (brown) stone." As she introduced them the other Toa all gave a little bow to which the girls also bowed back.

"So this is the location that was mentioned that we should see the path appear from then?" Terri asked as they all looked out around the area seeing the view.

"Yes, and in moments the time will come" Hiloa spoke to them as she and the other Toa they had just been introduced to spread out to help look around as well.

"Then it probably best if we are ready then" Emma nudged Holly who was just looking out on the horizon not paying too much attention again.

"Yea, we best be" She replied turning around to them and seeing them all just staring at her as if something was wrong.

"You certain you are all right?" Rachel asked her.

"Yes I am, just...it doesn't matter" She tried to push the distraction aside, but could tell the others weren't going to let her off it too easy, so she decided to just focus on what was needed for now. She just gave a little sigh and closed her eyes as she held her arms aside as the heart glowed a little brighter and floated up a bit away from her. "Guardians unite!" she then called out as the 5 orbs then left the heart flying around before each absorbing there partnered girl and the air around them blew hard against all those nearby. For the 3 constructs they unaffected by the air blast for having been around guardians plenty of times to be able to brace themselves perfectly as the transformations happen, while Janet decided to keep low to prevent being blown back before the orbs that now contained the girls shattered allowing them out in their guardians forms and landed on the ground.

"Is it always like that?" Undia quietly asked.

"I think so" Janet whispered back to her.

In the sky above them a shadow appeared as the moon started to eclipse the sun, on the ground it started to get darker as around the mountains storm clouds rolled around tighter, as things got darker. Everyone positioned themselves around the top of the mountain they were on as watched. A few moments passed of nothing happening then a few more, everyone started to get nervous as they waited to see something, then suddenly Amy called out to them all "Over here!" Immediately everyone ran over to where she was and she pointed to a valley not too far in the distance that was appearing between a couple of mountains that hadn't been there moments before.

"Good eye you got sis" Janet smiled as she gave her sister a soft little nudge.

"Right then, we know where we are going, so let's move down there" Holly spoke as she flew off the ground then over the edge. "Skykal, can you bring Janet down please, we can fly down ahead."

"Not a problem, as I will have to bring the Toa all down" He smiled to her as the other 4 guardians flew up and joined her and he lowered his tail to allow those who needed a ride to get on. "Drikal, take Aqukal and bring the rest." He looked to his fellow constructs who gave a nod and turned around and moved off in the other direction and he took flight and then followed the girls down towards the valley that now appeared before them.

* * *

"So the time is now, let those who seek to deny me my destiny come, for this time I will rule over everything" Demal called out as he teleported into the valley himself and a large army of Dolgag's, tho these ones were slightly smaller than the 4 he had already had, who also stood before him. His army was ready, over 500 Dolgag's were ready to fight without question or hesitation at his command. He then looked up in the sky seeing both Will and Jessica flying down. Will now had a black and dark grey version of the guardian appearance the original had when she used the heart a couple of weeks ago while Jessica's outfit now had what appeared to be padding panels on it and her tail seemed to now be made of a harder material now. He smiled as they landed next to him. "My love, you take the Dolgag army and little Jessica to keep anyone away, I will return with my new power ready to make you my queen."

"Understood my master" Jessica spoke as she bowed her head to him.

"We will be awaiting your return" Will replied to him, giving him one last kiss before he took the key out from under his cloak as behind him the valley stopped forming and a tunnel appeared, he smiled as he walked inside. Will turned around and saw in the sky coming down towards them the guardians and Skykal. "Dolgag's, destroy those who seek to stop your master!" She called out as they then immediately acted and started firing dark fireballs into the sky towards the girls and Skykal.

* * *

Next Time: The battle begins


	22. 21: Decent

**21: Decent**

* * *

Dark fireballs flew into the sky causing everyone to take evasive action. For while the girls could fly down between the shots, Skykal would take a lot of hits on the way in, even with Rachel putting her shield in the way he would be far too big to cover, but they needed to get to the ground fast, as they could see the tunnel down there that they needed to get to.

"Looks like we will have to jump" Hiloa called out as she positioned herself to look over the side of Skykal as he twisted about avoiding the shots as best he could but he still took a few which shook him around a bit.

"Is that safe for you all to do that?" Janet called to her a little concerned as she looked over the edge at the height they were at, at least approximately half a mile down to the ground possibly a lot more. "I only ask because if I try that I won't make it."

"We can take drops from higher then this while we are in our armour so we will be safe, but you will need a ride down if you won't make it" She called back before yelling across the sky to the guardians who were doing their best to protect Skykal from hits. "Air guardian, you need to give your friend a ride down! We are going to jump it."

Nearby in the air Emma was creating winds that blew away a few fireballs, she looked over to the others to see if she could go and grab Janet while they protect Skykal and themselves would the 5 of them there. "You all going to be fine covering us?"

"Go, I think we can handle some cover on this" Amy called back allowing Emma to fly off towards Skykal. She then realised something and exclaimed to herself. "They are doing what?!"

"They said jump it, so they must have something like a jet pack to act as a breaking system" Terri replied, not having a clue to what the Toa were planning by jumping as she launched streams of water around the air to extinguish the fireballs that flew up from the ground. "And this jump idea have given me a idea as to how to cover them."

* * *

On top of Skykal Janet watched as the Toa all stood up from where they were keeping tucked down on his back, she then realised something she had missed and called out "Before we go, anyone got anything like a bo staff I can borrow, as I didn't have time to get one before leaving earth for Kandrakar" she quickly asked them as they all slowly moved around the edge of Skykal's body ready to jump.

"Use this, I always carry a couple of them" Sauin spoke as he reached behind him and a short light brown pole formed, emerging from the armour. He then threw it across to Janet who caught it in her hands. "Just twist the 2 ends in opposite directions to extend it and then again to return it to normal."

"Got it" Janet called back to him as Emma flew above her and came down, grabbing her around the shoulders with her feet. Janet quickly stashed the pole in some straps of the armour she wore so she could grab Emma's legs with her hands.

"We go when told" Emma called to them all.

* * *

While Janet sorted out a bo staff the others had all grouped up to discuss a plan to cover the drop, all listing to Terri as she told them what they needed to do. "Ok, Rachel, you and me are to make some cloud cover, I will summon water and you heat it up so it evaporates. Once it cools we will have clouds, Holly you then use it to create a lightning storm while Amy you are to create illusions of everyone so they won't know who to hit as they drop." She then turned to face Skykal as he continued to circle around the area. "When we drop you best pull back till the others arrive as we won't be able to cover you."

"Got it" Both Amy and Holly spoke as they flew up a little higher, still defending against shots.

"I understand, I will re-group with the others while you all commence the assault" Skykal called out while both Terri and Rachel lowered themselves a little and held their arms out before them as then Terri summoned a large ball of water that Rachel then launched a stream of fire into it making it start to evaporate and the steam rose up and was quickly cooling and forming into clouds. Above them Amy was creating a army of illusion copies of the guardians and the Toa in the air as Holly was using her powers to keep them all covered till it was time. Skykal did large circles around the cloud as it grew bigger and them moved over it seeing Terri and Rachel stop what they were doing and flew up through the cloud and joined the others above it, he then flew over it and hovered above it at the same time Amy was grabbing onto Janet.

"On 3" Terri called to everyone as the Toa all stood looking outwards around the side of Skykal's body, while dark silver armour plating started to slide up their necks forming around their heads leaving their face's exposed for a moment before a darker coloured metal plate version of their mechanical skin slid over their faces completing a helmet over them with eye marking on. At the same time Emma used all four of her wings to lift Janet up into the air and flew out into the open, creating a small updraft of wind to help her carry the weight. Holly also went into action aiming her hands downwards before her launching a large bolt of lightning to leave them and go into the cloud ,small bolts could be seen starting to jump around within it.

"3...2...1...GO!" Holly shouted to them all as then she called out "Quintessence!" A surge of lightning bolts jumped around her spikes and horns before jumping to her hands which then sent a larger bolt from her hands into the clouds causing a volley of lightning bolts to then launch from the clouds and fly down into the ground hitting several Dolgag's and the flash blinding the rest, the copy of Will and Jessica had to cover their eyes from the flash. As that happened Amy got the copies to then start flying down towards the ground as then the Toa all jumped from the side of Skykal going into a head-first dive that all the guardians followed with Emma pulling Janet down behind her. They all flew or fell downwards while Skykal pulled up and turned away from them before flying back off in the direction they came from.

* * *

On the ground the dark Will looked up as she lowered her arm from over her face having used it to cover her eyes and saw the guardians and Mechanax all falling to the ground, tho she was caught off guard by the amount of them coming down, but quickly focused herself to work out that they were trying to cover themselves for something but she wasn't certain exactly what. "Destroy them all!" She yelled to the Dolgag's who were looking at them all a bit confused having been a bit stunned by the lightning blasts and then seeing a army falling down towards them, but upon Will's orders they all started firing again, their fireballs were not very accurate at the fast dropping bodies due to them falling down and not being where the Dolgag's had been aiming anymore, and any that did hit just destroyed the copies, the real ones hidden well amongst them.

For everyone that was falling from the skies the Dolgag covered ground below was rushing up to them, the Toa all flipped themselves around to fall feet first and braced themselves for landing with their arms above their heads and legs tucked up a bit, while the girls spread their wings out and quickly pulled out of the dive, which for Emma was a little harder as she had to do it without losing grip on Janet or harming her as she pulled up. The Toa all landed, scattered out a bit amongst the Dolgag's, landing in a hard and loud thump, knocking up dust from their landing spots that had become small craters. As the dust cleared each of them was down on 1 knee and then stood up, all of them then grabbed a weapon that started to emerge from part of their armour and then formed into the weapon they used, each charged out at the Dolgag's that responded by launching the fireballs, lightning or had their hand(s) morph into a blade to fight them back in hand to hand combat.

* * *

The guardians all few over the Dolgag's quickly straight towards the tunnel entrance they could see ahead of them, which was where both Will and Jessica stood with the 4 larger Dolgag's alongside them blocking the path. "Fast hit to clear the way and then into the tunnel" Holly called to them as they all flew just above the main Dolgag army that were more interested in the Toa that were fighting against them amongst their forces.

"Give me Jessica and you all handle the rest" Janet called as she let go of Emma's legs and took the pole she had in her right hand ready.

"You asked, so you get" Emma replied as she flicked Janet before her, launching the girl straight at Jessica as she then used her feet to tackle a Dolgag out of the way, landing on it and pushing it hard into the ground. Both Terri and Holly also flicked around but both used their tails to each send a Dolgag flying out of the way while Amy gave a high-speed flying punch at the last to move it.

"They were right, spread the power out they more vulnerable" Amy giggled happily as she hovered in the air.

Rachel flew straight as the dark copy of Will, her left arm and hand covered in fire as she thrust that hand before her launching a fireball into the copy who just swung her right arm to blast it away only to see Rachel continue to fly straight at her, holding her right arm before her with a dome shield formed before her, hitting the copy straight on, knocking her back hard and to the floor.

Janet flew straight into Jessica who managed to stand the flying tackle that Janet came in with but was pushed back several feet. Janet rolled a little on the ground and quickly got to her feet, taking the pole in both hands and twisted it, causing the pole to extend from only a foot long to nearly 5 foot long, she twirled it around a little as Jessica looked back at her before looking across the area seeing Will being knocked to the floor.

"Mistress" She called out in a almost concerned emotionless voice as she started to move across to her only for Janet to run in the way.

"You are dealing with me!" Janet stubbornly called out, positioning herself to not let Jessica past. "So come on then."

"To stand before my master or mistress is to seek your death" Jessica darkly replied as a dark mist formed in her right hand and from it a black handled 4 foot long dark silver bladed sword emerged from it.

"I don't plan on dying today, and I am certain the real who is in there somewhere won't kill someone, she is coming back" Janet spoke as she swung her staff at Jessica who blocked using her sword and then had her tail swing round to try and sting Janet who jumped back a little before trying again. She called over her shoulder at the other girls who had grouped up by the entrance of the tunnel and looked at Janet as she fought Jessica. "Go, I can handle Jessica, just stop Demal" She called to them.

"Sis!" Amy called back deeply concerned for her safety as the others started to fly into the tunnel.

"Come on" Holly spoke softly as she placed her right hand on Amy's right shoulder. "We need to trust her on this."

"Right" Amy softly spoke as she turned around but kept facing her sister, a tear fell from her eye. "We will be back soon" She smiled to Janet who quickly turned to face her back and gave a nod and a smile before keeping on with her attack on Jessica. Amy then followed Holly after the others in the tunnel after wiping the tear away, afraid that leaving her sister behind may be a mistake, despite her plan.

Will slowly got back to her feet seeing the girls fly off in the tunnel, she hissed a little and turned to see Jessica and Janet fighting, she then turned to the 4 Dolgag's who also had just stood back up. "After the guardians" She yelled at them, to which they immediately nodded before floating off the ground and flew into the tunnel after them. She then turned back to face the 2 girls fighting before her, she charged up some lighting in her hands as she started to walk towards them.

Jessica swung her sword, tail and her left hand around trying to get at Janet, slowly pushing her back to the cliff wall, she then swing her tail round knocking Janet to the floor. "You were a fool to reject the masters power." She deeply spoke as she swing the sword down at the ground, only for Janet to twist the staff again to shrink it to allow her to roll out of the way.

"He forced me like you to serve him, I will not allow myself to be used as a puppet, and nor do you want that" She replied as she quickly got to her feet and then tackled her like Amy does to her. Pushing her back she quickly released Jessica with one hand, reaching inside her own armour and pulled out the Tonga tooth, she swung it in the air before her (behind Jessica) causing a fold to open, she then started to push Jessica towards it, but only to see Will walk between them and the fold.

"You are not going anywhere with her" Will angrily spoke as she raised her hands up alongside her as 2 small black lightning orbs formed between her fingers. Jessica looked on a little shocked as Jessica started to push back hard against her, hitting her back with the hilt of the sword, causing her to drop the shrunk staff and close her eyes from both the pain and from what was about to happen. Will then started to thrust her hands forwards to launch the lightning orbs only for her to then be tackled from the left causing the orbs to fly off into the cliff above them.

Janet opened her eyes and saw that Will was pushed aside and starting to stand back up, with between her and the fold was Undia, standing there holding a pair of daggers in a backhand stance ready to fight the Will copy, both blades were slightly shorter then her lower arms and both covered in fire, her faceplate opened up as she turned her head to face Janet and spoke. "Do whatever it is you plan with that one, I will deal with this imposter of the Overseer." She then turned back to face Will as she now stood back up fully looking very angrily.

"Thank you Undia" Janet spoke as she then kneed Jessica in the side of her legs and then pushed her hard and took her through the fold that closed after they both passed through.

"You ungrateful creature" Will angrily yelled out at Undia. "I helped save your kind from extinction, and this is the repayment you give me!"

"You may look like the one who helped saved my kind, but you are not her" Undia called back as the rest of the armour plates that formed the helmet lowered from her head allowing her dreadlocks to fall down the back of her neck, as in Will's right hand formed a slightly shorter bladed sword like the one Jessica was using but this one had black lightning jumping around the blade.

"Then join your fallen in the afterlife" Will cursed her as she charged forwards as another sword formed in her left hand. She swung her blades as Undia responded by blocking with her daggers, sparks of lightning and fire blasted away from them as they both exchanged blows to each other's blades. "After all, it was fire that died last time, so why don't you just follow in his fate of death on this day. In the sky the moon now fully covered the sun.

* * *

Within the tunnels the girls flew through them as fast as their little wings would lets them, Emma having to have her arm ones tucked in due to there wasn't the room for her to use them as the tunnel was only just big enough for them to fit in, the whole place was illuminated by the odd glowing crystal scattered around the place. Eventually they reached a large cavern and they landed seeing Demal standing at the other end as he was firing a black energy beam from his hand, blasting apart what appeared to be a collapsed passage way, he stopped and turned around seeing the girls standing in the middle of the cavern. "I was hoping to see you after I get the power that is rightfully mine" He spoke with a slight bit of disappointment in his voice.

"There is no power for you, only the destruction of everything, not give you power" Terri called over to him, trying to get him to realise the mistake he is going to make if he succeeded.

"Look, just give us the key and order your forces to stand down, so we can all go our separate ways" Emma then yelled over.

"Like I would do what 5 pesky little girls would say" Demal angrily yelled back to them. "Not back then, not ever, you all are a insignificant pest that should just disappear!".

"Then why?" Holly asked a little upset, causing the others to look at her funny. "Why do you seek this power and cause so much pain to people?"

"You are all too young to understand, losing the one you love because of invaders to your world." He yelled to them in both anger and a little depression. "Despite coming from a race of magic users, we were nothing compared to what came, they killed anyone who stood in their way. In response our strongest mages decided to tap into dark magic, something that was normally forbidden, it worked but they were all changed, now lost to the power of the darkness they had accessed, something my love tired to get me to understand the power she now had, while I ignored her trying to get me to allow the darkness in I still loved her and stuck around her while the others were cast aside by our society, for they saw that war, destruction and tyranny over the world was the way to protect everyone. Then the invaders came back again they attacked those mages first, killing them all, including my love before my eyes. In that moment of hate and rage I decided to take revenge, to stop things like that happening again I then did what my love told me, and access the dark powers and then I pulled all the power from those that died and added to my own, allowing me to defeat the invaders. I too had changed like they had, now an outcast of my own people, they saw me as a threat because of what I had done, I was cast off from my world and left to wonder the stars. Over the time I saw how much this was happening on other worlds, and it was then I decided that to stop it happening, I will rule over everything to keep order and destroy any who resist. But first I need the power that is behind that door so I can do what I must to make order over the worlds and maintain it."

"Did you ever think about those you have harmed in what you are doing?" Rachel quietly asked him a little sadness in her voice too. "Those lives you have already ruined, and all those you will ruin if you did succeed with your plan?"

Demal stepped back a little, caught off by Rachel's question. Eventually he replied. "I will harm all those needed, for the few that get harmed is nothing if it brings order to everything!"

"And what about anyone who stands against you?" Emma asked him.

"I will destroy anyone who tries to disrupt my new order" He called back. "I lost the one I loved originally, and I will not allow anyone to disrupt the utopia I will create for me and love's re-birthed form, for while she will never replace my true previous one, I know I can never fully bring her back fully, but her body and darkness did return, for you see, she looked exactly like little Wilhelmina when she was killed, and both her death and Wilhelmina's birth was on the same day. It was fate for her to be re-born, she came back and tho she stood against me, I could sense the darkness suppressed deep within in her, and it matched the same darkness my love had when she was killed, and while I could not get the original to embrace the darkness she had buried deep within her, I was able to create the copy with your help heart bearer that was made from her dark part, allowing my wife to return to me, granted she doesn't remember her previous life, but she thinks like I remember she did, only with Wilhelmina's memories."

"You are just like the mages who used those powers, lost to the darkness" Holly muttered a little sad. "And like the invaders, you will take what you want just so you can rule, destroy what you cannot and don't care for anyone you harm doing it. We are going to stop you. Plus as your copy has the Overseer's memories, I am certain eventually she will see past you."

"So does this mean I get to hit him some?" Amy asked with a smirk on her face. "Been wanting to give him payback for what he did to my sister."

"Maybe once I have my power little earth guardian, you will help me" Demal smiled darkly back. "You would do what you need to in order to protect your sister, and granted I underestimated you when I took her and sent her to stop you get the key part. But you want to know something, she begged me to kill her as the Dolgag entered her as she resisted falling to the power I tried to use on her like Jessica fell for, maybe I will kill her or just put a Dolgag in her again if you refuse to aid me after this is over."

Amy clenched her fists and tried to move forwards only for Terri and Holly to grab her to restrain her. "Don't listen to him" Terri told her in a soft and quiet whisper. "He is just trying to get to you."

"Oh the darkness I sense you trying to suppress" Demal smirked as he looked straight as Amy's angry eyes. "But like I said, you don't need to think on things yet, because right now you are not of interest to me." He turned around and started to blast more energy at the rocks causing a blast of dust to come from them that filled the chamber. Once the dust cleared the tunnel he was re-opening was cleared and he stood before it. "Now if you don't mind girls, I have a power to claim." He calmly spoke looking over his shoulder at them. "I hope you all will serve me after this is over, providing your backs are up to it." He smirked one more time as he started to calmly walked down the new tunnel.

"Hold it!" Emma called as they all started to charge forwards only for suddenly something to hit them all in the back causing the spot that was hit to feel like it was burning, they all fell to the ground on their fronts knowing what had been done by what they felt. They all stumbled as they got back to their feet seeing the 4 Dolgag's float around them to block the tunnel Demal went down.

"I have had it with those things giving cheap shots at me" Amy angrily spat out and she had her vines extend and wave around a little. "It is like I have a target painted on my back with the amount of times I have been hit by them."

"You are not the only one who had a dislike of them getting us in the back" Terri told Amy remembering what happened when she was struck as she was about to get the key part from Irma.

"Sadly we don't have time for this" Emma told them as she braced herself for any more shots.

"We not going to be able to get to Demal without them getting in the way" Rachel muttered looking at the 4 Dolgag's.

"Go 1 on 1, you 4 deal with these, I will take Demal" Holly told the girls. "I know the plan is to destroy the key quickly, but if I can absorb it into the heart then we can at least get it away from Demal long enough for him to disappear into the shadows again or to restrain him, either way we can get it somewhere safe to destroy it."

"You really want to put that thing in there?" Terri asked Holly as she had her tail slap the ground hard.

"Not really" Holly muttered back. "But right not I can't think of any other way, you heard what witch said, the combined powers are needed, tapping into the core power of those dragons we get them from."

"And they did, plus they also said they had more power overall because they had that direct merge with the aurameres that we don't have, only linked to a shard of it" Terri reminded her. "Plus despite all the power they had, they only were able to break it, not destroy it."

"They did say that because the key was broken when they did it originally possibly could have weakened the rest of it so doing the same again may work, just because it only broke before, they never thought of trying again, along with not wanting any of the parts to be in the same place for safety" Rachel replied to Terri's point about the powers.

"We can work things out once we have stopped Demal and retrieved the key from him as to how we are destroying that key" Holly calmly told them. 'But Terri is right, they had more power and only broke it, if we fail I will try the other method' She then thought to herself. "So long as he doesn't open the door, cover me, I am going after him, and I have a plan for at least occupying him until you can join me."

"So long as you save some of him for us, taking these 4 on will be my pleasure, all the cheap shots in the back are about to come back to harm them from the front" Amy smiled as she flew straight at one of them, grabbing it in her hands and he vines also wrapping around its arms as she flew across to one side of the chamber.

"We will join you as soon as we can" Emma nodded to Holly as she then spread all 4 of her wings and flew at another of the Dolgag's grabbing it in her feet as she carried it out of the way before tossing it aside.

Rachel just stared at Holly before giving a unsettled nod before flying at the next one putting a shield up before her as she rammed into it and pushed it away.

"Just be careful" Terri sadly smiled to Holly as they gave each other a hug.

"I will be" Holly replied, a part of her didn't want to do what she had as a plan B for taking on Demal, but it was something she was only going to do if there was no other option left in fighting him. 'If this all goes wrong and he opens that door, we only have one other way to stop him, but the Overseer wasn't certain about whether it would work, or if we can supply enough power' She thought as she smiled to Terri, trying to not let her thoughts get to her.

As the 2 girls ended the hug Terri flew up and holding her arms out before shot a large jet of water at the final Dolgag in the way and she flew into the jet and pushed the last one out of the way allowing Holly to fly quickly into the tunnel and disappear from view as she went after Demal.

All 4 girls then stood in different corners of the cavern with a Dolgag before them as they prepared to take these ones out. Each of them quickly recovered from what happened to them from the girls attacks and then all quickly fired a blast of dark energy at all the girls knocking them back into each other in the middle of the chamber, this attack was something they hadn't seen them do before and despite the fact they can now touch them because of the spread power, it felt like their magic being used offensively wasn't any weaker. They all stumbled a little as they got to their feet as they recovered from the surprise attack seeing the Dolgag's all charging up a large black lightning orb between their hands, almost as big as each of them and then they launched it towards the girls.

* * *

**Meridian Surface**

Outside Will was gaining the upper hand on Undia as she tossed one of her sword aside and fired a black energy beam straight into Undia's chest and sent her flying back into the cliff, her impact made a slight imprint on the wall before she fell to the ground on her front, her daggers fell from her hands and bounced to just be out of reach.

"Beg me to put you out of your misery you little pest" She angrily cursed her with. "And I will make your death quick and with as little pain as possible, rather than slow and extremely painful."

Undia just laughed a little and she slowly got onto her knees. "Just do it, for you have her memories, you know we would rather take the slow and painful option with honour and dignity then beg." She stared at Will with a stern look on her face.

"Then so be it" Will smirked as she ran the tip of her swords blade along the bottom of Undia's chin before swinging the sword back and raising it above her head, griping the handle in both hands as black lighting covered the blade. Undia raised her head, ready to take her fate as Will started to swing her blade round at Undia's neck.

* * *

**Kandrakar**

A fold opened in a large room that no wall, floor or ceiling could be seen, it just appeared to be clouds in the sky, but there was a stone archway in the distance with a wooden door in it. In the room stood Will with 4 guards, all with their swords drawn, expecting what was coming. Through the fold Janet pushed Jessica who once was through managed to recover from the kneeing Janet did to her and knee her back in the stomach area causing Janet to lose her grip, she then tossed her aside, letting her roll on the ground a little as then she suddenly screamed out in pain.

"That is it Jessica" Janet said trying to catch her breath as she slowly stood up, signalling to Will and the guards not to come yet. "Fight what Demal did to you, he or his partner aren't here to keep you under that spell."

Jessica kept screaming as she placed her hands on her head and fell to her knees and managed to speak a few words between screams. "It...hurts...my head...get out of it."

"You can do this" Janet smiled as she walked over to her slowly. "Remember who you are, I know you have hated the half-breeds like me, but you are not the type to be used, controlled or kill, so come back." She begged as she reached Jessica and kneeled down next to her. She placed her right hand on her shoulder and after a couple of moments the screams stopped and Jessica's head and arms dropped down as her eyes were tightly closed. Janet gave a sigh of relief and turned to Will and gave a smile as Will's smiled back, but that quickly became a scared look that caused Janet to look back at Jessica who had opened her eyes again, they were still red and she gave a dark smile to Janet before placing her left hand to Janet's stomach area again and launch a fireball that threw Janet back over 12 feet, and onto her back.

"You will pay for separating me from my master" Jessica angrily spoke as she stood up and took her sword as she started to walk towards Janet who just was getting onto her knees, trying to get her breath as she kept a hand on her stomach, clearly in pain and the armour had a hole in it, her top could be seen underneath. Will watched on afraid, she knew her part that Yan Lin had told her to do in this plan which meant she couldn't fight Jessica outside of the mental realm which meant Jessica had to be physically unable to act, she had to conserve as much energy as possible for what she had to do so she had to just stand back and watch, the guards were to protect her in case she was attacked while mentally linked, yet she didn't want to let Janet to pay for trying to save Jessica with her life. She quickly thought of a idea of what to do that would still let her have the power she needed and help Janet, but there was always the chance this would be too late.

"Jessica please you don't want to do this" Janet spoke, a tear fell from her eyes as she closed them as Jessica waked before her, the tip of her tail pressed gently against Janet's head to keep her still as she then raised her sword ready to strike the defenceless girl before her, a slight wobble came from a arm as she held the sword sideways, something within her was resisting, but it wasn't enough, she started to swing.

* * *

**Meridian Underground**

In the final chamber Demal Walked in, it was exactly like he remembered from all those years before. He started to make his way towards the large gold and red door as the candles around the room seemed to react to the presence of a person being there and lit themselves. As he made his way he took the key out from under his cloak. "Finally my prize, soon all will kneel before me." He gave a little laugh to himself as he made it half way before a female voice yelled out behind him.

"You are not opening it!" The voice called as Holly flew in quickly, spun around clockwise allowing the side of her tail to slam into his chest as he turned around to see who was speaking, knocking him back, across the chamber and into the door with a loud thud before falling to the ground while the key was knocked from his hand in the impact of the tail, it went flying to the side of the chamber.

"You pathetic little beast" He angrily spat to her as he stood back up and removed his cloak to show he was still in his normal clothing underneath. "You will pay for that."

"I am not afraid of you" Holly growled back as she stood on the ground and bared her teeth and positioned herself ready for what he does next.

"It isn't me you need to be afraid of, it is DEATH!" He shouted at her deeply annoyed as he thrust his right hand forwards launching a volley of dark fireballs at her.

* * *

Next Time: Are one of them about to be the death in the prophesy?


	23. 22: Eclipsed

**22: Eclipsed**

* * *

**Meridian Underground, Large Cavern**

The 4 Dolgag's each fired a large black lightning bolt from the orbs they formed at the girls. They looked at the bolts were coming at them, eyes open wide (well all except Rachel) at the sight that came to them of the fast moving bolts. There was a black flash through the room as the bolts collided with their targets, but when the flash subsided the Dolgag's looked on and saw the girls standing there still but then faded out, revealing behind them, squatting down on the ground the 4 were contained inside a shield that Rachel had formed around them as she held her arms out sideways, she then lowered the shield allowing Amy to have her vines grow out and wrap around the Dolgag's who were lost trying to work out what had happened to react, she then lifted them higher from the ground and tossed them into a pile over to one side as all 4 of the girls stood up with a smile on their faces.

"Good thinking on that one Amy" Terri commented as the patted her teammate on the shoulder as they looked at the Dolgag's trying to scramble out of the pile they were in, but the attempts only prevented each other from getting up, causing the girls to giggle a little at them.

"Who would have expected that little miss beat-things-up would have worked out something like that to save us" Emma teased a little as she flew up above them and then gave a quick burst of her high-pitched scream over the Dolgag's to keep them down.

"I was counting on you all spotting the illusions of us I created so you would all duck down, plus Rachel raising her shield too" Amy replied to them both in a proud manner.

"I do agree with Emma on this one, not something I would have not thought you would have come up with, an idea like that" Terri giggled a little as Amy just rolled her eyes. Rachel had remained silent this whole time, just staring at the Dolgag's. Terri spotted her just standing there and asked, "Rachel, something wrong?"

"There is something in them" Rachel quietly muttered a little confused.

"There is what?" Emma asked rather surprised on what was just said.

"Something within the Dolgag's" Rachel repeated. "I felt something reaching out to me, asking for help when they were hit by your sonic scream."

"You get any more than that?" Amy quickly asked as the 4 Dolgag's had finally managed to get out of the pile they were in and started to stand up.

"No the voice was silenced rather quickly" Rachel shook her head as she replied as they saw them free before them.

"Hit them hard with a couple of combo's we know. Emma, we will freeze them in place so Amy and Rachel can do the meteor strike thing, all keep focused for anything calling to us" Terri told them as she held her arms out to the side which started to be surrounded by water, while after all nodding the rest all flew up into the air (apart from Emma who was still up there). She then swing her hands before her launching a jet of water from each that formed a large blob of water from the ground up to where the knees would be on the Dolgag's. "Ok Emma, now" She then called out

"Right then, time for you all to chill out" Emma joked as she spread her arm wings, having only been using her guardian wings to fly, while around her arm wings a small tornado formed around each, she pulled her arms back as far as she could before flapping them forwards as hard as she could, launching the tornado's together into a strong blast of wind that chilled the air in their path, passing over the Dolgag's and freezing the water solid into ice. "Ok, ready for part 2" She called out as she flew out of the way.

Before taking flight Amy had knelt down pressing her hands to the floor causing the ground around her to crack up, then as she took flight she held her arms out to her side making the rocks that formed the ground around her fly up into the air around her, she then spread them out as she raised her arms above her making the rocks float up higher in the air. "Rachel, light them up" She called to Rachel who flew up behind the rocks.

"Be ready for who or whatever is calling out" Rachel called out to the others before looking to the 4 Dolgag's that were struggling to move because of the Ice that was trapping them. She held her arms out to her sides as her hands became engulfed in fire. "If you can hear me, reach out!" She called to what was trying to reach them. She then thrust her arms forwards launching the fire over the rocks that quickly started to glow red and became set alight. "Amy do it" She called out as her eyes closed she could focus to best hear what was calling out.

"Sorry if this harms those who are trying to get to us" Amy sighed to herself as she then threw her arms to face the Dolgag's which caused the flaming rocks to fly down into them causing a lot of dust and steam to be thrown up by the impact not allowing the girls to see what had happened but they could hear the Dolgag's screaming out in there monstrous voices, only to then hear human female screams mixed within them. All the girls kept listening out for anything else but as the screams faded Terri, Emma and Amy herd nothing else, but the 3 of them looked on as the dust cleared seeing the 4 Dolgag's lying on the ground, the 3 of them approached slowly, all prepared in case they moved. As they got close enough they could see the 4 of them were unconscious.

"I didn't get anything, you?" Amy asked as she crouched down and poked one of them in the head.

"I got nothing apart from those screams, but did you hear what I did in the screams?" Emma asked.

"If you mean something human, yes" Terri replied. She then looked around and saw Rachel was still up in the air with her eyes not glowing. "Rachel?" She asked quietly as she flew up to her which also got the other 2 girls to look round and watch what was going on. Terri arrived up at Rachel who still hadn't changed how she was positioned or acting, she placed her right hand on Rachel's left shoulder as she stared at Rachel.

"They are in them!" Rachel quickly called out after a few moments in a little bit of both surprise and panic as he eyes started to glow again (to her it was opening them). This cause Terri to jump a little and pull her hand back quickly from the shock she got from Rachel's call to them.

"Who is in them?" Emma called to Rachel as she flew down, past the other 2 girls and over to the Dolgag's.

"The previous guardians, the missing ones" She told them as she crouched down over the Dolgag's. Terri landed next to Amy and Emma as they all looked at her as if she had lost it.

"Rachel what are you on about, we didn't hear anything" Amy called over to her.

"I am not certain, but I can hear the voice of one of them in my head, saying that the others are there with her" Rachel explained as she tiled her head to the right while still staring at the Dolgag's. "Well 4 of them are here, seems the 5th one was never with them since they were caught."

The others just looked at each other for a moment trying to work out what Rachel was saying while she placed her right hand on the head of one of the Dolgag's.

"Telepathy" Terri muttered as she thought over things. "That must be it." She them exclaimed getting a little exited. "Remember what was said about our powers when we first went to Kandrakar."

"That we had developed different secondary powers if I recall correctly" Amy spoke as she thought back.

"Yes, the Fire guardian is meant to be telepathic, so if Rachel is hearing a voice in her head, then the fire guardian must be communicating with her." Terri smiled a little as she spoke.

"But what are they doing in the Dolgag's?" Emma asked curiously as they slowly went over to Rachel.

Rachel was focused on what she was doing as the others reached her, they just stood next to her as they looked on before Rachel eventually spoke. "Her voice is getting faint, seems the Dolgag's may be waking soon, seems they are a container for the spirits of the 4 guardians they contain, but she told me how to free them."

"So how?" Amy asked. "If it more hitting is needed to them, then I have no problem doing that."

"Not that, we need to form a circle around them, then we link our powers together to focus it on the Dolgag's, that will break the spell that keeps them trapped within them" Rachel explained as she stood up. "Least that is what she told me needs to be done."

The others just looked at each other for a moment before they decided to go with what Rachel was saying. They all moved around the pile of Dolgag's on the floor forming a ring around them as they each took the hand of the one next to them. They then each closed their eyes, summoning their powers and feeling the power of the others. Around their bodies the aura of their powers appeared: red for Rachel, blue for Terri, grey for Emma and green for Amy. The auras slowly moved between them as they all merged into a ball of aura energy mixed together as it then floated down over the Dolgag's. There was suddenly screams of pain in both types of voices that came from the Dolgag's, but the girls kept focus on what they were doing. Inside the aura orb the Dolgag's started to break apart revealing something inside them. Gradually the screams became more and more human before the Dolgag's screams had disappeared completely.

After a few moments of hearing just human screams the girls stopped what they were doing, releasing hands and opening their eyes, and saw what was getting up from the floor between them, 4 female spirits, all just shorter than 6 foot tall and wearing the same sort of robe that the other spirits they had met wore. One had short hair that you would normally see on a male, the next had her hair in pig tails that came over her shoulders, the 3rd had her hair tied in a high pony tail that came down to the base of her neck, and the last had her hair tied into 4 tails, 2 at each side of her neck at the back of her head and 2 just in front of her ears, the hair came down half way on her back.

"Thank you for freeing us" The one with the pony tail spoke as she gained her composure.

"Yea, being contained within those things was not pleasant" The one that had the 4 tails spoke in a rather unhappy tone.

"Apologies for Sally, earth guardians are very stubborn and often speak their minds" The short haired one spoke.

"Well sorry for speaking the truth" Sally stubbornly commented.

"Tell us about the earth guardian thing" Emma joked, only for Amy to look at her like she couldn't believe what was being said about her guardian type.

"I am glad once Demal spread the power of the Dolgag's I could get my telepathy through when the body I was trapped within was weakened from a hit, I have been trying since we first fought, but never could till now" The one with the pig tails spoke. "Seems the stronger powers they had at the start kept my telepathy silenced."

"So you said she is Sally the previous guardian of earth" Terri spoke as she pointed to Sally. "And the rest of you are?"

"Of course introductions, I am Elle, the one who previously held fire" The pig tailed one introduced herself.

"I was water, Isabelle" The short haired one said.

"And Mille, Quintessence" The one with the pony tail smiled as she spoke.

They quickly discussed notes about what had happened, how Demal killed them so he could take the heart from them once they were all dead due to it bonded to the next nearest guardian, a defensive spell placed on the heart to prevent someone taking the heart when there were other guardians nearby. Once Demal had killed them he then trapped their spirits within a Dolgag he created to make them suffer for refusing to give him what he wanted and in case he needed them to access the heart. But their final member: Laura, they had no idea where she was, they had attacked her while within the Dolgag's with Demal, but when he killed her for some reason he wasn't able to find her spirit to take. In addition the new team told what they knew of what was going on, only for them to be interrupted by a large blast of black lightning coming from the tunnel that both Demal and Holly went down. All 8 girls looked at the tunnel. Fear shown on their faces as to what could have happened to Holly as black lightning started to spark from out of that tunnel.

* * *

**Meridian Surface**

Dark Will swung her sword towards Undia who prepared herself for what was coming, but just as the blade was about to reach her neck a series of explosions were heard. Will stopped her swing just short of her neck and turned to see what was going on. Half a dozen explosions had appeared in the middle of the Dolgag army that were still trying to fight off the other 6 Toa. Suddenly overhead a large shadow flew over the eclipsed sun as the moon started to move off total coverage. As the shadow flew over her head a bird-like screech was heard as it turned around and hovered in the air facing the Dolgag's, It was Skykal, now with a cannon formed on his back, it fired a couple of red energy orbs from it into the Dolgag's that sent several flying in the explosions that come from the impacts. In the distance on the path that came into the valley they were in marched up about a hundred warriors all in armour, from all humanoid species on Meridian, all wearing armour and had weapons drawn, some were also riding animals that varied from rhino-like, horse-like to even some large birds. Drikal was also there as he towered over them while he now had a set of 5 blades had formed around his head in a drill-like manner, they retracted to allow him to breath a burst of fire over the Dolgag army.

"Warriors of Meridian!" A voice called out from within the arriving reinforcements. "Defend our world!"

Will looked on a little unsettled by what was going on as Skykal flew back over to join the main army as they charged into the Dolgag's and joined the Toa in fighting them off. She screamed out in anger as Undia just smiled and then leaped up tackling the copy back into the ground loosing grip on her sword as it slid away. Will responded by covering her fists with dark fire and lightning and punching Undia in the face to knock her back. They both rolled over quickly as they stood up facing straight at each other while the sound of blades cashing from the reinforcements and the Dolgag's as those that the aerial strike had hit recovered from the blasts and went back to fight, along with some the Toa had already knocked down.

"Give up, you won't accomplish anything" Undia called to Will hoping to get through to anything of the original in her. "There has to be a bit of you that knows that this is wrong."

"No! Never, you will all suffer for this!" She screamed out as she held her head in her hands for a moment before a black mist surrounded her. Undia looked on as the mist got bigger, forming into a mist-shaped dragon, standing 25 foot high, red eyes, with fore and hind legs. "The other me was weak, rejecting this power, I will destroy you, then her!" the copy's voice echoed out from the dragon, clearly angered and in panic as from its mouth it launched a blast of lightning at Undia, who jumped to the side to dodge, the fireball hitting the ground and exploding.

"She is becoming unstable" Undia muttered to herself a little concerned as she looked on. "You are the weak one, it takes a lot of strength to resist something, and for a person to resist the darkness in them takes everything they have." she called back to Will, seeing one of her daggers lying on the ground by the cliff walls. She ran for it, only for the dragon to launch more fireballs at it creating another small explosion that sent Undia flying in 1 direction and the dagger another. She got to her feet and stared at the Dragon and it took flight before her and gave a roar. "Past power of fire, lend me the power to stop this" Undia spoke to herself as the handle of the sword she received formed on her back, she reached her right hand over her shoulder and pulled the handle removing it from her back as the rest of the sword formed, she then flipped it round to hold it back-handed as the blade became covered in fire.

"You really think you can stop me" Will screamed out as she had her dragon form launch a stream of fire from the mouth.

"Think? no...Because I can and will" Undia replied as she calmed and focused herself before she charged forwards, summoning all the power she could causing a red aura to form over her as she rolled to the side of the flames as they hit the ground causing another small explosion. Will responded by sending lightning at Undia from the dragon's front claws, who just continued her charge and jumped to dodge as she got closer, only for Will to fly higher up and then launched a large fireball at Undia who leaped up over it, the fireball hit the ground beneath her and throwing large rocks up into the air allowing Undia to leap around them.

Will's dragon eyes got wide seeing the Toa leap up above her, she then twisted herself to flip round to her left, raising the sword up higher and the flames covering it get bigger, as the blade got vertical the copy also saw the position matched something from the original's memories, Undia was doing a back-hand version of the strike Tahu would use in final strikes, she saw his spirit alongside Undia, looking just as a male version of her but without the cyan arm markings. The fire blade grew as long as her dragon form was and then the blade came down with Undia striking though the mist dragon. There was both a roar and scream from the copy as she lost her dragon from and thrown back into the ground, Undia landing before her down on 1 knee, the aura around her stopped, and then a white glow came from the sword and it broke into light particles and started to disappear.

"Thank you for aiding me" Undia whispered to the last of the light particles as they finished disappearing. She then stood up and looked at Will who was struggling to get up from lying on the ground.

"I won't lose like this!" The copy called out weakly in anger as a black flash went over her, reverting her to the back outfit she originally had and without the wings.

"Seems that you used up all your power for now, but don't worry, we have ways to prevent you using powers until your fate is decided by the council of Kandrakar" Undia smiled as she stood over the copy. They then both looked over upon hearing something pop, the Dolgag's were all popping into dark mist and disappearing. "Looks like they did it" She then smiled as the copy just sat up onto her knees as the reinforcements surrounded her, she lowered her head, refusing to accept her defeat, but knowing right now she could not do anything.

Everyone took a moment to organise a defence around the entrance of the tunnel as the copy was restrained and moved aside, ready to be taken to Kandrakar to be dealt with once the guardians return. A few moments past before the whole area started to quake and the sky got darker, blocking out the half-revealed sun that the moon was clearing with clouds that seemed to bring a storm with them.

"Were they too late in getting to him?" Undia asked herself, afraid that the worst could be happening. "Or did he defeat them?"

* * *

**Kandrakar**

As Jessica went to strike at Janet, the original Will had a glowing gold orb appear in her right hand that filled it, she then tossed it towards both girls. "Janet, use this!" She called across to her as the orb grew triple its size.

The orb hit Jessica side on, throwing her back a bit and to the ground, it then hovered before Janet as she stood up, she looked over to Will who gave a nod to her, she took a deep breath then reached inside the orb with both hands and felt something in there with each, she took grip and pulled what she felt out. In her right hand was a sword that had a black handle with a gold base, there was also a gold lion head on one side that had a slot in the mouth. On the opposite side of the handle to that was a black wheel, then on 1 side between them was a dark silver box with a single red dot in it. The blade was a pale silver with a gold ring on it half way up and a told tip. In her left hand she saw a back rectangular ring with a dark green chameleon on top of it. She looked over them both a little confused as the orb she pulled them from disappeared. Jessica slowly got up and screamed out as she charged at Janet again who immediately used the sword to defend herself from strikes from Jessica's sword and tail.

"What exactly am I to do with these?" Janet called to Will a bit confused by what she got as she kept defending herself from Jessica's relentless attacks, trying to keep grip on the ring as she held the sword with both hands.

"Place the ring on your middle right finger, spin the wheel on the sword and then press the ring into the slot, a energy ring will then from, once it does strike it with the sword and think of what you want to happen to Jessica" Will instructed to her in a clam manner.

"This better work" Janet called back as she gave Jessica a hard kick to her stomach to push her back and to the floor again. She then slid the ring onto her middle right finger, passing the sword to her left hand, she quickly turned the slot to face to her right so she could press the ring in quickly. Using her right hand she pressed it against the wheel on the sword, flicked the wheel starting it spinning, the red dot also spun, changed between 1 and 6 dots in order as it spun. She took another deep breath as pressed the ring in. A second later the spinning stopped with 6 red dots up.

"Six!" A strange male voice called out from the sword and it gave off a quick exited jingle as she pulled the ring out of the sword and a dark green energy ring appeared before her with a lion face in the middle of it, the ring was nearly as big as she was. "Sabre Strike!" It then also spoke as Janet took the handle of the sword in both hands, seeing Jessica stand back up and prepaid to charge at her. Janet focused on what she wanted to happen next and struck the sword over the energy ring, shattering it and making 6 green energy chameleons appear from it, all of them the size a chameleon would be. They all jumped before her, surrounded Jessica as she moved forwards and then shot their tongues out that wrapped around her arms, legs and tail, restraining her in place. Janet took a moment to believe what she saw happen, Jessica dropped her sword trying to struggle free of her restraints. Janet walked up to her and placed both her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Jessica, listen to me" Janet spoke firmly to her. "You can be freed from what is happening to you, but you need to let this person into your mind, I know she looks like one of the people controlling you but you know that the one that was helping to control you was a copy, this is the true person, but she needs your permission to enter."

There was a few moments more of Jessica resisting the restraints as she closed her eyes, and between grunts of resistance, Jessica's normal voice spoke through. "Enter... I don't want...Stop me..."

"The permission is given" Will spoke as she walked up, Jessica stepped to one side standing with the guards as Will placed her hands on Jessica's forehead and closed her eyes. A soft white glow came from Will that covered over Jessica, and then came a scream of pain in both of Jessica's voices for a few moments before a black mist appeared over her body and then faded, revealing Jessica back in what she was wearing when Demal took her, tho her physical changes were still there, minus the wings. Will removed her hands as the white glow faded. "It is done" She spoke weakly as she fell to her knees.

"You certain that was the only way?" Janet asked Will. "You look like that took a lot."

"It took most of my energy" Will replied as she got her breath back. "And while there is another method, it is just we don't have anyone who can use it at the moment." She smiled to Janet. "But that may change soon."

After a couple more seconds the chameleons fades away releasing Jessica who started to fall over. Janet ran over to her, dropping the sword she had and caught the falling girl on her knees. Slowly Jessica opened her eyes. "Welcome back it seems" Janet smiled to her.

"Thank you" Jessica weakly replied. "Despite everything I did you and everyone else, you helped me."

"It was the right thing to do" Janet smiled as She helped both Jessica and Will back to their feet. She then looked at Will. "You feeling all right now Overseer?"

"I will be fine, so we best get her somewhere she can rest" Will replied before something made the whole of Kandrakar shake. "To the main chamber quickly" Will quickly called out as she started to move for the door out of the room they were in, Janet passing Jessica to a pair of guards to help her while she grabbed the sword she dropped and followed after with the other 2 guards.

* * *

**Meridian Underground, Deep chamber**

Demal screamed out as the volley of fireballs flew straight at Holly, she covered her face with her arms as she turned into her pink energy form for going intangible, allowing the fireballs to pass through her and explode as they hit the wall behind her, but she felt pain of the heat they gave off as they went through. She quickly returned to normal, breathing heavily as she let the pain pass, before giving a deep growl to Demal.

"Clever little witch" Demal cursed her as her then launched a bolt of black lightning towards her that she flew up to avoid. "But I won't be defeated by the likes of the guardians again, not so close to my prize."

"1: Witch was the name for the team back when you tried this before, and 2: you will be stopped by a guardian because I don't see any crash-test dummies from the 21st century around here" Holly teased him while dodging another lightning bolt before she held both her hands together "Quintessence!" she then called launching a large pale blue bolt at Demal who just held his left hand at it and stopped the bolt.

"You powers are weak, not even a challenge like your ancestors provided" He teased as he gave a evil grin to Holly as she landed, keeping between him and the key.

"You may be right about that" Holly responded, flying around quickly as Demal launched another volley of fireballs and lightning bolts at her. "They had more powers then us, but I came prepared for that."

"What do you mean by that?" Demal asked a little confused by what she said.

Holly smiled as she landed and then was engulfed by a pink flash as she reverted back to her normal self with the heart still around her neck. "Wild, that was a theory behind why I may have been chosen." She told Demal as she reached in her left trouser pocket and pulled out a small brown packet the easily fitted in her hand, part of her mind was screaming not to do this. "What do you know about my non human side then?" She asked.

"Gives you scales, tail, claws and those spikes. So what about it?" Demal replied not really caring about what she was saying.

"There is that, but there is also the feral side, something I have gone through 9 times now" She spoke as she opened the packet, the smell of bacon came from the open packet as she pulled out a small rectangular slice of meat that was in the packet. "If my kind eat meat, we get very dangerous, enhanced stemma and strength come but the loss of control comes." Demal look at her realising what she was about to do, his face went into shock. "But there is a tale of someone who as able to control their feral side, by not resisting it coming, but letting it overcome them and becoming part of the mind that is feral, allowing them to do limited control of it as they dealt with whatever it was they had to do it for without any kills or serious injury, which is rare for a feral one of us to not cause." She continued before trying to slow her breathing down, the back of her mind screamed out more as she looked at the meat in her hand.

"You wouldn't" Demal exclaimed as he took a step back, concerned at what was coming if she did it.

Holly looked at him one more time. 'Terri, please don't come down here for now for your own safety' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and ate the meat. She tossed the packet aside as she opened her eyes again. "I have only moments before it takes effect as we have a fast absorption rate." She spoke as she quickly used her medical band and silenced it.

Demal said nothing, glancing between her and the key, even with his powers he only had a slim chance to make it to the key before she could dodge an attack and intercept him, even if he teleported, the only way would be if she jumped the wrong way, but he had no guarantee that she would go the way he wanted. Holly's breathing was getting deeper and she was starting to growl deeply. "If you insist on doing this, I will put you down like the beast you are choosing to unleash" He angrily spat at her before launching a fireball at her feet. The shot hit, throwing her back away from the key, something he expected her to dodge. She now just lay on the floor with her heavy breathing and growls. Demal calmly walked over and picked up the key, keeping an eye on the girl, he was unsettled by how easy that was.

Holly's breathing slowed as in her mind she put up no resistance to the thoughts that were overcoming her mind, it was in that moment she felt the other part of her merging with her mind rather than burying it like it normally had done in the past. Her pupils dilated as she started to laugh between growls, causing Demal to get rather uncomfortable by what he was hearing from her.

"You best be ready, as I fell every instinct fully of my feral side, and it feels very exiting" She spoke in a deeper voice then normal as she looked up at him as she stood on all fours with a aggressive smile on her face, aiming at him. "You have the honour of being around on my 10th feral rampage, so let's do this" She then growled out almost like a roar as she charged at him.

"Keep back!" He panicked as he shot some lightning bolts at her, to which she jumped around and charged into him, knocking him to the ground, the key sliding away from his hand.

She gave a loud growl into his face showing off her sharp teeth, before raising her right hand and started to swing her claw down at his face, but only to be hit by a couple of fireballs, knocking her over to one side. Both got up quickly(Demal standing up fully and Holly using all fours), Staring at each other for a couple of moments before Demal shot another lightning bolt at her, to which she growled out "Quintessence!" Launching a blast of lightning from herself that collided with his bolt, causing a small explosion where they met.

"That shouldn't happen, you aren't in guardian form, your powers are weak" Demal angrily called a little caught off before he spotted something, between her spikes lightning bolts were sparking around, slowly but clearly becoming more frequent. "Clever little pest, using your physiology to built up a charge from your power constantly so when you do use it, it will be as strong as if you were in guardian form. Those spikes do make good spots to store electricity. It shows you are a fast learner it seems, but I learn fast too." He smirked before launching another volley of lightning bolts at her from his right hand. She jumped up to dodge to which he launched a fireball from his left hand that hit her front on, blasting a hole in her top that now revealed her tummy, she had a black scorch mark now on her scales while the shot also throw her back into the wall hard with her back. The collision with her back against the wall caused a cracking and snapping sound before she fell to the floor, 3 of her back spikes had broken off just away from the base of the spike, while a few others had cracks in them, she roared out in pain as she tried to stand but collapsed down, her right leg had twisted a little while she had also lost feeling in her tail which lay not moving on the ground. This allowed him to give her another blast of lightning to make certain she was not going to come after him, but not shocking her enough to pass out, he wanted her to watch what was about to happen.

"It was a nice try, using a deadly part of yourself like that" He complemented her as he picked the key up again and walked over to the door. "That side of you may come in handy in my rule." He smiled darkly as he reached the door, holding the key up before him, the red of the key started to glow as he placed it into the engraving on the door that matched the key. "Now, my time is at hand!" He called out as the door started to open, leaving the key on a stand in the middle.

Holly looked up recovering from her feral state as she only had eaten a small amount of meat, so it had all been burned up in her system now, her eyes opened wide with fear at what she saw, inside the door was a black vortex. Demal turned to face her and smiled as the place started to shake, before suddenly a black lightning bolt came from the vortex, struck him in the back and threw him across the room, landing on his front on the floor next to her. She looked back in horror as more bolts started to come out of the door, a few started heading up the tunnel she came down.

* * *

Next Time: Is the end at hand?


	24. 23: Destruction

**23: Destruction**

* * *

**Meridian Underground, Large cavern**

"Do you think?" Amy asked in fear as suddenly several more black lightning bolts came from the tunnel and hit all the girls, knocking back the 4 real ones into the wall hard and then they fell to the floor, the spirits felt the blasts as it passed through them, everyone screamed a little from the pain.

"I think he must have" Terri managed to speak as she recovered from the pain. They all looked at the tunnel again and more black lightning was emerging from it, hitting anything in its path.

"Get to the surface" Mille called to the living girls.

"But our friend is down there" Emma called to her as they managed to stand up.

"You just felt whatever is coming from there, it sent you flying and that was probably only a small amount of power from it" Ellie told them as the living girls got back up. "You saved us from being trapped, and well...we can't let you become like us."

"We are just spirits and it will pass through us, granted with pain, but we will go and find your friend and do what we can to help her" Isabelle told them as the 4 spirits started to move towards the tunnel they needed, being hit by a few stray bolts that pass through them and caused them some pain.

"As soon as the energy reaches the surface it will start to destroy the planet and then the other dimensions, so if that happens, collapse the whole mountain on us, try to bury this place enough to seal it" Sally called back to them as they disappeared down the tunnel.

"We are not abandoning her" Terri cried out as she tried to fly after the spirits, only for Amy and Emma to pull her back as they and Rachel started for the tunnel back to the surface, Rachel held both arms out before her forming her shield to protect them from a few more bolts as slowly a few more shot out of the other tunnel.

"You are meant to be the smart one, and you felt that bolt, you go down there you will not make it to Holly, we have to trust the others" Amy yelled at Terri.

"Amy is right, trust that our predecessors can find her before we have to collapse this place, or failing that get her to fold out of here" Emma also called at Terri.

"I don't like leaving her either, but us dying won't help her" Rachel shouted.

"Fine" Terri sighed as some tears fell from her. "Holly, please be safe" She quietly muttered as she turned around and they all flew back towards the surface with Rachel flying behind them all backwards so she could keep her shield protecting them in case of any bolts that followed them.

* * *

**Kandrakar**

Will, Janet and Jessica arrived in the man chamber as the place shook more. Along the way they had past guards, other council members and some visitors to the place that were all panicking. Upon entry to the main chamber Will could see that her former team were all unsettled by what was going on while Yan Lin stood in the middle, eyes closed trying to keep calm, Luba was within the sub-chamber that held the aurameres.

"It's happened hasn't it?" Will asked rather unsettled herself.

"I think so, but grandma hasn't said a word since the place started to shake" Hay Lin replied as Will and the others reached them.

"Hold on, if it is what you think it is..." Janet spoke before a look of horror appeared on her face. "SIS!" She then screamed out as she fiddled around to get the Tonga tooth from her neck into her free left hand while she took some steps away from everyone.

"Don't" Yan Lin calmly spoke as she opened her eyes.

"I have to go help her" Janet cried at Yan Lin as she stopped trying to get at the tooth and walked up to her.

"I understand you wish to go and make sure she is safe, but if you open that fold it will allow more of the energy that is starting to tear at the dimensions through to here, and should this place falls it will allow everywhere else to be destroyed more quickly." She calmly replied. "And if you go via another world, you will just put that world at more risk the moment you open the fold to Meridian."

"I know you don't want to hear this but she is right" Taranee told Janet, hating to agree to this. "Open that fold and not only would the energy likely destroy you trying to cross a dimension, but it will flood in to any world that the fold links to and accelerate the damage to them."

"Same applies to anyone who cross's a fold at the moment, they all risk not surviving the process and damage to those worlds" Irma added.

"There is still time for this to be stopped" Cornelia spoke more calmly then the others. "We just need to hope they can do it, or have a alternative plan to seal the doorway, even if it means using zenith power."

"I didn't like telling them about zenith, considering the consequences of using that level power without something to focus it" Taranee sighed.

"Hope alone won't do it, but we know what hope combined with guardian powers is able to unleash" Will spoke after a few moments of silence. "But just as a precaution I told Holly of the other way to make the power needed without running the risk of losing herself to zenith power."

"You can't of told her..." Cornelia looked at her a little horrified.

"...Not that..." Hay Lin looked on in utter fear.

"...Why?..." Taranee asked as she was annoyed by this.

Irma spoke last of them to speak, clearly upset. "After everything we have seen and done, that way of getting power is dangerous, far more than going zenith. And what guarantee do you have she would be able to do it? Just because they aren't evolved like we were so they have less power isn't a good reason, especially because requires a sacrifice that very few are able to do."

"Yes they aren't evolved like we were so they already are at a power disadvantage, and without someone using the wizard powers the safer way of zenith can't be used. So the reason I told her because she understands the sacrifice needed in doing it" Will stubbornly replied. "No-one can give more than one who doesn't have time."

"What are you on about?" Janet asked rather concerned by what they were talking about. Jessica had by now been placed on the benches around the area to lie down. "What does she understand?"

"I am in agreement with Will" Yan Lin spoke with a little sigh. "It may be the only other chance left."

"Granma, asking someone to do that is..." Hay Lin looked on like she was about to cry.

"...A decision made of desperation, maybe" Yan Lin replied. "But she was only told of it and the consequences as just something that can be done, Will never asked her to actually do it. So if she does that will be a decision of her own free will. And Janet, what we are on about is..."

* * *

**Earth, Heatherfield**

In the city police station there was panic as a storm had suddenly appeared in the skies, earthquakes and the sea had become very rough, reports coming in were not just for Heatherfield, but all of earth and every other world that they had a radio-based communication link with. Everyone was rushing around trying to organise some sort of plan and speak on the phones to help those who called. Over at her desk Spoke was trying to call Holly.

"Come on, pick up" She muttered both frustrated in concern and in panic. "Please answer so I know you are safe." She kept trying to call back but every time is came up as 'Unable to Connect'.

"Officer Davis, as our profiler, can you give any help for things to keep the public calm?" A senior officer spoke to her from behind.

"Sadly sir, in this situation, only way would be to keep people safe and wait till this stops." She replied as she tried to focus, but the whole time everything went back to Holly. 'Don't let what is coming for you mean you give up and use this deadly situation as a way out.' She thought to herself

* * *

In the hospital panic was the same, doctors and nurses ran around trying to keep patients calm and deal with those who were coming in having taken a injury from the chaos outside. In 1 ward May lay on a bed under a white sheet, holding hands with Jack who sat next to her.

"You think Terri is alright out there?" She asked weakly.

"You raised her well, I am certain she found a place to hide this out" He replied with a smile.

"We raised her, remember what she said, she sees you as her father." She replied back.

"I know, but she does take after you" He spoke. "And she will be fine, you'll see."

* * *

In the mountains both Kim and Rob had made certain everything was secure as they cuddled together on the bed with Gary. It was too dangerous for them to leave the house, so they had to hope it was strong enough to take everything going on.

"In a way Emma but being able to fly is an advantage" Rob calmly spoke. "Her legs will be strong so she would have been able to run to safety then try flying it."

"But not knowing where she is pains me the most" Kim replied as she held her husband and baby close as he cried out. "Sussh Gary, we will all be fine, and you will have your sister back soon."

"He does seem to be calmer when she is around" Rob commented as he helped try to calm Gary as another hard quake hit.

* * *

Within the woods everyone had retreated into basements they had in their houses while those too big for the houses or that lived outside held tight to the ground, the winds and quakes already bringing some trees down while lightning raged in the storm.

"The girls, should be fine, Janet will have got Amy somewhere." Julia spoke trying to keep herself calm.

"They are both strong, plus being in the city means there is plenty of places to hide" David spoke to re-assure her.

"Unless they end up in some of the older ones" She panicked a little.

"I am certain they know better than that, they would be in a safe spot" He gave her a cuddle as they tucked up into a back corner of their basement.

* * *

The orphanage had lowered shutters over the windows as James stood by the door letting others inside who needed shelter from the storm.

"All kids that hadn't signed out are in the main hall" Margret spoke as she came up behind him. "We are placing all our visitors in the dining hall."

"Good work" James replied as he kept watch. "Go with the kids and do what you can to keep them calm, I will stay here in case anyone else comes." He looked at Margret, giving a stare at her to show she couldn't say anything to get him to leave, so she just walked off after giving a nod to him, but clearly looking concerned. 'Of all days to have pushed her outside, this had to happen' He thought to himself rather annoyed. 'If anything bad happens to her because I pushed her away, I will never be able forgive myself.'

* * *

**Meridian, Castle**

Queen Miriam stood looking out of a window at the top of the tallest tower of the castle, the room she was in was empty, apart from a wooden stool in there as it is used as a lookout, the back of the small room was a wooden door. She could see the bad conditions of the storm outside striking everywhere and getting worse as entering the castle came people from the surrounding area. Behind her in the room the door opened Grelan walked in.

"How are the preparations coming?" She asked a little sad.

"The lower levels have been stocked with supplies and everyone is being sent down there my queen" He replied as she walked up and looked out as well. "You should get down below too before the tower becomes unstable." There was then another hard quake that shook the tower hard.

"I will remain, what sort of queen would I be if I hid when disaster came, even tho I asked everyone else to hide. No I accept that if I am to die this day, then so be it." She spoke back firmly. "And before you say you will remain, don't, because someone needs to look after them. And you are best for that, so old friend please don't remain here because your duty says you must, please go and protect the people by keeping them safe below." There was a little tear as she begged him.

"Very well, I wish you the best then my queen" He replied with a bow before turning to leave.

"And Grelan, thank you for all these years" She quickly said to him in a sad voice.

"We will survive this day" He smiled a little to her as he looked back at her. "Don't give up on your people, they will need you once this is over to lead them in the aftermath, be strong for them." He then left the room as she also smiled a little to herself as she looked back outside.

* * *

**Meridian, Tunnel**

As the 4 girls flew up the tunnels a slight light started to appear in the distance, Rachel by now had lowered the shield so she could fly with them at full speed, the bolts hadn't started to travel this far yet, but the effects were being felt as the quakes were getting more frequent and stronger.

"Nearly there!" Amy called as she led the group seeing a faint light in the distance.

"I still say we shouldn't have left her" Terri sadly spoke.

"We didn't have a choice, none of us could make it" Emma called before she then spotted behind her Rachel had stopped flying and was just hovering in place. "Rachel why have you stopped?"

"Because I will go get her" She muttered a bit, turning back to face the way they just came.

"What?" Amy called back as the others flew up to Rachel.

"You say none of us could make it, but I can" Rachel stubbornly told them. "My shield, it protected us getting away from it, so it can protect me getting down to her."

"Closer to the source the stronger it will be" Terri sighed. "I want help her, but they are right."

"I left her behind once before and paid the price for that by giving Demal a chance there to get rid of her, I won't leave her again." Rachel angrily spoke to them. In the 2 weeks that she had been opening up to them, she never showed this much emotion.

"What about burying this place then, we can't wait for you to go all the way back in and come out if it reaches the outside first" Emma clicked back.

"If it comes to that then do it, we know my shield can take a lot so I will use that to protect me and Holly if I have her from falling rocks then once that is over we ether fold out or I melt the rocks in the way" Rachel said as she turned her back to the others.

"Then I will come with you" Terri called to her.

"If you are right that at the source it will be stronger I will struggle to just keep myself protected and her, I know you want her back the most of all of us, but you know that even your hardening ability won't protect you from it if you are outside my shield, as the shock will still effect you, and protecting 3 of us in a large area will be hard, especially moving." Rachel sighed to Terri.

"Ok, but just be fast" Emma reluctantly said as she rested her right hand on Rachel's right shoulder before she and the other 2 girls turned towards the exit and flew off. Rachel took a deep breath before flying back the way she just came from, ready to raise her shield around her once she reached where the energy had got.

* * *

After a few moments the 3 girls finally reached the exit and flew outside to see the stormy sky and the area around the valley had already started to suffer rock slides, the forces were slowly trying to get out of the area.

"Guardians what happened?" Undia called to them as she ran over while they landed.

"We ended up being separated, Holly went after Demal, and after we dealt with Dolgag's we got hit by black energy that came from where she went." Amy quickly explained. "We made our way back to the surface with a plan from the spirits from the guardians that Demal killed."

"What about the fire one?" Undia asked counting off only 3 of them. "And the spirits?!"

"Long story short, Demal caught 4 of the 5 spirits of our predecessors and put them in Dolgag's, we released them and they told us to bury the door as they think it is open by bringing down the mountain on it, they went to see what was going on as they can't be harmed by falling rock or the energy that is being released too much" Emma quickly replied. "As for Rachel, well on the way out she decided to go back for Holly. Both she and Terri don't want her left behind."

"If the door is open we must act quickly to bury it" Undia responded. "Will the plan work?"

"We don't know for certain, the spirits think it will, but there is nothing to guarantee it" Terri sadly replied. "But we are not bringing it down while there is a chance of our 2 getting out. We are giving them until things get extreme to get out before doing anything." That part she spoke in a stubborn manner.

"I understand" Undia nodded to Terri.

They looked on at the tunnel, seeing sparks flickering in the distance in it, Terri knew there wasn't much time left.

* * *

Within the tunnel, Rachel had made it back to the large chamber which now had a lot of bolts flying around in it, and because of the amount in there, she had to land and keep low, surrounded by a dome shield to protect herself as she slowly made her way towards the other tunnel in that chamber.

"I am coming, just hold on" She struggled to speak, using most of her energy just for the shield. "I won't leave you with him again."

* * *

**Meridian, Deep Chamber**

Holly dragged herself along the ground using her hands and left leg to move towards Demal, the top half of the chamber was filled by bolts of black energy that came out of the door and were making their way down the only tunnel from the chamber like some sort of weed, growing out over the place. Eventually she got to his body and pushed him over up against a wall, her dragging had got her right leg back in position, but there was a lot of pain. She pulled herself up and placed her head on his chest and listened, she could hear a faint heart beat.

"Come on, we need to stop this" She weakly said to him as she sat right up. "We just need remove the key right?"

"It is pointless" He sighed to her. "The key is now the relay, it became that once it was in place, it channels the power through it. So while it is channelling the power it can't be removed, only way to stop it now is to destroy the whole thing, and my power went when I was struck by the power it is releasing, and with the key having now fulfilled its role, its own power is gone, I have nothing holding me here, my body is failing."

Holly sat there for a moment and just looked at the key. "How much power is needed to destroy it now it activated?"

"More then you can channel with just a strike of quintessence, and the rest of your friends powers." He coughed. "After all this time, what I thought would let me rule to worlds to prevent needless destruction, it just going to destroy everything. You were right, I did loose myself to the dark powers, before I ever used them I would use my power to help farm, heal the ill, and those sort of things, but in the end I caused harm to too many...I am sorry guardian for bringing you into this, at least I can go into the afterlife as myself not a dark shadow that have been this whole time."

"Time" Holly muttered as she thought over what was told back in Kandrakar.

"_Zenith power, tapping into the core power of the dragons that the guardian powers come from, but you lose yourself in the process, unless you time a transfer of power along with life force into the heart. A person's life force can be sacrificed for magic, but it damages the body as it drains the body of the energy it needs to survive. And even then, the heart won't let someone just give their life force without them truly knowing of the sacrifice they are making"_ Will's voice ran though her head. The zenith bit was told to them all by Will and the spirits, but the life force bit was only Will to her. _"Only someone who understands the shortness of life can do it, as they have to sacrifice their dreams because of the short time they are on, something I know you feel."_

"I live on short time" She muttered again as she looked down at the heart. She stared at it for a moment before looking back to the stand the key was on. "I know what to do" She firmly spoke before she started to drag herself towards the stand.

"Don't be foolish girl" Demal weakly called to her as he pushed himself to sit up against the wall as he watched her make her way towards the stand.

As she closed in on her target the energy seemed to react and start launching quick bolts at her, she cried out in pain with each hit, pulling herself along the floor all the time, and as she got even closer she was getting hit by stronger and stronger bolts. She finally reached the base of the stand, but a strong bolt that struck her prevented her from begin able to grab onto it so she could try and stand. She twitched her fingers as she tried to reach out again and another large bolt came her way, Demal closed his eyes, afraid to watch, as did Holly prepared for what could be about to happen, but it never came, she opened her eyes and saw a spirit hovering between her and the bolt while the heart was glowing a little brighter.

"Don't give up" The spirit spoke in its female voice, clearly struggling to hold the bolt back.

Holly looked on and saw she had her hair tied back at the base of her head and came halfway down her back. She grabbed onto the stand and pulled herself up it slowly to stand over the key, she looked back at the spirit and weakly asked "Who and how?"

"I'm Laura, the previous air guardian, and as for how, I contained my spirit in the heart so our friend couldn't get me at the time" She smiled to Holly as the bolt stopped. "I still have a bit of power left that keeps me in the realm of the living."

Demal had opened his eyes to see what had happened and was amazed by what he saw, the one that got away was there, he thought in is rage against her he destroyed it, a little bit of relief fell across him that her spirit was still alive.

Suddenly another large bolt came and Laura moved to shield Holly from it, taking the bolt between her hands as she struggled to hold it. "I heard all that was said, look within yourself, and do what you choose to do" She told Holly as she spoke in pain from the strain of the bolt.

Holly turned to face the key, she took the heart in her hands as she managed to get herself standing under her own strength, her tail just hanging down, unresponsive. She removed the heart from her neck as she then held it before her face and closed her eyes and started speaking out loud to which both Laura and Demal both heard what she was saying.

"Time, someone who doesn't have much time knows it best. I only have months to a couple of years left. There is so much I wish to do in that: finish school, fall in love, enjoy being with my friends. Anyone could do those, but they can take as many years as they wish as they have a long life to do that. Someone with short time has to choose what dreams to sacrifice to do others in what little they have. I choose to sacrifice what little life I have and all my dreams to give everyone the time to live out their life." As she spoke she thought through everyone she knew, and what she had been through this last 2 weeks with Emma, Amy, Rachel and Terri. "Emma, you have overcome your fear of flying, and now have your brother, something that makes you able to keep us grounded in reality. Amy, you may come across as someone who only wants a fight, but you are someone who does deeply care for others. Rachel, I feel you have so much you hold within and don't let anyone close enough to bond to, just open your heart to others and they will accept you. Terri, you were always able to make me smile when I have been down, use that to being happiness to others that need it." While she was speaking 4 more bolts were launched at her, only for the other spirits to appear while the heart started to glow brighter, giving them the power to shield and they each took a bolt and stopped them progressing. Demal just watched on as a force stated to emanate from the heart and push back like when the transformations happen.

Holly then focused on her powers as a pink aura appeared over her and the quintessence symbol appeared on her body where it did before. She reached down, pulling everything she could, blue lighting started to jump all around her as she felt the power starting to overwhelm her body. "Heart of Kandrakar, feel my desires, my pain, hopes, dreams. Now take everything from me, every last bit of power" She firmly spoke as she opened her eyes, having now changed to a glowing blue that matched her lightning. The heart was still getting brighter as the force from it stronger, so much now that that the bolt that were being launched at her were all being deflected away. Demal had to cover his eyes from the light.

"I offer what I have left too" Laura's voice came as she placed a hand over the heart.

"And mine" Millie said as she added hers.

"I add my powers" Was then said by Ellie as she also joined.

"Mine is also to join" Sally spoke while she placed her hand.

"Finally my power" Isabelle finished as she joined at the end.

The power surged in all of them as the heart's glow got brighter and brighter, all 6 of them pulling everything they could, and finally Holly spoke when her body felt like it could hold no more as she was now covered with blue lightning bolts jumping around her. "Our powers, together to protect those we care about and those who will never know, we have no time to do what we wish, and what we have got left, we give to allow others to have." She then felt the heart reach deep into all of them as she called out for what she knew would be the last time along with Mille shouting "Guardians, unite!"

There was a massive surge of energy through the room as each of them started to glow white.

"Earth" Sally shouted.

"Water" Called out Isabelle.

"Air" Came from Laura.

"Fire" Ellie added to the calls.

As they were calling out Rachel slowly walked into the room, her shield at full strain from the dark energy she had been blocking that had mostly drained her, and then for the last few steps the force from the heart had been pushing her back, she looked on at what was happening as she tried to get closer and she started to call out. "Hol..."

Holly was unable to hear Rachel as she raised the heart up above her head, the spirits moving with her, lining it up with the key, a pink energy started to fire at the key from the heart, to which the key responded by firing a red energy back. Then when she was ready both she and Millie shouted out "Quintessence!" Before she then swing the heart down as a massive pink energy flowed from her and the spirits into the heart.

The heart made contact with the key and a massive pink flash filled the room and a large white force fired outwards from the collision, shattering Rachel's shield and throwing her back into the wall, she lost consciousness while the energy flew down the tunnel.

* * *

Next Time: The Aftermath


	25. 24: Loss

**24: Loss**

* * *

**Meridian, Surface**

Outside the entrance to the tunnel below the mountain everyone that was unable to get away was taking what cover they could, only the 3 girls along with Undia and the constructs had remained in the open, they kept low (which was hard for the constructs as they were huge) to avoid being struck by the storm overhead. Eventually some back energy flew out of the tunnel and up into the sky, making the storm get more furious.

"That is it" Undia shouted over to them, the storm made just talking impossible. "We agreed when it goes extreme, and it is getting there now."

The girls looked amongst themselves, all not wanting to give the word, Terri looked back at the entrance, wanting to go back in herself, but another few bolts were all that stopped her, she then looked back at Amy and Emma.

"Only if you say so" Amy called to her, avoiding eye contact as she looked down a bit.

"You know what she would want best, we don't" Emma told her in her shout.

Terri looked back at the tunnel for a few moments. "I am sorry" She sighed before turning away from the entrance of the tunnel. "Do it" She sadly called out looking away from them all as a tear fell from one of her eyes. "Bring the mountain down."

"I just realised one thing, I can't break something that big" Amy yelled as she looked at the mountain.

"That is what they can do" Undia called to her before turning to the 3 constructs. "Drikal, Skykal, Aqukal. We are in need of Titan to aid us!"

"Then power of Titan will be summoned to do what is needed" Aqukal yelled back as the 3 of them started to glow.

After a few moments the 3 turned into white energy that moved together, the girls watched what was going on. Once combined into a single glow it seemingly stood up in a humanoid shape, towering maybe 60 foot over them. Then suddenly the light broke apart as a pair of wings spread from the body and then wrapped over the torso. It was then they could see what was before them, the 3 had merged together. Skykal and Aqukal had merged to form the body, shoulders, hips, tail and head while Drikal had become the arms, hands legs and feet (with his head as the left hand). It finished standing up straight as it spoke in a loud echoing voice "Titan awakens to aid the needs of the infinite dimensions once again."

"Titan, we need you to flatten the mountain to bury the energy from within before it destroys everything" Undia called out to it.

"It shall be done" He replied as he took a couple of steps forwards and stood over them, he raised his left arm, the drill-like blades formed over the hand like Drikal could have and it started to spin around.

Just as Titan was about to throw a punch to the mountain something flashed in the corner of Amy's eye that caught her attention. "Hold it!" She yelled. "There is something coming this way."

Titan lowered his fist as he was struck by several strong lightning bolts do to his height he was like a lightning rod, but didn't seem to care about the hits. Everyone turned to look into the tunnel as a while light appeared in it. Suddenly a large white shockwave flew out of the entrance causing everyone to cover their eyes with their arms due to the brightness. When they lowered their arms it was brighter, they looked around, spotting the skies were clear, only a three-quarter revealed sun in the sky with the moon was visible apart from some small white fluffy clouds. The quakes had also stopped.

"Did she do something?" Amy nervously asked.

"Or was it the both of them?" Emma added to the question.

Both Undia and Terri just stood there looking around, amazed by the sudden change around them, from what once moments ago stormy and chaotic was now calm and peaceful.

* * *

Across all the worlds the same thing all happened in each, there was a bright white flash in the sky and all the bad weather stopped and the storms disappeared that were caused by the opened door. People slowly began to venture out from their hiding spots and felt relieved seeing what they did around them of the calm there now was, but destruction had happened and there was clearing up to be done.

* * *

"I think it is over now" Undia smiled as she gave a sigh of relief as she went over to stand between Amy and Emma as they all looked up into the sky enjoying the calm.

"But what about Holly, Rachel and the spirits?" Terri asked, concerned about them. While overhead, Titan just stood there standing still as he looking on, awaiting for what may happen next.

* * *

**Meridian, Deep Chamber**

Rachel slowly opened her eyes again after a few moments, she was slumped against the wall near Demal as he weakly spoke to her as he was seeing her recovering from what just happened. "She did it...stopped the destruction of everything."

Rachel looked over at him as she slowly got to her feet and rubbed her head which stung a little from the blow against the wall. She was also a little disorientated and only able to see a short distance at the moment but her vision was slowly getting better. As she looked at Demal she saw he was starting to turn a dark grey. "You going to be all right?" She asked him as she tried to balance herself buy having her wings flap around a little.

"Leave me...Your friend won't last for longer...They all gave everything they had to stop the darkness's destruction" He struggled to speak as more of him changed colour. "The spirits have already moved on...Nothing was holding them here anymore...And she will join them soon...Go guardian of fire, I am also now moving on. And know...I am sorry..." He trailed off as the last of him changed to the dark grey before he then fell into a pile of dust on the floor.

Rachel took a moment watching the dust before she looked over to where the door was as her vision finally finished coming back, she could see Holly still standing there where the key and stand had been but they were gone, only a pile of dust on the floor before her. Where the vortex had been was now just a small stone alcove. Holly's clothing was badly shredded and covered in dust and dirt while the heart was still held in her hands. She started to walk over only to run over when she saw Holly start to fall, catching her just before she reached the floor. Rachel held her tightly while she was down on her knees. She rolled Holly over as held her so she could see her face, her eyes were shut and Rachel was struggling to find a pulse as she felt around her neck.

"Come on, tell me you are still alive" Rachel begged to her but there was no reply. "Please Holly, be all right" She spoke again.

Holly suddenly chocked a little and her eyes started to open and were back to normal colour, she weakly looked at Rachel and smiled before she struggled to speak. "I...am glad it was you that came."

Rachel smiled back as she gave Holly a hug. "The others will be happy to hear you are fine, especially Terri." She told her while her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

Holly smiled a moment more before speaking again. "Rachel, take this." She raised her right hand and pressed it into Rachel's, who suddenly felt a warm energy flow into her body as she was given something. As she removed her hand and she saw in it was the heart of Kandrakar. She looked at it before trying to press it back to Holly's hand, to which she only removed hers.

"This is yours, I shouldn't...I can't..." She tried to speak before Holly interrupted her while she tried to push it back into her hand again.

"...No, it is your now." Holly told her as she coughed a little, feeling her heart beat getting weaker while keeping her hand away from Rachel trying to return the heart. "Rachel, you have kept your heart closed off for too long, open it up and let it become part of that heart, it contains a bit of every holder before us...You are not alone, you have friends you can trust and people who care for you."

Rachel listened as her vision got a little watery, she was feeling the hearts of the previous holders emanate from the heart of Kandrakar. She then pushed the feeling back a bit as she spoke. "Don't talk like that, come on, I am taking you back to the surface and you will be fine."

"It is too late for me, I transferred all my life energy to stop that dark power" Holly coughed some more. "Tell everyone I will miss them, and to Terri that I am sorry." She paused a little more, feeling what little was left of herself fading away bit by bit. "Also let my aunt know she did everything right, mum would be proud of her, and to look after you like she had me."

Rachel looked at her a little confused by the last part. "What do you mean by look after me?" She asked.

"She was planning to adopt you" Holly replied as her breathing started to weaken away, the mention that her aunt was the one who wanted to adopt her reminded Rachel of what James had told her that morning: someone was interested in adopting her, and she just knocked it aside.

"We were to be sisters, when you would have joined us...You have changed so much these last couple of weeks form the shy quiet girl to be opening up around us...Don't go back to before, because right now you have the potential to be strongest of us all if you let you emotions just come." Holly continued as she was starting to struggle for breath before she coughed away loudly. "I had always wanted a sibling, and when aunt Sophie said she was interested in you, I was glad...You would have been the best sister I could want..." she then trailed off as her eyes closed again and she slowly went limp in Rachel's arms.

"No, we can still be sisters" Rachel called to her, she could feel a sadness coming across her. "Holly stay with me, please." She then begged as she felt her finally go fully limp, and her breathing stop. "No, no" She spoke as she cuddled Holly a bit, lowering her head as some pale orange drops came from below her eyes and ran down her cheeks and fell to the floor.

After spending a few moments crying she looked up, the heart was still sending warmth from itself into her. She looked at it and smiled a little as the feeling from it came back to her. "A part of everyone who had this" She spoke to herself quietly before looking at Holly again. "I will take you back home, my big sister" She smiled more as she put the heart around her neck and then picked up Holly's body in both her arms. It was heavier then she thought as she began to walk to the tunnel out and start making her way back to the surface.

* * *

**Kandrakar**

Within the castle of Kandrakar the shaking stopped, and in the main chamber everyone felt relief that it seemed to be finally over as calm fell over the entire castle which had only received a small amount of damage in some stones falling from places and minor cracks.

"If it has stopped does that mean they did it?" Janet nervously asked as she looked up having ducked down to avoid some stones falling from above.

"It does" Yan Lin nodded with a smile as everyone stood up from also keeping low. "All the worlds are starting to recover from the effects of the power that was unleashed on them."

"But does that mean the life thing was used?" Janet then deeply asked.

"I cannot tell, but relax young one for they will return here soon, so you won't need to go to them" Yan Lin replied.

"This is providing using zenith didn't take them first if they used that" Cornelia quietly pointed out.

"In that case someone else will come, it not like Meridian hasn't got ways to fold here" Irma stabbed a little at Cornelia's point.

"They all seemed very strong willed, I am certain they can overcome zenith with only the help needed from those that are with them on Meridian" Taranee smiled to them.

"That is if they ever had to go that far with summoning their powers, maybe we were right and the key was weakened structurally when we originally broke it so it wouldn't require that much power to finish the job." Hay Lin spoke happily with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"If the key was activated then any damage we did to it would have meant nothing" Will sighed. "To get to just break apart again while in use would take a lot of power and then to destroy it would need all the power that could be summoned by them."

"We will wait for them to return or for someone to come and inform us if they are stuck in zenith form and then we will act accordingly to get them back, but in the mean time summon the council members, ready for whenever they do return to us as there are something's that will need to be dealt with" Yan Lin told them, some of the guards that were in the chamber nodded and walked out, leaving only 1 left that was tending to help Jessica recover at the side.

* * *

**Meridian, Surface**

The 3 girls and Undia along with those few that were still there stood looking on, waiting to see what happened next in the tunnel, it had been nearly 10 minutes since the energy pulse from the tunnel and the moon was nearly clear of the sun. While they had been watching a few more warriors that had been there had left to go and check on the general population and help start clearing up any damage from the storm and quakes. In addition within all the chaos of the storm they hadn't spot someone was missing: the dark Will who now stood high up nearby in the valley, watching those that remained from within the shadows.

"Look, I say 5 more minutes that we go in" Terri spoke getting a little inpatient having been walking back and forth, they had decided not to go in yet just in case the darkness returned or something worse happens, but with nothing going on and a guess that the moon may only be around for a shot time longer she wanted to go find their missing team mates. "If the eclipse is nearly over we may lose the entrance soon too."

"I can't argue with that, if something was to happen, it would have by now" Emma spoke as she turned to look at Terri. "But then again, we also have to take a certain someone to Kandrakar, and we can't leave her here if we go back in."

"Umm girls, where is our dark friend away?" Amy asked looking over to where dark Will had been restrained, only seeing some metal cuffs lying on the ground, with a chain wrapped around some rocks. "Because I am certain she was there when we got up here."

"Her powers must have come back and she got out while the storm was overhead" Undia sighed as they all looked on. "With all of us taking cover or trying to get out of the valley we wouldn't have been able to keep an eye on her within all the chaos. She will be long gone by now."

From her hiding spot nearby Will just giggled to herself quietly. 'Fools, only spotting now that I am gone. But what did happen within?" She thought to herself.

They started to tidy up some of the left over equipment that was lying around to pass the time, when after a few moments Emma called out as she saw something moving in the shadows of the tunnel. "Everyone, something is coming out."

A little excitement ran though Terri at the call, she quickly flew over to look at the entrance, and down the tunnel she could see a faint pink glow and some red glowing that was blocked by something in front of it. She smiled recognising those glows. "They are back!" She called out exited.

A smile came to both Undia and Amy's faces as well as a feeling of relief at the call from Terri and they came over and stood next to Emma with Terri standing just before them as they waited for the girls they believed were coming to arrive. For the 3 guardians they were all exited that they had completed their task and would be reunited to celebrate their victory. But for all 4 of them standing by the entrance the moment Rachel walked out carrying Holly's body their faces and hearts dropped in horror at what they saw.

"Please tell me she is fine" Terri asked in shock, but with no reply from Rachel.

"Is she?" Amy nervously asked, afraid of the answer.

Rachel didn't speak as she walked past them, her head lowered as she walked away from the tunnel. She then stopped and looked back. "The key to the doorway is destroyed and the link to the dark power that was behind the door is now gone, but to be certain that no one can ever get it back, seal that place" She sounded really down as she spoke but also firm in what she wanted done.

"Rachel, tell me, is she ok?" Terri snapped angrily at her.

Rachel just turned to face her but avoiding eye contact, tears were going down her face again. "I am sorry Terri" Is all she managed to say in her normal quiet way, but also sounded very depressed, wanting to say more but the words wouldn't come to her. Terri just looked back, and then fell down onto her hands and knees, breaking down in tears and started to cry out. Both Emma and Amy had a few tears fall as they remained standing looking on.

"You heard her Titan" Undia softly said as she tried not to cry, for tho she never got to know the girl, this was something hard for anyone to look at and not feel the sadness and pain of those who did know her. "Bring that mountain down, and seal that place off."

"Titan will do guardian's request" He replied in his deep echoing voice as he then punched down onto the mountain several times while everyone else tried to calm Terri down. After a couple of minutes of attacking the mountain was now just a pile of rocks and dust while the moon finished passing over the sun. Titan glowed white and separated back into the 3 constructs that formed him, they all looked on before quietly taking their leave, knowing they could say nothing to ease the pain for the girls.

"Why?" Terri asked in her sobbing, starting to get a little angry. "Why did she have to be the one to die? I know the prophesy said that someone would, but why did it have to be her!"

There was silence from everyone else as they all could not find a answer for her. Emma and Amy went over to Terri while Rachel and Undia stood where they were and just looked at her.

"Terri, let's return to Kandrakar" Amy softly told her as she and Emma crouched down while she placed a hand on Terri's shoulder. "There may be some answers there for us, or at least some sort of explanation."

Terri looked up at Amy, she nodded as she wiped her tears away but they still kept coming, but a little slower and then she slowly stood up. Emma wrapped her left arm around her as she looked Rachel, seeing she was wearing the heart of Kandrakar, but clearly not able to use it as her hands were full, she then looked at Undia and softly spoke to her. "Undia, can you take us back please."

"Certainly" She softly replied with a nod before turning around and holding her right arm before her and the markings along it started to glow as she muttered the spell to open folds. As she finished the spell a fold opened before her and she turned back to face them. "Let's start the journey to take her home" She smiled sadly as Emma and Terri walked though first, followed by Amy, then Rachel as she carried Holly through and finally Undia went though before the fold closed after her.

"Tisk, they did succeed and with no zenith forms to enslave" Will muttered to herself a little disappointed but quickly got over it. "Never mind, Demal's sacrifice in letting me have a body so I can do what I have planned for so long won't be forgotten, I never cared for his love, just a means to an end. I will make the other one suffer for keeping me pushed aside within her, but now is not the time. The best plans take time, and I will need to find the right girls for my plan to succeed." She smiled as she held a hand out, in it was 5 glowing disks, possibly no bigger than some old large coins, each had a different colour: pink, red, grey, blue and green. "They can look for me, but there are places to hide, and they won't keep the search up for too long, time is on my side." She waved a hand before her and opened a fold before walking through it and allowing it to close behind her.

* * *

**Kandrakar**

The main chamber was filled by all members of the council that sat around on the benches talking amongst themselves while Janet (who was still wearing the ring) had been sitting alongside Jessica who was starting to come to terms with her own changes while the spirits all sat near them a little board with the waiting. Yan Lin, Will and Luba were taking away in the doorway to the Auramere chamber, it had now been nearly 30 minutes since everyone was summoned but with nothing happening so far, people were getting restless which was making those who were not members of the council a little uncomfortable being there.

"You certain that you are going to be fine with having those around?" Janet asked Jessica as she was trying to keep herself calm, trying to not worry too much about the time it was taking to get news about her sister.

"Well it's not like I have much of an option, as these were full alterations that have become permeate" Jessica sighed as she replied with a slight smile, putting on a brave look. "But I do guess I got what I deserved, spent so match time being mean and nasty to any non-pure human this is kind of my punishment I guess. Think the term for it is karma."

"Still, no-one deserves to have what has happened to you done to them, but you seem to be in full control of everything on you, especially considering the human body doesn't have a tail" Janet replied.

"Best guess is there was a bit of my mind that the Overseer person was unable remove what Demal did to me, but in a way I am glad she wasn't able to restore every part of my mind as it makes this all feel like I always had this body and I am able to control my tail with no effort."Jessica smiled to her properly as she brushed a bit of her hair out of her face.

While those 2 were talking away, Cornelia was moaning again to the other spirits. "Why do these things take so long? It is like there is always waiting around with them when we are involved. I just thought it was just Himerish, but it is also Yan Lin too, it is like they making us wait around."

"Grandma wouldn't do something like that without reason" Hay Lin calmly replied, not wanting Cornelia's comments about her grandmother get to her, but she was a little annoyed with the comment.

"No-one is able to do anything until someone arrives from Meridian with news" Taranee spoke before sighing. "The fact that no-one has come so far gives me hope that they aren't in zenith, so I think they possibly are just distracted by how grateful the locals are, that is what I remember of the times we saved Meridian."

"So Corny just relax and maybe take a nap, not like we haven't had one for a long time" Irma joked to only get a bit of a unhappy look from the other 3. "What, since when are jokes about our situation off limit?"

A few more moments passed before suddenly a silence fell upon the chamber and just before the main door a fold opened, from where they were standing Yan Lin, Will and Luba walked a few steps out while everyone looked on. For those who were waiting to hear news from Meridian a smile came to them feeling a bit of relief but knew that it could either be the girls returning, or a summons for help if they were stuck in zenith form. After the fold was open for several seconds a shadow appeared in it before Terri walked out with Emma cuddling her, both girls were looking upset (especially Terri), upon seeing this a look of dread fell upon the Spirits, Yan Lin, Will, Luba and Janet which for the latter she became full of concern for her sister) while the rest of the council looked on rather concerned as to what had happened. A moment later Janet's nerves calmed a little as Amy came though to which she quickly ran up to and the girls both hugged, but then once Rachel came though carrying Holly's body everyone's hearts sank, finally Undia walked through having the fold close behind her.

The other girls stood aside as Rachel walked forwards into the middle of the chamber, no-one saying a word. Once she reached the middle she stood there while everyone looked at her. Yan Lin lowered her head sadly and waved a hand before her. Just before Rachel a wave of sand rose from the floor forming a large solid stone table that was in the same colour as the floor, allowing her to place Holly on top of it and then took a few steps back.

"The doorway is sealed away and the key destroyed" Rachel addressed them while keeping her head lowered so she could avoid eye contact, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. "Demal has gone into the afterlife." He voice was struggling to remain calm and focused as she spoke.

"Sis, please just say she is unconscious" Janet quietly asked Amy as she looked on, who just looked at her before resting her head on her older sisters shoulder and cried. Janet rested her head back, the silence told her it all, a few tears fell from her eyes as the sisters stood there.

"Girls, I am deeply sorry" Yan Lin sadly spoke. "I hoped..."

"Sorry!?" Terri angrily snapped out as Emma tried to hold her back, only to be shaken off as Terri stormed forwards causing everyone to look at her with shock at her outburst. She walked up and stood next to Rachel who just slowly backed off. "She died protecting everything because 500 years ago they couldn't destroy 1 simple key" She shouted out in her anger as she looked at Will and pointed at the spirits. "And despite what she did 'sorry' is the best you can offer, what about her aunt? We are meant to keep what we do a secret, but she will be worried sick about her and as she is in the police there is a good chance that she will find out any lie that is done to cover up her death. Then there is us, how are we meant to move on if a 'sorry' is all we got...She was my best friend..." She trailed off as she broke down into tears again and went down onto her knees.

Luba stepped forwards a little looking rather annoyed at the attitude, but Yan Lin held a arm out before her stopping her, she just nodded and stepped back as Yan Lin spoke. "It is true that saying sorry never enough, but then what else could we say to you that will give you a answer for something you want that doesn't exist, there is no right thing to say in these situations, but there are things that are not to be said at these times. And for some nothing said at all can be far worse."

"More Oracle wisdom, always coming at the worst times" Cornelia quietly sighed before Hay Lin elbowed her hard in the side and the other spirits just gave angry looks at her, she just rolled her eyes as she backed off a little.

Emma, Amy, Rachel and Janet all walked up to stand next to Terri as they looked hard at Yan Lin, each of them saying nothing but the stern looks they each gave mixed with their tears told everything that they were feeling. Yan Lin looked across them all as Emma placed a hand on Terri's shoulder while Amy and Janet both held onto each other to comfort themselves, Rachel just stood there. They were then joined by the 4 spirits who walked up and stood behind them giving the same sort of look.

"Grandma, I am sorry but they do deserve better" Hay Lin sadly spoke. "They had to suffer because of us in our failure to properly finish the task, and their friend paid the price for that."

"We all gave everything in what we did, and not just us, every guardian before and since" Cornelia spoke out. "And those who gave their life in doing so have always had to be covered up in their loss of life, something that never did sounds right. The family's deserve to know the truth of the loss off their loved ones."

"You both know of not being able to tell anyone things that are important" Irma called across looking at both Will and Yan Lin, but her address was also aimed to those who had bound their life to Kandrakar. "Pretending you died when you came here, those you left behind would be feeling really down while you get to live away from the problems of living a life on the world you are from. And when someone really dies in mysterious events, by covering it up that leaves deeper wounds and questions that are wanted to be answered, seems you have forgotten how emotions are important in what drives people."

"Family of someone who gives their life like this to save the lives of others, or for any reason should not be denied the truth" Taranee added on. "Irma is right, you have forgotten emotion's importance, something that it seems those of us who can't actually feel emotions properly anymore can understand more."

There was silence in the chamber as Yan Lin lowered her head. "It is true, in all these years emotion has become lost to me, but don't blame the others, I took the position of Oracle knowing that what I decide to do can lead to there being consequences. Not just for me, but those I give tasks to." She then looked back at the young girl that was on the table.

"I know this may be hard to ask, but do any of you know how?" Will sadly asked as she looked to one side.

"Demal told me that she gave everything to stop it, along with the spirits of our predecessors." Rachel quietly replied.

"Them it seems I may have led her on that path" Will sighed sadly. "I told her how to transfer her life force while using zenith powers."

"I think that the girls were right in calling us out on how we treat the fallen." Yan Lin spoke before anyone could, changing the subject. "A fallen guardian's family has a right to know, and as such she will be brought here." She then waved her had causing a white glow to appear on the chamber's main door to which everyone looked around.

After a few moments the door opened and Sophie walked in, she looked around quickly spotting she wasn't where she thought she was, she slowly waked forwards, her tail keeping low and in a position that suggested that she would attack if spooked.

"Who are you all?" She asked as she tried to keep her calm. "And what happened to my house?" As she looked around she saw the girls standing near the middle of the room, tho unable to recognise them all straight away but she was able to recognise Terri after a few moments as she recognised the smell first from her, and then she looked more closely. "Terri, what is going on?" She asked a little more nervously as she realised they were all upset about something, and then she saw Holly lying on the table. "Holly?" Came out in a even more nervous and concerned voice as she ran over besides the table, pressing the side of her hand to her niece's neck and feeling no pulse, she then started to have tears fall as she looked back around and spoke out again, both upset and annoyed. "What happened to her?"

"Miss Davis I brought you to Kandrakar, centre of infinity. Your niece was chosen as a guardian of the infinite dimensions along with 4 of the 5 girls also present." Yan Lin slowly explained. "She was chosen just over 2 weeks ago and gave her life to stop the events of today which I am certain you will know about. The strange storms, quakes and other events ravaging the worlds." She went on to explain a little more of what had gone on with the girls and to do with what went on in the past and the door.

"That does lead 1 question I have had for a while now" Amy stubbornly spoke out once Yan Lin finished. Having had what Will had previously said stuck in her mind. "Why was only she told of this life force transfer? Because if we all knew then we could have given some for the same amount and she would have lived."

"The amount of power needed would have needed a person to make a full sacrifice. You see with life force you can drain a little to use magical ability's if you haven't got a source of magical energy, ether by being a creature or device that generates it, or by being linked to something that generates it. But something on the scale that would have been required would have required only someone who knew the meaning of time over life to do it" Will sadly explained.

"And what made her able understand it?" Emma quietly asked.

"She was dying" Sophie sadly replied with a sigh as she sat on the table as she rested a hand on Holly's head. "She was born with a genetic abnormality, something that she unfortunately got from her father after a chemical fire before she was conceived. She knew of her condition growing up but as far as we knew medication would help her live a good life, but after she reached 13 she started having some bad times with her health and over the last few years she has been monitored by the hospital, had better medication issued and things seemed to be fine, but she was slowly getting worse again, something she has tried to keep from me, I spotted at nights she was coughing away rather badly. I never wanted to tell her my fears that she may not be able to live for too match longer, but I held onto hope that something would be found, but this morning she got the news that it was incurable and only had up to a couple of years left." She paused as she looked at Will. "That would be what you mean isn't it? As she only had a short time left to live so she would understand how short time is on life, and know the sacrifice she would make in not having what she had left to be with those she wanted to be with."

"Yes, sadly that is true" Will lowered her head at the reply.

"Then why did she not tell me?" Terri asked as she stood up and walked up next to Sophie who wrapped a arm around her to comfort her. "We were as close as anything yet she never said she had anything wrong."

"Maybe that bond is why she never did, wanted to hold onto memories of the times you were together" Sophie replied as the others walked up. "She would want you to remember the good things, not the bad, and well would you want to have your best friend watch you pass away at a young age from your body giving out in the most painful way?"

"I kind of wonder what she was feeling then when she passed away in that cave" Emma quietly asked.

"For some reason she was happy" Rachel quietly spoke, causing everyone to look at her. "She was still just alive as I got to her and went in my arms after passing me the heart, saying she will miss you all and that she was sorry Terri." Rachel paused a moment as she placed both her hands over the heart. "I can feel her heart, along with all those that have been holder of this heart. She also said we were to become sisters, and it seems she didn't want her death to put things off as she did ask me to tell you Sophie that you are to look after me as you did her."

"She always did have a thing of looking out for others" Sophie smiled while rubbing away a tear from her eye as she stood up and gave Rachel a hug as while it happened a pink flash went over all 4 girls as Rachel returned them back to normal.

Yan Lin looked on as all of them talked amongst themselves for a few moments before she spoke out addressing the council. "Council, over the last couple of weeks Kandrakar has been through dark days once again, we have lost not just 1, but 6 guardians in their duty. We never did take the time to mourn the first 5 lost, and now we have a 6th, but today's looses to Kandrakar are not over, for there will be a 7th: me." Her announcement didn't come as a surprise to those sitting on the benches (except Jessica who had just stayed sitting quietly) but for all 4 girls, the spirits and Will they all looked surprised.

"Grandma what are you saying?" Hay Lin asked in her in a bit of shock.

"I am standing down as Oracle, and no, your comments are not the reason why" She calmly replied. "I had been considering it for a while and the recent events have brought it to me that it was time to move on and allow there to be a new Oracle, a successor that has already been decided upon."

"When did this happen?" Will asked as she looked across at Yan Lin. "I was never part of any meeting that discussed your leaving or successor."

"That is because you are to be my successor, it was approved unchallenged during a meeting held while you were on earth performing the task of delivering the powers to the girls. I held it while you were there so my suggestion of you would not have a effect on the vote if you were present" Yan Lin smiled to her as a blue butterfly flew down and landed on her hand over the heart symbol and after a few moments it took off with the mark gone. "Will, you have served Kandrakar since you were 12, and while you may have given a bit of a more stubborn approach towards things then most of us here in your time as a guardian, you can see things in a way that everyone here has respected, that is why you are chosen to be the new Oracle of Kandrakar."

Will stood there for a moment and then glanced over at her former team who smiled back at her, she then looked back at Yan Lin and lowered her head. "I am honoured to have been chosen. I accept the position of Oracle of Kandrakar and will observe the infinite dimensions to maintain the peace between worlds." As she finished speaking the butterfly flew over to her, landing on her right cheek for a moment and then flew off revealing the mark now there. Once it was done she raised her head while those around lowered theirs.

"And now, if you please Oracle, I ask to be released from my link to Kandrakar and be allowed to move on into the afterlife." Yan Lin asked as she had her head lowered before she and everyone raised theirs back up. "It is time I moved on."

"Yan Lin, you served Kandrakar well all the years, doing more then was ever asked of you" Will spoke out before turning to address the council. "Does any member of the council find a reason for Yan Lin's request of ending her link to Kandrakar to not be granted?." There was silence from everyone, to which Will turned back to face Yan Lin and rest a hand on her shoulder. "Then Yan Lin your request is approved, you are free to move on into the afterlife." As Will finished speaking a pink energy appeared over Yan Lin and appeared to shatter.

"Thank you everyone for all these years" She smiled as she looked around the room and walked down to Hay Lin and gave her a hug. Suddenly a white glow appeared by the main doorway as a white fold appeared. "Looks like it is time we all moved on then." She spoke to all the spirits with a smile.

"Will, don't worry about us, we will be waiting for the day you decide it is time to move on" Irma smiled to Will as she looked at her old friend before walking towards the fold but standing next to it.

"Emma, look after Raven for me, I think he took a liking to you" Hay Lin called across as Raven flew down having been hidden away in the roof space of the chamber and landed on Emma's shoulder, to which she gave a nod back while given Ravel a little stroke with a hand as both the Lin's went over to stand by Irma.

"Janet, even tho an older sister is to keep the younger sibling in check, remember to treat her well. Having a younger sibling with powers can lead to some scary things if you are not careful" Cornelia winked across as she made her way over to the others.

"You have all proven yourselves, each of you as a guardian and as friends, you have developed a strong bond between yourselves. And we are all proud to have met you." Taranee said to them all as she moved over to the special fold.

"Just remember to enjoy what you do" A familiar voice spoke from behind where the girls and Sophie were standing causing them all to quickly look round and hovering there as a spirit was Holly before her own body. She smiled to them all. "Don't try the cuddle thing as sadly you can't actually touch me." She giggled as they all looked on speechless while all the old guardians looked on with a smile. "I just stuck around to say goodbye to you all. Emma, fly high, soaring in the skies and do right for your brother. Amy, well just behave yourself out there." She giggled a little more as she said it to which Janet also giggled while Amy rolls her eyes. "But I know of the care you have inside for others. Janet, I am counting on you being around to keep them all safe, and Amy out of trouble. Rachel, remember what I said, people are around that care for you. Terri." She looked like she could cry as she got to her closest friend. "You have meant so much to me all these years as my friend, and I am sorry I never told you, and know that everything we did I will cherish forever. Aunt Sophie, you have been my mother all these years and I never have been able to tell you how grateful I was for you raising me, but Mum and Dad will be proud of everything you did." Sophie gave a teary smile back to her, she wanted to say something but could not find any words to be said. "It is hard to say farewell, but I will see you all one day...so...how about goodbye, until the day meet again." She smiled happily as she then floated across to join the others moving on while the others all cuddled together as they looked on.

"Holly" Terri called out as the others looked on while Holly looked back. "There is just one thing I have always wanted to know but never could bring myself to ask. Davis is the surname you got from your aunt adopting you, I never have known what is your real full name."

Holly giggled a little knowing Terri was right as she looked back. "My full name is Holly Wilhelmina Olson. My middle name is meant to come from a important woman in my family's past." She gave a cheeky smile to Will who was a little stunned by what was just said.

The announcement also stunned the girls and the spirits also while Yan Lin smiled. "Does that mean she is Will's?" Cornelia stumbled to speak out.

"It is amazing what the future always brings, and those the heart can bring together, even after all these years" Yan Lin replied as she then called out. "Now, lets rock the party of the afterlife."

"Until we all meet again" Will called across to everyone as they waved and smiled goodbye before turning to walk into the light, Holly hovered in place for a few moments more before she went through last and the white fold closed behind her. Once it had shut everyone looked back at the new Oracle. She looked back at them as she wiped away a small tear before she spoke up addressing the girls. "Guardians today has been hard on you, and know that should any of you wish to end your service to Kandrakar just say and I will release you from your ties to the Aurameres."

The girls looked amongst themselves as they each made their decision.

* * *

Next Time: Life goes on


	26. 25: Life

**25: Life**

* * *

**Earth, Heatherfield, 6 Weeks Later**

On a hill overlooking Heatherfield the sun was starting to set, going red on the horizon, the trees were dropping red and brown leaves as autumn had taken full effect and the 5 girls stood all wrapped up in warm clothing that consisted of thick trousers, jackets, coats and boots (Rachel wore thicker stuff then the others as she felt the cold more). They all stood before a tomb stone within the graveyard they were visiting. The stone read:

_Holly Wilhelmina Olson/Davis_

_24.1.2498 – 18.9.2513_

_Loved Daughter, Niece, Friend, Guardian_

_A life given so others can live._

The stone was decorated along the bottom with their 5 elemental symbols, with the quintessence symbol in the middle and larger than the others. Between them and Sophie they all came up with the cover for her death: that during the storm she protected them from it at the cost of her own life. That way her sacrifice would mean something to anyone who read her tombstone and wondered what it meant by the whole guardian bit. And with Will's help in magically placing information where needed they set the story in place. For each of the girls the first couple of days was the hardest to go through after they got back as none of them wanted to forget the sacrifice that was, but also knowing they did need to move on in life.

Emma had decided to show her parents that she was now able to fly fully, tho she just said she met someone who helped her overcome her fear, something which both her parents were proud of, she now flew alongside her father as they took Garry up in a special carrier so he could feel the winds of the skies. She also introduced them to Raven, going with the story that it was him that helped her in beating her fears and had developed a friendship with him, to which he has now moved in with them as her pet, living down on the lower level with her while also proving popular with the others to have around the house.

Amy and Janet both had different ways of reacting and coping with what had gone on: Amy at the start was taking out some of her frustration on a tree near there home for a while before she finally calmed down and spent her time looking at the stars, wondering what else they are to see out there and the many adventures that await them all, having realised that just hating what happened would have not been something that someone who gave their life would have wanted. While Janet had taken back up a hobby she had abandoned years ago, she raided her stuff that she kept tucked out of the way and found out a present she got from Holly and began drawing, starting with a sketch of all 6 of them together, looking out into the stars, something that her sister's fondness of what secrets the stars hold inspired her in for the drawing.

Rachel had returned back to the orphanage much to James's relief unharmed, telling him that she will go with being fostered and hopefully adopted, and once Holly's funeral was done just over a week later she then moved in with Sophie for the trial period and then only a few days ago the full adoption was approved with Rachel now having Sophie as her mother, but not before telling James he was like a father to her, something that he was proud to have heard from her. She also was not hiding herself away anymore or avoiding showing her emotions around other people, allowing herself to forge relationships with people at school at around her new neighbourhood.

Terri had come back to find her mum was in the hospital, going across fearing the worst she was relieved to find out she was going to be perfectly fine, and getting the news that her mum was pregnant, she had just caught the same bug that had been going around work and her morning sickness hadn't helped but after a few days she was allowed back home to be with her family. Both her mum and Jack had comforted her as she mourned the loss of her close friend, but she knew that she also now had new friends that she had a strong link to, and who will be there when she needed them.

The funeral had received more people had Sophie had expected, considering there wasn't any other members of family around to attend it she was just expecting herself, the girls, Terri's family, a few colleges from work and some old friends of her parents to attend, but there were quite a few people that came from the school to attend as she was someone who was loved at the school.

As girls all stood around the grave they each placed in turn a new bunch of flowers made up of different colours and types over it. To the left of Holly's grave was both her parents grave's. None of them said a word as they stood there, instead they all gave a teary smile as they watched the sun on the horizon setting.

* * *

**Kandrakar**

Will watched the girls from within Kandrakar at the pool that allowed viewing onto the other worlds, she smiled as she watched them cuddle together. For her, she had finished the rituals and procedures to fully induct her as the new Oracle 3 weeks ago, and each day in her free time she would check to see that the girls were all doing well. She then turned around as a male blue skinned person walked into the chamber wearing the normal robes for Kandrakar members.

"Oracle, you requested my presence?" He curiously asked as he bowed his head briefly.

"Yes I did Overseer Yarlk" She smiled to him as she replied. "Come, I want you be present for this."

Will lead him through the corridors and up stairways of the fortress as he then spoke to her on their journey. "Oracle, while I am honoured to have been given this position, there are many things that I am uncertain of."

"Such as?" She calmly asked him back.

"Mainly, the other you, why have we not been searching for her?" He asked her, clearly confused at the decision she made when the girls had told her that the other her was missing.

"Given the fact she has my memories, she will know of many places to hide that are not pleasant for a search to take place and also knows that even if we got everyone that Kandrakar could summon to look for her, there are plenty of places she could still hide and not be found that she would have been told of because of Demal and not from my memories." Will told him calmly. "Therefore she has the advantage, knowing that it is nearly impossible to find her and knowing that we will too. So we will play this by waiting for her to make her move. She won't know I am not Oracle, but that doesn't make her any less of a danger once she does make her move."

"I see" He smiled. "Then what about finding a replacement for the fallen guardian?"

"That is not something I can't force upon the girls." She informed him. "If they wish to have a new member that will be bonded to the quintessence auramere that will be done if and when they decide to have a new member."

"Then what is this about then?" He became more curious about what they were going as they went higher in the fortress into one of the towers that were on top of the building.

Will did not reply as the pair arrived at a large pair of wooden doors, on one of then there was a dragon mark within a ring engraved on the door and the other had the same mark that Janet had summoned when she used the sword and ring. Will gave a nod to Yarlk as they both placed a hand on each door and a unlocking sound was heard, then they opened the doors and walked in.

The chamber was a large dimly lit room except for pillars of light holding rings within them, they either were silver framed round rings like Will had kept in her room or black square-like ones line the once she had Janet use. At the end of the chamber in 2 large light pillars each was a device that was slightly bigger then her hand. She stood before them as Yarlk stood just behind her.

"Oracle, may I please know what this is about?" Yarlk asked her again.

"Janet, the sister of the earth guardian Amy" Will explained as she took one of the devices out of the light in both her hands as something large with red eyes moved in the shadows behind them. "For the guardians they evolve to become a magical creature the moment the aurameres bond to them and even once the link is removed the evolution they went through remains allowing them to retain limited access to magic. You see in Janet's case when Demal used her as a host for a Dolgag the same sort of evolution happened to her, as well as also happening to Jessica when he took her, tho she does not wish to partake in the activities of Kandrakar. The main thing is Yarlk when Janet used the powers of the ring I gave her to use, it was then that she showed she will be the one to use this. For she will ride with the animals and become 'the witch of beasts'." Behind them both another shadow appears that stood over them, a glow came from its green eyes as then a lion's roar then echoed through the fortress from a tower over it that they were in.

* * *

**Earth, Heatherfield**

The sun was nearly hidden on the horizon as the girls all started to walk off back towards the city, each ready for when they are summoned in their duty. In one of Rachel's pockets the heart glowed brightly, responding to the strong bond of them all while over head Raven flew happily. Behind them their shadows didn't match how they currently appeared. For Emma, Amy, Rachel and Terri it was of their guardian form, while for Janet her shadow was something else that had a lion head shape on the left shoulder.

* * *

"_Every team of guardians forges their own legacy. For most it ends when they stand down from being guardians, while for others they leave something unfinished that another must finish. We sadly forged one that didn't end when we did, but with its end brings with it the beginning of a powerful new legacy. Guardians are always chosen in times of crisis and always they have done what is needed. For this new team they suffered a loss, but the future holds many surprises and secrets. Some they may not like and some they will. But they will shine out as they leave their mark like all those before them. They are the new guardians of the infinite dimensions, and their legacy is only just beginning..."_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Writers Comment:** Thank you to everyone who has read this. Please post comments, ect. I do try my best at writing so any comments are welcome.


End file.
